Harry Potter and the Perils of the Unknown
by LogicalRaven
Summary: Warning OotP Spoilers. Harry starts his sixth year at Hogwarts, but he's in for some surprises. He's going to learn the true story of his parents and learn to deal with loss. There might be a little romance and adventure. Related to my JL fic. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter One: Lonely Summer 

  
  
A boy with messy black hair and sparkling green eyes stared out of the window. Normally Harry's time at Privet Drive was the worst of the year, but thanks to the absence of a few friends, this summer seemed almost peaceful. His horrible aunt and uncle were ignoring him as usual although they _were_ feeding him better. His aunt Petunia had actually bought him a pair of jeans from the local consignment store. For some strange reason, she was being slightly more civil to him than usual. He figured the thought of Mad-eye Moody or Tonks with her pink hair walking up the driveway was what was causing the change in her personality. Just when the thought had made his face crack into a smile there was a knock at the door.   
  
"What?" Harry said in a rude manner.   
  
"Dinner's ready, mum said for you to come and fix your plate," Dudley replied.  
  
"Tell her I'm coming," Harry said coldly.  
  
Just then, an owl flew onto Harry's bed.   
  
Harry knew instantly that it was a Hogwart's owl, and Hedwig hooted unhappily.   
  
"Hush, you're going to get me into trouble," Harry hissed at her.   
  
Harry held his breath as he removed the parcel tied to the brown owl's leg. The owl flew over to Hedwig's cage where she snapped her beak angrily at him.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Harry snapped at her.   
  
She cooed at him as if to respond. Hedwig had never really gotten over the incident with Harry and the school owls in his fourth year, and this particular owl was the one Harry used to send Sirius a message instead of Hedwig.   
  
There was a loud smash down stairs, "TELL HIM TO SHUT THE BLOODY BIRD UP!" roared Vernon Dursley.   
  
"Calm down Vernon, do you want those freaks showing up at our front door?" Petunia shot back.   
  
Harry heard the stair creaked and then a slight knock on his door.   
  
"What?" Harry spat.   
  
His aunt Petunia opened his bedroom door with a seriously stern look on her face, "Your uncle requested that I come up stairs and ask you if you could quiet down your bird."   
  
"Owl," Harry corrected.   
  
"Whatever," she snorted. "I can see you don't want to join us for dinner," Petunia said as she turned to walk out the door, "I'll have Dudley bring you up a plate, a small plate," she said coldly.   
  
Harry didn't bother answering her, as much as he hated his remaining relatives, he hated the thought of going back to Hogwarts even more. He was so numb, he had barely written Ron and Hermione, and he didn't even answer any of Hagrid or Tonks' letters. He wrote Moody and Lupin twice a week to assure them that the Dursleys were being civil and to keep them from marching up the Dursley's front door and hexing them. The thought of them showing up usually made Harry crack a grin, but his uncle was insistent that he write those letters to keep them away. It was in fact it was the only thing having to do with magic his uncle had ever insist he do. Harry had lost some weight over his summer vacation, probably because he hardly ate his first two weeks home. He rarely left the house, or his room. Most of the time he was lying on his bed, sulking in his utter depression. Finally Harry opened the parcel from the owl.  
  
"Great, my O.W.Ls are finally here," Harry muttered.   
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,   
We are pleased to inform you that you successfully passed 5 of your O.W.Ls with an E level or higher. You will be informed on which classes you have been excepted into when you receive your book list for the term. Congratulations.   
  
Miniva McGonagall   
Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
**  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O   
Transfiguration: E   
Charms: E   
Care for Magical Creatures: O   
Astrology: A   
Divination: A   
Potions: A   
Herbology: E**_   
  
"Well, could be worse. At least I won't have to put up with Snape this term," Harry thought bitterly to himself.   
  
Dudley knocked and slid a plate, small, as Aunt Petunia had dictated through the slit Vernon had placed on the door about 5 years earlier when he and Petunia had locked Harry in his room to keep him from returning to Hogwarts.   
"Oh yum, Petunia's meatloaf," Harry said sarcastically towards Hedwig's direction.   
  
He picked up the plate and set it on the desk in his room. Grabbing up a piece of parchment, he began to write Lupin and Moody.   
  
_Lupin and or Moody,   
  
I'm fine, Dursleys are being civil. Don't send help, yet.   
Hope all is well.   
  
Harry _  
  
"That should do it," Harry said, "Hedwig, I've got something for you to deliver, come over here."   
  
Hedwig floated down onto Harry's shoulder and let him slip the parchment around her leg.   
  
"You know where to go girl," Harry encouraged.   
  
She nipped at his ear lovingly and flew out the window into the dark still night. As he watched her slowly disappear out his window, he made out the figure of another owl getting closer. Harry thought about shutting his window and ignoring whoever it was sending him a message, but soon realized it would do no good. The owl would just come in through an open window down stairs, cause a commotion and make his way up to Harry's room.   
  
"Pig, what do you have this time?" Harry asked Ron's little owl.   
  
For some reason he detested this small owl now, perhaps because his late godfather had given it to Ron or perhaps because it was just so annoying. Harry snatched the package from Pig's leg and contemplated throwing it to the floor and ignoring it, but eventually began to open it.   
  
_Harry,   
  
Haven't heard from you much mate. Hope everything is okay and all. Hermione says hello. We're at the Order's headquarters and Dumbledore said it won't be long until you can join us here. Mum awful worried about you, she didn't like it one bit that Dumbledore sent you to that horrible place right after, well, you know. If you want to talk about it, just let me know, I'm here for you mate. Have you been reading the Daily Profit? Sure you have, but be expecting a surprise in it tomorrow. It's great news! Hope to see you soon or at least hear from you.   
  
Ron   
  
P.S. Mum doesn't believe those muggles are feeding you properly so she made me send some snacks, enjoy. _  
  
Harry crinkled up the letter and threw it into the corner. How could Ron act so chipper? Harry honestly didn't care if he never got away from Privet Drive again, sure he hated it but at least nobody was trying to kill him while he was here. While he still had a subscription to the Daily Profit he barely read any of the articles, most of the time he just tossed it into the waste basket and tried to forget he was a wizard.   
  
"Harry, can we talk?" Dudley Dursley was peeking into Harry's room with a fearful expression on his face.   
  
"Go away Dud," Harry snapped.   
  
Dudley turned to walk away then suddenly turned around and said, "No, we need to talk about something."   
  
"What do you want?" Harry said " I have enough on my mind without you annoying me."   
  
Harry made a grab for Mrs. Weasley's treats.   
  
"What are those?" Dudley asked as his eyes grew hungry.   
  
"None of your business," Harry said coldly.   
  
"Fine, anyways, it's important, and I don't know who else to talk to, if I asked mum or dad they would probably be pretty angry at me," Dudley began as if Harry had given him permission to talk to him.   
  
Dudley entered Harry's room and sat on the bed.   
  
"What don't you understand about go away, Dud?" Harry asked hatefully.   
Dudley suddenly pulled out a Hogwarts letter from his pocket. "It's addressed to me," Dudley said as he stared down at the green ink.   
  
Harry sat there staring at his cousin, what was he supposed to say, what answers could Harry possibly provide?  
  
"It's probably my headmaster telling you what a git you are," Harry spat.   
  
"Shut-up, or I'll….hit you," Dudley said as he curled up his fists.   
  
The two sat there is silence for a few moments and Dudley started again.   
  
"Anyways, last year after you attacked me and left," Dudley sneered, "Mum went up to the attic and brought a box of things down to toss into the bin. I was bored so I followed her to see what she was going to pitch. That's when I found this."   
  
Dudley stared down at his hands for a second, then pitched the letter over to Harry. Harry began to pitch the letter back to Dudley but curiosity got the better of him. He opened it.   
  
"It's a Hogwarts acceptance letter," Harry said surprised.   
  
Dudley raised his head towards Harry.   
  
"No it's not! I'm not a freak like you, they must have just addressed it wrong," Dudley said coldly.   
  
"They never address anything wrong," Harry snickered, "you're a freak too, a magical wizard type freak!"   
  
Dudley was on his feet, he had a threatening look on his face.   
  
"If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll kill you," Dudley threatened.   
  
"I've got the most evil Dark Lord ever sending me death threats every time I turn around, and you think you scare me," Harry snickered.   
  
Dudley gave Harry a cold look and stormed out the door.   
  
"Good riddance," Harry muttered.   
  
He walked over to his bed and collapsed.   
  
"Way to go Harry, you're making jokes about Voldermort now," Harry said to himself.   
His thoughts started drifting, and a tear ran down his cheek. "Sirius, why didn't you listen to Dumbledore?" Harry spoke into the air as if he was expecting an answer.   
  
The next morning Harry awoke to a hooting Hedwig. She was bouncing up and down like she had the best news in the world tied to her leg. Another owl sat on Harry's desk with a copy of the Daily Profit.   
  
"Bloody hell, what is it now?" Harry spat, but it didn't diminish the owl's mood.   
  
Harry threw Hedwig and the other owl his meatloaf from the previous evening. He untied the Profit and his letter from the two owls' legs. He was about to throw the newspaper into the trash ,as usual, when he suddenly gasped.   
  
**_Sirius Black Cleared of All Charges….   
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has insisted that escaped murder Sirius Black be cleared of all charges. Mr. Sirius Black was sentenced to life in Azkaban prison after the deaths of James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew and no less than twelve muggles. Black was thought to be the Potter's secret keeper who turned them over to he who must not be named.   
New evidence shows that another close friend of the Potters, Peter Pettigrew, was actual the one who betrayed the Potters and murdered all those muggles. In faking his own death, he framed Sirius Black.   
Sadly, Black's release comes too late. In a late night raid on the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries last spring, Black was killed as he fought along side other Dumbledore supporters. _**  
  
  
Harry threw the paper aside. I don't need to relive it, Harry thought bitterly. He started to stand up and go down stairs for a bit to eat when his eye caught Ron's letter.   
  
  
_Dear Harry,   
  
Great news, you're coming to headquarters today. Mum and Dad said I could be the one who tells you. I know you're excited, you're getting away from those terrible muggles and you'll be with us, your friends, again.   
It's a lot more exciting here this year, no more house cleaning. You'll see when you get here. Tonks and Lupin will be picking you up by Floo transport around one or so. See you soon mate!   
  
Ron _  
  
He didn't want to enter back into his nightmare again. Why was he so cursed, why had Voldemort marked him? Maybe he didn't want to go back to the wizarding world, after all, what was the wizarding world without Sirius Black?   
Harry's heart dropped.   


****

  
  
The day passed quickly. Finally the day came when he was meant to leave. Harry made it a point not to tell the Dursleys he was leaving today. He slowly gathered his things into his chest and secured Hedwig into her cage. The clock down stairs made its normal "bong" type sound only this time it was followed by Petunia's loud piercing scream.   
  
"We've been civil to him, what are you doing here?" Vernon asked fearfully.   
  
"Calm down , Dursley, we're here to do you and Harry a favor," Tonks said with a smile.   
  
"He's leaving then? Thank heavens," Vernon said happily, "Well hurry it up then before the neighbors see."   
  
"Harry, are you ready to go?" Lupin shouted up stairs.   
  
Harry wasn't ready to go, for the first time in his life he wasn't ready to leave Privet Drive. Maybe if he hid under the bed, or jumped out the window and took off down the street. He was willing to do anything not to rejoin the wizarding world where he was a marked man.   
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Lupin's voice sounded concerned.   
  
"Coming," Harry choked out.   
  
Remus Lupin opened Harry's bedroom door and saw Harry sitting on his bed.   
  
"Harry are you okay?" Lupin asked.   
  
"I'm fine," Harry said shortly.  
  
"Here let me help you get your things down the stairs then," Lupin said as he performed a hovering charm on Harry's chest.   
  
"How have you been?" Lupin said as he turned towards Harry.   
  
Harry's face told Lupin the entire truth.   
  
"I know Harry, I miss him too," Lupin said with a forced smile.   
  
Harry started to say something, but stopped and instead stood up and led Lupin and his chest out the door.  
  
"Hello Harry, ready to go?" Tonks asked with a wide grin on her face.   
  
Lupin shock his head at Tonks as if to give her a warning. Tonks brought a finger to her lip as if to say sorry in an unknown sign language.   
  
"Okay Harry, you've traveled by Floo before, we finally have access to the Floo network again since the Ministry's on our side," Tonks said enthusiastically.   
  
"Go on then, get out of here," Vernon urged.  
  
Harry caught Dudley out of the corner of his eye, he looked worried. Harry grinned and yelled out, "See you later freak."   
  
Petunia let out a whimper and ran to comfort Dudley and Vernon suddenly turned blood red.   
  
"Alright, time to go," Lupin said with urgency in his voice.   
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon roared.   
  
Lupin was attempting to calm Vernon Dursley down, but Harry never witness if he succeeded. He had already thrown his Floo powder into the fireplace and was being whisked away to Grimmauld Place.   



	2. Reunion and the Inheritance

Wow, thank-you everyone who is reviewling.....And I thought nobody liked this story....I finished editing chapter two and I'm working on writing chapter six. well keep reading and reviewing.....  
  
and remember nothing is my own  
  
Again, Thanks to my wonderful beta Anamarie for helping me clean up this story...  


****  
  
**Chapter Two: Reunion and the Inheritance**

  
  
  
No sooner had Harry stepped out of the fire he was grabbed into a forceful hug by Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Oh, Harry, dear, so good to see you, how are you, are you hungry, do you need anything at all?" Mrs. Weasley said in a concerned voice, hardly pausing for a breath.  
  
"Mum! Let him go before you kill him," Ron shouted out.   
  
"Hey Harry, how's it going? Where is are Lupin and Tonks?" right as Ron finished asking his question the fire roared bright green and an exhausted looking Lupin collapsed in the chair in front of the fire.   
  
"Did you have to get him all worked up like that?" Lupin shot at Harry.   
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," Harry grinned.   
  
Remus Lupin shook his head staring at Harry in way he use to stare at James.  
  
"Welcome back, Harry," said a familiar voice from behind.   
  
Professor Dumbledore was standing in the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. He seemed quite pleased to see Harry. Harry wasn't as pleased to see him; he forced a smile despite the pain swelling in his chest.  
  
"Harry, would you please follow me into the kitchen? We have a personal matter to discuss," Dumbledore turned and walked back into the kitchen.   
  
Harry was surprised to see Minister Fudge, Madame Bones and a few other ministry employees he didn't know sitting in the kitchen.   
  
"I'm sure you read about the clearing of Sirius's name," Dumbledore began, "The reason you are here today, Harry, is the matter of Sirius's estate."   
  
Harry hadn't heard anyone speak Sirius's name to him in months. His chest was beginning to ache and his head was felt heavy.  
  
"Sirius has left all of his estates to you, Harry, This includes his wealth, his house elf and so forth." Dumbledore continued, "This house is also in your custody and we need your permission to continue using it for the Order."   
  
Harry was now fighting back tears and he busted out, "KEEP IT ALL, I DON'T WANT ANY OF IT!"   
  
"I know Harry, the healing has not finished, but it will," Dumbledore said with a weak grin  
  
Harry felt like he wanted to cry, and he couldn't remember a time in his life when he had wanted to cry.   
  
I really don't feel like going though this right now, he thought bitterly to himself, be strong Harry you can't let them see you falter.   
  
"Sirius didn't owe me a thing. I don't want any of it," Harry said calmly.   
  
"Harry it isn't that easy. Magical law states you must except what a fallen wizard forwards on to you," said Madam Bones in her deep toned voice.   
  
"Well then, fine, I'll follow this stupid magical law, and then I'll just give it all away," Harry said coldly.   
  
"You can't Mr. Potter, not until you're 18 years of age, and hopefully by then you will reach a more rational decision," said a tall graying wizard sitting next to Dumbledore.   
  
"Harry, do we have your permission to use the house for the Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore asked patiently.   
  
Harry looked deep into Dumbledores blue eyes. He felt his anger release slightly, and he nodded.   
  
"Excellent, Harry, I'm sure you'll find your school mates outside waiting to welcome you," Dumbedore said with a smile.   
  
Great, just what he needed, his friends there to ask him about Sirius, and about Sirius's estate. Honestly, he just didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to forget he ever knew Sirius Black.   
  
Harry left the kitchen feeling a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hoped he could avoid everyone, including Hermione and Ron, [Should be a period then a new sentence] [H]e just wasn't in the mood to be surrounded by people.   
  
"Harry, thank goodness," Hermione seized Harry into a hug. "With all the ministry members here I thought you might have used magic again or something."   
  
"Hermione, calm down it was just business," Harry said shortly.   
  
"It was the matter of Sirius Black's will," said a tall, brown haired girl behind Hermione. Susan Bones was a sixth year Hufflepuff who was also a member of the D.A., was standing in the doorway with a serious expression on her face.  
  
Harry shot her a forewarned glare, but she didn't seem to pay much attention to it.   
  
"Susan, are you and your aunt staying for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the couch.   
  
"I'm not sure, you'll have to ask her," Susan said sweetly and walked into another room.   
  
"Who all is here?" Harry asked confused from Susan appearance.   
  
"Oh, lots of people, it's almost like being back a school or something, but without Malfoy," said Hermione excitedly.   
  
"Great," Harry said sarcastically.   
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned.   
  
"Nothing. Where's Ron ?" Harry quickly changed the subject.   
  
"You know Ron, he's probably upstairs playing chess with someone," said Hermione jokingly.   
  
Harry followed Hermione up the stairs of Grimmauld Place.   
  
"Where is Mrs. Black's picture?" Harry asked as he paused at the blank space on the wall.   
  
"Kreacher took it with him," said Hermione. "Oh don't worry, he's working at Hogwarts now, [as] his new assignment, Dumbledore told him you where were his master and you lived at Hogwarts the majority of the year so that is where he'll be working."   
  
"Right," Harry passed the blank wall nervously.   
  
"Hey mate, out of your meeting already?" smirked Ron.   
  
He was playing chess with Ernie MacMillian from Hufflepuff, and beating him badly.   
  
"Yeah, it didn't take long, it was just about…" Harry broke off. "So, what's going on here?" Harry said quickly.   
  
"Welcome to babysitting central," Ernie said sarcastically.   
  
"Yea, that why you're here, isn't it Ernie, I'm babysitting you," said Ginny who was sitting in the corner reading a book.   
  
Ernie shot her a look, but she never looked up from her book.   
  
"The order has recruited several new members, so if the members have a family, this is where they're staying. It's safer than the secret keeper system, and it leaves the Order members free to take care of business," said Hermione with a sigh as she rolled her eyes in Ron's direction.   
  
"So how many people are staying here?" Harry asked, alarmed.   
  
"Oh, not that many, most of them come and go every so often, only me, Ron and Ginny are really living here," said Hermione with a smile.   
  
Harry looked around and decided he wanted to be alone.   
  
"I'm pretty tired, I think I'm going to go take a nap in the other room," said Harry quietly.   
  
"Okay mate, we'll wake you for dinner," said Ron[,] looking up from his chess game.   
  
Harry went into the next room and lay down on the bed. He could hear everybody in the other room laughing and carrying on.   
  
"I'm so glad you guys can rest easy, I'm so glad you guys are in such a chipper mood," Harry muttered sarcastically before he rolled on to his side and shut his eyes.   
  
"Harry, are you awake?" he felt a gentle nudge and his eyes cracked open. "Dinner's ready, if you want to eat," Ginny finished in a mock Molly voice.   
Harry chuckled, sat up, rubbed his eyes, and reached for his glasses.   
  
"I'll see you downstairs then," Ginny said as she left the room.   
  
I hope there are not a lot of people here, Harry thought bitterly to himself. He found himself wishing for a plate to be shoved under the door, even Aunt Petunia's meatloaf was better than facing a bunch of inquisitive wizards. He wasn't sure how he was going to deal with it if they asked him about Sirius.   
  
Harry slowly got up from bed and headed downstairs. He could hear the laughing and talking from the top of the staircase. His first instinct was to run back upstairs, throw himself under the covers and ignore the happiness around him. But his legs kept him moving forward. The wall seem to make it hard to breath, he could almost hear Sirius's bark like laugh in the crowd. He heart gave a hopeful leap, but he knew Sirius was gone, it wasn't his laugh he was hearing. Finally, he was visible to the happy crowd. It was too late, he couldn't run.   
  
"Harry, son, come here, Kingsley was just telling me about the new system being implemented at Azkaban," said Mr. Weasley cheerfully.   
  
Harry smiled weakly and walked over towards the talking crowd. Everyone was talking about this and that, mindless chatter to Harry. He had hardly looked up from his plate, when a dreamy voice said hello.   
  
Harry looked up and saw Luna Loony Lovegood sitting in the seat in front of him.   
  
"Did you find all your things?" Harry asked politely.   
  
"Oh yes, I told you I would," she said before staring off into space.   
  
He looked over at Ron with a dazed expression on his face.   
  
"Don't worry, she isn't staying here, her and her father occasionally stop by for dinner," said Ron in a thankful voice. "She keeps smiling at me," he then shook himself as if to clean off the thought.   
  
"Si. Kim, come in, have a seat," said Mrs. Weasley happily to the family that just appeared at the kitchen door.   
  
Harry's stomach gave a violent jolt. Standing beside the lady Mrs. Weasley had addressed, as Kim was none other than Cho Chang. Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand, muttered a charm and the table suddenly lengthened and three more chairs appeared. Cho smiled pleasantly at Harry, but Harry just lowered his head back to his plate.   
  
"Please tell me she's not staying here," Harry whispered to Ron.   
  
"Sorry mate. Not very often though," Ron said as he patted Harry on the back.   
  
Harry lowered his head to where it almost touched his plate. Great, what else could go wrong? He thought to himself.   
  
After dinner Ron and Hermione followed Harry up to the bedroom.   
  
"Want to play a game of chess, Harry?" Ron asked eagerly.   
  
"Sure," Harry said, emotionless.   
  
Hermione frowned and suddenly said, "You can't just mope around all the time, Sirius wouldn't want you to do that."   
  
"Hermione," Ron snapped   
  
"Well, Hermione, Sirius isn't here anymore so we don't know what he would want me to do, can we?" Harry said curtly. "I'm going to bed."   
  
"What about our game of chess, mate?" Ron asked with a hurt expression on his face.   
  
"Play with Hermione, she seems to know everything," Harry spat back  
  
He looked back and at Hermione. She looked as if there were tears swelling behind her eyes. Harry felt guilty but still felt the anger surge inside. He stormed into the bedroom he was staying in and slammed the door behind him.   



	3. Getting Ready for the Unexpected

  
  
**Getting Ready for the Unexpected**

  
  
The sun was burning Harry's eyes and forced him to wake up. "Another bloody day in the life of Harry Potter," he muttered to himself.   
  
"What did you say?" Ron asked groggily next to him.   
  
"Nothing," Harry replied.   
  
Ron sat up and stared at Harry for a moment, then he looked down at his feet and acted like he had lost his tongue. Harry stared back at him, anger building in his chest.   
  
"Out with it! What do you want to say?" Harry shot.   
  
"You really upset Hermione last night, Harry, she's only worried about you," Ron said quickly.   
  
"I don't want to talk about Sirius, she should know that," Harry defended.   
  
"Still, you went rather hard on her, she doesn't deserve to have her head bit off you know," Ron said as he fidgeted.   
  
"Oh, so I guess you're against me now too, huh," Harry said coldly.   
  
"Mate, nobody is against you. We're just concerned, you've been through a lot lately," Ron said, a concerned look on his face.   
  
"Well, don't be. I'm fine," Harry said curtly.   
  
Harry stood up, grabbed his robe off the chair next to him and stormed out the door.   
  
"Harry Potter! How is Harry Potter doing, sir?" said a small squeaky voice behind him.   
  
"Hi Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, puzzled.   
  
"Harry Potter now owns the most ancient and noble house of Black, therefore I, Dobby, have volunteered to make sure it is properly cared for, sir," Dobby said with an eager girn.   
  
"You don't have to do that, Dobby," Harry said with a serious expression on his face.   
  
"Dobby wants to sir, he is in debt to Harry Potter, it was Harry Potter that set Dobby free," Dobby replied with excitedly.  
  
"You don't owe me anything,Dobby," Harry said firmly.  
  
Dobby suddenly frowned, and stared at his feet as if he had bad news.   
  
"Sir, what about your Buckbeak He doesn't seem to like Dobby very much, I think the house elf Kreacher was ill to him sir," Dobby said with seriousness in his voice. "I'm having difficulty caring for him sir."   
  
Harry's heart dropped. Buckbeak had been the reason Sirius was saved from the Dementors during Harry's third year.   
  
"Who has been feeding him, Dobby?" Harry asked the elf with some urgency.   
  
"Mr. Lupin, sir," Dobby replied.   
  
"Is he still upstairs in Mrs. Black's bedroom?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yes sir," Dobby replied, wiggling his ears.  
  
"I've got to go Dobby, I'll see you around, okay? Don't work too hard," Harry said.   
  
"Harry Potter is most kind, sir, the kindest and greatest wizard Dobby has ever know," Dobby replied.  
  
Harry ran toward the master bedroom, he stared at the doorknob for a few seconds before deciding to open it and peer in.   
  
"Harry, what are you doing in here?" asked a startled Remus Lupin.   
  
Harry approached an apprehensive Buckbeak. He bowed his head and waited. The great creature closed it eyes and bend down on his scaly knee.   
  
"Dobby told me Buckbeak was still in here," Harry finally answered.   
  
"I figured I owed it to him, to look after Buckbeak. This guys was his only friend at times. He owed his life to his animal, and to you," Lupin said as he stroked the hippogriffs neck.   
  
It finally dawned on Harry; Lupin was mourning as well. Sirius and Lupin were the last of the old gang. Pettigrew had betrayed them all and James had died because of him. Sirius was all Lupin had left, and now, he was gone as well. James, Peter, and Sirius had been Lupin's best friends from Hogwarts. What they had done for him was beyond words, Lupin definitely felt more pain and loss than Harry did.  
  
"I'm sure Buckbeak here is grateful. He'd probably pretty hungry by now if it weren't for you," Harry joked forcefully to escape the emotions rushing through his mind.  
  
He was desperate to keep the conversation away from Sirius. Lupin took Harry's subtle hint and replied.   
  
"I think Molly has breakfast ready, what do you say we go grab a bit?" Lupin smiled weakly.  


****

  
  
"This is wonderful coffee Molly, look, it's really changing me!" Tonks joked.   
  
Hermione and Ginny snickered as Tonks hair turned jet black. Harry sat next to Lupin and looked wearily over toward Ron. He didn't look mad, but he did look upset. Why couldn't they just leave him alone about Sirius? They didn't understand how much it hurt to talk about him, to think about him.   
  
"So Harry have you gotten your O.W.L.s yet?" asked Mr. Weasley.   
  
"Yes, sir," Harry replied politely.   
  
"How did you do?" Mr. Weasley urged.   
  
"Arthur, don't bug him, I'm sure he did fine," Mrs. Weasley said with seriousness in her tone.   
  
"I received 5 O.W.Ls above the E level," Harry replied.   
  
"Excellent, we'll see you as an Auror yet!" Mr. Weasley replied happily.   
  
Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and asked Harry, "Mre bacon, dear?"   
  
"Er, no ma'am, I'm done, thanks," Harry replied politely.   
  
Harry quickly exited the kitchen after breakfast, trying his best to avoid Ron and Hermione.   
  
"You know, your emotions are very much exposed right now," said a dreamy voice.   
  
"Hi Luna," Harry said with a weary smile, "I thought you were going to find whatever you were talking about finding this summer with your father?" Harry asked.   
  
"Plans change," Luna replied. "I know what you're thinking, I was thinking it too," Luna said with a tone that wasn't quite characteristic of her.   
  
"What am I thinking Luna?" Harry asked sarcastically.   
  
"You want to talk to him again, to bridge that gap, don't you?" Luna smirked, "There are ways, you know."   
  
Harry stood there just staring at her. What had she just said?   
  
"Harry, there you are!" yelled Ron from behind. "Why did you take off after breakfast like that mate?" Ron asked   
  
"Sorry, I needed to….use the toliet," Harry lied  
  
Ron looked at him with a skeptical expression. Harry felt guilty for lying, but what was he going to say to his best friend? "I was avoiding you, sorry?"  
  
"What about that game of chess?" Ron finally asked.   
  
Harry turned to look at Luna again, but she was already on her way though the door of the kitchen. If Harry didn't know better, he'd say she was lost.   
  
"Okay," Harry said, staring at Luna as she disappeared.   
  
Harry found himself dozing in and out of his game with Ron. "Harry, it's your turn," Ron demanded for the sixth time.   
  
"Sorry, wasn't paying attention," Harry apologized.   
  
"Obviously," Ron said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
The door started to creak open.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione muttered as she began to back her way out of the room.   
  
"Hermione, wait," Harry yelled.   
  
She stopped and looked at Harry. He could tell she was hurt and worried, and he knew it was all his fault.   
  
"I'm sorry about last night, I'm just touchy right now," Harry began.   
  
Before he could finish he felt Hermione flinging her arms around Harry, "Oh Harry, I thought you were mad at me."   
  
"Hermione, I just really don't want to talk about it right now," Harry said gasping for air.  
  
Hermione just nodded, and backed away from Harry. He knew they had an understanding.   
  
Later that afternoon, Harry went to visit Buckbeak, he didn't know why, but it seemed to make him feel better. He sat up there for hours just stroking Buckbeaks neck and staring at him. He understood why Sirius would come up here to sulk, when he was alive. Harry glanced outside and noticed the sun starting to fade in the sky.   
  
"I better get back," he muttered to himself.   
  
"Bye Buckbeak, I'll come visit tomorrow, okay," Harry said politely as he headed towards the door.   
  
He opened the door and heard a soft cry from the other side.   
  
"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Harry said quickly as he peered around the door to see who he had knocked down.   
  
"Yea, I'm fine," muttered Cho Chang.   
  
He heart stopped, the one person he didn't want to run into, the one person he didn't care to ever talk to again. He paused for a moment then offered her a hand to help her up.   
  
Cho cheeks had gone bright red as she faced Harry.   
  
"How are you?" she asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"Good. How are things with you and Michael?" it slipped before Harry realized what he had said. He honestly didn't care if Cho was seeing somebody or not, like he had told himself impressing Cho was something that didn't matter to him anymore.   
  
Cho gasped, "How did you know about me and Michael?"   
  
"Ginny Weasley," Harry simply replied.  
  
Cho smiled, "Well, Harry, you had your chance and you blew it."   
  
She bowed her head in embarrassment. It wasn't in her nature to act so snobbish. She was still ill with Harry about the way he had treated her last year.   
  
Harry grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, guess I did."   
  
He turned to leave when he felt her hand on his arm.   
  
"I'm sorry about the way things went last year, Harry, and I'm so sorry about what happened to your Godfather," she said kindly.   
  
"I'm supposed to meet Ron, I've got to go," he lied.   
  
"I know how you feel, it's okay to be angry," she smile as a tear brimmed in her eye and walked away.   
  
"How does she know how I feel, she lost a boyfriend, not a Godfather!" Harry thought bitterly to himself. He watched her walk away, her long curtain of dark hair swishing on her back as she walked.   
  
"What did I ever see in her?" Harry muttered to himself. Then he smiled without knowing why.  
  
"Harry, where have you been?" asked a worried Hermione.   
  
He thought about telling her the truth for a moment, and then realized he wanted to keep his visits with Buckbeak to himself, for a while.   
  
He finally replied, " Just went for a walk."  
  
"Well, we've gotten our Hogwarts letters early this year," Hermione grinned, " I got into ten N.E W.T classes."   
  
"Congratulations Hermione," Harry said with a forced tone.  
  
Harry opened his Hogwarts letter and took a deep breath.  
  
_  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Congratulation on making Gryffindor Quidditch team captain, I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job in leading our house to the Quidditch cup again. Enclosed is a list of all open team positions. Also, enclosed is a list of course materials and the N.E.W.T classes you've been accepted into.   
  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
_**  
N.E.W.T classes:  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Transfiguration  
Charms  
Potions  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Herbology  
Divination  
**  
  
"POTIONS!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, "But how? I only received an A level, Snape doesn't admit anyone below an E!"  
  
Hermione ignored Harry's exclamation and snatched his letter out of his hands. "Congratulations Harry, you're in seven N.E.W.T classes!"   
  
"Damn, how did I get into Divination, I bet Firenze had something to do with it," Harry said angrily.  
  
"Harry, you should be happy you got so many N.E.W.T classes, it's quite an achievement!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry continued to groan miserably, " I'll bet Snape is doing it on purpose, he can't stand the thought of not being able to torture me."   
  
Hermione shook her head and careful explained, "Didn't you say McGonagall was trying to help you become an Auror? Isn't it obvious, she convinced Snape to admit you into his class, because it's needed to get accepted in the ministry."  
  
"Mum is going to kill me," Ron cried.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong," Harry and Hermione asked at the same time.  
  
"I only got into four N.E.W.T. level classes, that's almost as bad a Fred and George!" Ron moaned  
  
Harry held his breath, only four. That meant Harry was probably not going to be with Ron in every class again.   
  
"Don't be silly," Hermione exclaimed, "What did you get into?"  
  
Hermione snatched Ron's letter out of his hands.  
  
**  
N.E.W.T.Classes:  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Care for Magical Creatures  
Charms  
Astronomy  
**  
  
"That's really good, Ron, quite a class load," Hermione said hesitantly.   
  
"Let me see yours," Ron urged her.  
  
"Uh, no, it's not that impressive any ways," Hermione modestly.  
  
Ron looked at her for a moment then snatched her list out of her hands.  
  
**  
N.E.W.T. Classes:  
Arithmancy  
Astronomy  
Ancient Ruins  
Charms  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Potions  
Care for Magical Creatures  
Herbology  
Magical History   
Transfiguration  
**  
  
"Mum's going to kill me," Ron wailed again. He sat motionless for a moment.  
  
"How did you do Harry?" he finally asked.  
  
The gleam in his eyes was signaling to Harry that he hoped he had done as poorly as he had.  
  
"Not all that great, I don't know how I got into two of these classes any ways," Harry smiled.  
  
"What did you get into?" Ron asked urgently.  
  
Harry handed Ron his class list, and sighed.  
  
"Mum's going to kill me," Ron buried his hands in his face.  
  
"Ron look here, it says you're an alternate for Transfigurations," Hermione added hopefully.  
  
"What the hell is a bloody alternate?" Ron asked dazedly.  
  
"It means if you go talk to McGonagall she might let you in," Hermione urged.  
  
"Mum's gonna....."  
  
"If you finish that sentence Ron Weasley _I'll_ kill you," Hermione warned.  
  
Harry held in his laughter, he felt bad for Ron. Four N.E.W.T. level classes was a good indication that Mrs.Weasley was going to be in a bad mood tonight.   
  
"You made Quidditch Captain, Harry," Ron said suddenly with disappointment in his voice.  
  
Harry remembered when Ron had looked into The Mirror of Erised their first year, he had seen himself as Quidditch captain and Head Boy.   
  
"Yeah, I didn't even know I was back on the team," Harry simply said.   
  
He had completely forgotten about being named Qudditch captain, the shock of being in Potions and Divination had pushed it out of his mind. Ginny suddenly pushed her head through the door of the bedroom, "Dinner's ready."  
  
Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, "Tell mum I'm not feeling well."  
  
"Ron, you can't hide forever," Hermione said with concern.  
  
"Oh why bother? I'm such a loser, I bet Crabbe and Goyle got into more N.E.W.T's than I did," Ron cried.  


****

  
  
Dinner was hectic as usual, tons of nameless faces talking about worthless chatter. Ron's face was pale and his eyes showed his guilt.   
  
"Why didn't I study? I'm an idiot," he kept muttering.  
  
"So I heard you children got your N.E.W.T schedules today," Mrs. Weasley said with a large grin upon her face. "Miss Bones got into 6 N.E.W.T classes and Mr. MacMillian got into 7 N.E.W.T classes."  
  
"Harry how did you do?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Seven N.E.W.T. classes, but I don't know how I got into two of them," Harry said honestly.  
  
"Excellent," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"What about you, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley continued.  
  
"Ten," Hermione almost whispered.  
  
"My goodness child, that's amazing!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  
  
"And Ron, how did you do?" Mr. Weasley turned to his son and stared at his frightened eyes.  
  
"Harry made Quidditch captain!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations Harry," Tonks roared in.  
  
Harry caught Cho's head popping up from the end of the table at this news.  
  
"Ronald, how many classes did you get into," Mrs. Weasley continued.  
  
"I...I.....mum please don't be mad," he started.  
  
"He got into five," chimed in Hermione.  
  
"Five, we'll that's not too bad, not the eight Percy had or the seven Charlie had, but much better than Fred and George's three." Mrs. Weasley muttered, "Congratulations dear."   
  
"Hermione, why did you lie to my mother?" Ron asked accusingly.  
  
"I didn't, once you talk to McGonagall you'll be in five N.E.W.T classes," Hermione said calmly.  
  
"She was so disappointed in me, imagine if she finds out I really only got into four N.E.W.T. level classes," Ron said, worried.  
  
"Mate, calm down, she's not disappointed. I mean Fred and George only got three O.W.Ls a piece, and look how successful they are," Harry added. "Plus you're a prefect, I mean that makes you better than me."  
  
"Whatever you say, I'm off to bed," Ron said dejected.   



	4. A Present for Harry

I can't believe the response I've gotten from the story......Well, I only have one pre-written chapter left before I have to start writing again, but I'm working on that....Well, enjoy!!!! And thank-you I love my reviewers!!!!  
  
By the Way Nothing is my Own  
  
Thanks again Anamarie for betaing this chapter....Isn't she wonderful!!!  
  


****  
**A Present for Harry**

  
  
The summer passed quickly at Grimmauld place. The term began on September 1st and it was already, [no comma] July 31st. One month left to go.   
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" Ron exclaimed as she jumped up in bed.  
  
"What's so happy about it?" Harry snorted.   
  
"Look, presents," Ron said pointing to the stack of presents at the end of Harry's bed. Normally Harry would jump us with surprise and amazement in his eyes, but he was getting too old for that. He slowly made his way to the stack of unopened packages and began to open them.  
  
Ron and gotten him a make it yourself dung bomb kit from Fred and George's store. Hermione got Harry a homework planner and a playbook for Quidditch. Mrs.Weasley made Harry an array of baked goods and Hagrid sent Harry a small egg of some sort.  
  
"I hope that thing doesn't hatch," Ron said nervously.   
  
Suddenly Harry's eyes settled on a package with the name he wasn't expecting on it.   
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.   
  
Harry held up a small package with a tag written in Sirius's handwriting.   
  
"He had it for you awhile ago, he was waiting till your birthday to give it to you," Lupin said from the doorway.  
  
"I don't want it," Harry said putting it down.  
  
"Harry, just because he's gone doesn't mean you have to forget him," Lupin said softy.  
  
"HE'S DEAD, LETS LEAVE IT AT THAT," Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, open it," Lupin urged.  
  
"Not now," Harry choked. He got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"He just needs time," Lupin said softly as he Harry passed.  
  
Harry stormed down the stairs into the living room. He smashed his fists on the table in front of him, and tried to hold back the tears that were stinging his eyes.  
  
"I hate him, he doesn't owe me anything," Harry cried.  
  
"You can't blame yourself, you know," Lupin said from behind.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Harry snapped back.  
  
Lupin shook his head and cracked a smile, "Oh, but you haven't got a choice, it doesn't get any better if you don't face it."   
  
"He's dead, end of the story, he's dead and it's my fault," Harry muttered, "if I had only listened to what everyone was telling me, if I had only been strong enough to resist Voldemort, if I wasn't such a idiot."  
  
"Harry, it has nothing to do with what if, it happened, there is no blame assigned," Lupin said, "Sirius knew what was at stake. I know what you're going through I miss him too. He wouldn't want us to drive ourselves mad because of him," Lupin urged.  
  
"No, you don't understand what I'm going through! Your destiny isn't to kill or be killed," Harry said coldly.  
  
"Dumbledore told you," Lupin said weakly.  
  
"Yeah, he told me about the whole stupid prophecy, and how my parents and Sirius are all dead because of me," Harry spat.   
  
"Your parents and Sirius are dead because they stood up for what's right, this is a war, they gave their life for that cause, there is no shame it that," Lupin stated.   
  
"That is the most selfish thing I've every heard you say, Potter," Lupin said shaking his head. "Your parents died because they loved you, you didn't ask them to give their lives up. Sirius died because he loved you too, and couldn't bare the thought of not being there to help you. The least you can do to honor their memory is be proud of who they were and look forward to a time when you can thank them for their sacrifice!"   
  
Harry stared deeply into the fire. He glanced up at Lupin who had tears burning in his eyes as well.   
  
"I never got to tell him goodbye," Harry muttered.  
  
"That's the best way to let somebody go," Lupin replied. "There is no such thing as goodbye if you love somebody."  
  
They sat there next to each other for what seemed an eternity. The sun slowly began to glow warmly on the living room floor. Harry watched it inch closer and closer until it finally reached the tips of his toes. He felt a burden lighten and his heart ached a little less.  
  
"I think Buckbeak is getting lonely," Lupin said softly.  
  
"Thanks, Remus," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Tell him hello for me," Lupin said as he stood to leave the room.   
  
Harry watched Lupin disappear towards the kitchen, after a moment he finally got up and started to head back up stairs. A couple of second years dashed in front of him and playfully ran down the stairs. Harry reflected back to his second year when his biggest worry was going back to Hogwarts, and Dobby had begged him not to return. "My life has never been simple," Harry thought bitterly.  
  
The bedrooms were now empty, he figured Ron and Hermione had gone down stairs to grab a bit to eat. A small parcel lay at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry's pulse raced and his eyes filled with tears. He sat down on the bed and picked up the parcel. He slowly tore the paper off the package. He opened the box and a grin cracked on his face.  
  
"Thanks Sirius," Harry said.  
  
He stared at the picture of his father and his two best friends, he noticed the third group member was cut out for obvious reasons. There was a letter from Sirius under the photograph.  
  
_  
Harry,  
  
Hope you enjoy the picture. Boy, don't we look silly. I found this upstairs in my old room after our talk in the fire last term. It was taken the end of our fifth year, see, your dad doesn't look like all that bad of a guy, now does he? He'd be proud of you I know I am.   
  
Sirius_  
  
  
Harry carefully closed the box and placed it into his chest.   



	5. Back to Hogwarts

****  
  
**Chapter 5: Back to Hogwarts**

  
  
"This train station's so full of muggles every year," Mrs. Weasley complained.  
  
They made their way to platform nine and three quarters, and onto the train. Harry waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione and Ginny as they made their way up to the prefect compartment.  
  
"I'll save you guys a seat," Harry said as he turned to leave his friends.  
  
About half way through the train a familiar voice yelled out to him.  
  
"Harry need a place to sit?"  
  
It was Seamus Finnagan, Parvati Patril , Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown. Harry smiled and made his way into their compartment.  
  
"How was your summer?" Lavender asked politely.  
  
"Long," Harry answered honestly.  
  
"Mine too," she replied. She was looking pleasantly at Seamus, who gave a slight blushed.  
  
"For the love of Merlin, would you two cut it out, ?" Parvati interjected.  
  
Lavender blushed and lowered her head.  
  
"They've been at it all summer," Parvati said exasperated that earned her a evil look from Dean.  
  
Harry didn't need an explanation, it was common knowledge that Seamus had a thing for Lavender, it was apparent she was now returning those feelings.   
  
"Anything exciting happen, fight any Death Eaters?" Seamus asked anxiously.  
  
"No, nothing exciting," Harry replied flatly.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Harry, I thought I could count on you for a good adventure story," Dean said casually.  
  
"I heard you were the new Quidditch captain," Parvati said casually.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't even realize I was back on the team," Harry said in response.  
  
"I was planning on trying out," Parvati said innocently.  
  
"You, ?" Seamus laughed.  
  
"Why not, she's pretty good on a broom," Lavender said defensively.  
  
"Well, just as long as she doesn't have any ambitions of being a seeker, right, mate?," Seamus nudged Harry in the ribs.  
  
The conversation went pretty steadily, they talked about classes and O.W.L.s and Quidditch. Harry was thankful none of them brought up Voldemort or Sirius. Ron, Padma, Ginny and Hermione joined them about half way to Hogwarts, and Ron and Harry played a very close game of chess and Hermione read her new text books.   
  
"Hear[d] the good news[,] Potter,?" Malfoy sneered from behind as they were getting off the train.  
  
"What, they found a cure for you lack of a heart?" Harry said.  
  
"My father's out of jail, guess it's just a matter of time till he comes after you now, huh, Potter?" Malfoy said jestfully.  
  
"If you talk to him, tell him I'm shaking with fear," Harry said sarcastically.   
  
Malfoy didn't respond as they board their carriages. They all loaded the carriages, and Harry was quite depressed to see the reptilian looking horses pulling the coaches along. When they arrived at the castle, they all filed into the great hall, and the usual preceding took place. The Sorting Hat greeted all the new first years with its usual song, and Dumbledore gave his usual announcements.   
  
There was a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor December O'Riley. She didn't have the bitter expression on her face, as Umbridge had had the year before. She didn't interrupt Dumbledore's announcements. She just sat there politely. She was in her thirties, but still carried a youthful appearance.   
  
Her dark hair fell just past her shoulder as it accented her pale appearance. She had the features of someone who onced smiled frequently, but no smile was on her face tonight.  
  
Harry thought pleasantly, "Maybe defense will become my favorite class again." There was something familiar about her, something he just couldn't place.   
  
"Finally, an Irish Professor, it's about time," Seamus said while scooping the mash potatoes onto his plate.  
  
Lavender was looking dreamily at Seamus and Parvati was rolling her eyes in disgust.   
  
Ginny was smiling weakly at Harry as she attempted to push Dean Thomas into conversation.   
  
"My sister is going to the death of me," Ron said worriedly. "Why can't she just not like guys yet!"  
  
Harry chuckled and shook his head at Ron.  
  
The Ginny and her fellow fifth year prefect ,Colin Creevey, finally stood up and made their announcements to the first years. Slowly the great hall began to clear out, and Harry felt at home once again.  
  
"Hello Harry," said a sweet voice from behind him.  
  
Harry spun around to find himself face to face with Cho.  
  
"Hello," Harry said quickly.  
  
He started to stand up and leave, but she was content on following him wherever he went.  
  
"Congratulations on making Quidditch captain," she said politely.  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied.  
  
"I'm the new Quidditch captain for Ravenclaw," she said casually  
  
"Good for you, I'm sure you'll do a great job," he said nervously.  
  
"Where is Michael? I figured he'd be with you?"  
  
"I don't know, don't really care at this moment," Cho said coldly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"Laura and Hannah told me that he has a thing for Hermione," Cho said hatefully.  
  
Harry fought hard to hold back his laughter. "I'm sorry Cho, really I am," Harry said with a false sincerely.  
  
"Well, I seem to be making it a habit of losing guys to Hermione Granger," she said jokingly.  
  
Harry felt his cheeks go red.  
  
"Well, good luck with tryouts," Cho said thoughtfully as she turned and walked away.   
  
"At least she's not crying this year," Harry said to himself.   
  
Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room, he overheard the password from a group of third years. He quickly recited it and entered the common room. It was good to be home, he thought as he sat in a seat near one of the windows. He stared out the window at the Quidditch field. It had been over a year since he was able to play, and now suddenly he was captain.  
  
He took out a piece of paper folded neatly in his robes and looked at the open positions.  
Ron Weasley- Keeper  
Ginny Weasley- Seeker ?  
Andrew Kirke- Beater  
Jack Sloper- Beater  
???????- Chaser  
??????- Chaser  
??????- Chaser  
  
Three Chasers to replace, he remember Ginny saying she wanted to be chaser last year.   
  
"Well, better than seeker," Harry thought.   
  
That leaves two open positions. He wrote the open positions and walked over to the announcement board.   
  
"Hey Harry, did you think I was going to give up Seeker without a fight?" Ginny said jokingly.  
  
Harry looked at her puzzled.   
  
"I'm captain, I overrule anything you want," Harry replied.  
  
"So I guess this means I made Chaser?"   
  
"Looks like it," Harry replied with a smile.  
  
Ginny grabbed Dean's hand and walked over toward the fireplace couch and sat down.   
  
She smiled at Harry and gave him a wink.   
  
"Ron's right, she is going to be the death of him, " Harry thought to himself.  
  
Hermione and Ron were still in the prefect meeting, Ginny was excluded from it because of her first year escort duties. The sixth year and seventh year prefects would fill her in later.  
  
Harry sat waiting for Ron and Hermione. The seventh year prefects came in about an hour later, but no sign of Ron and Hermione.   
"Where in the world are they," Harry thought to himself.  
  
The common room was slowly dwindling down, and still no Ron and no Hermione. Harry found himself starting to get worried. Finally, the portrait entrance opened and the two walked in, apparently in an argument about something.   
  
"Ron, you know we can't!" Hermione snapped, "Just trust me on this one."  
  
"I don't like keeping it from…." Ron started.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing down here?" Hermione startled by Harry's appearance.   
  
"Last time I checked this was my common room too?" Harry said sarcastically, "I was waiting on you guys."  
  
Ron shot Hermione a worried look.   
  
"We just had some prefect business to take care of," Hermione said with a yawn, "I'm going to bed, night, you two."   
  
Harry glanced over at Ron who had gone bright red, followed Hermione's lead and started up the stairs to the dormitory. 


	6. Teachers New and Old

I might not be updating as quickly as I was before....but I'll try to update every other day at the latest.....  
  
Here is my next chapter....Thanks for all the reviews.....  
  
Nothing is My Own.  
  
Another edited Chapter. A special thanks to Anamarie. She is my amazing beta who is helping me edit this story. If your looking for a good writing partner she is your girl!!!!  
  


****

  
  
**Chapter Six: Teachers New and Old**  
  
  
  
"Great, I've got double potions this afternoon," Harry whined as they looked over their class schedule[s] in the Great Hall.   
  
"Honestly Harry, you should be thankful that Snape let you in his N.E.W.T class," Hermione said as she spread some jelly over her toast.  
  
"I would have preferred to never have to deal with Snape again," Harry confessed.   
  
Hermione gave him a disappointed look and turned to Ron, "So, did you talk to Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Ron chewed his toast nervously, "Not yet."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you march your butt to her office right this moment, !" Hermione demanded, not realizing how much like Mrs. Weasley she sounded.  
  
"I don't know what the point is, it isn't like she's going to let me in," Ron said bitterly.   
  
"It couldn't hurt," Harry said supportively.   
  
"Ron, you told your mother you got in five N.E.W.T classes, do you want to disappoint her?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry sighed, trying to tune out Ron and Hermione's bickering.  
  
"At least we have Defense Against the Dark Arts together this morning," Harry finally said.  
  
Hermione apparently was frustrated with Ron's determination not to go talk to Professor McGonagall, "What did you say Harry?"  
  
"Never mind," Harry said realizing at this moment it was if he didn't exist in the conversation.  
  
After breakfast the three friends gathered their books and headed for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
"So, have you ever heard of this Professor O'Riley?" asked Ron as they took their seats.  
  
Hermione "Hem, hem…she can't be worse than Umbridge."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
  
"Take your seats, it is time for class to begin and I do not tolerate talking during my class time," said a stern looking Professor O'Riley as she marched swiftly to the front of the class.  
  
"Maybe she could be worse than Professor Umbridge?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"I heard that, Mr…?" Professor O'Riley said.  
  
"Weasley, Ron Weasley," Ron said weakly.  
  
"So, Mr. Weasley, you think I'm going to be worse than your previous professor?"  
  
"No ma'am," Ron said quickly.  
  
"Sit," snapped Professor O'Riley, pointing her finger down at the seat.  
  
She flipped though her notes and sighed desperately, "I see you haven't had much of a defense class in your years here at Hogwarts."  
  
"We learned a lot from Professor Lupin," Hermione interjected.  
  
"Miss?" Professor O'Riley questioned.  
  
"Granger," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, you'll do well to remember to speak only when spoken to," the professor said sternly. "Firstly, I do not care about what you think you know. This is my class and I do not take outside influence. You are to read you books, do your practical assignments and keep your mouths shut. If you follow my simple rules, you'll do well in this class."  
  
Harry scrunched his nose at his new professor, "Why are you so bitter?"  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Potter?" Professor O'Riley said turning towards him.  
  
"I asked why you were so bitter." Harry said again.  
  
"Confidence, a quality your family seems to have an over abundance of."  
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing," Harry dared.  
  
"Detention, Potter, believe me, over confidence will get you killed," Professor O'Riley said coldly.  
  
"Harry," Hermione warned.  
  
"Miss Granger, I thought I told you to hold your tongue, since you are so inclined to talk to Mr. Potter here, you can join him in detention. Now if we are done disrupting class, we'll begin."  
  


****

  
  
"I can't believe her!" Harry said coldly as he walked out of the class.  
  
"She is worse than Umbridge!" Ron offered.  
  
Hermione looked very depressed; "Why do you always have to act to bold?" she asked Harry suddenly.  
  
"She was acting like a prat, I just wish we'd get a decent defense teacher," Harry said shallowly.  
  
"I've heard Professor O'Riley is brilliant, she's an Auror trainer for the Ministry," Hermione said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Maybe I should reconsider my career choice," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione said angrily, "If you ask me, you're the bitter one!"  
  
She turned on her heels and stormed down the hall.  
  
Harry looked confused, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Beats me mate, I never can figure her out," Ron said with a shrug.  
  
Harry said his goodbyes to Ron and headed for Divination.   
  
  
"Harry, over here!" waved Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.  
  
"So I guess we're not meeting in the tower this year," Harry said trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Harry! You know Firenze can't climb stairs," Parvati lectured.  
  
"Good morning class," said the dreamy voice of Professor Trelawney. "I will be instructing you for this class and Professor Firenze will be instruction instructing you on Wednesday."  
  
"Great," Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Let's start out easy, everyone bring out your tea leaves, we're going to review the basics before we continue," Trelawney instructed.  
  
Harry shook his head, wondering to himself how a person like Trelawney could predict the prophecy that haunted his life. It's a good thought, just needed to be expressed correctly.  
  
"Pair up," Trelawney said quickly.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry," Parvati said quickly, grabbing Lavender as a partner.  
  
"It's okay," Harry assured her.  
  
"Pair up with him," he heard Lavender whisper to Parvati.  
  
"Who are you going to partner up with?" Parvati asked, concerned.  
  
Lavender smiled widely, "I'm going to pair up with Susan."  
  
She quickly turned and walked away from Parvati, leaving her in an awkward situation.  
  
"Well, do you want to partner up? Just for class not, literally, pair up," Parvati said quickly turning a little pink.  
  
Harry glanced over and saw Susan and Lavender giggling while watching them.  
  
"Sure Parvati," Harry finally said.  
  
"Now, everyone remember how to read your tea leaves?" Trelawney asked.  
  
When nobody responded, Trelawney said "Good, then begin."  
  
"What do you see?" Parvati asked quickly.  
  
Harry forced a smile, "A tea leaf."  
  
"Oh, you're not looking hard enough," Parvati, said quickly.  
  
Harry stared at his leaf, "This is so stupid."  
  
"Harry, look, don't you see how this line in the leaf is shaped in a letter?" Parvati asked.  
  
"No, I don't see anything," Harry said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"How are we doing over here?" Trelawney asked, checking on the pair.  
  
"Good, Professor," Parvati said excitingly.  
  
Trelawney leaned over Pavarti's leaf, "Interesting, somebody you fancy will be asking you to spend time with them very soon."  
  
Pavarti glanced at Harry and giggled.  
  
"Let's see what your leaf is saying," Trelawney said peering over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Let me guess, I'm going to die a horrible death," Harry mocked.  
  
The professor shook her head, "I'm afraid not this time Potter, you're going to suffer a great loss."  
  
"A little late on that one professor," Harry thought sadly to himself.   
  
"You could take this class more seriously," Parvati suggested as they gathered their books towards the end of class.  
  
Harry looked at her; "I would if it was a serious class."  
  
Class dismissed and Harry left without telling Parvati goodbye. He walked quickly hoping to get to the potion dungeon before Snape arrived.  
  
He almost went into a brisk run to make it down to the dungeon in time.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said waving at him as he entered the room.  
  
"How was Divination?" she asked pleasantly.  
  
"Terrible," Harry grumbled.  
  
  
"Good afternoon, welcome to the NEWTs level potions class. Some of you are worthy of learning the advance art of potions, some of you are here against my wishes," Snape said coldly eyeing Harry as the finished.  
  
"If any of you fall behind or mess up what I deem one too many times, you will be dismissed from my class and you will not be permitted to return," Snape continued.  
  
Harry gave Hermione an exasperated look.  
  
"How the hell did you end up in this class, Potter?" Malfoy mouthed hatefully.  
  
"Talk to your father lately, Malfoy?" Harry spat back.  
  
"Potter, do you have something to say?" Snape asked coldly as Harry spoke.  
  
"No," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, you can think of something to say in detention, tonight. You can clean out all the potion vials, by hand," Snape said a smile curled onto his lip.  
  
"I can't, I have detention with Professor O'Riley tonight," Harry responded.  
"My, my two detentions in one evening. Tomorrow and I don't want to hear any excuses. 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped.  
  
"Ten points?" Harry objected.  
  
"For causing me to delay your detention, and another 10 points for questioning me!" Snape spat.  
  
Harry bit his lip, but kept his eyes on Snape. If he didn't know Snape, Harry would have thought it impossible to hate somebody this much.   



	7. Detention Woes

I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story.....this was a really fun chapter to write....I'm sorry about making Professor O'Riley so mean, but I doing for character development, she's been lonely for fifteen years, and she has a lot of bitter feeling pinned up, give her a chance. Anyways......Keep reading and reviewing and I'll have another chapter up soon.  
  
  
Nothing is my Own!

Chapter Seven: Detention Woes

  
  
  
  
As the Great Hall began to clear from the dinner crowd, Harry Potter glanced over at his best female friend, Hermione Granger.  
  
"It's all your fault you know, if you didn't have to be so outspoken then we wouldn't have detention tonight," she said, noticing his eyes resting on her.  
  
"You can't blame it on me, I didn't tell that foul git O'Riley to give you detention," Harry spat back.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and jerked her head away from Harry.  
  
"It's only a detention," Ron said quietly.   
  
Harry didn't respond to Ron, he was afraid he'd say something he shouldn't then he'd have both his best friends mad at him.  
  
"Hello Harry," said the annoying friendly voice of Cho Chang.  
  
"Hi," Harry replied bluntly wishing she'd quit talking to him.   
  
Cho bit her bottom lip, "Madame Hooch wanted me to tell you that there is a captain's meeting tonight at eight."  
  
"Tell her I can't make it, I have detention," he replied without looking at her.  
  
"Oh Harry, you have to be there. It's mandatory," Cho argued.  
  
Harry shook his head, "What? Do you think I would rather go to detention."  
  
Cho was turning red, and not a blushing cute red, "Harry Potter, don't you dare snap at me! I was merely sent to deliver you a message, being you are the Gryffindor's team captain and all. BUT if you would rather get yourself into trouble and not take your responsibilities seriously that's your choice. Don't blame me when you lose your precious Quidditch cup. YOU'RE THE WORST QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN I'VE EVER SEEN!"  
  
Before Harry had a chance to respond she had stormed off.  
  
"Two for two," Ron snickered.  
  
"Shut-up," Harry said coldly watching Cho pushed her way though the Great Hall doors.  
  
Hermione gathered her books together quickly and looked over at Harry, "If you're done being rude to people we need to get going, we're going to be late."  
  
Harry flashed Hermione an annoyed look but got up and followed her out of the hall.  
  
As they rounded the corner and entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room Harry was reminded of the previous year when Umbridge had scarred the back of his hand with her magical quill. He could only wonder what Professor O'Riley had in store for him.   
  
"Your late," said an eerie voice.  
  
"No we're not, Professor, we still have two minutes," Hermione defended.  
  
Professor O'Riley walked quickly towards the two students, "If you look at the clock you will clearly see you are late."  
  
Harry started to say something but Hermione nudged him hard in the stomach and made him loose his breath.  
  
"Miss Granger, Professor Flitwick is rearranging his classroom and I've been told you're quite good at charms. Report to his class and help him with whatever he needs," Professor O'Riley said quickly, almost allowing a little bit of kindness to seep into her voice.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione said politely. She gave Harry a warning glare before she left.  
  
Professor O'Riley let a smile slip across her face.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend if that's what you're thinking," Harry said boldly.  
  
"I know she's not Mr. Potter, or shall I call you Harry?" Professor O'Riley said quickly before her smile faded.  
  
"I've been told that you received a detention from Professor Snape today also. That is going to be cancelled. You'll write me and Professor Snape a four page essay on proper respect towards your superiors," Professor O'Riley said swiftly.  
  
"Snape isn't my superior," Harry snapped.   
  
Professor O'Riley turned her head back towards Harry, "So, hate does cross generations. Your father would have said something similar had been in your situation."  
  
"You knew my father?" Harry said suddenly.   
  
Professor O'Riley nodded, "Yes, I knew him well."  
  
Before Harry could ask another question the professor had retreated into her office leaving behind a scroll and a quill for Harry to write on.  
  
He quickly took his seat and dipped his quill into his ink bottle. He slowly began to write watching the back of his hand, just in case.  
  


****

** Proper Respect Towards my Professors**

  
  
Harry paused still thinking about what Professor O'Riley had said about his father. It wasn't news to him that his father hated Snape. It was that look in her eyes when she said she had known his father, she knew had known him well.  


__

I should not talk back to my professors when they are instructing class. I should also not question their punishments.

  
  
"Snape should appreciate that line," Harry said hatefully.  
  
Time passed quickly as Harry continued to write, when he had finished the better part of four scrolls he simply pulled out his wand and muttered a duplication spell Hermione had taught him.  
  
"There, that should do," Harry said a bit proud of himself.   
  
He slowly walked up those familiar stairs leading to the Defense Professor's office.  
  
He had now seen the office under four different professors, and this time was no different.  
  
It reminded him of Lupin's office a bit, only emptier. Not at all what he expected from Professor O'Riley.  
  
"Professor?" Harry called out, but she wasn't there.  
  
He let his eyes race around the room. A Pensieve sat exposed on a bookshelf, and a few papers were scattered around her desk. Harry walked towards her desk with his scrolls and set them down when something caught his eye.  
  
  
_Faithfully Yours,  
  
Remus Lupin _  
  
"Something catch your attention, Mr. Potter?" he heard from behind, startling him.  
  
"You know Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.  
  
Professor O'Riley nodded, "I do."  
  
"How?" Harry pushed.  
  
"That isn't for you to know, Mr. Potter, have you finished your scrolls?"   
  
Harry didn't take his eyes off her. She walked over to her desk and picked up the eight pieces of rolled parchment.   
  
"Very well, you're dismissed for the evening," she said, motioning him towards the door.  
  
"So you knew my father and Professor Lupin?" Harry said without moving.  
  
"I've already answered that question Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry watched her carefully, "Did you know Sirius Black?"  
  
"I see you have not been taught the art of deductive reasoning. If you had you would have already deduced that if I knew your father and Remus Lupin then I must have known Sirius Black," she replied, emotionless.  
  
"So you did?" Harry pushed.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Potter," Professor O'Riley signaled that the conversation was over.  
  
"How did you know them?"   
  
"I said, good evening, Mr. Potter," she said more coldly.  
  
Harry turned on his heels and stormed out of Professor O'Riley's office. He let his frustration carry him back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Password?" the fat lady asked.  
  
"Whomping Willow," Harry muttered as he was allowed passage.  
  
His feet carried over to a corner chair where he allowed himself to collapse.  
  
"Harry!" Parvati waved happily from over near the fire, she was sitting with Seamus and Lavander.  
  
Harry tried to act like he didn't hear her, but she didn't give up so easily.  
  
She walked over towards him smiling, "Did you finish your divination homework?"  
  
"No," he said shortly.  
  
"You can copy mine if you'd like," she offered.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Harry said trying to act appreciative.  
  
Parvati turned back towards Lavender and Seamus, "Aren't they sickening to watch?"  
  
"Who?" Harry asked a bit confused.  
  
Parvati let out a frustrated sigh, "All these couples, they're everywhere!"  
  
"I haven't really noticed," Harry confessed.  
  
Parvati looked shocked, "How could you not! I mean with Ron and Hermione."  
  
"What about them?" Harry asked, even more confused.  
  
Parvati pulled out her wand and summoned a chair and took a seat, "Isn't it obvious, they're dating."  
  
Harry shook his head, "No they're not, I'd know if they were dating, believe me, Parvati."  
  
"Not if they were trying to keep it a secret," she teased.  
  
Harry now was starting to get a bit concerned, "Why would they want to do that?"  
  
"Oh come off it, Harry. Everyone knows that you, Ron and Hermione are connected at the hips. They're afraid you're going to be upset. Two's a company, three's a crowd."  
  
Harry went silent for a moment, he had never really thought about Ron and Hermione together, he wasn't sure how he felt. "Have you seen them together or anything?"  
  
"No, but Hannah Abbott says she saw them holding hands on their way to the last prefect meeting," Parvati giggled.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything," Harry said, unconvinced.  
  
Parvati gave him an evil grin, "Neither does this, then, I guess."  
  
She leaned in close and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.   
  
"See you around," Parvati ran towards the girl's dormitory stairs.  
  
"Women," he muttered under his breath feeling very confused.  
  
"DID SHE JUST KISS YOU?" Ginny yelled from across the room.  
  
Harry felt his face going red as he made eye contact with the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Why Mr. Potter, I think you're blushing," she laughed.  
  
Harry motioned her over, "You don't think anyone else saw, do you?"  
  
Ginny looked around the room at all the eyes focused over towards their direction, "Maybe not, but I'm sure everyone heard when I yelled it out."  
  
Harry dropped his head, "Thanks a lot, Ginny."  
  
"I guess I should tell you about the captain's meeting," Ginny said changing the subject.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Well, I heard your conversation with Cho today, and I decided I'd fill in for you so you wouldn't look so irresponsible in front your, uh….lady friend," she started laughing again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry said annoyed.  
  
"Well, I thought you still had a thing for Cho, but I see tonight that I was wrong," she pestered.  
  
She's getting as bad as Fred and George, Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Anyways, your tryouts are Friday at four sharp," Ginny told him.  
  
Harry took note. "Thanks Ginny, I owe you one."  
  
"As long as you don't repay me with one of those Potter kisses," she teased again.  
  
Ginny made a motion to get up when Harry suddenly stopped her.  
  
"Do you think Ron and Hermione are going out?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh Harry," Ginny laughed and walked away.  



	8. A Decision On My Own

****

Chapter Eight: A Decision on My Own 

  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched his two best friends sitting across from him at their usual library table. He was feeling very bitter towards Parvati Patil for bring their abnormal behavior to his attention. They kept touching each other, and giggling over what appeared to him to be nothing.  
  
Hermione tapped Ron gently and nudged at page of her book under his nose. They both let out a slight chuckle and Ron motioned her face to move closer.  
  
Harry felt his heart constrict in his chest and he said those words before he knew what he had said. "[Y]ou two aren't going to snog in the middle of the library are you! ?" he exclaimed in a loud whisper.  
  
"Mate, are you okay?" Ron asked as a startled and confused Hemione glared at Harry.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said quickly, wishing he hadn't let his words slip.  
  
Hermione, who was always too clever for her own good, shook her head, "You don't believe all the rumors going around, do you?"  
  
"What, that you and Ron are going out?" Harry said rather coldly.  
  
"Yes, that rumor," Hermione affirmed, "Oh Harry, you of all people should know better than to listen to the gossip in the halls of Hogwarts."  
  
Harry knew she was right, after all the rumors that had been spread about him the past six years, he did know better than to listen to what the mindless gossip bug at Hogwarts was saying. Yet, something was bothering him, why wasn't Ron protesting. In fact Ron wasn't being vocal at all.   
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I don't know what I was thinking," Harry said, although he was still skeptical on the status of Ron and Hermione's relationship.  
  
"I ran into Hannah Abbott and Ernie MacMillian today and they both asked when you were planning on starting up the DA again." Hermione changed the subject.  
  
"I didn't realize I was planning on starting it back up," Harry confessed.  
  
"WHAT!" Ron said a little to loudly, receiving some nasty looks from a few Ravenclaws at the next table. "You have to start it back up, the darkest wizard of all time is out to kill you. You need all the practice you can get."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione warned, "You really have no persuasion skills, did you know that?"  
  
Ron crinkled his nose but didn't argue about what she had said.  
  
She turned her head back to Harry, "You're a wonderful teacher, and with everything going on in the wizarding world, it is your responsibility to help us prepare."  
  
"My responsibility," Harry muttered hatefully.  
  
Hermione continued, "You might even talk to Professor O'Riley and turn it into an actual school club."  
  
_You don't have to live with the knowledge that you can either kill or be killed by Voldemort _he thought hatefully to himself.  
  
"Why don't you restart it, you probably know more about Defense Against the Dark Art than I do anyways," Harry spat at Hermione.   
  
"It was just a suggestion, you don't have to bite my head off you know," Hermione said hurtfully, "Anyways, at least think about it okay?"  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, but he already knew his mind was made up.  
  
Hermione and Ron gathered their book, and Harry bit them goodbye as the left the library and headed for their prefect patrol. A terrible image of Ron and Hermione holding hands and kissing while they hide in dark corners in the hallways.  
  
"Stop it," Harry said to himself a little to loudly.  
  
"Talking to yourself Potter?" Ginny asked as she smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Harry greeted, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
She took a seat next to him, "Stop what?"  
  
"Nothing," he said quickly.  
  
Ginny glared at him skeptically, "Are you worried about that Ron and Hermione thing?"  
  
Harry hated the way Hermione and Ginny always seemed to be able to deduce his thoughts..  
  
"I just can't get it out of my head," he confessed.  
  
Ginny placed a sympathetic hand on Harry's arm, "It's perfectly normal to feel this way, I mean imagine how odd it will be to see them kissing, or what if they start wanting to spend time together alone!"  
  
"I know, two's a company, three's a crowd," Harry groaned annoyed at Ginny's statement.   
  
"Are you jealous?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No, of course not. I don't like Hermione if that's what you'reasking," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Oh course," Ginny laughed.  
  
Harry shook his head, "It just doesn't seem right. I mean, Hermione is like a sister to us. It would be like me and you dating."  
  
"So, you think of me as an annoying little sister," Ginny accused.  
  
"Well, uh," Harry started feeling rather awkward.  
  
"It's okay Harry, I'm flattered you think of me in that way," Ginny assured him.  
  
Ginny didn't turn red or giggle, much to Harry's liking. She simply sat there like she was deep in thought.   
  
"You know," she finally said, "You could make your social calendar a bit more active."   
  
Harry's head shot up and he looked at her mortified. His head came up so fast his glasses didn't make it and fell onto his lap.  
  
Ginny laughed, "I'm not asking you out Harry."  
  
"I knew that," he insisted.  
  
"Let's see," she mumbled looking around room in a desperate search, "Parvati likes you, you could ask her out."  
  
"I don't like Parvati," he said instantly, "in that way."  
  
Ginny smiled and shook her head, "I know, what about Cho, her and Michael are broken up now."  
  
"Ginny," Harry warned, but was cut short by the evil smirk on her face.  
  
She rose to her feet and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked desperately.  
  
"Just getting myself into some good old fashioned Weasley mischief," she said slyly.   
  
Harry didn't have to look far to see what mischief Ginny was talking about. His heart stopped cold in his chest as he saw Ginny approaching none other than Cho Chang.  
  
"Please don't," he willed silently to himself.  
  
He didn't blink as he saw the two girls chatting, and his stomach hit the floor when he saw Ginny motion her head in his direction.   
  
"No…" he said silently.   
  
It was too late, Cho was already approaching.   
  
"Hello Harry," she said blushing furiously. "I'd love to."  
  
"Love to what," Harry said stupidly.  
  
Cho looked confused for a few minutes, "go to Hogsmeade with you. Ginny just told me you wanted to ask me, but were too nervous to."  
  
"I did?" Harry asked again in a stupid tone.  
  
Cho bit her bottom lip, "It's okay if you don't want to, I understand."  
  
She turned quickly on her heels and Harry heard those familiar sobs creeping into her voice.  
  
"No, I did want to ask you," Harry said suddenly, seeing Ginny's death glare from across the room, "I just wanted to ask you myself."  
  
_Really smooth Harry_, he thought to himself.   
  
Cho turned back around her face now the color of a ripe apple, "Great, we'll have such a good time."  
  
"I can't wait," Harry said slightly sarcastically.  
  
Cho gave him a girl wave and walked away, glance over her shoulder nervously ever few steps.  
  
Harry shook his head and looked back down at his book, "I dare that Weasley to come over here now, I'm going to give her a huge piece of my mind."  
  
But Ginny never returned, leaving Harry feeling very bitter about being forced into another doomed date with Cho Chang.  
  
Things couldn't get much worse, and after he had cooled off a bit he gathered his books and headed back for the Gryffindor common room, contemplating every possible excuse known to man to cancel his impending date. Cho just annoyed him with her girly tears and sobs.   
  
"Whomping Willow," Harry muttered as he reached the portrait of the fat lady. She eyed him carefully before swinging open and allowing him access.  
  
_I wish Sirius was still around, he could help me out of this,_ Harry thought to himself.  
  
He felt a wave of depression sweep over him as he thought about his fallen God Father. Harry knew he missed having Sirius's advice on important things like how to stay alive, but it had just dawned on him that he might needed an older male figure to talk to about other more adolescent type problems.  
  
Harry looked up long enough to wave a pleasant hello towards Neville and the Creevey brothers who were examining Neville's new plant.   
  
Neville approached, "Harry, I'm so excited, I can't wait until tomorrow." He gave him a chubby wink and walked away, when he looked over at the Creevey brothers they also gave him a thumbs up of excitement.  
  
_What's up with them?_ Harry asked himself.   
  
He felt a feminine pair of arms wrap around him and he turned around quickly to see a smiling Parvati Patil, " I think it is a wonderful idea! I knew you'd start it back up sooner or later!"  
  
"Thanks," Harry said confused.  
  
She batted her eyes, "Did you see the announcement for the first Hogsmeade visit."  
  
Harry may not be the smartest chap when it came to girls, but he knew where this was leading.   
  
"Yeah, I saw it," he said shortly scanning the room in search of an escape.  
  
"Well," Parvati insisted.  
  
"Well, are you still coming to Quidditch tryouts Friday?" Harry tried desperately to change the subject.  
  
He felt her hand slip into his and he close his eyes wishing he were somewhere else, anywhere else.  
  
"I know you're shy," she whispered into his ear, "but I'm not."   
  
Harry felt a gigantic lump catching in his throat that was keeping him from finding his voice.   
  
"I'm asking you out, Harry," she said bluntly.  
  
_Help me someone anyone, _Harry prayed to himself.   
  
Harry felt her face near his, and he could hear her breathing in his ear.   
  
He thought bitterly to himself, _I thought girls were suppose to be passive. _  
  
"I'd love to, but I already have plans," Harry finally blurted out, regretting it instantly.  
  
Parvati turned cold and pulled back so viciously that it gave Harry the chills, "Who are you going with?"  
  
"No one you know, just a friend from a different house," Harry said in an abnormally high voice.  
  
Her face seemed to melt a bit as she heard the word friend, "Maybe we could meet up in Hogsmeade for lunch or something?"  
  
Harry felt his gut wrench at her suggestion, "Yeah, maybe."  
  
Parvati grinned again, and moved her lips close to his ear "You know Harry, I love a challenge."  
  
She released his hand and walked away toward Lavender and Seamus sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Harry watched her nervously, trying to figure out what he had done so wrong, to endure this type of torture.   
  
Harry finally found his feet and walked over to the boys dormitory stairs, he was ready for this stressful day to end. He entered the room and walked over to his four corner post bed, nothing else could possible go wrong.  
  
"Nine O'Clock tomorrow right?" he heard Dean ask suddenly.  
  
Harry turned his head over toward Dean's direction, and saw he had once of Hermione's charmed coins in his hand.   
  
"Huh?" Harry asked, starting to put two and two together.  
  
Dean narrowed his eyes and put the coin back into his pocket, "Is it still in the Room of Requirements?"  
  
Harry didn't answer he just mumbled the word, "Hermione," under his breath.   



	9. The New Army

Harry felt the sun pelting his weary eyes as it burned though his thin crack in his bed curtains.   
  
"Damn it," he swore viciously, dreading the day ahead of him. He yanked his curtain back and examined his dormitory. He could hear Neville snoring loudly from the far corner of the room and it appeared Seamus and Dean were also still asleep.   
  
Harry glanced at his clock to see what time it was, the large six told him it was way too early to face the day.   
  
"Hey Ron, are you awake?" Harry whispered over towards Ron's bed, but he received no response.  
  
Harry shook is head and put on his glasses.  
  
"Ron," he whispered a little louder, peeking his head into Ron's curtains, but there was no Ron. Harry narrowed his eyes trying to imagine where on Earth he could be at this hour in the morning.   
  
"No point in worrying about it now," Harry said to himself before changing into his school uniform. He glanced at his untidy appearance in the mirror. He wasn't an attractive boy, fairly thin with the most unruly hair imaginable. His face was narrow with a pointy nose that was a tad to long. The one feature on his face he had grown to hate was the lighting shaped scar on his forehead. Which was ironic since he had once been fond of it.   
  
The feature he thought was mildly attractive was his powerful green eyes, his mother's eyes. He tried his best to comb his messy raven hair, but it was pointless. After he struggled with it for several minutes he placed the comb back onto his nightstand and pulled on his school robes. He glanced back towards Ron's empty bed one last time before pulling his dormitory door shut.   
  
The Gryffindor house had not yet woken to face the day, so the common room was quite. Harry was thankful, the last thing he wanted were people coming up to him asking about the DA meeting that evening, or worse, Parvati Patil asking him out on a date again.  
  
Just the thought of the DA made Harry cringe with anger. He couldn't wait to confront Hermione about the meeting. What had she been thinking? Then he thought of Ginny pushing him into another date with Cho. He still hadn't given that little Weasley a piece of his mind. He stormed out of the common room feeling a bit of anxiety and anger building in his stomach.   
  
Harry's stomach gave an uncomfortable grumble, making him decide to skip breakfast in the Great Hall. The last thing he needed today was to face Cho, which he would certainly do if he went to breakfast.   
  
Harry suddenly had a horrible thought cross his mind, "What if Cho comes to the DA meeting?"  
  
"Hello Harry, seen Ronald around?" asked a dreamy voice walking noticeably close behind him.  
  
"Err, no I haven't seen him this morning Luna," Harry replied, wishing he could be alone to dwell on his anger.  
  
Luna looked around the corridor in such a way that Harry began to wonder if she had even heard him, "So your you'regoing out with Cho, again."  
  
"You heard?" Harry asked amazed at how fast news traveled.  
  
Luna gave a dazed smile, "I am a Ravenclaw Harry, and Cho is in my house."  
  
"So, how has your year been so far? I haven't seen you around much," Harry asked trying to turn the conversation away from his doomed love life.   
  
Luna gave a confused grin, "Well, my father is planning to take me to Bulgaria this Christmas, we're going in search of Fire Spirits."  
  
"That's nice," Harry forced out, wondering if Luna realized how crazy she sounded sometimes.  
  
"So, have you talked to him lately?" Luna asked suddenly, catching Harry off guard.  
  
"Who, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
Luna gave one of her over exaggerated laughs, "No silly, your Godfather?"  
  
"Luna, my Godfather is dead!" Harry exclaimed, feeling insulted she'd be so insensitive.  
  
"So is my mother, and I still talk to her, occasionally," Luna announced in her unserious tone.  
  
Harry threw up his hands, "This is ridiculous, I'm not having this conversation with you."  
  
He turned and began to walk away fighting back the urge to slam his fist into the stone wall.  
  
"You heard them, I know you did," she called after him.   
  
Her words seem to push Harry over the edge; "No I didn't!" he yelled angrily.  
  
"Behind the veil," Luna dreamy voice pierced Harry's mind.   
  
He could still envision Sirius shocked expression as his body fell in slow motion back behind the tattered curtain. Harry still felt the anger of the moment inside him, why didn't he jump back out! Why had be made him worry? He knew the answer, because he was gone, DEAD! His body quivered slight at the memory, but it wasn't because of anger.  
  
Harry felt a few tears sting his eyes, _Great I'm a crier just like Cho now,_ he thought bitterly to himself.  
  
"You'll find me when you're ready," Luna smiled and turned and disappeared as she turned a corner.   
  
Harry didn't know if was angry or sadden by Luna causing him to drudge up Sirius's memory. True, he as never far from his mind, but he didn't want to believe in something that could never be. He knew he'd never talk to his Godfather again.  
  
It was fortunate for Hermione that Luna had softened Harry up a bit before their first class, because Harry was only half as angry as he could have been.  
  
"Morning Harry," Hermione said quickly staring at him nervously.  
  
Ron took a seat on the opposite side of Harry, Hermione had finally convinced him to ask Professor McGonagall to take him in her class.   
  
"So, hear about the DA meeting tonight?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Yes," Harry spat.   
  
Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to hold back his temper, "I told you I didn't want to do the DA again!"  
  
"Oh Harry, I know you don't mean that," Hermione started.  
  
"You do? I'm so glad you know exactly what I want. In fact, WHY DON'T YOU JUST LIVE MY LIFE FOR ME, SINCE YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME SO WELL!" Harry screamed causing everyone in the room to look in their direction.  
  
"Mr. Potter, that is quite enough," said the stern voice of Professor McGonagall, "Report to the Headmaster, now Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry slammed his books back into his back, and gave Hermione a cold glare. He didn't even care that she had big tears falling down her cheeks. Ron looked at Harry with an equal cold glare as he walked out of the room, and placed his arm around Hermione trying to comfort her sobs.  
  
"That's right Ron, pat your girlfriend on the back! I don't need you either," Harry said quietly to himself as he walked down the empty corridors toward Dumbledore's office.  
  
"DAMN IT OPEN UP!" Harry screamed at the statue guarding Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I don't believe that is the password Harry," he heard a voice from behind him reply in a grandfatherly tone.   
  
"I'm sorry, sir," Harry forced an apology.  
  
"Grawp," Dumbledore muttered, causing Harry to eye him with suspicion. "I think it is a lovely name, for a giant," Dumbledore said with a wink.  
  
Harry followed the old Headmaster up the spiraling stair well. He cringed when he reached the spectacular office. Dumbeldore had repaired most of the objects Harry had shattered during his last visit.  
  
"So, what seems to be the matter?" Dumbledore asked as he took his seat behind his desk.  
  
Harry walked over and stroked Fawkes who nodded in appreciation.  
  
"Hemione wants me to reinstate the DA," Harry said bluntly letting his fingers fondle Fawkes soft feathers, instantly feeling some of the empty inside him disappear.  
  
"An excellent idea," Dumbledore entertained.  
  
Harry walked over and pulled up a chair, "But sir, you remember how much trouble it caused last year."  
  
"Ah yes, I remember it quite well. But things have changed," Dumbledore said happily. "Perhaps you can ask Professor O'Riley to be your faculty advisor."  
  
Harry felt the anger swarming inside his head, "I hate Professor O'Riley."  
  
"Harry, that is a very strong word, I thought more highly of you than to think so darkly. Perhaps if you knew more about December O'Riley you wouldn't feel such, hate?"  
  
"Who cares? She knew my father and Remus," Harry stopped and took a deep breath, "and Sirius."  
  
A twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes, "Yes, she did. How that group drove my staff crazy."  
  
"Group?" Harry asked wondering what Dumbledore was playing at.  
  
"Yes Harry, December O'Riley was one of your mother's closest friends."  
  
Harry felt his skin go pasty, why hadn't he deduced this already, "Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"Because like you, she had been dealing with her losses alone. She's not sure how to let anyone in anymore," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"How does she know Remus and Sirius?" Harry asked, hoping to finally get some straight answers.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "I'm afraid it is not my place to explain that particular situation."  
  
Harry felt deserted again, loathing Dumbledore for refusing to disclose information he wanted to know.  
  
"I think it is time for you to return to class, and offer an apology to a certain young lady," Dumbledore suggested staring over his half moon shaped spectacles.   
  
"Which one?" Harry asked aloud to himself.  
  
"Ah yes, the typical adolescent problem with the birds bees, I'm afraid I can be of no help in the area, being I was never very good at it myself," Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"I bet Sirius could have helped me," Harry muttered feeling a twinge of pain in his chest at the mention of his late Godfather's name.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head, "Sirius had his fair share of heartbreak and love in his youth, I fear he left many strings still left untied," Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, he knew Dumbledore liked to talk in riddles, but he had yet to figure out how to solve them.  
  
He left his Headmaster's feeling no better, but slightly less angry. Harry still wasn't sure DA was something he wanted to be part of any longer, all he wanted to do was play Quidditch at his moment.  
  
"Hey Harry!" he heard another female he wasn't happy wave happily to him across the hall.  
  
"So, I hear your social calendar is filling up!" Ginny joked nudging Harry in the side.  
  
Harry took another deep breath, "Ginny, if you don't want me to be mad at you, I think you better leave."  
  
"What? Your mad at me?" Ginny asked inquisitively.  
  
Harry sighed loudly "I didn't want to go to Hogsmeade with Cho."  
  
"Oh Harry, a little social carousing will do you some good. You don't have to live your life like it's some great Greek tragedy," Ginny retaliated.   
  
Harry felt his anger starting to rise in his chest, nobody understood what it was like to be Harry Potter.  
  
"Look it's the scarhead and his little red headed worshipper. What Weasley, begging Potter for a date?' Malfoy spat as he passed him in the hall.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy, unless you want to experience another one of my Bat Boogey hexes" Ginny spat back.  
  
"What did you say to me? Your so bloody poor you aren't good enough to lick the mud off the bottom of my shoe," he laughed looking back at his goonies Goyle and Crabb.  
  
"Let me guess, I'm a disgrace to the name of wizard," Ginny mocked.  
  
"Filthy mudblood lover" Malfoy hissed.  
  
Harry watch Malfoy, carefully gripping his wand tightly beneath his robes.  
  
"Hey Draco, how does it feel to sell your soul to evil? You realize he'd kill you without thinking twice about it?"   
  
"Shut-up scarhead, your day is coming!" Malfoy snapped.  
  
"What, the truth scares you? I've seen his servants, has your father ever told you how he tortures his followers, makes them beg for life? Great path you've chosen," Harry hissed.  
  
"You don't know a damn thing about the path I've chosen!" Malfoy said, drawing his wand.  
  
Harry drew his wand in reaction, "I know you're nothing, and your short pathetic excuse of an existence won't be remembered as anymore than a traitor, a disgrace on your kind."  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes, but didn't shout any hexes or curses. The two just stared at each other, trying to peer into each other minds.  
  
"Lets go," Malfoy finally reared around to his two sidekicks and pulled away his wand.   
  
Ginny seized Harry's arm, "That was brilliant! You should have hexed the little ferret though."  
  
"He's not worth it," Harry said coldly.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight at DA, I've got to go meet Dean right now," Ginny said cheerfully, "I'll see you tonight, okay?"  
  
"Tonight," Harry affirmed.  
  
He knew he should try to find Hermione and apologize, but he didn't. He was suppose to be in a Charms lesson at the moment, but the thought of paying Hagrid a little visit seemed more entertaining.  
  
He let his feet carry him over the grassy courtyard in the general direction of Hagrid's hut, but he never made it to his intended destination. Instead he wound up right near the Whomping Willow.   
  
Harry sat a safe distance away eyeing the enchanted tree, pulling grass up with his hands as he stared. He reflected back to the first time he actually met the real Sirius Black, dragging his best mate Ron though that tiny passageway into the Shrieking Shack.  
  
He tried to imagine what his father's time at Hogwarts must have been like, and he couldn't help but envy it.   
  
"Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be in class?" asked a monotone voice behind him.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," Harry said swiftly, coming to the realization of what being caught skipping class would mean.  
  
"No need to apologize to me Mr. Potter, it isn't my class you're ditching," Professor O'Riley said.   
  
Harry watched her eyes az they deliberately avoided the Whomping Willow.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me about this little club of yours," she started.  
  
Harry bit his tongue, "I know, you don't approve."  
  
"Quite the contrary, I think it is a wonderful idea and I would be honored to assist you in your organization. I've been though quite a bit more training than you, and maybe I could offer you some assistance," she said softly.  
  
"Err, thanks," Harry said puzzled by why Professor O'Riley seemed so nice.  
  
December O'Riley let a shadow of a smile creep across her face, "You'll have to help me find this Room of Requirement. I'm afraid although I had some mischievous friends during my time at Hogwarts, I never knew of such a room."   
  
"Oh course," Harry said feeling more comfortable with the idea now. He went into details about how she should go about finding it.  
  
"Clever, your father would be impressed," she offered, "of course your mother wouldn't be."  
  
"You knew my mother then?" Harry asked as she brought her up.  
  
December O'Riley nodded her head, "She was one of my closest friends, but Professor Dumbledore has already told you about that."  
  
Harry suddenly felt guilty, he knew so much about his father, but had never questioned much about his mother. He didn't know anything about her.   
  
"Well, you'd best be getting to class. I'd hate to have to argue you out of another detention if Snape catches you out here," she winked.  
  
Harry watched her walk away back towards the castle, sudden understanding who she could have fit into his father's group of friends. She wasn't the tyrant he had pinned her to be.  
  
He didn't go to class though; he didn't go to lunch or dinner. He spent his entire day reflecting, wandering aimlessly in his thoughts around the ground, and he was thankful to finally get some time to himself.   
  
Harry didn't realize how much time had passed until he noticed the sun had disappeared from the sky. He decided he'd go to the room of requirements a few minutes early to make sure Dobby hadn't done any decorating.  
  
He walked passed the statue willing a room to let them practice and that magical door suddenly appeared. He entered the room remembering how much DA had meant to him last year, what they had sacrificed. How could he ever think he didn't want to reinstate it?  
  
"Harry, you came?" Hermione said slightly shocked as she entered the room.  
  
Harry lowered his head, feeling a bit guilty for making her cry earlier, "I'm sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that earlier."  
  
"Well, I'm getting rather used to it," Hermione said bluntly.  
  
"Do you forgive me?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Oh Harry, you have to learn to control that temper of yours!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug.  
  
It didn't take long for the DA to reassemble. All the old members anxiously looked at Harry for some guidance.   
  
"Harry, it looks like everyone is here," Hermione said looking around the room.  
  
"No, we're missing one person," Harry said with a grin.  
  
The door opened as if summoned and Professor O'Riley entered to a group of startled students.  
  
"Hello, Professor," Harry greeted, "Welcome to the DA."  



	10. Tryouts

I'm back…..my hunting trip was relaxing, and sincerely needed…..Good news while my husband was out being a barbaric man, I got two more chapter completed…..Thanks to all the reviewers, when I got home I was in shock, thank a million times over…..

I've been told that this is a good chapter……you can judge for yourself….anyways keep reading and reviewing.

Nothing is my Own.

Read and Review.

********************************************************************

Chapter Nine: Tryouts

Harry Potter with his unruly black hair and startling green eyes had a gut feeling when he lifted his head off his pillow that this wasn't going to be his day. It might have been the Weasley's owl Errol splattering cereal all over his robes at breakfast that confirmed his suspicious. Or maybe it was the cruse Malfoy hit him with when he was on his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It could have be the flirty waves Cho Chang shot him on his way to Divinations. The fact that Professor Trelawney predicted Harry's early death yet again didn't help his day, but he was more concerned with the death looks he was getting from Pavarti Patril who had partnered up with Lavender, leaving him with Susan Bones. To top off everything else that had gone so terribly wrong, he spilt a skin boiling potions all over Professor Snape, who furiously took 25 points from Gryffindor. 

Harry drudged as his feet drug him into the Great Hall for a bit to eat before he had to go down to the Quidditch Pitch for tryouts. He wasn't sure they had picked the right person to be Captain this year. Maybe Cho was right, he was the worse Quidditch captain ever!

  
He had been on the team longer than any other player, but what did he know about leadership. He was a seeker and really didn't even practice with the team. To him 

Quidditch was a simple game of cat and mouse. He was the cat and the snitch was the mouse. 

The added pressure placed on him by Professor McGonagall didn't help him feel any better. "I'm getting use to that Quidditch Cup in my office Mr. Potter."

Harry took a deep breath and look at his player list for the 100th time that day.

Ron Weasley- Keeper

Harry Potter- Seeker (captain)

Andrew Kirke- Beater

Jack Sloper- Beater

Ginny Weasley- Chaser (lead)

??????- Chaser

??????- Chaser 

He knew Ron was the right choice as keeper, he himself would obviously play seeker, although he wasn't to sure about his two beaters, and Ginny still questionably the lead chaser. Harry took a second list from his robes and began to survey it. 

Sign Ups Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts: 

Seamus Finnigan 

Dean Thomas 

Pavarti Patril 

Dennis Creevy 

Euan Abercrombie

Jonathan Puller

"Short list," Harry muttered to himself, he was hoping for a slightly better turn out.

"Harry, we've been looking everywhere for you mate!" Ron exclaimed loudly followed by the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. 

Harry smiled, "sorry, I was just getting bit to eat."

"We've got to be at the pitch in fifteen minuets," Ginny reminded him.

Harry shoved the lists back into his robes and grabbed his Firebolt that was next propped up next to him, and walked with his teammates down to the pitch. It was a beautiful September day, perfect Quidditch weather. Harry closed his eyes and took in a huge gulp of air, when he opened his eyes he felt slightly intimidated. A group of hopefuls and his team were looking at him in anticipation. 

"Er, I'm glad you guys showed up for tryouts," Harry started feeling a cringe when he saw Pavarti's death glare had not eased. 

"We have two open positions, both being chasers, if anyone would like to tryout for a different position please let me know now," Harry said quickly, hoping nobody would speak.

"I'd like to tryout for the position of beater," Pavarti said loudly.

"We have two beaters already, " Jake Sloper said annoyingly.

Harry feeling rather nervously look over at Ginny for some guidance.

"She can still tryout, we want the best players for each position, anyways didn't Andrew say he was thinking about tryout for a chaser position?" Ginny rescued.

"The point is there is room for us to play with player position, so lets see what you guys can do," Harry said feeling slightly more confident.

Dean Thomas went first, he had obviously been coaxed into trying out by Seamus and Ginny, because he was hideous on a broom. Harry felt his heart skip a beat when he fell off his broom ten feet up in the arm, his heart rhythm returned back to normal when Dean jumped up shouting he was okay.

Seamus wasn't bad, but he had no speed at all, he was slower than Neville on a broom!

Although, his aim was spectacular, if he threw the quaffle it was going in the goal post.

The most surprising tryout came from Dennis Creevy, man that kid could fly. Harry actually felt a little dizzy as he watched him zoom around the pitch, obviously that would be a definite advantage against Slytherin.

Euan Abercrombie wasn't bad for a second year, and Harry felt he'd make a fair 

Quidditch player in a few years when he got some size on him. He was just to small to play chaser. The same went for the third year Jonathan Puller, Harry grinned as he watched that kids reflexes, he was definitely Gryffindor's next seeker.

Harry felt a cold chill race up his spine when Pavarti's turn came up. She let her eyes pierce him as she mounted her broom.

"She looks pissed mate," Ron whispered over at Harry. He didn't respond.

"Pavarti, you've said you want to be a beater, lets see what you can do," Harry said trying to avoid her stare.

She smiled forcefully and gripped the beater club tightly in her hand. She was a natural flyer, and her balance was impeccable. Balance was everything to a beater, because they only could use one hand to hold on to their broom. She also was deadly accurate with a bludger. Harry had to duck as she sent one flying towards his head as she headed for the ground to dismount. 

"We'll have to call you home-run Patril!" Dean joked, but only Harry and Dennis understood what he was talking about.

"What's a home-run?" Ron asked confused.

"Muggle sport," Harry said understanding Dean's naive ness to the wizarding world.

Harry examined his notes he had scribbled during each individual tryouts and nodded. 

"Team," he motioned all of them in. "What do you guys think?"

"Pavarti definitely out beats me!" Andrew offered.

Ginny nodded, "I agree."

"What about Dennis? he has speed." Harry asked.

"Speed, I've never seen anyone go that fast on a Clean Sweep!" Ron exclaimed.

Jack looked around the group, "what about that Euan kid, he wasn't bad."

"I think he's a tad to small to play chaser," Harry said re-reading a note he had made.

"I think Harry's right, you need to be able to take a bludger," Ginny explained, "plus, you need some weight to push around the pitch."

Andrew smiled as she said this, "so how are you planning on playing chaser?"

Ginny grinned, "I've got skills."

Ron glanced over a the nervous group of potentials, "I think it's safe to rule Dean out, he bloody fell off his broom."

"Ron," Ginny snapped, her face looking slightly flushed.

Harry grabbed her arm, "no Ginny, Ron's right, Dean really doesn't need to fly, for his own safety."

She glared at Harry for a moment but shook her head in agreement, conceding defeat, "what about Seamus, he's slow but he has a really accurate aim."

"We just need to figure out what might be more valuable on a quidditch field speed or accuracy," Harry stated.

"So we're eliminating Euan, Jonathan and Dean right?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head and look at his team, "if we're all in agreement?"

"I agree," Jack said first.

"Me too," Andrew seconded.

Harry looked over at Ron and Ginny who were nodding in agreement. 

Harry broke away from his team and headed for the potentials, "thanks for tryout but we have some eliminations to make before we proceed to the next step on the tryouts."

He looked at the nervous group of six standing before him, he hated having to do this part.

"Patril, Creevy, Finnigan," he paused, "your staying, the rest of you can watch the rest of the tryout from the bleachers if you'd like, but this just isn't the right time to offer you a position on the team."

"That isn't fair," protested Euan Abercrombie, "just because their older than us."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Euan, the team decided, you can always try again next year," Harry offered.

"You played when you were a first year, I figured you'd realize talent is more important than seniority," Euan argued.

Harry shook his head, "we thought you were really good, you just aren't big enough to play chaser yet."

"Why not give me a chance to tryout as seeker," he retaliated.

"Trust me Euan, you can't out seek Potter," Jonathan interjected.

Euan rolled his eyes, "whatever." He walked away looking very bitter.

"It's okay, I'll be back next year," Jonathan smiled as he turned to chase after Euan.

Dean on the other hand look relieved, "so I don't have to get back on a broom right?"

Everyone laughed.

The second phase of the tryouts was more like a team practice, to see how everyone would fit together.

Harry moved Andrew into a chaser's position, and nervously placed Pavarti as his replacement as beater, after making her promise not to intentionally hit anymore bludgers towards his head. 

Andrew did well as a chaser, and Ginny was a natural. Harry caught a glimps of Ron's terrified face when she did a corkscrew down toward the ground followed by a double back flip just feet away from the ground. 

Pavarti was already taking the lead as a beater, showing Jack how to better grip the bat. Angelina would be jealous that Harry had found such a promising replacement for Fred and George. They liked to hit bludgers towards people's heads too. 

The real dilemma that faced the Gryffindor Quidditch captain was choosing between Seamus and Dennis. One was fast, one was accurate, but neither was both. After watching Dennis miss his third attempt at making a goal Harry motioned Ginny over.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Harry asked eyeing both boys as they attempted a few more goals.

"Well, on one hand you've got me and Andrew with speed, so an accurate player would play better to our skills. On the other hand, Andrews extremely accurate, I haven't seen him miss one goal, and Seamus might hurt us when he can't keep up and be at the end of the pitch where the actions at," Ginny deduced. 

Harry watched Dennis fumble another goal attempt, "could you teach him accuracy?"

"Maybe?" Ginny said skeptically, flinching at his failed attempt. 

"Could we teach Seamus speed?" Harry asked watching him cruise down the field at a record slow speed.

Ginny shook her head, "no, he's already on a Nimbus 2000, speed is something that can't be taught."

"So we should go with Dennis then?" Harry tried to get Ginny to decide.

Ginny took a deep breath, "tough to say, both of them have their strengths and their weaknesses."

Harry feeling slightly bitter for the lack of advice Ginny had offered him on a decision motioned his team over.

"Okay, we're going to put it to a vote, tell me the two player you think should stay," Harry said quickly.

Ron looked around the group, " Dennis and Seamus."

Ginny disagreed, "Dennis and Pavarti."

Jack nodded with Ginny, "I agree with her."

Andrew glanced over his shoulder before he spoke, "Seamus and Dennis, I know I'm not a great beater, but we need strong chasers more than strong beaters."

"Well, majority rules, Dennis is definitely in. I think your going to do a wonderful job as a chaser Andrew," Harry hinted.

"So it's Dennis and Pavarti?" Ron asked for clarification.

Harry nodded to confirm his choice. He felt terrible for what he was going to have to do to Seamus, "okay, you guys can join us now."

"Well, the team voted and it was decided that our new team mates will be Dennis and Pavarti. Sorry Seamus, it was close," Harry offered expecting to see his famous Irish temper.

Seamus looked disappointed but didn't lose his cool, "all well, you win some, you lose some."

Dennis and Pavarti looked ecstatic. Pavarti was jumping up and down hysterically, and that cold glare had finally melted from her face.

"Congratulations guys, I'll get a practice schedule to you after the next captain's meeting," Harry explained, "you guys are free to go now."

The team dispersed into the locker room for clean up before returning to their common room. Harry gathered the balls and attempted to place them back in their chest. The quaffle was easy, but it took him nearly three minuets to catch the snitch and the bludgers were possible the biggest headache, he had just secured the first one when he felt a impact on his back.

"Oh my God! Harry are you okay?" Pavarti exclaimed as she was leaving the locker rooms on the pitch.

Harry bit his lip to hide how much pain he was in, "yea, I'm fine."

He hatefully grabbed the culprit bludger and wrestled it back into its chain restraints.

"So your talking to me again?" he asked as he secured the last clip.

She flashed him an hateful look, "no, I'm not talking to you. You lied to me!"

"No I didn't," Harry defended, feeling a bit confused.

Pavarti narrowed her eyes, " you most certainly did, you told me you were going to Hogmeade with a friend, and I find out from my sister last night your going with Cho Chang."

"I didn't lie, she is a friend from another house," Harry protested.

Pavarti laughed to herself, "do I really look that gullible?"

"Pavarti," Harry started.

"No, let me say something," Pavarti interrupted. "I owe you an apology, I shouldn't have been so forward. It's just, I've liked you for so long now, and you don't even seem to notice. I thought you'd like me if I showed you how much I liked you. It's all Lavender's fault, she told me I needed to be more aggressive towards you."

She had turned deep red at her words.

"Forward? That's a nice way of putting it," Harry joked trying to ease out of the situation.

Pavarti's head shot up, "I'm really not that way. If you'd just take the time to get to know me."

"I like you Pavarti, as a friend," Harry tried to explain.

She let out a deep sigh, "you think I'm just some giggling idiot. I'm really not like what everyone thinks."

"I don't think you're a giggling idiot all the time," Harry said honestly.

She lowered her head, "this is so embarrassing, and I don't embarrass easily."

"Listen Pavarti, it isn't you, it's me. I really don't have room for any type of relationship in my life right now. It would just complicate things to much."

Harry wasn't sure why he was being so understanding. That is when it hit him, that swooping sensation. He knew it well. The same sensation he use to feel when he got around Cho Chang, like he had missed a step while climbing a staircase. 

The setting sun was glowing around the outline of Pavarti Patril, she looked so normal so beautiful. Her warm brown hair was tied neatly behind her back, and her creamy completion looked flawless in the natural light.

Pavarti bit her lip and forced a smile, "why do you have to be so nice. You make it impossible for me to stay mad at you."

"Just a gift I guess," Harry choked out trying to keep from staring at her.

Her forced smile faded into a more natural one, "walk me back to the common room?"

Harry nodded stiffly, trying to figure out why his stomach was suddenly doing back flips. 

The walk back was the most uncomfortable one of Harry's life. Pavarti seemed so at ease, but Harry kept losing his words. The majority of the walk was in silence, due to the fact Harry couldn't find the right way to re-initiate the conversation.

"Whomping willow," Pavarti said as they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Harry felt a chill run up his spine, he never realized how sweet Pavarti's voice was.

"Well, goodnight Harry. I'm glad we talked," she said with a genuine look on her face.

She placed a kiss on his cheek and turned to leave. Harry let his fingers touch the place her lips had been and felt a tingle burning there.

"Goodnight Pavarti," he said after a momentary delay, she had already reached the girl's dormitory stairs. 

Harry rolled his eyes at himself, "I'm a bloody idiot!" 


	11. The Truth Will Set You Free

It isn't important who Harry ends up with, if he ends up with anybody at all...Remember that (hint, hint) Anyways, that's a million for all the reviews..you guys are amazing.  
  
Read and Review. Nothing is my Own. *****************************************************  
  
Chapter Eleven: And the Truth Will Set You Free  
  
The thought of the sun glowing behind Pavarti Patril's frame danced in the mind of the boy who lived. Her sweet voice ringing though his thought like the cries of a siren. Why was he dancing on a cloud, why couldn't he get her out of his mind?  
  
"Earth to Mr. Potter?" Madame Hooch said annoyed waving her hand in front of his dazed eyes.  
  
Harry turned a bright shade of pink, "sorry Madame Hooch."  
  
"I hope you were planning out a strategic Quidditch plan for your sake," she spat before continuing with her meeting.  
  
The captain's meeting were by far the worst part about quidditch, although this was the first one Harry had attended, he had already decided he could do without them.  
  
"Please leave a copy of your roster with me before you leave, and pick up a copy of the game schedule. I will notify you of what practice times you will be given when I take a look at your request. Know that Gryffindor does get first pick being that they are our school Quidditch champions." Madame Hooch said in her strict monotone voice.  
  
Harry looked around at his fellow captains. There was Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff, a funny looking seventh year girl named Rosy Rodchester from Slytherin. This struck him as odd since he had never seen a girl on the Slytherin team before. And finally Cho, who was the Ravenclaw team captain.  
  
Everyone started to gather their notes apparently Madame Hooch had dismissed the meeting when Harry was scanning the room. Harry followed everyone else's lead gathered his things, trying to give off the perception he knew what he was doing. He walked up to the front table and gather his copy of the game schedule and left a copy of the new Gryffindor team roster.  
  
"Hi Harry," Cho said as she appeared next to him to gather her game schedule and deliver her team roster.  
  
Harry forced a smile, "hello."  
  
"I'm really excited about this weekend," Cho said shyly.  
  
"What is this weekend?" Harry asked not realizing how stupid he would soon be feeling.  
  
Cho smiled and let out a light laugh, "the Hogmeade trip silly."  
  
Harry suddenly lost control of his tongue, "itsthisweekend!"  
  
"Are you okay?" Cho asked, her smiled suddenly fading.  
  
"Yes, fine," Harry said suddenly, "I just completely forgot about the Hogmeade trip being this upcoming weekend."  
  
Cho suddenly went slightly pale, "do you still want to go together?"  
  
"This is your chance to get out of it," Harry thought but he couldn't do it.  
  
Harry nodded as he smiled, realizing he didn't have the heart to disappoint her.  
  
"I just know we're going to have such a good time. I promise, no more coffee shops," Cho made a cross across her chest.  
  
Harry smiled at the drugged up memory of his last trip to Hogmeade with Cho.  
  
"Where do you want to meet?" Harry asked knowing she'd be expecting that question.  
  
Cho shrugged and blushed slightly, "I guess at the front doors around nine?"  
  
Harry nodded and bit her goodbye as he walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"You could have cancelled, she was giving you a way out," a small voice in Harry's head badgered. "You don't even like her, why play with her emotions?"  
  
He muttered the password feeling absolutely miserable. Why did he have to be such a nice guy? Why did he worry about what people would think of him if he cancelled his date with Cho or asked Pavarti out. Harry didn't have to answer those questions, he already knew the answer.  
  
It wasn't he wanted to be nice to Cho, or if he even cared what people would say if he cancelled. As long as Harry was going with to Hogmeade with Cho, he had an excuse not to act on his emotions towards Pavarti. His fate had been tainted by a terrible prophecy, the curse of his life. It would be wrong to let someone get close to him, only to be doomed to die. He already had enough baggage on his shoulders with the fears of something happening to Lupin, Hermione, or any of the Weasleys. He knew if Voldemort went after any of his friends it would be his fault. He could almost see the evil grin on Voldemort's face if he found out Harry had a girlfriend. No, he wasn't normal, and he couldn't pretend he was. There were certain sacrifices he had to live with.  
  
Harry turned his eyes as Pavarti smiled at him as he passed her on his way to the boys dormitory's stairs, he had to forget about her. She deserved a better life than the one Harry was going to have to live.  
  
The week went by quickly, and other than Divination, Harry was pretty much able to avoid Pavarti. She acted like nothing had happened between them, and Harry was thankful that the tension wasn't a predominate in their conversations. In fact he was extremely satisfied with the way his week had gone until the morning of the Hogmeade trip.  
  
He rolled out of bed with a terrible numbness in the pit of his stomach, he honestly didn't want to go to Hogmeade with anyone. It was the first trip since Sirius death, and he would prefer to spend the day wandering around the streets, maybe by the shrieking shack and even up the hill to Sirius's old hideout cave with his memories. Instead he was forced to face another doomed date with Cho Chang. Harry had already decided he was going to tell her the truth, well partially during their date. He didn't want to lead her on if he didn't have feeling for her. She had been though enough heartache to last a lifetime.  
  
Harry watched feeling very annoyed as Ron and Hermione spoke to each other using nothing but facial features. "What are you guys planning on doing today without me in Hogmeade?"  
  
He felt kind of proud of himself for putting them on the spot like he did.  
  
"Nothing," Ron said instantly eyeing Hermione for help.  
  
Hermione nodded, "we're not even going to Hogmeade, we have some er, research to do today."  
  
"For what?" Harry questioned, shocked they were giving up one of their Hogmeade days.  
  
"Nothing important, Ron needs help in transfiguration," Hermione said with a light sigh, a signal she was lying.  
  
Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes, "whatever."  
  
Ron started to say something but was stopped when Hermione nudged him in the side.  
  
"Listen, I've got to go meet Cho. I'll see you guys tonight?" Harry said leaving the table feeling very annoyed.  
  
He exited the Great Hall and ran smack into Ginny and Dean, "hey guys."  
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Dean asked, knowing they normally went together as a trio.  
  
"There not going," Harry said shortly.  
  
Dean smiled, "your welcome to hang out with me and Ginny today."  
  
"I can't, I already have plans to go with someone else," Harry said in the same short tone.  
  
"Who?" Dean asked eagerly.  
  
Harry eyed Ginny wearily, "ask Ginny."  
  
Cho was standing near in line near the gamekeeper Mr. Filtch, "Harry!"  
  
"Hello," Harry greeted forcefully.  
  
Cho grabbed his hand and tugged him into line next to her, "come on, we need to hurry."  
  
"What's the rush?" Harry asked a bit confused. "Didn't you read the announcement?" Cho asked shocked Harry wasn't as excited as her.  
  
Harry lowered his head slightly, "I've got to start reading the message board more often."  
  
"Harry, it is the annual Hogmeade autumn festival, that is why the trip is so early this year."  
  
"Oh," Harry tried to sound excited, although he wasn't quite sure why he felt the need to.  
  
Cho drug him excitingly though the grounds and into the streets. Other than the paper deportations and a few banners it looked as solemn as Harry remembered it.  
  
"Come on, these festivals are so much fun. My parents use to bring me when I was younger. Before I came to Hogwarts," Cho said excitingly.  
  
Her dark eyes beamed like a kid at Christmas as she pulled Harry to various street vendors who were selling magic potions and strange charms. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing the streets of Hogmeade so crowded.  
  
"Oh, look a protective crystal. My mother had one of these she wears around her neck to keep away evil spirits," Cho said staring at a small clear rock in her hand.  
  
"Evil spirits?" Harry said, laughing lightly at Cho statement.  
  
"Well, my family is Chinese," Cho said turning slightly pink.  
  
Harry picked up a pointy black hat and placed it on his head. Cho let out a loud burst of laughter when she turned and saw him, and Harry nudged her flirtingly and threw an identical hat on her head.  
  
"We'll take them," he said to the vendor, throwing a few sickles at him to pay for the goofy looking hats.  
  
Cho was still laughing, "we look like Professor McGonagall."  
  
Harry smiled, she was so pretty when she was laughing.  
  
Cho grabbed Harry's hand yet again and starting pulling him towards a smoking display in the middle of town.  
  
"They use to burn witches you know, muggles did," Cho said motioning to the billowing fire with a person tied to a stake in the middle of it.  
  
Harry stared horrified, at the sight of the screaming figure.  
  
"Oh don't worry Harry, it's just an act. It doesn't hurt a bit, kind of tickles actually," Cho laughed at his expression.  
  
Suddenly Harry remembered Hermione saying something about witch burning during one of her magical history lectures, "I know, it just looked awful painful."  
  
Cho pulled Harry's arm close to her and laid her head on his shoulder, "your so silly."  
  
Harry smiled a her and pulled her hat over her eyes, "you're the silly one if you ask me."  
  
It was so nice to be away from Hogwart and his friends. For a brief moment he felt normal and the woes of his life seemed like a distant bad dream. He was actually having a good time, with Cho!  
  
"Hey Harry!" Seamus waved as he ran over towards them. "Great festival huh?"  
  
"Yes, it's marvelous," he said noticing Cho going red next to him. "Where is Lavender?"  
  
"Oh, her and Pavarti are purchasing a crystal ball for Professor Trelawney. Well, I've better get going," Seamus said happily as he ran back over to a Ravenclaw boy Harry recognized at Terry Boots."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched from a distant. Pavarti and Lavender returned a moment after Seamus. He felt his stomach grow uncomfortable as he saw Pavarti grab Terry's arms. She shot Harry a pleasant wave and the group turned and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Harry, you okay?" Cho asked watching him closely.  
  
"I can't believe she's going out with him," Harry said aloud, regretting it instantly.  
  
Cho bit her lip, "why is it such a big deal, Terry isn't that bad of a guy."  
  
"It isn't, "Harry lied trying not to think about Pavarti. He smiled at Cho and tried to think of a way to change the subject.  
  
"So, how is quidditch going?"  
  
"Harry Potter, you like her, don't you?" Cho accused, she was smarter than she some time appeared.  
  
"No," Harry lied, "if I liked her, I would be here with her instead of you." It sounded smooth to Harry, maybe had finally said the right thing.  
  
"Oh, you don't want to be here with me?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to be here with you Cho."  
  
She looked at him skeptically, but nudged her hip into his and shook her head. "You sure are suave with your words sometimes Potter."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Harry said with a smile of relief.  
  
She grabbed his hand again and pulled him though the crowd towards the middle of town. Harry felt a lump in the upper region of his throat as he saw hundreds of couples dancing elegantly on an outdoor dance floor. Cho didn't ask him if he wanted to dance, she merely pulled him onto the dance floor, and silenced his protest with a disdained look.  
  
She wasn't as forceful as Pavarti was on the dance floor, she actually let him lead. Which was necessarily a good thing because he wasn't quite sure what to do, but she didn't protest or complain. Cho even laughed when Harry would step on her toes.  
  
"Your terrible Harry, who taught you how to dance?" Cho teased.  
  
Harry smiled back, stepping on her small foot once again, "sorry, I'm not a very graceful dancer."  
  
"Obviously, you the definition of the term two left feet," Cho jeered.  
  
Harry eyed her, "so you think you can do a better job of leading?"  
  
Cho tried to lead Harry's hips to the music and finally let out a huff of frustration. She put her hand around his back and lowered him into a sloppy dip.  
  
"What was that!" Harry joked as she pulled him back up.  
  
"A dip," she informed him, smirking slightly.  
  
Harry finally shook his head and lead her off the dance floor, "lets go get a drink at the Three Broom Sticks."  
  
Cho nodded in agreement and let Harry lead her away from the crowds of the festival. The Three Broom Sticks was packed as usual, and Harry had to fight his way to the bar top to order the butter beers. He paid for them and handed her one as they went to find a place to sit.  
  
Harry when white, in the corner sat Professor O'Riley and Remus Lupin. He placed a firm hand on Cho's shoulder to slow her down, "let's sit here."  
  
"Harry that table is filthy," she protested.  
  
"It will fine," Harry said smiling.  
  
She shrugged and took a seat at the cluttered table. Harry watched the two professors talking quietly across the room. They seemed to be laughing about something or other and Remus was holding her hand across the table. Harry had never seen Remus look at someone the way he was looking at her.  
  
"Harry, who are you watching," Cho said wearily.  
  
"No, don't turn around," Harry warned, making her stop halfway though her turn.  
  
Cho smile faded completely, "is it Pavarti?"  
  
"No," Harry said instantly, disliking the jealous tone she was using with him.  
  
She watched him a few more moments, "this is ridiculous."  
  
Before Harry could protest she snapped her head around in search on who Harry was so interested in, "oh, that is Professor Lupin and Professor O'Riley."  
  
"I wonder what their talking about?" Harry asked watching them closely.  
  
Cho rolled her eyes, "their probably talking about the Defense class."  
  
Harry shook his head, "know she knows him, I saw a letter from him on her desk when I had detention."  
  
"Maybe their in love," Cho said in a sweet nonsense voice.  
  
Harry made an odd face, "honestly, what is it with girls and always assuming people are dating and in love."  
  
Cho grabbed her chest in a mock hurt, "that's low Potter."  
  
Harry didn't respond, but strained to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"You'll never be able to hear them in here with all the noise," Cho said laughing at Harry's attempt.  
  
Harry bit his lip and sighed, "I'm just curious."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," Cho joked, but her face instantly fell. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
Harry was a little confused why she thought he'd be offended by the comment.  
  
"Talking about death, killing," Cho explained, the color fading from her face a bit.  
  
Harry instantly felt an emptiness inside him, "It's okay."  
  
Cho rose from her seat, "lets get some air, it's awful stuffy in here."  
  
Harry followed her back onto the crowed streets of Hogmeade, "you want to get away from all these people?"  
  
She nodded, happy he had read her thoughts. Harry grabbed her hand and let her towards the road that lead up to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"Oh Harry, we can't go up there. That place is haunted!" Cho exclaimed giving him a little resistance as he pulled her along.  
  
Harry smiled, "don't be silly, it was never haunted. I promise."  
  
"How do you know. Have you personally spoken with the ghost that live here?"  
  
"Actually I have," Harry replied.  
  
They walked around to the back of the old condemned looking house, and took a seat on a brittle looking set of stairs.  
  
"Oh, this place gives me the creeps," Cho shuttered.  
  
Harry looked at the old house with fondness in his eyes, "I think this old place is amazing."  
  
Cho pulled her robes tightly around her shoulder as a cool breeze sent a chill though her body.  
  
"Cho, there is something I need to tell you," Harry started, knowing he had to tell her he didn't like her in that way.  
  
Cho smiled, "I've had a wonderful time today Harry."  
  
"So have I," Harry said honestly.  
  
"You know, I felt really bad for going out with Michael last year," Cho admitted.  
  
He felt the air in his lungs getting heavy, "you shouldn't have. I mean things just didn't work out between us."  
  
She laughed to herself, "I was kind of a emotional mess last year. With the whole Cedric thing."  
  
Harry watched her, it was the first time he had heard her mention his name this year, and she wasn't crying. "It isn't easy losing someone you really care about, and you seem much better about it this year."  
  
"There were just so many things left unresolved between me and Cedric. I guess I also felt a bit guilty last year," she turned bright red.  
  
"That's what Hermione told me," Harry admitted.  
  
Cho narrowed her eyes, "Hermione? Why are you bring her up now?"  
  
"Oh Cho, there was never anything between me and Hermione. I think she's rather ugly," Harry said remembering Hermione's advice.  
  
Cho suddenly went into a fit of laughter, "did she tell you to tell me that?"  
  
Harry felt his face go a bit red, "maybe."  
  
She grabbed his arm and pulled herself close to him, "I'm really going to miss you next year Harry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm a seventh year, I won't be at Hogwarts next year," Cho reminded him.  
  
He actually felt a bit down about her comment, true ,he didn't want her to leave his life forever, or did he?  
  
Harry felt a quick pair of lips touch his cheek, "what was that for?"  
  
"For showing me such a nice time today," she blushed.  
  
"Uh.geese. I'm speechless," Harry said lightly.  
  
Cho face suddenly turned towards his and she stared into his green eyes. She didn't say a word as she moved her face slowly towards his. Like he was connect by an invisible string he felt his face moving towards hers as well. The noise from the town below had faded and it seemed time had stopped. He saw the freckles on the end of her nose start to blur, and he felt a warm sensation touching his lips.  
  
The air suddenly grew cold, and a high pitched scream pierced the air, "DEMENTORS!!!!"  
  
The two broke apart swiftly and snapped their head towards the intruding noise.  
  
"What the bloody hell what that?" Harry swore rising to his feet staring down at the village.  
  
Cho grabbed his arm and let out a soft whimper as a darkness seemed to fall over the town.  
  
"Dementors," Harry muttered.  
  
"Here? What would Dementors be doing at Hogmeade?" Cho asked as she watched the sight below.  
  
"There looking for me," Harry said darkly.  
  
Cho held Harry tightly in her arms, "oh Harry, don't go down there. Hide up here. They'll never know your up here."  
  
"You can't hide from them, I wouldn't be surprised if they've already sensed me," Harry said feeling a bit overwhelmed.  
  
Cho began to sob lightly, "no, I won't let them get you."  
  
Harry grabbed Cho hand tightly and approached a boarded window. He tried to tug at the board, by hand.  
  
"Surely we can find a better hiding place than this," Cho said worriedly.  
  
"Trust me," Harry grunted as he tugged, "forget it."  
  
He pulled out his want, "Accio board." The board flew off the window and Harry and to duck to keep it from smacking him square in the face.  
  
"Come on," Harry urged giving her a boost though the opening. He pulled himself up behind her, and felt a searing memory penetrate his mind. This was the room he had learned the truth about his parents murder. This was the room that Sirius's Black and truly become one of the most important people of his life.  
  
"Oh Harry," Cho cried looking around the room in complete terror.  
  
"This way," he motioned leading her to the passage way that lead back to the Whomping Willow. She let out faint whimpers of fear as they ducked though the small passage.  
  
"Not much further now," Harry insisted.  
  
Cho nodded but was to afraid to actually speak. When they reached the end of the passage a look of absolute relief spread over her face.  
  
"How did you know about that passage?" she asked a bit shocked.  
  
Harry shook his head, "it's a long story."  
  
Cho face went pale and she lifted her hand and pointed a finger to something behind Harry. He didn't need to hear her say what it was, he gripped his wand tightly and flung himself around to face his worst fear. 


	12. The Harsh Reality of the Boy Who Lived

Ouch..not living up to my normal standards ( Okay, let me try to explain the story, because you guys are absolutely right, Harry is being puppeteer along, right now. I'm doing that on purpose, and I'm betting Rowling is going to do the same. I'm basing that from personal experience. Harry is going though a healing process right now, losing Sirius, well that's tough. Emotions are running wild, and he's confused (which is normal.) He doesn't know what he wants.  
  
If you've ever had a grieving friend you'd understand. They kind of recluse themselves (much like Cho did in OotP) and you find yourself trying to force them out of their misery. Much like what I have Hermione and Ginny doing right now. Or, the other option, you tiptoe around them (what Ron is currently doing.)  
  
Pavarti, sorry I've been misspelling her name (I'm blaming it on spell check, apparently Patril is a real word and Patil isn't, I'm fixing it now) I'm using her character because I think she's a logical choice, she's pushy, bossy, over aggressive (as seen in GoF.) Harry also thinks she's pretty, we know this for a fact. If there is going to be another female presence in Harry's life, I think Pavarti is a safe bet. I want to add another female antagonist to Harry's anxieties because that what happens when your sixteen. Poor Harry, he's got to deal with hormones, and death, not an easy life to lead.  
  
I will always be a Cho fan because she's an underdog, everybody hates her, and I can't figure out why. Reasons I like Cho: 1: She's a real character, she doesn't have any exceptional qualities, and she call fall. (Like what happened with Cedric.) 2: She still has room to grow in the story. (Her character is still evolving and we understand her a bit more with every book.) 3: She has several things in common with our hero (they both love Quidditch and are learning to deal with Death on a very personal level)  
  
You can bash her and me if you'd like, but mark my word, we haven't seen the last of her in the Harry Potter series....I said it at the end of GoF, and I'm saying it again now.  
  
Thanks for all the Reviews, and hopefully my story will get better, I think it will if you keep with it.  
  
Read and Review, Nothing is my own...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Harsh Reality of The Boy Who Lived  
  
The darkness finally began to fade and Harry's eyes cracked open to a fuzzy spinning room. He felt so weak, so confused. Barely able to remember the moments leading up to the attack, that's right, the attack. The room slowly came into focus and he could see the familiar settings of the Hogwarts Hospital wing.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked aloud, unsure if anyone was around to answer him.  
  
"Your awake, here eat this," said the strict voice of Madame Pomfrey as she shoved a piece of chocolate at him.  
  
Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it, "how did I get here?"  
  
"I swear, sometimes I don't know what is going to happened next to my students. Professor Dumbledore will explain everything when you feeling a bit stronger," she said in a ramble.  
  
Harry shook his head hoping to rid his body of a coldness that seemed to engulf him, "I'm plenty strong enough right now." He tried to ease his body from trembling, but was unsuccessful.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed loudly, "eat Potter, you have nothing else to do right now, you're not going anywhere."  
  
Harry took a small nibble off the piece of chocolate Madame Pomfrey had given him and he felt instantly better. The memory of what had happened slowly started to filter it's way back into his mind. He remember the attack on Hogmeade, there must have been at least a hundred Dementors because the city fell into a somber silence.  
  
Harry remembered going though the Shrieking Shack window and in though the tunnel that lead to the Whomping Willow. He remembered turning around and, "CHO!"  
  
"What Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey asked just before she disappeared into another room.  
  
"Cho Chang from Ravenclaw was with me, is she okay?" Harry asked still confused.  
  
Madame Pomfrey lowered her head, "Professor Dumbledore should be the one to tell you."  
  
Harry felt his stomach drop at her words, her expression told him she wasn't okay. Why had he brought her with him? He felt his breathing grow heavy as he imagined the worst, what if she had been seriously injured, or worse. What if she had fallen victim to the Dementor's kiss.  
  
"If I'd only cancelled our trip this would have never happened," Harry thought angrily to himself.  
  
He thought back to the last moments he had been with Cho. She seemed to sincerely care about him. She had never judged him even when her boyfriend was cheated out of his fame by Harry. Cho didn't blame him for Cedric's death, or turn against him when the rest of Hogwarts had. She had only shown him friendship and kindness, always willing to give him a second look even when he was harsh to her.  
  
Cho Chang was the closest thing to normality Harry Potter had ever known. He felt absolutely sick with grief and worry. Memories of dancing and smiles remind Harry of the Cho he had once not been able to tear his eyes from. One of her smiles could put his stomach into knots for hours. It was his fault she had been though so much. It was his fault Cedric had died, and now it was his fault if Cho was dead too.  
  
"Harry, I see you are feeling better," Dumbledore said as he appeared and interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Harry tried to greet his head master but couldn't find the words to say, or the questions to ask.  
  
"I imagine your trying to figure out what happened earlier today when you were on your Hogmeade trip," Dumbledore continued.  
  
Harry nodded as he watch the professor take seat next to his bed.  
  
Dumbledore lowered his head, "let me try to explain. You might have noticed the years first Hogmeade trip occurred much earlier than usual."  
  
"I noticed," Harry answered.  
  
"Well, the reason for the trip's rescheduling is the fact that Voldemort has been growing stronger and I feared the students would get suspicious if we cancelled the trip. With the Hogmeade Autumn Festival occurring I thought that it would unlikely for Voldemort to attack, hence I thought it would be the safest opportunity for students to visit," Dumbledore paused, "I regretfully was wrong. The ministry lost all control over the Dementor guards at Azkaban this very day, and all of Voldemort supporters are once again free to reek havoc."  
  
Harry eyes widened as the old man talked. A terrible feeling of fear and numbness coursed though his veins.  
  
" As you probably remember I warned Fudge something like this was likely to happen, but nobody except the Dementors to attack a whole town. They delivered many of their fatal kisses before the situation was controlled. You were absolutely right to run, you must remember that," Dumbledore said forcefully.  
  
"Cho?" Harry asked feeling a bit sick.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "Voldemort sent the orders for the Dementors to deliver a kiss to you personally if possible. That is the reason that Hogmeade was attacked while the students were visiting. Knowing you might try to escape he sent Dementors to the grounds of Hogwarts while the professors were out and the defenses were low. Obviously Mr. Pettigrew informed him of the passage though the Shrieking Shack. Four Dementors found you and Miss. Chang coming out of the Whomping Willow." Dumbledore stopped at eyed Harry, "you must not blame yourself."  
  
"Is she okay?" Harry begged.  
  
The old Professor held up his hand to stop Harry from asking, "Professor Snape saw them closing in on you from the castle and rushed to your rescue. You didn't have enough time to cast your Patronus charm and was seized. Miss Chang tried several times to send her own Patronus at the Dementors, but failed. She then tried to attack them physically, and their powers where too great."  
  
Harry felt his eyes welling up with tears, "was she kissed?"  
  
"Professor Snape managed to keep the dementors from delivering their kisses, but the darkness and sorrow the Dementors spread were too much for young Miss Chang. She is at St. Mungo on the closed ward."  
  
"They drove her mad?" Harry asked desperately.  
  
"We don't know if the results are permanent or not, it far to early to say," Dumbledore said sadly."  
  
Harry felt a surge of anger wash over him, how could this happen. Everyone he allowed to get close to him was in danger. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and even some of the members of the DA had been in great danger times because of him. Then there was Cedric, Sirius and his parents, all dead because of who he was. Now Cho, she was in the closed ward, driven to the point of madness because of a stupid prophecy made before he was even born. The world would have been a better place if Harry Potter never existed.  
  
"I am terrible sorry Harry. You must not blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done," Dumbledore repeated.  
  
"It's all my fault, if she hadn't been with me, she'd still be okay," Harry argued.  
  
"But you wouldn't be, her courage stalled the Dementor's long enough to delay their deadly kiss. If she hadn't charged the Dementors who had seized you, Professor Snape would have never reached you in time," Dumbledore explained, "do not dishonor the bravery Miss Chang showed."  
  
"She saved me, and I couldn't save her. I killed Cedric and I might as well have killed her," Harry said hatefully.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "I understand you are angry, but you must not give into this hate. It is far to early to seal Miss. Chang's fate. I will arrange for you to visit her at St. Mungo, perhaps it will make you feel better."  
  
Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore in shock, "I guess me having to cling on to Cedric's lifeless body and bring it back made me feel better too. Or watching Sirius face as it twisted in shock before he fell though the veil was good for me," Harry felt his warm tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Try not to dwell on your losses. You were meant for great things," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Harry clinched his fist, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that Harry. I know this is a very tough situation you are going though, but remember it isn't our victories that define us, it is our losses. Your ability to feel pain and sorrow make you stronger than your adversary, and only by defeating your him can you ever truly be the boy who lived."  
  
Harry didn't want anymore, he was tired of Dumbledore's pointless words of wisdom.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!! You know what I wished for when Voldemort possessed me? I wished you would have killed me, death is better than this. I'm tired of living this stupid life, every time something good happens it gets ripped away!" Harry said hatefully.  
  
"I understand, I wish there was something I could do to help ease your pain, but there isn't. You need time to grieve, it is only human to need such time," Dumbledore said sadly before turning and leaving. "I should also inform you that Quidditch has been cancelled for the year."  
  
"Wonderful," Harry muttered angrily to himself.  
  
Harry threw his head into his pillow, he made up his mind. If he had to live, he'd do it alone. He couldn't bare to lose anyone else.  
  
The next morning Harry gathered his things and headed for his house common room. Madame Pomfrey told him that Professor Dumbledore had ordered her to refuse any visitors wanting to see him. He was grateful the old professor recognized his desire to be alone. Harry's heart was as cold as ice as he walked though the familiar gold and red room.  
  
"HARRY!!" I've been so worried Hermione said pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Get off!" Harry pushed her, "Stay away from me."  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked a bit taken back.  
  
"What do you need me to say it more plainly? STAY THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Harry screamed.  
  
Hermione held her breath, speechless.  
  
"Mate? What did those Dementor's do to you?" Ron asked equally shocked.  
  
"I'm not your mate Ron," Harry replied coldly  
  
Ginny placed an sympatric arm around Hermione, "what the hell is your problem Harry?"  
  
Harry glared at her coldly, "I don't want any friends in my life. Just leave me ALONE!" Harry spat.  
  
"Nobodies stopping you, if you want to be alone, just go," Ginny said hatefully.  
  
Harry turned and started to storm away.  
  
"You can't push away Harry. We're already in this too deep," Hermione called after him.  
  
Harry stopped and lowered his head, "everyone close to me ends up dead, or worse, you're better off without me."  
  
He ran up the dormitory stairs feeling like the nothing he believed himself to be. Harry enclosed himself in his four corner post bed, pulling the curtains firmly around him. His green eyes glowed with anger.  
  
"Harry, please talk to me?" Ron begged from outside Harry's dark world.  
  
Harry sighed loudly, "just forget about me Ron, it's for your own good."  
  
"It isn't your fault what happened to Cedric or Sirius. And it isn't your fault what happened to Cho," Ron stated pulling back the curtains and taking a seat next to Harry.  
  
Harry eyed the scars from their last encounter at the Department of Mysteries last year, "and what about everything that has happened to you. Remember what happened to Ginny? Remember what happened to your dad? If you weren't my friend those things would have never have happened," Harry explained.  
  
"You didn't make those things happen Harry. I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything in this world. If I have to face a few extra challenges in my life, I'm willing to risk it," Ron said firmly. "And so is everyone else in my family, well except Percy."  
  
Harry tried to smile but failed, "I'm sorry, I just need to be alone right now."  
  
"Okay, but remember you can't chase us off by being a stupid prat. We're harder to get rid of than that." 


	13. Another Visit to the Closed Ward

Sorry about the rant I went on during my previous chapter, I just wanted everyone to understand my reasoning behind Harry...I want to again thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers...I'm moved you've enjoyed my story hence so far. I haven't written a new chapter in a few days, so I might not publish tomorrow, but who know, I probably will....  
  
Anyways. Thanks again. Nothing is my Own Read and Review *******************************************************************  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Another Visit to The Closed Ward  
  
The week was one of the worst Harry could ever remember. A fear lingered in the hallways, the whispers and shadows seemed to haunt the happiness once known as Hogwarts. He could still hear her voice in his ear, her smell on his cloths, and her smile in his mind. Everything he knew told him one truth, it was all his fault.  
  
Cho was not the only victim of the Dementor attack on Hogmeade, several citizens of the town and three Hogwart students had met the ill fate of a Dementor's kiss. Harry didn't personally know any of the other students, but felt responsible. All outdoor activities had been canceled until further notice, which included Quidditch, Care for Magical Creatures and Herbology.  
  
Hagrid had taken the news of the cancellation incredibly hard, and had promised to double their lessons as soon as classes were back in session. Harry felt a bit bad for neglecting Hagrid the way he had this year, but he seemed to always want to talk about Sirius, and that was a subject Harry just wanted to forget.  
  
DA wasn't much of a break from his misery. Harry remembered how much danger he had lead the DA into last year, and regretted it. He loathed Hermione for forcing him into this year again. Classes were a blur, even Snape's taunts seemed to be wasted. When Snape had taken 25 points from Gryffindor because Harry didn't know what Red Woppling Root was used for, Harry didn't even protest.  
  
Hermione and Ron continued on their disappearance spree, and he had given up on trying to solve that mystery. Ginny wasn't talking to him, because of his actions when he had come from the hospital wing the day of the attack, and Pavarti's conversation were just mindless chatter that he had developed an ability to block out. He was alone.  
  
He followed his feet down the cold stone corridor leading back towards the Gryffindor common room after dinner, he had taken the long way. The week had finally ended, but the bleak prospect of the next didn't cheer him up.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what are you doing wandering the halls alone?" asked a concerned looking Professor O'Riley as she exited her classroom.  
  
Harry forced a smile, "I'm just heading back from dinner."  
  
She nodded, "feeling a bit down? I understand, I've been there myself."  
  
"I seriously doubt it," Harry thought selfishly to himself.  
  
"You know, your mother use to wander he halls alone when she was feeling a bit down."  
  
Harry tried not to sound to sarcastic, "most people do."  
  
"Sarcasm is not a prized quality to possess. Trust me, when I was younger I seemed to have an abundance of it." the young Professor tried to joke. "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea, it helps me stay warm in this cold castle."  
  
"No thanks Professor, I really need to get back," Harry lied.  
  
"Oh come boy, what are you going to do when you get back? You don't seem to be in hurry like somebody is waiting on you," Professor O'Riley urged.  
  
Harry lowered his head, "I'm not, I just don't think I'd be very good company."  
  
A curl crossed her lips, "I figured you'd be curious what me and Professor Lupin were doing in Hogmeade the other day."  
  
He had completely forgotten, "did you see me there?"  
  
"Come off it, you were really obvious when you were spying on us," she laughed.  
  
December O'Riley turned quickly leaving the door open for Harry to follow.  
  
"What were you and Remus doing in Hogmeade?" Harry inquired.  
  
Professor O'Riley lowered her head, "he was telling me about a fallen friend." She had to fight the tears forming on her eyes.  
  
"Then why were you two laughing?" Harry pushed.  
  
"Well, that is a story I think should be saved till your older," she shook her head.  
  
She poured a red looking tea from her kettle into a cup in front of Harry and then into her own cup, "your mother got me drinking this stuff, silly muggle habit."  
  
Harry eyed her carefully, "what really happened, with my parents."  
  
"Which part of the story are you asking about?" she said delicately, gaining a slightly more serious composure.  
  
Harry lowered his eyes, " I saw one of Snape's memories last year when he was teaching me, remedial potions." He wasn't sure if Professor O'Riley knew about his Occlumency lessons.  
  
"Well out with it, what do you want to know," she said rather impatiently.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "I don't really know, everything I guess."  
  
"Do you remember which memory you saw?"  
  
"Well, it was their fifth year after their Defense OWLs," Harry said with a slight frown.  
  
December O'Riley nodded, "Ah yes, your father was a bit arrogant back then. Oh how he annoyed your mother."  
  
"Uh, that's what Remus and Sirius told me too," he said quickly, remembering the last time he had spoken to his God Father.  
  
"I know you've been though a lot Harry. I know more than you can imagine. Hold on," she fumbled though her desk and pulled out a shiny golden snitch, "look familiar?"  
  
Harry watched her hand astonished, "is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes actually, your father was quite the show-off," she handed him the golden ball.  
  
Harry fondled it, "how did you get it?"  
  
Professor O'Riley closed her eyes, "I found it." "It's your, if you want it."  
  
"Thank-you," Harry said thinking back to the memory of his father he had seen in Dumbledore's pensive.  
  
December O'Riley rose to her feet, "well, I think this is as good of time as any."  
  
Harry look up slightly puzzled, "for what?"  
  
"To face you fears Harry, Dumbledore asked me to bring you to St. Mungo to see Miss. Chang."  
  
He turned his face feeling his anger return, "I don't want to go see her."  
  
"Well, you haven't a choice. You'll thank me for it later," she said strictly and with a wave of her wand Harry's body was not longer his control.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has gotten approval from the ministry to make this port key to St. Mungo," she explained before forcing Harry to grab it.  
  
Once they reached the stark white walls of the magical hospital, December O'Riley removed the curse she had placed on him. Harry started to protest, but she just walked away leaving him with no choice but to follow her.  
  
"Seeing Miss Chang will do you some good, maybe you'll quit mopping around blaming every miserable misfortune on yourself," Professor O'Riley said sternly, not turning around to face him as she spoke.  
  
Harry finally lost his tongue, "what would you know about guilt, you've never been responsible for somebody's death!"  
  
"Do not speak of what you don't know Harry. You know nothing about me, yet you're quick to judge. You couldn't fathom the misery I've lived, your not the only one who feels their life is cursed," she said offensively.  
  
Harry felt a lump develop in his throat as he remember what Dumbledore had told him about Professor O'Riley, "I'm sorry."  
  
She didn't offer her own apology she just kept up her fast pace down the halls into the unmistakable closed wing. He couldn't help but wonder if Professor Lockhart was still recovering from his backfired memory charm.  
  
"I hear you sent one of your previous professor to this ward Mr. Potter," Professor O'Riley said suddenly, it almost seemed like she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Well, it wasn't actually our fault you see. He tried to do a memory charm on Ron Weasley with a broken wand and it backfired," Harry tried to explain.  
  
She shook her head, "no need for a lengthy explanation, I've known Lockhart and his problem of taking credit for things other people have done for a long time, and well, he had it coming."  
  
"Not that I condone you attacking a teacher," she added.  
  
Harry was about to defend himself, since he hadn't really ever attacked a teacher, unless you consider Snape, but they had reached their destination.  
  
"Take your time, I'm going to see how her parents are holding up. Come find me in the lobby when your finished," she said softly before disappearing down the corridor.  
  
He willed her not to go, he didn't want to face what was on the other side of this door alone. His frozen hand hovered above the door knob as he tried to clear his foggy mind. Honestly, he believed his conscience was better off not knowing how bad off she truly was. Harry took a deep breath and swallowed the nervousness that had been building in the back of his throat.  
  
Cho's room was decorated with pictures and familiar objects. Obviously her parents were trying to help her progress. Cho herself looked terrible, she was still unconscious. Her cheeks were burned raw from the thousands of tears that had fallen from her eyes. Her perfect hair was matted and unkempt. Her porcelain skin looked patchy and frail.  
  
"Cho," he said softly, unsure if she would respond or not.  
  
She twitched slightly and began to mutter under her unconscious breath, "Cedric? No, please no."  
  
Her tears began to fall freely and she withered as if trying to escape a horrid monster.  
  
"Cho it's me, Harry," he tried inching closer to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Cedric, I'm so sorry," she continued.  
  
Harry felt his feet stop as he watched her, wondering what kind of misery she must be facing at his moment. He wanted to touch her hand and comfort her, but he couldn't.  
  
She twisted viciously, "please don't hate me, I can't do this anymore."  
  
Her tears were now muffling her sobbed words, "I'm in love with someone else, please Cedric, don't die."  
  
Harry wanted to run far away from the sight before his eyes.  
  
"The doctors say she reliving the most miserable moments in her life. That is why she won't wake," said a soft voice from behind him.  
  
A short Chinese woman stood behind Harry clinching a handkerchief, "she's strong, I know she'll fight though this."  
  
He couldn't speak, he wanted to but he wasn't sure what to say. Mrs. Chang's only daughter lay withering in her past misery and it was all his fault.  
  
"I'm sorry," he started.  
  
"Oh no dear, it isn't your fault, we don't blame you."  
  
Harry wished he could believe that, "is she going to get better?"  
  
Mrs. Chang pulled the handkerchief close to her lips and nodded, "we can only pray. The doctors say it all depends if she can face these demons of her past. If she can overcome them, she'll pull out of this and be fine."  
  
He turned back towards Cho who seemed to be over her fit now as was settling back down.  
  
"My daughter must think very highly of you," she said in her soft tone.  
  
Harry lowered his head, trying hard not to let his eyes glaze over as he watched Cho on the bed, "why do you say that?"  
  
"She keeps calling your name," Mrs. Chang's tears began to fall freely and she walked over and grabbed her daughters hand.  
  
"I should be going," Harry said suddenly, feeling very uncomfortable in this situation.  
  
He had almost reached the door when a question stopped him, "you where with Cedric when he died?"  
  
He nodded and let his hand fall from the door knob in his grasp.  
  
"I know that must have been hard for you. To see someone so young die. I don't know what happened between that young man and my daughter."  
  
"I've seen a lot of death in my life," Harry said bluntly, feeling an emptiness swell in his stomach. She suddenly stood up and walked towards him, "here, this will protect you from all the evil that haunts your life."  
  
Mrs. Chang placed her protection crystal firmly in Harry's hand, "Cho said this protects you from evil spirits."  
  
"And now it will protect you," she said sweetly, and with a firm nod she returned to her daughters side.  
  
Harry turned around for one more glance, "if she wakes, tell her I was here?"  
  
"Of course, but she already knows," Mrs. Chang said lightly squeezing Cho's lifeless hand.  
  
Hundreds of emotions raced though Harry's mind as he walked to the lobby to find Professor O'Riley. He felt hate, anger, sorrow and regret surging through. His feet seemed glued to the floor with every step, and it amazed him how much energy it took to pick up his feet and walk.  
  
Professor December O'Riley sat in the lobby with none other than Professor Lockhart sitting next her badgering her for an autograph.  
  
"I can sign it for you with my left and right hand, making it twice as valuable," he was saying with a large smile.  
  
"That is okay Mikel, I don't need an autography," Professor O'Riley replied.  
  
"Why are you calling him Mikel?" Harry asked as he approached.  
  
She didn't answer, "Harry, ready to go?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, but didn't say yes or no, "hello professor," Harry greeted.  
  
"Professor, blimey, I'm a Professor?" Lockhart said suddenly amazed.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, apparently his condition wasn't improving.  
  
His new defense teacher lead him away from Lockhart, shaking her head. Their trip back to Hogwarts was silent, it appeared both had things on their mind.  
  
"I'll give you a pass to be in this halls this late hour incase somebody stops you on the way back to your common room," Professor O'Riley said, breaking the silence as he reached her office.  
  
"Thanks professor," Harry offered, not wanting to continue the conversation any further.  
  
She walked over a grabbed a piece of parchment off her desk, "I'll see you at DA tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded and left, he wasn't sure how late it was, but by the looks of the corridors, it was past curfew. Since he had a pass he took the long route. Letting the walk clear his mind, but his brilliant plan backfired and only fueled his rage. When he finally reached the portrait that was the hidden entrance to the Gryffindor common room he spat the password so viciously that the Fat Lady demanded he apologize before he permitted him to enter.  
  
He was thankful the common room was empty, thankful because nobody saw him slam his fist into the brick wall before he took a seat. Harry's hand was bloody from the impact, but he didn't give it much thought. He stared at the dying fire, filling absolutely miserable.  
  
He had fought it for so long, all the pain that burned inside him. The tears he had fought for so long, he could no longer fight. They fell freely, searing down his angry face. His hands collapsed into his hands and he rocked back and forth as he cried.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?"  
  
He tried to look up but couldn't, he was paralyzed by his hate, his pain. It was impossible from him to stop this outburst now that it had started.  
  
Pavarti approached and placed a warm arm around his shoulders and tried to comfort him, "it's okay, just let it out."  
  
Harry felt like such a fool, here he was showing weakness when he was expected to be strong and brave.  
  
He tried to wipe his eyes as he welcomed her embrace, "I'm sorry."  
  
She placed an understanding kiss on his cheek and stroked his hair, "you don't need to apologize."  
  
Finally, he gained control of his runaway emotions and the tears stopped falling. He pulled his self out of her embrace and took a deep breath, "I'm just feeling so lonely right now."  
  
Pavarti let her hand gently touch his face as she brushed a strand of hair with her fingers, "you can talk to me, I'm a good listener."  
  
Harry wanted to tell her everything, but he knew he couldn't. He let his hand touch her face, and he drew her near. 


	14. Regretful Behavior

I'm so glad you guys are reading my story. When I wrote this part of the story I was fighting though writers block. I don't want this to become a drama over who is Harry going to end up with, and I promise in the end it won't be..  
  
Thanks for the Reviews again Nothing is My Own Read and Review  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Regretful Behavior  
  
The intruding light of the morning sun forced Harry Potter's eyes to open, it was odd being woken by the sun. His heavy bed curtains usually prevented such an intrusion. It took him a moment to remember the night before, but the heavy weight on his chest reminded him quickly.  
  
Pavarti's loose dark hair hide her sleeping face as her small fingers gripped tightly to Harry's robe. He closed his eyes feeling instant confusion. The previous night had been an emotional roller coaster for him, seeing Cho in such a terrible state had literally torn his heart out of his chest. Then at his weakest moment, when everything terrible in his life had finally surface, someone unexpected had walked into the room.  
  
He wasn't sure what had made him do it, he didn't remember much after the initial contact their lips made. Honestly, he was thankful he didn't remember much because his guilt would probably overwhelm him. Her warm body draped over him seemed so wrong, especially when his mind was with someone else who was in a cold hospital room.  
  
Harry stalled waking her, dreading the awkwardness he would be forced to face. "Great going Harry, sorry about the snogging last night Pavarti, can we just forget it ever happened?" he thought miserably to himself.  
  
Suddenly she began to stir. She let out a soft morning moan as she lifted her head off his chest, "oh my, we must have fallen asleep."  
  
"Must have," Harry said nervously.  
  
Pavarti didn't try to cuddle with him or kiss him, she just rubbed her eyes, "what time is it?"  
  
He shrugged, feeling the biggest knot in the history of knots developing in his stomach. She lifted her hand and rubbed his cheek, "are you feeling better this morning?"  
  
Harry forcefully nodded, searching for the right words to say. She chuckled lightly at his nervousness.  
  
"Pavarti, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kiss you last night. I mean what happened between us shouldn't have happened," he fumbled.  
  
Pavarti smiled, "what do you think happened?"  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath, "I, er, we.."  
  
"Harry calm down, it's fine. We kissed a little that's all," she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and rose to her feet.  
  
He watched her slightly shocked as she stood, "I like you Pavarti, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"You didn't hurt me," she promised him. "Could we keep this under wraps, I don't think Terry would be very happy if he found out you were snogging his girlfriend in the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Harry inquired.  
  
She smiled slyly and disappeared up the girls dormitory stairs.  
  
Feeling very confused and bitter he followed suit and went up towards his bed. Harry thought about having to wake up in only a couple hours, and decided not to go back to sleep. He changed into some clean robes, freshened up a bit and wandered back down to the common room.  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he saw a unhappy red head sitting on the couch, looking like she was waiting for someone, "morning Ginny."  
  
"Don't you morning Ginny me, you owe me an apology and I'm not going to leave you alone until I get one."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "listen I've been going though a lot, and I just lost it a bit the other day."  
  
"I don't bloody care about you snapping at me other day. I'm talking about what you did last night, "she swore.  
  
Harry twitched uncomfortably, "what did I do last night?"  
  
"Don't give me that line Potter, you know perfectly well what you did last night. Or do I need to go into descriptions for you?"  
  
"Why the hell should I apologize, what happened last night is between me and Pavarti isn't any of your business," Harry spat feeling anger starting to rise in him.  
  
"Pavarti?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "what in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked with an expression of puzzlement equal to his on her face. "Nothing, forget I said anything," Harry answered suddenly.  
  
Ginny looked at him skeptically, "I waited up till almost midnight for you, Hermione and my brother. I mean all three of you disappeared after dinner. I thought you guys trusted me to sneak out with you."  
  
"Ginny, I wasn't with Ron and Hermione last night," Harry replied.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "you had to be, Dean checked your chest for me and your map and your cloak were missing."  
  
"No, me and Professor O'Riley went to visit Cho in the closed ward," Harry informed her, feeling slightly upset that Ron and Hermione had taken his things without asking.  
  
"Odd, I can't figure out what those two are up to, they won't tell me anything, "Ginny muttered with a frustrated sigh.  
  
Harry offered her a smile, "well, let's try to figure it out, I'm getting tired of wondering myself."  
  
She grinned back, "why Mr. Potter are you suggesting a little espionage?"  
  
"I'm just tired of all their secrets this year, I think it's time we give them a dose of their own medicine," Harry said frankly.  
  
"I'm dating Dean," Ginny said forcefully, jumping to conclusions.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I'm not saying we should pretend to date Ginny. We just need to act like we're keeping something from them. Make them a little edgy, curious."  
  
Ginny eyes grew wide, "oh, I like it. I'm going to write Fred and George maybe they can help. Their experts when it comes to this kind of stuff."  
  
"Good idea," Harry agreed.  
  
Ginny shot up excitedly and ran towards the portrait opening, she suddenly spun around, "can I tell Dean?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
He felt better now that there was some resemblance of a plan on the Ron/Hermione issue. Still, he was angry that they had taken his cloak and his map without his permission. He finally decided he'd wait down in the common room until they came down, then he'd confront them and see what they had to say for themselves.  
  
Almost an hour later Ron Weasley came wandering down the Gryffindor boy dormitory stairs.  
  
"Hello," Harry greeted sarcastically.  
  
Ron smiled, "how long have you been awake?"  
  
"Most of the evening," Harry informed him.  
  
Ron widen his eyes, "well, where the bloody hell were you. Me and Hermione looked for you everywhere last night. I mean you just took off after dinner."  
  
Suddenly everything clunked into place, "so that's why you had my invisibility cloak and map last night?"  
  
"Oh course mate, Hermione was worried sick, I think your maps malfunctioning, we couldn't find you anywhere on it."  
  
Harry smiled feeling a slight bit better, "I wasn't on the grounds last night, Professor O'Riley took me to visit Cho."  
  
Ron lowered his head, "sorry mate, how's she doing?"  
  
"Not good, she's still unconscious," Harry said sadly.  
  
Ron placed a friendly hand on Harry's shoulder, "You could have at least told us where you were going. Come on, let's go get a bite to eat."  
  
Classes were as dreadful as Harry could every remember them being. Although it was Friday, the looming reminder of the weekend kept him from enjoying himself. Most of the time his mind wandered back to Cho, she looked so pitiful last night.  
  
"Hello Harry, did you finish your assignment?" Pavarti greeted in a normal tone as they entered their Divination classroom, winking at him to let him know she was okay about the previous nights activities.  
  
"Actually, I didn't finish it," Harry confessed.  
  
Pavarti smiled evilly, "honestly, what in the world do you do with your time. Were you busy last night?"  
  
Harry blushed slightly and turned towards his astronomy chart Firenze had given them to help them read the stars. When he lifted his eyes he found a cold gaze coming from Lavender Brown, which was odd since he didn't think she was capable of any type of behavior besides giggling.  
  
"Ignore her, she's just a little pissed about me not coming to bed last night," Pavarti whispered over towards him.  
  
Harry swallowed hard, "does she know?"  
  
"No, she just saw us asleep on the couch, and jumped to her own conclusions. I told her she was over reacting and nothing happened," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
He nodded, "well, I wish she wouldn't look at me so hatefully."  
  
Pavarti grinned wide, "since when have you cared what people think?"  
  
Harry crinkled his forehead, what did she mean by that?  
  
Firenze started class and cut their conversation short. Thankfully, Firenze's lectures weren't quite as vague as Professor Trelawney, and he never predicted a painful death awaiting Harry.  
  
Pavarti disappeared quickly after class with Lavender and Susan Bones before Harry had an opportunity to say bye to her, which was fine with him. On his way to potions he considered skipping class, but what was the point Snape would probably just track him down at dinner to subtract points from Gryffindor.  
  
The dungeon was just as damp and dreary as always.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry greeted as he took his usual seat next to her.  
  
She bit her lip looking like she was about to cry, "where were you last night?"  
  
Harry finally remembered that he and Ron hadn't waited for Hermione before going to breakfast, and she was still clueless about his visit to St. Mungo.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I was with professor O'Riley last night. She took me to St. Mungo, that's why you couldn't find me last night," Harry offered quickly.  
  
She opened her book satchel and threw her potions book on the table, "I'm really getting tried of you pulling away from us Harry. Sometimes I don't know why I even bother trying to figure you out."  
  
"What? I'm not the one acting secretive this year. I mean what are you and Ron doing if you're not dating?" Harry accused.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "if thinking me and Ron are dating helps you sleep at night that's fine, but we're suppose to be your best friends. Don't you think we'd tell you if that's what it was?"  
  
"Than why leaving me to develop my own conclusion? Just tell me," Harry demanded.  
  
Malfoy laughed loudly causing Harry to lift his head and acknowledge his presences, "what are you laughing at Malfoy."  
  
"Just your pathetic life. Send your emotional wreck of a girlfriend to the loony bin now you're going after a mud blood," Malfoy jeered.  
  
"Shut-up Malfoy," Harry spat.  
  
"Shut-up Malfoy," Draco mocked back in a whiney voice.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, "ignore him, he's not worth your time."  
  
"What mud blood, scared I'm offending your precious Potter?" he reared on her.  
  
"Anything that comes from your direction is offensive," Hermione said hatefully.  
  
"Fifteen points from Gryffindor Miss Granger," Snape said hatefully as he swept past her on his way to the front of class.  
  
Harry slammed his fist onto her table, "THAT ISN'T FAIR!"  
  
Snape lifted his eyes, "you don't agree Mr. Potter? Fine, thirty point from Gryffindor."  
  
"Harry don't," Hermione warned pulling his robe sleeve.  
  
He flung himself back down into his seat eyeing Snape viciously the rest of class.  
  
"Oh, I just wish sometimes I could curse the hell out of him," Harry said angrily as he stormed down the corridor heading to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "you got to learn to control your temper, you can't keep acting rash."  
  
"Rash? He'll use any outrageous excuse possible to take points away from Gryffindor," Harry argued.  
  
"I know, but he's still our teacher, and we can't question his authority. If Dumbledore trust him, there must be something good about him," Hermione offered.  
  
"Dumbledore's a fool! Snape is evil, and I'm going to prove it," he replied back quickening his pace.  
  
"Harry, don't do something silly, you should be worried about Voldemort not Snape," Hermione argued trying to keep up with him.  
  
Suddenly he stopped, "why must I be concerned with Voldemort?" Why should I even care, I mean Malfoy is right, my life is pathetic."  
  
She gripped his arm, "don't say that, I can't believe you'd even listen to a prat like Malfoy."  
  
Dinner was silent for Harry, except for the looks Ginny kept shooting at him as she whispered to Dean. The meal itself was terrible, normally he didn't complain about the house elves cooking, but corned beef and boiled cabbage definitely wasn't high on his list of favorite meals.  
  
What use to be the highlight of Harry's week finally arrived, and he slowly walked to the Room of Requirements with his fellow Gryffindors. They helped his pull out some pillows to do their stunting warm-ups.  
  
"Hey Harry, when are you going to start on patronus again?" Neville asked with hope in his voice.  
  
Harry lowered his head remembering Cho's failed attempts during the attack from the previous week, "I don't think that's such a good idea."  
  
"On the contrary Harry, I think it's a wonderful idea, let's work on it tonight," Professor O'Riley said as she entered the room.  
  
Harry shook his head, "it's too advanced of a spell, they'll never be able to learn it properly without a boggart."  
  
"You mean like this one?" she said with a smile holding up a small wooden box.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Hermione asked slightly amazed.  
  
Professor O'Riley took a deep breath, "an old friend found it for me. I've heard you guys used one when Professor Lupin was your defense teacher."  
  
"A Boggart won't work professor, it turns into your worst fear, not what you will it to turn into," Harry started to argue.  
  
"Correct you are Mr. Potter, but I believe your greatest fear is a Dementor," she argued back.  
  
Harry thought about her words for a moment, true last time he had faced a boggart it had turned into a Dementor, but that didn't guarantee it would this time.  
  
"Well, if everyone is ready, let's see if my theory works. We'll work on the actually charm in a moment," Professor O'Riley explained before opening the box.  
  
Harry approached the box bravely and prepared to face a Dementor when the lid opened, but a dark figure didn't emerge. Instead something familiar happened, similar to what he had seen Mrs. Weasley once face. His heart suddenly fell as he saw the fallen body of Ron laying in a puddle of blood with Hermione, Pavarti, Neville, Luna and Ginny crumbled in a lifeless pile near his feet.  
  
"It isn't real," Harry tried to tell himself.  
  
A buried body near the bottom fought it's way though the pile and surfaced and Harry stood paralyzed by shock and fear, unable to speak a word. Cho's lifeless eggshell white eyes searched him, "it's all your fault Harry, it's all your fault we're dead."  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed trying to keep his wand from shaking.  
  
"Capitulatius," Professor O'Riley screamed causing to boggart to retreat back into it's box.  
  
Harry crumbled to his knees, breathing heavily. His friends watched him unsure what to say or do. The boy who had faced and defeated Voldemort many times without fear was shaking on the floor before them. His greatest fear was guilt, guilt for being responsible for the deaths of those closest to him.  
  
December O'Riley helped Harry back up to his feet, "what happened?"  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief, "I don't know, that has never happened before."  
  
"Apparently the boggart sensed a greater fear in your mind," she concluded, "I think we've done enough tonight."  
  
The DA started to protest but slowly began to disperse back to their common rooms.  
  
Harry was determined to regain his composure and demanded to stay and help clean-up. He felt it was his responsibility since he was the leader of this particular club.  
  
"Harry, go back to the common room, me and Ron can finish up here," Hermione urged.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Harry insisted.  
  
After they had straighten up the cushions and where preparing to leave Luna suddenly pulled Harry off to the side.  
  
"I know your scared of death. If you want to conquer it I can help you," she told him.  
  
He motioned for Hermione and Ron to go on without him, "thanks Luna, but I'll be fine."  
  
Luna gave him one of her dreamy smiles, "we can meet here in this room on a different day, I can help you understand."  
  
"And talk to Sirius?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
She shook her head, "you don't understand, you got to think about it on a different plane. Your trusting your eyes, but life exists on many different levels of consciousness."  
  
"So your saying I can talk to Sirius in a different dimension or something," Harry asked her wondering why he was even continuing this conversation.  
  
"Just trust me, meet me here this coming Wednesday and I'll try to make you understand," Luna urged him before wandering in a dream like state towards the door.  
  
Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes, followed her out the door of the room of requirement. Why did he even humor Luna and her crazy theories, true she had prove her loyalty as his friend last year, but her strange theories and eccentric comments were just a bit to much to digest most of the time.  
  
"Whomping Willow," Harry muttered as he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Hey Harry," Pavarti greeted, she was standing by the door as if she was waiting for him to enter.  
  
"Hello," Harry offered, puzzled what she was waiting for.  
  
She leaned up towards his ear, "meet me in the common room at midnight," she whispered.  
  
Harry eyed her wearily, he didn't get a chance to ask her why before she walked off.  
  
"Don't do it," his mind told himself, but he knew when the clock hit midnight where he'd be. 


	15. Letter From the One Most Hated

My reviews have dropped, so I'm assuming you guys didn't like the previous chapter...I hope you'll like this one better, I do at least...Thanks again to all my readers out there..  
  
Read and Review Nothing is My Own  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Fifteen: A Letter from the One Most Hated  
  
The weeks were passing quickly at Hogwarts. Halloween and come and gone and the onset of November had brought an early snow to the grounds. It seemed almost sinful that the student were not allowed to play in the pristine white paradise.  
  
There wasn't much to do these days. With Quidditch being cancelled for the season and tight guards surrounding the castle wall, it seemed like a prison. All it needed we're a few Dementors to wander the halls and suck the happiness out of everyone to make it as desolate at Azakaban. The students inside had contracted some of the worst cases of cabin fever imaginable, and with Fred and George's new catalogs, the pranks were at a all time high.  
  
Harry almost split his gut when someone placed a dung bomb in Professor McGonagall's seat one day before Transfiguration. She had jumped up so quickly her bun had collapsed, and her pasty white face glowed red with fury. Since nobody would confess to the crime, she assigned lines to the whole class that day. Although most students detested doing line, the expression on her face when she sat on her little surprise was worth it.  
  
Visits to Hagrid were out of the question. No students were permitted to leave the interior of the castle. It saddened the sixth year Gryffindor students to be departed from their favorite game keeper, although the monsters from his class weren't exactly missed. Rumor was he was planning on hatching another dragon egg this semester in the name of higher learning. Which explained why he had been so upset when the class had been canceled.  
  
Although Harry had a special place in his heart for dragons after he had to face the Hungarian Horntail his fourth year, he didn't particular want to see another one any time soon. And the memory of Norbert was exactly easy to forget about.  
  
Harry smiled inwardly as he walked with Hermione and Ron to the library. With the boredom of Hogwarts spreading like the plague, the library had become a very popular hangout. Also a whole slew of clubs had been started, including a chess club, which Ron was relishing in.  
  
A list of newly formed clubs papered the announcement board in place of Hogmeade trips and Quidditch matches. So many new activities that nobody wanted to participate in. There was a indoor Herbology reading club, a Magical History Society, the Seers Association, and (the one that cause Harry to flinch with disgust) Pureblood's United.  
  
The DA was still mostly kept under wraps, and as far as Harry was concerned, not excepting new members. He liked having a little secrecy, plus he didn't want to be the center of attention again, not when he was finally starting to be ignore by his fellow peers. Five years of finger pointing and behind the back whispering had made Harry tired of interacting with his fellow students. He had enough friends and wasn't in a hurry to make any new ones.  
  
The most exciting part of Harry's life at the moment were those midnight rendezvous with Pavarti Patil. It wasn't what it sound like, she wasn't his scarlet woman or anything. Just an unbiased friend to talk to. Although she had annoyed him severely in the past with her giggling and unimportant conversations, her innocents made her appealing somehow.  
  
She was also off limits, since she was dating one of Harry's DA members, Terry Boots. Cho was right Terry, he wasn't a bad guy, and Harry often had to remind himself of this when he saw Pavarti and Terry holding hands while walking to class. In truth he was the bad guy in this situation.  
  
How he had convinced himself that Pavarti was Terry's during the day but his at night mystified him. He knew he shouldn't keep meeting her, but every time when she would approach and whisper that phrase into his ear, he obediently awoke just as the clock struck midnight. It was exciting, an adventure in which nobody would die.  
  
"Harry, did you hear what I said," Hermione said staring at him in frustration, he had been daydreaming again.  
  
She placed her arms across her chest and let out a sigh of frustration. Her bushy hair and toned down a bit with her age, but it still was characteristically Hermione, making her head look a bit to large. When she got upset her hair seemed to puff a bit like a Kimono Dragon, which Harry couldn't help but laugh at.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I honestly wasn't paying attention," he confessed trying to suppress his chuckle.  
  
She closed her book loudly, "never mind, I'm going back to the common room."  
  
"What is her problem lately?" Harry hissed eyeing her angrily as she stormed out of the library.  
  
Ron shook his head, "mate, do you honestly think I'd figure Hermione out when you can't?"  
  
The library was abnormally steamy due to the excess of students who were crammed into it tonight. With all the studying that was going on this year, it would be a record high on academic scores.  
  
Ron glanced at the clock above the librarian's desk, "I better get to the Chess Club meeting, sure you don't want to come along?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "not really in the mood for chess tonight, thanks anyways."  
  
Ron shrugged and gathered his books, "see you later on tonight then."  
  
Harry tried to read up on his potions, since he was the lowest marked student in the class. He was convinced that Snape was intentionally making the class harder so he would fall behind. That would give Snape an excuse to throw him out, and without potions Harry could never be an Auror.  
  
It was useless, reading this potions book was like reading Latin, it just didn't make any sense. He'd just have to get Hermione to decipher it later. He closed his books and left the abnormally hot atmosphere of the library breathing a sigh of relief as he entered the cool corridor.  
  
He glanced at his watch, still four hours till curfew. If he went back to the Gryffindor common room he'd be forced to sit around and read again. And he couldn't handle anymore reading right now. Wandering the halls was risky, if he ran into Snape he'd certainly lose points from Gryffindor, and without Quidditch it was going to take a miracle to win the house cup this year. The Ravenclaws were already 150 points ahead of every other house.  
  
Oh how he longed to go outside for just a few minutes. He could almost imagine the cold air blowing though his untamable hair, making him chill to the bone. As his feet started moving forward, his mind still hadn't decided on what to do or where to go.  
  
Ron was at his chess meeting, Hermione was having one of her moments, Ginny was probably somewhere with Dean, there was nobody to hang out with. He suddenly found himself wishing it were midnight and he down in the common room snuggled up with Pavarti.  
  
"No Harry," he scolded himself, "you can't do that anymore."  
  
Even though he was whipping himself for thinking about Pavarti Patil he was smiling. What he would give to have her turn the corner at that very moment. With no options left he found himself in front of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Whomping Willow," he stated flatly to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"You look rather lonely tonight Mr. Potter," she inquired.  
  
Harry shrugged, "cabin fever I guess."  
  
"Indeed," she flung herself open allowing him access to his house. On a typical night at six O'clock the common room would be empty, but not with all the new prisons enforcements taking effect. Those who couldn't handle the heat of the overcrowded library were seeking an end to their boredom in the common room. Neville Longbottom was nursing his new plant, and after scanning the room seemed Harry's best option for conversation.  
  
"Hey Neville, new plant?" Harry asked as he approached.  
  
"My Grams felt bad for me when they cancelled Herbology, so she got me this Toothy Weed, isn't it beautiful?" Neville replied fondling his spiky yellow plant.  
  
Harry understood why Neville's Grams might feel sorry for him. Herbology was really the only subject Neville was ever any good at.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and watched the plant suspiciously, "it doesn't spit up anything does it?"  
  
Neville pondered the question for a moment, "I don't know, I can try and see if it will."  
  
Harry grabbed Neville's arm before he could pull out his wand and experiment, "that's okay, maybe we shouldn't stress it out."  
  
Neville shrugged, "what's wrong with Hermione, I tried to say hi to her earlier and she grunted strangely muttered something about men and dash off up-stairs."  
  
Harry tried not to smile, "she's mad at me for ignoring her earlier."  
  
"Touchy, isn't she."  
  
Harry talked with Neville for about thirty more minuets about his new plant, before finally making an excuse about needing to do some homework. He found a quiet spot over near the fire, away from the swarming first and second years. Reluctantly he pulled out his potions book again and tried another desperate attempt at understanding it.  
  
"I wish Hermione wasn't in one of her moods," Harry said quietly to himself.  
  
** Yellow Snapalion is rare weed from the Outer Woods of Bulgaria. It's proper name is Ylooamious Snammpionaious, it has many uses in Agaistain Potions and Hillipotious Brews.**  
  
"What the bloody hell is a Agaistain Potion or a Hillipotious Brew?" Harry said feeling a growing frustration.  
  
"Studying?" said a sweet voice from behind him.  
  
Although he felt an overwhelming sense of dread when he saw Pavarti Patil's smirking face, he couldn't help but smile, "attempting to."  
  
"What are you reading," she said making small talk.  
  
Harry lifted his book and let her read the spine.  
  
"Interesting, I love to hear about it. Tonight maybe?"  
  
He started to protest but she raised a finger to her lips to quite him, "I'll see you tonight then."  
  
She walked away before he could get in another word, and a strange sensation of excitement built in his chest as he watched her walk away.  
  
"You can't meet Harry," Hermione lectured as she suddenly appeared from a shadow.  
  
He tried to look innocent, "what are you talking about."  
  
"You might be able to fool Terry, Ron and even Ginny, but I know what your doing. I'm not an idiot," she informed him in her strictest voice.  
  
"We're just friends," Harry tried again for the innocent routine.  
  
Hermione took a seat next to him a shook her head, "do I really look that naïve?"  
  
Harry knew that she had his number, somehow she could always see right though him. "I'm not doing anything wrong Hermione, she came on to me."  
  
She shook her head suddenly, "what about Cho?"  
  
He suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to runway, "what about her?"  
  
"She's sitting in a hospital wing, unconscious because she sacrificed herself for you, and your off playing Romeo betraying her memory!" she spat.  
  
Harry hardened his tone, "I'm not playing Romeo! I never asked her to attack the Dementors."  
  
Hermione tried to regain her cool, "so she doesn't mean anything to you."  
  
Harry didn't answer, he didn't want to answer.  
  
"Here, an owl delivered this for you. I found him sitting on the couch when I arrived," Hermione said tossing a letter towards Harry.  
  
Feeling a strange bit of relief knowing she hadn't intentional being spying on him, "who's it from?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't open it," Hermione said suddenly.  
  
He turned the letter over, but there was no address, "what kind of owl was it, a ministry owl?"  
  
"I don't think so, a strange looking scrawny looking bird, as soon as he saw me he flew away."  
  
Harry slowly began to peel the seal back on the envelope as he pulled out a sloppy written letter. As he began to read the first words his heart turned to stone.  
  
Harry,  
  
Forgive me for this letter being so sudden and quick. I'm not the monster you've made me out to be. You don't know the whole story between your father and I. I owe you my life, and I intend to repay that debt to you now. I am risking my life sending this to you. Voldemort is planning a terrible attack, many will die. You must leave Hogwarts.  
  
Peter Pettigrew  
  
He barely made it though the letter one time before shredding it in his hand and flinging it into the fire. "HOW DARE HE!" Harry shrilled.  
  
"You've got to tell Dumbledore," Hermione interjected, she had been reading over his shoulder.  
  
"Never, that is what he wants me to do! Put more of my friends in danger, play mind games with me. Their just trying to lure me out of Hogwarts so Voldemort can kill me," Harry argued.  
  
"I think Dumbledore needs to know Pettigrew made contact with you," Hermione continued.  
  
Harry eyed her amazed, "how can you be so naïve? He's a traitor! He sent Sirius to Azkaban and he killed my parents. Do you honestly think he'd risk his life for mine?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "I suppose not, but I just have a feeling Harry."  
  
"No, this stays between you and me. Voldemort isn't going to trick me again," he said forcefully.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said suddenly, "I won't say a word if you promise not to sneak down here to meet Pavarti any more.  
  
"That's blackmail!" Harry protested.  
  
Hermione stood firm, "call it what you will, promise me or I'll march straight to Dumbledore's office this very second."  
  
Harry thought about calling her bluff, but he knew that determination in Hermione's eyes, she wasn't playing. He had no choice but to give in to her demands. 


	16. The Big Plan

Sorry for the delay in my updates...I went to see Texas Chainsaw last night, frightful movie. Anyways...I hope you guys are still reading my reviews have dropped slightly, not that I'm complaining...Thanks to all those who did review.you guys (all my reviewers) are the best.  
  
Read and Review. Nothing is My Own  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Big Plan  
  
He was positive, he hated her right now. The reason Pavarti Patil was flashing Harry Potter the coldest looked ever given to a person was Hermione Granger. Why was she so meddlesome? What was going on between him and Pavarti wasn't her concern, yet her blackmail threat was keeping him from acting on his emotions. You would think Hermione, being one of Harry's best friends, would be happy for Harry.  
  
Pavarti was helping him with his grief, when she was with him he didn't feel so lonely. Now that he didn't have those forbidden moments to look forward to, nothing was left to keep him going. It wasn't like Hermione knew anything about being lonely, everyone knew her and Ron were sneaking around.  
  
That was it, Hermione was a hypocrite, she was allowed to keep her and Ron's relationship a secret, but Harry couldn't have a secret affair. Other things were bother Harry right now also.  
  
Luna had become down right annoying trying to get Harry to meet her. He just didn't think he had the patient to deal with her strange perception of reality. He was reminded Sirius was dead every time he looked in the mirror, he didn't need to go ghost chasing.  
  
Then there was the whole school thing. He had come very close to jumping out the window a few times. In fact several students had given into the temptations, on the first floor of course. All of those caught were given a months worth of detention.  
  
Wormtail's letter was the one subject Harry wouldn't let cross his mind. He was completely content pretending it never happened. Although Hermione had persistently buzzed her concerns about it into his ear every time they were alone.  
  
So this was Harry's life. He had a loony Ravenclaw trying to get him to contact the dead, a pissed off Gryffindor flashing him cold looks, a nosey hypocritical best friend ruining his happiness, a unending prison sentence of reading books in crowed libraries, add to that the world's darkest wizard was trying to kill him and his life was perfect.  
  
His daily routine was about to drive him mad. Monday go to Defense, listen to professor O'Riley, go to Divination, listen to Professor Trelawney ,go to Potions, listen to Professor Snape, avoid Hermione's lectures about not paying attention, go to the Great Hall, eat lunch, go to the Gryffindor common room and read (since Magical Creatures was cancelled,) go to dinner, eat dinner, go back to the common room read again, go to bed, wake up and start all over again same routine, different classes.  
  
Except for DA, this was the most boring year Harry could ever remember. The students were starting to lose their fighting edge and the pranks were starting to die down, meaning the laughs were getting harder to find.  
  
"Pig," Pavarti muttered under her breath as she pushed passed him after Divination.  
  
Lavender narrowed her eyes as she followed, and flipped her hair sending her nose towards the sky.  
  
"You could have told her you didn't want to meet her, you didn't have to stand her up you know," Susan Bones offered with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
Harry was a bit taken back, he was under the impression that his meeting were between Pavarti and himself only, "she told you?"  
  
Susan rolled her eyes, "yes, I thought better of you Harry."  
  
"It isn't like that," he argued, but she was already walking away.  
  
Oh, if he could only give Hermione a piece of his mind. He nodded making up his mind he was going to try to corner Pavarti tonight and make up a logical excuse why he hadn't been meeting her at night. Surely he could come up with something believable.  
  
"Pavarti, I have a really bad cold, and I didn't know if I was contagious," no that won't work, "Pavarti, I over slept, yep all three times you asked me to meet you, I'm sorry." Harry made a disgusted face at his pathetic excuses. "Pavarti, Hermione is a meddling git, and she made me promise not to meet you anymore," Harry face flashed a bit of anger at that thought.  
  
His pace had quickened as he thought about the words he wanted to say when he reached Snape's dungeon.  
  
"HARRY!" he spun around to see who was calling for him. Ginny Weasley as waving happily running towards him, "I got a letter from Fred and George this morning."  
  
"And?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny smirked, "they're planning something, big."  
  
Harry suddenly felt a smile spread across his face, "did they give us any clues, or tell us what it is?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "they want us to be in the common room tonight at midnight, they're going to contact us using floo."  
  
He didn't like the sound of that, if Hermione saw Harry in common room that late with Ginny, she'd probably jump to her own conclusions, "can they even do that? With all the added security around Hogwarts right now."  
  
Ginny shrugged, "they said not to worry about it, just be there."  
  
Harry sighed, "maybe you should meet them without me."  
  
"What?" Ginny looked shocked, she couldn't believe he'd even suggest something so ludicrous.  
  
He closed his eyes, "I just don't think it's a good idea for me to sneak downstairs that late, what if Ron wakes up?"  
  
She couldn't help but smile, "didn't stop you from meeting Pavarti, did it?"  
  
"How does everyone know about that?" Harry asked in frustration.  
  
Ginny just giggled, "trust me, the way they sounded in this letter, they've got the perfect plan."  
  
Harry reflected on what Ginny had told him on his way to potions, and just before entering the room decided not to yell at Hermione, he didn't want her staying up all night worried if he was mad at her.  
  
As the clock crept closer to midnight, Harry willed his fellow Gryffindor's to go to bed. He had an hour to clear the room out.  
  
"We could set off a dung bomb," Ginny suggested as she approached him. Her suggestion told him she was thinking the same thing he was.  
  
Harry smiled at the thought, "they'll go soon." Hermione was sitting on the couch reading an extremely large book, and from the look in her eyes wasn't the least bit tired. Ron and Dean were in an intense game of wizards chess, a game which could last several more hours, easily.  
  
"I could cast a sleeping charm on the room," Ginny offered again.  
  
Harry looked at her skeptically, "and how would we explain to Professor McGonagall why the whole house fell asleep in the common room."  
  
He scanned the room willing a few more student to go to bed, and to his approval they rose to their feet, yawed and headed to the dormitory stairs. Only about fifty more to go.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ginny," Pavarti greeted, her looked slightly less cold than it was earlier that day.  
  
She bit her lip and gave Ginny a look signaling she wanted to talk to Harry alone. Harry on the other hand gave Ginny a pleading look, and his eyes begged her not to leave.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Harry," Ginny said leaving the table he was sitting at, offering Pavarti her now absent seat.  
  
"So, what's on your mind," Harry offered, knowing ahead of time this was a foolish question to ask.  
  
Parvarti looked at him pitifully, "like you don't know."  
  
"Pavarti, it isn't anything personal, I just don't think it's right for us to sneak around behind Terry's back," Harry said, feeling very clever.  
  
"Then I'll break up with Terry," she said instantly.  
  
Harry stared at her taken back by her comment, "you can't do that."  
  
"Harry Potter, I can do anything I want to do. I'll give you one more chance, meet me tonight in an hour, or whatever is going on between us is over," she stood to leave, "for good."  
  
"Pavarti!" Harry yelled a bit panicked, "one O'clock."  
  
She smiled and nodded without verbally replying.  
  
Regrettably, Hermione had been watching Harry closely and she narrowed her eyes as she saw Pavarti walk away.  
  
"Harry," she bellowed over towards him with one her looks. "Blood Hell," Harry muttered to himself.  
  
She motioned for him to approach her, "do you want to tell Dumbledore or should I?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes telling himself not to lose his temper, "I'm going to tell her I can't see her anymore tonight, at least let me do that."  
  
She sighed loudly, "she has a boyfriend, it isn't right."  
  
"So you don't think it's right to keep things from people," Harry asked accusingly.  
  
"No, not when it's about something like this," Hermione retaliated.  
  
He narrowed his eyes "then why won't you be honest with me about you and Ron?"  
  
Ron's head shot up at the mention of his name.  
  
"There is nothing go on between me and Ron," Hermione argued.  
  
Harry continued, "your such a hypocrite!"  
  
"No she isn't," Ron defended.  
  
Harry suddenly reared on Ron, "defending your girlfriend?"  
  
"That isn't fair mate, you don't know what your saying," Ron said anger starting to rise in his voice.  
  
"Don't I, this whole common room knows what's going on between you two, yet you can't even tell me, your best friend!" Harry said raising his voice slightly.  
  
The room had grown silent as the students watched.  
  
"Harry, calm down," Ginny urged pulling Harry's arm, "remember the plan," she whispered.  
  
"Don't Ginny," Ron ordered, now rising to his feet, "he isn't worth it."  
  
"You don't mean that Ron," Ginny said forcefully.  
  
Ron face was now crinkled with anger, "don't I, we've been working our butts off for him, and he treats us like a pair of traitors, I'm tired of this."  
  
Hermione was now in tears, "please don't fight you two."  
  
"Hermione, why should we waste anymore time with this ungrateful prat?" Ron asked eyeing Harry, who was refraining from speaking.  
  
Hermione pulled her head into her hands, "this is all my fault."  
  
Harry suddenly turned towards her, "what is going on?"  
  
Hermione let her eyes stare into Harry's, "we've been working on figuring out the veil for you, to give your mind some peace."  
  
Harry suddenly felt his stomach drop.  
  
"We didn't want to tell you because of how hard you've been taking the whole situation," Hermione chose her words carefully, noticing the entire Gryffindor was listening to their conversation.  
  
He didn't know what to say, how could he have been so stupid. He should have known that Hermione and Ron weren't dating, they were trying to solve a mystery for him.  
  
Harry lowered his head, "I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be!" Ron hissed, last time I try to do you a favor.  
  
"Ron," Ginny warned.  
  
"I had no idea, what was I suppose to think?" Harry questioned innocently.  
  
"You should have trusted us!" Ron said hatefully.  
  
"HELLO GRYFFINDORS!" yelled the happy voice of one of the Weasley twin's from the fireplace.  
  
"Fred, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron asked pushing past Harry.  
  
"I'm not Fred, I'm George! And you call yourself our brother," one of the two head replied.  
  
Ron gritted his teeth in frustration, "only kidding mate, we're here to talk to our business partner, so off with you upstairs."  
  
The whole house was drawn into the scene until Fred, or was is George, threaten to set off the Godzilla of Dung Bombs if they didn't retreat to their dormitories.  
  
As the students took off running for the stairs Hermione rose, setting down her foot, "this is an unofficial visit, you'll have to leave."  
  
"Oh put a cork in it Granger! We're not under your rule anymore," Fred said annoyed.  
  
Hermione looked flustered, "I'll tell Dumbledore!"  
  
"I'll tell Dumbledore," George mocked, "honestly Ron, what do you see in her?"  
  
Ginny finally pushed her way past Ron, "I asked them to come tonight."  
  
"What? Why Ginny?" Ron questioned, still searching for a comeback to George's comment.  
  
"Because we were plotting against you two. We were getting tired of being in the dark," Harry spoke up.  
  
"You mean we're not plotting any longer?" Fred asked worried.  
  
"No," Harry answered.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, "you two were plotting against us?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny admitted, "and Fred and George were going to help us."  
  
"Damn right we were," Fred interjected.  
  
"We had a brilliant plan, a big plan," George finished.  
  
Harry lowered his head in guilt, "well, we're not doing it, they've confessed what they were up to."  
  
"So, are they snogging?" Fred pushed.  
  
"NO!" Ron answered angrily.  
  
"Come'on George, I don't think we're wanted around here," Fred said hatefully as his head disappeared, followed by George.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't trust you guys," Harry apologized, still feeling the anger coming off Ron.  
  
"Let's go to bed, we'll talk about this tomorrow," Hermione suggested.  
  
Ginny nodded, "I think that's a good idea."  
  
Harry and Ron didn't speak the rest of the night, and until the two had pulled their bed curtains tightly around themselves, the glares of anger coming from Ron were almost painful. Harry knew it was pointless trying to get any sleep. He lay awake thinking about what a prat he had been.  
  
"Oh no," Harry muttered to himself, tearing back his curtains and examining the clock on his night table. It clearly read 1:35. 


	17. A History Between Us

Back to update again...I really am trying my best to update daily, but if I fall behind, don't fling rotten tomatoes in my direction...Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers... This is one of those chapters I wasn't sure if I wanted to scrape or not, if you haven't read my L/J fic, then this chapter might not make much sense, but everything will be revealed soon!!!  
  
Read and Review Nothing is My Own  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Seventeen: History Between Us  
  
It was a typical Tuesday night, well as typical as you could get in the wizarding world. True, there was nine inches of snow on the ground outside, and it wasn't even mid-November yet. And, students were studying instead of enjoying the free time. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so typical.  
  
Somewhere on the third floor, in the room that only appeared after you passed it three times, willing it to appear, Harry Potter was preparing to confront a subject he had long willed away from his mind.  
  
He knew it was pure boredom and loneliness that had finally convinced him to agree to meet with Luna Lovegood. She had bugged him all year about it, and after the three hundredth and fifty eighth time he agreed.  
  
It wasn't like he had anything else to with his time at the moment. Ron wasn't speaking to him, and although Ron was normally really laid back, he could hold a grudge longer than any person Harry knew. Ginny had no spare time to hang out with Harry, due to the fact her social calendar (as she called it) was always so full. Pavarti wasn't even acknowledging his presence, must less offering him any of her time, and he had learned during his fourth year that he could only handle so much Hermione as his best friend.  
  
The room looked empty, but he was use to it since he normally showed up early to set up for DA alone. Why she wanted to use this room was beyond him. Harry would have been much more comfortable meeting in the Great Hall or some other public place. In here he felt trapped.  
  
Luna showed up promptly at seven O'clock, just as she had told him she would. She didn't have any books or props. Just herself with a dreamy far off look etched on her face.  
  
"Hello Harry, I'm sorry I wasn't early, but I was watching the micro-newts on the Ravenclaw common room floor."  
  
Harry looked at her cautiously, that was possibly the strangest thing he had ever heard her say, and that wasn't an easy task to outdo, "that's okay Luna, what did you want me to meet you about?"  
  
As far as Harry was concerned there was no need in dragging this encounter out any longer than he had too.  
  
Luna seemed to be scanning the room, well at least that what it looked like she was doing.  
  
"Looking for something?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Ah, there it is," Luna said lightly walking over the unlit far corner of the room.  
  
She disappeared into the darkness and Harry squinted his eyes watching her carefully.  
  
Luna reappeared holding a tattered book, "this is a Death Journal, the dead write in it to warn us of things we can't see."  
  
He bit his lip, he knew better than to trust a book with a mind of his own, remembering very clearly a experience when a book had shown him something he would have never figured out for himself, "hasn't anyone ever told you not to trust anything that can think for itself."  
  
Luna gave a dreamy grin, "no, my mother did years worth of research on these books. Many wizards and witches think their a hoax, cursed to mess with the minds of the naïve."  
  
Feeling slightly frustrated, Harry let out a impatient sigh, "maybe they're right. I'm sorry Luna, I just don't trust books that want to warn me."  
  
She didn't seem to be listening, taking a seat on the cold stone floor she opened the book and blew dust off the open pages, "Look, here is warning that the Dark Lord isn't dead."  
  
Harry shook his head, although he didn't have anything else to do, he really didn't have the time for this.  
  
Luna continued flipping pages, "oh Harry, did you receive a letter not long ago?"  
  
His attention suddenly perked, "why?"  
  
"Sirius Black is trying to warn you not to trust the author, he thinks you should go to Dumbledore," she informed him.  
  
Harry dashed over to her taking the book into his own hands, she was right, written in big bold letters.  
  
DON'T TRUST THE LETTER HARRY, TELL DUMBLEDORE, Sirius  
  
He slammed the book shut, "this is ridiculous, Sirius is dead. What am I doing here?" Luna eyed him as he handed the book back to her, "why do you have so much trouble believing in anything?"  
  
"I believe in a lot of things," Harry defended, and with that he left.  
  
The entire next day Harry Potter sat around reflecting on those big bold words, written to warn him. Sirius was always trying to warn him.  
  
"No, it wasn't Sirius. I can't talk to Sirius anymore, he's dead and I have to accept that," Harry scolded himself. He returned to staring at his astronomy chart in Divination. Firenze was going around trying to help students read the stars. Which seemed to Harry, as pointless as Professor Trelawney's tea leaves.  
  
How Harry overlooked the obvious situation fixing to happen escaped him. A plan this massive, and he didn't even know it was about to happen. The students of Hogwarts had been locked up one day too many, and a massive breakout was destined to ensue.  
  
It started as a series of loud bangs and pops in the corridors. They were apparently just a mere distraction, for when the teachers emerged from their classroom doors to investigate the strange sounds, their class room doors slammed shut, locking them out.  
  
"It worked!" said an amazed looking Hufflepuff girl who had risen from her feet.  
  
Harry must have been the only sap in the class not realizing what was going on because when he turned around he saw his fellow classmates climbing out the window, escaping into the fresh air of the Hogwarts ground.  
  
Something told him it didn't feel right, but he would be lying to himself if he admitted he didn't want to follow.  
  
"You coming Harry?" Susan Bones asked as she swung her leg over the window ledge.  
  
With one second thought and a mere shrug, Harry followed suit and ducked though the window. It felt amazing outside, a sensation he had forgotten how much he enjoyed.  
  
Hogwart students were all around him rejoicing in their few moments of freedom. A passing Ravenclaw said it best when they said, "I don't care if I get a months worth of detention, this is bloody worth it."  
  
He looked around searching for one of his few friends, anyone that might want to socialize with him. He couldn't find Ginny, Hermione, or even Ron anywhere.  
  
He did spot Pavarti, Lavender and Seamus engaged in a snow ball fight, but he knew better than to waste his time trying.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing out there?" he heard the familiar chubby voice of Neville Longbottom yell from a class on the third floor.  
  
"Hey Neville! What class are you in?" he called back.  
  
"Magical History, Professor Binns hasn't even realized anything has happened," he yelled back.  
  
Harry had to laugh, here the school was in total chaos and Professor Binns, the only ghost professor in the school, was still teaching class oblivious. His laughter was cut short when the bushy silhouette of Hermione Granger pushed passed him.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! YOU KNOW IT ISN'T SAFE OUT THERE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"  
  
"It's fine Hermione, just a little harmless rebellion," Harry bellowed back.  
  
He knew Hermione was rolling her eyes, "Fine, everything is peachy until a Death Eater attack happens and you're all killed!"  
  
Although it was against his better judgment he waved goodbye to Hermione and Neville and ran out of earshot of her lecturing, he'd just have to deal with the repercussions latter.  
  
It was shortly afterwards that the next phase of the brilliant plan occurred. The part where the professors escape and the students are caught.  
  
"RUN!" shouted a excited voice, and no explanation was needed. Students were dashing into open windows, praying that it was close the one they had come out though. Harry cursed himself for wandering so far away from the Divination class room.  
  
In the distance he could make out a group of professors stunting students who were attempting to run. The pointy hat of the shorter teacher in the middle was easily identifiable. He could just hear Professor McGonagall's lecture, the other students who participated in this stunt had an excuse of ignorance, Harry should know better.  
  
He tried to run as far as he could, but he wasn't going to make it. Deciding on a desperate course of action, he dashed into the next open window he saw. Diving head first his body hit the cold stone floor with a hard thump.  
  
He apparently had landed in one of Filtch's spare closets, and the worst part was is it was the one clear on the opposite wing the Divination classroom was located in.  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry muttered as he poked his head out the door into the corridor to see if it was clear to make a run for it.  
  
"Oh look it's wee famous Harry Potter. Trying to get a way from the professors? he he... PROFESSOR! ESCAPE STUDENT!" Peeved the Poltergeist yelled as he jeered at Harry.  
  
"Damn it," Harry swore breaking off into a dead sprint. It would take a miracle to make it uncaught now.  
  
He turned his head back and a second later he felt himself smash into something, or somebody. Slightly rattled Harry searched for his glasses which has flown from his face during the impact.  
  
"STUPID BOY! Why weren't you paying more attention!" Snape hissed, collecting himself off the floor as well. "And where do you think you were going?"  
  
Harry searched his mind for an excuse, "I was going to find Professor Dumbledore." He cringed thinking how stupid of an excuse that was.  
  
"Why?" Snape inquired narrowing his eyebrows. "Tisk, tisk I thought you could come up with a better excuse than that. What class are you suppose to be attending at this time?"  
  
"Divination with Firenze," Harry reluctantly answered.  
  
An evil grin spread across Snape's twisted face, "a first floor class, and why aren't you in class right now?"  
  
"I was trying to find Professor Dumbledore to tell him about the students outside," Harry lied pitifully.  
  
"Don't lie to me, you forget I can see right though lies," Snape warned harshly.  
  
"Professor Snape, I believe Professor Dumbledore is looking for Mr. Potter," called a welcomed voice down the hall.  
  
"Potter here is one of the students who participated in the break-out , I have very good suspicious that he masterminded it," Snape said coldly eyeing Professor O'Riley as she approached.  
  
She nodded, "I will make Professor Dumbledore aware of your suspicions, but I was asked to find Mr. Potter and bring him to the headmaster's office."  
  
Harry could see that Snape's nostrils were flaring with anger, "Potter has broken the rules too many times and I will tolerate his disregards any longer!"  
  
"Watch it Severus, there is no need to get angry over this. Let's not make this personal," O'Riley warned.  
  
"Fool, I'm not making this personal. Dumbledore makes it personal selecting Potter here for special privileges. He's no better than his arrogant father," Snape continued.  
  
December O'Riley's eye's grew wide and she pointed her finger viciously into Snape's face, "how dare you. You may have Dumbledore fooled, but I know your crime. You knew and I can prove it."  
  
"Knew what?" Snape retorted.  
  
O'Riley didn't back down, "you know what I'm talking about. I have the pensive, I've seen it."  
  
Snape backed up a couple steps and eyed her dangerously, "you always were sticking your nose where it didn't belong. Tell Dumbledore I require a word with him."  
  
Harry watched puzzled as the two professor's battled with their words. "What were you two talking about?" Harry asked his Defense teacher as he watched Snape storm off down the corridor, his dark cloak sweeping behind him.  
  
"You might say me and Professor Snape have a history," she replied flatly, turning on her heels as a signal she should follow.  
  
Harry followed wondering if vagueness came with age, "why does Professor Dumbledore want me for?"  
  
She winked, "he doesn't, I just wanted to get under old Snape's skin."  
  
Harry cracked a grin, "then where are we going?"  
  
"The hospital wing, you could use a good alibi right now, and I was going to bring you up there later anyways," she said.  
  
"Professor, I'm afraid I don't understand," he confessed.  
  
She didn't reply, and he had no choice but to follow. When they reached the hospital wing, she exchanged a few words with Madame Pomfrey out of earshot of Harry.  
  
"Now Harry, you must promise to keep this a secret. We think it is best that this doesn't get out around school yet," Professor O'Riley said upon her return.  
  
Harry wanted to ask what was going on, but decided to just see for himself. He looked at Madame Pomfrey and Professor O'Riley curiously then peeked his head into the hospital ward.  
  
"Cho!" Harry exclaimed as his eyes caught sight of a pretty dark haired girl reading a book.  
  
"Harry, how did you know I was back?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Professor O'Riley just brought me up here, how are you feeling?" he asked approaching her feeling a burden of relief in his stomach.  
  
Cho smiled and blushed slightly, "thank-you for visiting me at St. Mungo, my mother told me about your visit."  
  
"You had me really worried," Harry confessed.  
  
"You worried. I didn't know what to do. I don't think I'll ever get those Dementor's out of my head. You looked dead when that one lifted you off the ground," Cho broke down tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Please don't cry, everything fine, I'm fine," Harry urged.  
  
Cho nodded wiping the tears from her eyes, "I know, it just scared me. I can't even imagine everything you've been though. You're so brave."  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to blush, "no I'm not."  
  
She glanced around the room, "Madame Pomfrey wants me to stay in the sick ward until I'm a bit stronger, but because I'm so behind on my studies, I asked if my return could be kept quite, I really not wanting a whole bunch of visitors."  
  
"I can leave if you want," Harry offered.  
  
"Oh no, just don't tell everyone I'm back yet. If I don't catch up I'm never going to pass my NEWTS."  
  
"Your secret is safe with me," he promised, "did you hear about Quidditch?"  
  
"I know, I can't believe it! My last year and it's cancelled!" she said jumping on the conversation, "lucky for you, I hate to embarrass you by beating you."  
  
"You couldn't beat me in my third year, what make you so sure you could now?" he tested.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, "anytime, anywhere..and yes Potter, that is a challenge." 


	18. Happy Holidays

Kind of a slow chapter...but there are going to be a couple of those, there is no way to avoid them. I won't be updating tomorrow, just thought I'd give you guys fair warning, I have to go score keep a basketball game (sighs.) Anyways..Thanks go all my reviewers.you guys are amazing, as always.  
  
Read and Review Nothing is My Own  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Holiday Memories  
  
The snow on the ground was thick as the beginning of December came and went. The Christmas break was upon the students of Hogwarts, and everyone seeking an escape had signed up to leave for the Holidays.  
  
Harry would have loved to stay, alone in the cold castle away from everyone, but Dumbledore insisted that Harry return to Grimwald place where there was more supervision and protection.  
  
The massive breakout attempt had gotten the professors thinking, and instead of giving all the guilty students a months worth of detention, they had been let off without punishment. Although each student lost ten points for their house for their behavior, meaning the cups were not looking very empty indeed.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick were trying to charm the grounds so that classes such as Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures could resume, but still no Quidditch.  
  
Quidditch, that had become Harry's favorite subject over the past couple weeks. Since he wasn't spending a large amount of time with his fellow Gryffindor, he had found he had plenty of spare time to visit a certain dark haired girl in the hospital wing. He was sure to keep her return a secret as she requested, which suited him because he didn't have to battle her many Ravenclaw follower for attention.  
  
Their favorite subject had been Quidditch, and she was teaching Harry how to create a game plan and training schedule. It was ashamed that Quidditch had been cancelled for the season because she would have made a terrific captain. Though his conversations with Cho were mindless and didn't matter, they gave him a sense of peace knowing she was going to be okay.  
  
Cho's ordeal hadn't been easy, she had lost a lot of weight during her time at St. Mungo. The dark circles under her eyes had not completely vanished yet, and Harry was sure she was still crying herself to sleep by the swelling in her face.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had tried to explain her condition to Harry to help him understand what had happened, but he still had a hard time envisioning it. Basically from what he understood, she had come the closest you could go to receiving a Dementor's kiss and return to tell the story. She would be scarred by the encounter for the rest of her life. Chances are if she ever encountered a Dementor again she wouldn't be so lucky as to walk away.  
  
Her weak state didn't dampen her spirits, and she seemed even more enthusiastic about DA once she was permitted to return to her normal routine, which wasn't going to happen until after Christmas break. DA, it wasn't going a well as it had the previous year, in fact Harry didn't even enjoy it much. Professor O'Riley showed the student most of then newer spells and charms they were learning, and Harry just was there to supervise. He did pick up on Defense Spells very quickly, and normally would master then well before his fellow DA members, closely followed by Hermione.  
  
Ron had stopped coming to the meeting, and Harry kept making a mental note to make things right with him. Unlike his fourth year when they had not spoken, Hermione wasn't trying to mediate things between them. In fact, Harry barely saw Hermione these days. She was always studying or doing research or something.  
  
He hadn't asked anything more about the veil since that night when they had come clean about their plans. If he thought about the veil then he'd have to think about Sirius. The only thing that could cause him more pain was to know he was trapped in some sort of limbo, between death and life. And knowing the mysteries of the wizarding world, it didn't seem like that far of a fetched idea. He was better off never knowing the truth of the veil, he just had to except Sirius's death.  
  
Luna and her stupid Death Journal, or whatever the hell she called it. He had seen her a few times since that night when she had shown him that book with Sirius warning.  
  
"Sirius is dead," Harry kept bitterly reminding himself as he slowly began to pack his things. It was only for a few weeks, but he knew they would be the longest three weeks in his life. Especially if Ron kept up this grudge.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Seamus shouted as he left the room to start his Christmas vacation.  
  
"Right, Happy Christmas Harry," he thought bitterly watching his cheeky dorm mate disappear.  
  
After he finished gathering his things to take with him to Grimwald place he muttered a hovering spell over his chest and let it in front on himself down the dorm room stairs.  
  
The group from Gryffindor going to Grimwald place were going to travel by floo powder to their destination. Ron sat on the arm of the chair nearest the fire, purposely avoiding eye contact with Harry. Hermione was near him, scolding him under her breath about being a stupid selfish git. Ginny was smiling happily as a dreamy look in her eyes told everyone that her and Dean had said their holiday goodbyes under the mistletoe.  
  
Professor O'Riley was going to escort them to the Order's headquarters, she was there just to make sure everything went smoothly, "now I know you guys have all traveled by floo before, just be careful and make sure you say the location clearly, you don't want to end up someplace you don't intent to, not right now anyways."  
  
Ron went first as with a shout and a swirl of green flames he was gone. His performance was followed by Hermione and Ginny, and finally Harry took his place in the fire. He didn't think he'd ever get use to traveling by floo, it made him feel so dizzy and light headed.  
  
When he finally collected himself and decided his lunch wasn't going to make a second appearance he fixed his glasses and examined the room. Much to his relief it wasn't nearly as crowded as it had been over the summer. He figured most of the Order Member's had surrendered their duties for the Holidays. Probably just the opportunity Voldemort needed.  
  
"Welcome back Harry," Lupin greeted nodding his head.  
  
The fire swirled in green and Professor O'Riley pulled herself out of the fireplace and dusted off her robe, "you think with all the magic we know we could figure out a way of traveling cleaner."  
  
"Good to see December," Lupin said with a sparkle in his eyes. The same sparkle he had seen in Remus Lupin's eyes when he had seen them talking at Hogmeade.  
  
"Yes, it's good to see you to Remus," she replied back with a smile.  
  
It took the rest of the afternoon to get settle back in, and Mrs. Weasley fixed a feast for dinner. It was nice being away from Hogwarts in a way, but then again you could tell all of the students missed it.  
  
After dinner Ginny, Harry and Hermione gathered in the living room in front of the fire. Ginny and Hermione both pulled out a few scrolls, and began to write whispering over to each other and giggling occasionally.  
  
"Who are you guys writing," Harry finally asked after watching them for several minuets.  
  
"I promised Dean I'd write him a scroll a day," Ginny confessed with a blush.  
  
Hermione didn't answer and she threw her body over her parchment when Harry tried to peer over her shoulder.  
  
"Who are you writing to Hermione?" Harry badgered, trying to dance around her frame to catch a glimpse of a hint.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh, "I don't suppose there is any point in hiding it, I'm writing to Victor."  
  
If there was one statement Hermione could have said to end his suspicious about her and Ron, that was it.  
  
"So you're still writing to Krum?" Harry inquired.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "it isn't a big deal, we're just friends."  
  
"When are you and Ron going to make peace again anyways?" Ginny suddenly blurted out.  
  
"I didn't start the silent treatment," Harry defended quickly, taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"That doesn't mean you can't end it," Hermione lectured.  
  
He shook his head, he should have known that this was coming, "I'm sure thing will work out between us eventually, but he's the one avoiding me right now."  
  
"Only because you offended him," Hermione stated quickly.  
  
"How?" Harry questioned.  
  
Ginny let out a soft chuckle, "isn't it obvious, Ron has a thing for Hermione, and bringing it to the attention of the whole common room was, well embarrassing."  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a cold look and returned to her letter, "we don't know for a fact that Ron has a crush on me, it's just a theory."  
  
"Come on Hermione, Ron turns bright red at the mere mention of your name," Ginny teased.  
  
"No he doesn't," Hermione spat.  
  
Harry grinned, "she has a valid point."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes choosing to not participate in the conversation any longer.  
  
Time seemed to pass slowly, and after watching Ginny and Hermione write letters for almost an hour, he decided to wander the house to see if he could find Ron. If he had to spend the holidays at Grimwald Place, then he'd rather spend it friends with Ron than not friends.  
  
It didn't take long to find Ron, he was sitting up stairs watching the chess board, playing himself.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry attempted, but went ignored.  
  
"This is so stupid, at least talk to me," Harry demanded.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes, "why should I? After the way you acted."  
  
"I've already apologized, what more do you want me to do?"  
  
"Apologize again, and again! I'm so tired of hearing about what's bugging you," Ron snapped.  
  
Harry stared at him, they had already been though the issues of Ron's jealously, and from the look in Ron's eye, there was something more to this.  
  
"Do you like Hermione?"  
  
"NO!" Ron snapped instantly, "it wouldn't matter if I did."  
  
It hit Harry like a ton of bricks, like someone had just set off a sign in front of his eyes, "you do."  
  
Ron didn't let his eyes rise from his chess board, "I don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her?"  
  
Ron let out a sigh, "she still is talking to Krum, precious Krum."  
  
"Their just friends," Harry repeated what Hermione had told him only a hour or so earlier.  
  
"You've already cause enough trouble, what are you going to go tell her now?" Ron accused.  
  
"No, I'm not going to tell her. I'm sorry I went off on you two in front of the entire house, I was out of line," Harry apologized.  
  
"Bloody right you were," Ron agreed.  
  
Harry took a seat on the opposite side of the chess board, "need a partner?"  
  
"I'll beat you," Ron smiled and Harry returned it.  
  
Chess carried the two into the evening, and Ron was right, he beat Harry a total of five times, but that didn't matter to Harry, Ron was talking to him again. And he understood what had made him so angry.  
  
"Checkmate, another game?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I think I've had enough, I'm rather hungry."  
  
Ron shrugged and put up his chess pieces with a victorious smile on his face, "let go get something to eat down in the kitchen, mum probably won't have dinner ready for a few hours still."  
  
The two walked down the stairs towards the kitchen when Harry first started to hear the mumbling. It grew louder as they approached the door, "wait," Harry said throwing his arm in front of Ron before he opened the door.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked with a confused tone.  
  
Harry placed his index finger in front of his lips and press his ears to the door.  
  
"Remus, you always were the responsible one of the group," said the voice of Professor O'Riley.  
  
Lupin gave a slight chuckle, "and you were always the sarcastic one."  
  
Professor O'Riley's voice suddenly cracked, "God I miss him."  
  
"So do I," Lupin agreed.  
  
"You know, when I looked back into the pensive and relived everything. I might as well killed him myself," O'Riley cried.  
  
"NO! Don't you dare blame yourself, I've done that far to long myself," Lupin said sternly.  
  
"If what happened between us hadn't happened, James and Lily would still be alive," Lupin confessed.  
  
O'Riley's shaky voice responded, "I blame myself for that too. Bloody hell, they would have been better off if they had never known me."  
  
"Sirius told me before he died that he thought about you everyday," Lupin suddenly said.  
  
Harry eyes grew wide, did Remus just say Sirius thought about Professor O'Riley?  
  
"Holy Merlin!" Ron exclaimed in a loud whisper. Harry gave him a sharp look, but it was too late, the voices had subsided.  
  
The two boys scattered from the door and tried to appear innocent as Remus Lupin appeared at the kitchen door, "hello boys."  
  
"We were hungry, just came down for a bite to eat," Harry lied with a guilty expression. 


	19. Right to Know The Truth

This was a fun chapter to write. It is little bit of foreshadowing……

I hope you guys are still reading, reviews have been down a bit, not that I'm complaining, I appreciate all of your support…..

Thanks again to my reviewers and readers.

You guys are amazing…..

Anyways….brief….if you haven't read my L/J fic, than this chapter might not make much sense, but eventually I'll tie I all together….

And make sure you pay close attention to Harry's presents, they'll play an important part later in the story..

Read and Review

Nothing is My Own

  
********************************************

Chapter Nineteen: Right to Know the Truth

"Harry wake up, it's Christmas morning," Ron said excitedly tossing a present towards his head.

"Ron, watch it, you almost hit me," Harry said quickly dodging the flying box.

"Sorry mate, I thought you had good reflexes," Ron laughed tearing into his first box.

Like everything else in his life, Christmas just wasn't the same without his Godfather. Harry's Firebolt gleamed in the corner where Harry had been tending to it the night before with his repair kit. Making sure all the twigs were as they should be, it was the first present Sirius had ever given him. 

"You play as well as your father did," Harry heard a voice say in his head. He shook his head trying to escape the memory of Sirius's voice. 

"Aren't you going to open your presents?" Ron suddenly asked, noticing that Harry wasn't joining in the festivities.

Harry forced a smile and ripped the paper off the present in his hand, another planner from Hermione. 

"Is that the only thing she can give us is more books," Ron asked quietly holding up an identical book in his hand.

Harry let out a soft chuckle, before rising to his feet.

"Here open mine next!" Ron said excitedly shoving the gift at Harry. 

He peeled back the paper on the sloppy wrapped gift, "thanks Ron."

"I couldn't think what else to get you," Ron confessed.

"It's perfect," Harry smiled holding up his small pensive.

"It's small, not like the real one you've described in Dumbledore's office, it only holds one or two memories at most."

Harry placed the small bowl aside and shuffled though the rest of his gifts. Lupin had gotten him a book on Animagi. Mrs. Weasley, her normally goodies and green knitted sweater. Dobby had really gone out of his way this year, getting him a whole outfit, mismatched of course.

The last two seemed strange to Harry, since he didn't expect either of them. One was small, the other was a bit larger. 

"I wonder who sent you those?" Ron asked with a mouthful of Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Harry shrugged choosing to open the large one first, "it's from Cho."

"Well, open already," Ron urged.

Harry slowly opened the present, instantly feeling guilty since he hadn't gotten her anything. 

"WOW! Is that what I think it is?" Ron exclaimed jumping to his knees.

Cho had gotten him an actual Quidditch strategic planner board, with small miniature player he could position and play out strategies to see if they would work.

"She's been helping me with game strategies and stuff," Harry said quickly noticing the look in Ron's eyes.

Ron laughed, "a girl doesn't give you a gift like that for nothing."

Harry choose to ignore him picking up the last gift in his pile, it didn't have a name on it. When he opened the box a poof of pink powder exploded in his face and a sweet rhyme erupted.

"I'm someone that you surely know, 

Our feeling once did almost show.

To you I send this Christmas gift, 

So close your eyes and make a wish."

"Holy Merlin Harry, that's a wishing potion!" Ron exclaimed.

"A what?" Harry asked with a cough.

"Quick! Make a wish before it wears off," Ron rising to his feet.

Harry eyes grew wide, "I wish I knew what Professor O'Riley and Lupin were talking about the other night."

"You wasted your wish on that!" Ron said disappointed, "I'd have wished for a million gallaons."

Harry shrugged, "it didn't matter, nothing happened."

"Oh Harry, it doesn't work that way. Even in the magical world, wishes take time to come true."

Harry stared at the empty box, "I wonder who sent me a wishing potion?"

"Someone you were close to once," Ron said in response.

Harry sighed, "but who?"

"Happy Christmas you two!" Hermione exclaimed making her appearance.

"Happy Christmas Hermione," Harry welcomed, "Happy Christmas to you too Ginny."

"Harry got a wishing potion!" Ron blurted out.

"Really, who sent you a wishing potion?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Don't know, it didn't have name on the package," Harry replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "it doesn't matter, they don't work anyways."

"Yes they do," Ron interjected.

"Ron, don't be so naïve, if they really worked how come everybody doesn't make one to use?" Hermione questioned.

"Because their complex magic," Ron defended.

Hermione let out another sigh, "So explain why Fudge or even Voldemort doesn't use one. Even if it was complex magic, Voldemort could have made one and wished for the prophecy last year."

Ron crinkled his face, which was a sign he had lost this argument. 

"What did you wish for anyways?" Ginny asked, hoping to take the pressure for Ron to retort.

"Nothing really, it was a stupid wish," Harry said quickly, him and Ron had kept the conversation they had heard to themselves.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously, "if it isn't anything, tell us?"

"He wished he knew what Professor O'Riley and Lupin were talking about the other night," Ron said suddenly with a shrug as Harry gave him a cold glare. 

"What? they would have got it out of us eventually."

Hermione looked at Harry, "what do you mean, I don't understand."

Harry surrendered, "the other night me and Ron overheard Professor O'Riley and Lupin talking in the kitchen. Lupin said that Sirius told him he thought about Professor O'Riley everyday before he…"

"Oh my, I knew she was hiding something. It's the way she looks at Remus," Hermione stated.

"The way she looks at Remus?" Ron questioned.

"You two really are clueless, she's in love with him," Hermione revealed.

Ron laughed, "you're crazy. How could she be in love with Remus?"

Hermione turned to say something to Ginny but she nodded, "I know, my brother is an insensitive pig."

"What?" Ron said suddenly offended.

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, that doesn't make any sense, Remus said Sirius thought about her everyday, not himself."

"Isn't it obvious Harry?" Hermione said with frustration. It was obvious he didn't see what was so obvious.

"Remember in our third year when we were in the shrieking shack? Well, Remus said he thought Sirius was the spy, and Sirius thought Remus was the spy."

"I still don't see you point?" Harry said desperately.

Hermione took a deep breath, "she came between them. That's why they didn't trust each other."

"Harry, remember when Lupin said he might have well kill your mum and dad?" Ron jumped in.

Harry shook his head, "I don't think that's it."

"It makes perfect sense," Hermione argued.

"I can't see Sirius and Lupin throwing away their friendship over a girl. They had too much between them for something so trivial," Harry said flatly.

"Boys are trivial," Ginny added.

The four finished getting ready and walked down to the main parlor, where December O'Riley and Remus Lupin were exchanging a laugh.

"Happy Christmas," Lupin offered watching them come down the stairs.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione offered as the rest of the group stared at the two defense teachers suspiciously.

"Mrs. Weasley's fixing breakfast, it should be done shortly," Lupin replied happily rising to his feet to go into the kitchen.

Harry was about to follow Remus and his fellow housemates into the kitchen when December grab his shoulder and told him to wait for a minuet.

"Harry, I didn't want to give you your present from me to be at the end of your bed this morning," she started, "I can't show favoritism with my students."

"I understand, but you really didn't have to get me anything," Harry said quickly, feeling awkward.

"I didn't really get you anything tangible, it's more of an offer. I talked with Professor Dumbledore, and he told me about your Occlemency lessons last year with Professor Snape."

Harry felt a lump developing in his throat, it wasn't exactly a subject he wanted to talk about.

"I would like to continue your lesson. I'm good at the subject, for personal reasons," she offered, "only if you want to that is."

Harry nodded, "can I think about it?"

"Oh course, but me and Professor Dumbledore agree that it is essential you continue this subject, whether with me or not. Your mind is still open to the Dark Lord, and he could still try to use that to his advantage."

Harry didn't need to be reminded of what Voldemort could or would do. The empty void in his heart was a constant reminder, "I can't do it. If I had listen to what everyone was telling me last year, than…"

"Sirius Black wouldn't be dead," she finished for him.

"Don't do that to yourself Harry, I've spent fifteen years of my life doing the same exact thing, and now I also am blaming myself for Sirius's death."

"You don't understand, I failed. I was too weak to keep Voldemort out of my mind and he prayed upon my pathetic need to always play the hero," Harry spat.

"Your strong and brave Harry, and there is no shame in wanting to save those close to you. Don't ever question who you are," Professor O'Riley said sincerely.

Harry felt like running, like hiding in his room and closing himself off like he had done on Privet Drive over the summer.

"Think about it, and let me know if you would like me to help you with Occlemency."

"Thanks Professor," Harry finally managed to get out.

Christmas breakfast was fantastic, and Mrs.Weasley made a fuss over everyone eating seconds.

"Where is everyone?" Harry finally questioned noticing the absent of the majority of the Weasley family. 

"Oh don't worry about it dear, somebody had to keep up the Order watches during the holiday," Mrs. Weasley said casually.

"All of them?" Hermione picked up noticing Bill, Charile, Mr. Weasley, and even Fred and George were missing.

"Percy didn't think it would be right to show up for breakfast, he promised to stop by later," Mrs. Weasley said starting to shake slightly.

"Molly, let me clean up, you've done enough," Professor O'Riley offered.

"Oh no December, I don't mind. It helps me keep my mind busy," Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.

"I can't believe Percy has the nerve to show-up. I'll give that stupid git a piece of my mind," Ron whispered over towards Harry.

"Ron," Hermione said sternly giving him one of her disappointed looks. 

"What?" Ron asked innocently.

"Why do you have to be such an insensitive wart?" Hermione hissed.

"Me and Remus will be relieving the Weasley's this evening, so they'll be home for dinner," Professor O'Riley said trying to perk Mrs. Weasley's spirit's a bit.

"I know dear, Professor Dumbledore asked me to go with you, we need the numbers in case something happens," Mrs. Weasley replied, her eyes filling with more worry with every word.

"Things are going to be fine Molly," Remus tried to assure her.

The loud pop of an apparation sounded in the living room, and Mrs Weasley walked to the kitchen door to see who had dropped by for a visit.

"Percy dear, you just missed breakfast."

"That's okay mum, I can't stay long. I just wanted to wish everyone Happy Christmas," Percy said quickly.

Ron's face turned a deep shade of red, and although Hermione was trying to cling onto Ron's robe sleeve, it was a vain attempt. Ron jumped out of his seat and pushed his way into the parlor.

"You stupid prat!" Ron said viciously.

"Hello Ron," Percy attempted to greet.

"Don't you hello Ron me! You haven't even spoken to me in over a year, unless you count that stupid letter you wrote me. How dare you tell me not to trust my best friend, what gave you the right to do that?"

"Ron, I don't know what to say," Percy replied in his normal snobby tone.

"You've never had that problem before! Bet you feel really dumb now that the Minster has admitted that Vol- Voldemort is back!"

Percy nodded, "I understand you're angry with me."

"No, I'm not angry. I don't want to know you anymore, as far as I'm concerned you're not my brother, you're an insult to the Weasley family name!"

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley pleaded in tears.

"I'm sorry mum, but I can't accept him," Ron said suddenly before storming upstairs.

"Maybe I should go," Percy offered.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "that probably a good idea, I'll tell your other brothers and your father you stopped by."

"Happy Christmas mum," Percy said again, "tell Harry I'm sorry."

Harry saw a flash of red hair sweep past him before Hermione grabbed his arm dragging him upstairs. They followed Ginny, with a sense of fate in the air. 

"RON WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU!" Ginny shrilled.

"He deserved it!" Ron defended.

Ginny slammed her foot into the ground, "you know how much this meant to mum!"

Harry widened his eyes, Ginny was a bit intimidation when she was angry. 

"What about the rest of us, do you realize what he asked me to do last year!" Ron exclaimed now rising to his feet. 

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE! I EXPECTED THIS OUT OF FRED AND GEORGE, NEVER YOU!" 

Hermione placed her hand on Ron's shoulder trying to silently urge him not to retaliate. 

"I am better than Fred and George, they probably would have cursed the daylights out of him," Ron spat back hatefully.

"Ron please," Hermione begged.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "you're no better than him Ronald Weasley, you just broke our mother's heart."


	20. Secrets In My Mind

Hope everyone has a safe and wonderful Halloween!  
I won't be updating for at least one day, because I'm going to my little sister-in law's basketball game. Hope you have lots of feedback when I return!

Nothing is My Own

Read and Review

**************************************************

Chapter Twenty: Secrets in My Mind

With the end of Christmas came the return to Hogwarts, and it was one time Harry was thankful for the return. Two weeks at Grimwald Place was enough, the memories were becoming harder and harder to bear. 

Their things were gathered and they were returning to Hogwarts that afternoon by floo. 

"I am so behind on my studies, I can't wait to get back to the library," Hermione muttered placing her trunk in front of the fireplace.

"What are you going to do after Hogwarts? I mean you can't study you whole life, can you?" Ron asked shaking his head. 

"Do you honestly think you'll know everything when you leave Hogwarts Ron?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Lunch is ready, hurry up and eat or you'll be late," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

Ginny pushed past Ron giving him an evil glare.

"Still not talking to you?" Fred asked with a smile.

Ron huffed, "what would you two have done if Percy would have shown up with you here?"

"Not what you did mate, sorry but that was a bit stupid," George teased.

"We'd have given him one of our silencing caramels so he couldn't open that big fat trap of his anymore," Fred finished.

Ron walked to the kitchen, "I don't care he's a stupid git, and I only wish I'd have been able to give him a bigger piece of my mind," Ron said hatefully in response.

The last week at Grimwald had been a Weasley battle. If there was one member of the redhead family that could hold a grudge longer than Ron, it was Ginny. Her temper was equal to the color of her flaming hair. 

Instead of the silent treatment, which was Ron's specialty, she had let him know what an insensitive prat he was whenever a situation presented itself. Also she had George and Fred's malicious trickster trait, so she was literally make Ron's vacation intolerable. 

"I'm just glad to be getting out of here, I can't handle anymore of Ginny," Ron said flatly to Harry as they ate their lunch.

Hermione let out a sigh, "well you could apologize to your mother, and she might lay off you a bit then."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Percy is the one who betrayed our family and disowned us, and I'm the one being prosecuted!" Ron argued.

"Well, there is no sense in arguing about this," Hermione said casually. 

"Professor O'Riley asked me to restart my Occlemency lesson," Harry said completely off subject, he had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to tell his friends, and the way thing had gone lately, that perfect time was never going to arrive. 

"What? When did you she ask you that?" Ron exclaimed.

"Christmas, right before Percy showed up," Harry said quietly.

"Is Snape going to instruct you?" Hermione asked.

"No, she'd be taking over my lesson," Harry explained.

Hermione shook her head, "you going to do it, right?"

"I don't know, I mean I still think the reason Voldemort was able to trick me was because Snape had weakened my mind. I mean I'm not having dreams anymore and my scar hasn't hurt since that night at the ministry."

"Harry you're being silly, Professor Snape didn't weakened your mind intentionally, and you know we can trust Professor O'Riley," Hermione pleaded.

"I don't see why I should go starting things up again," Harry explained.

"What does Dumbledore think?" Ron questioned shoving half a sandwich into his mouth.

"It was his idea, I think."

"Are you guys coming, Professor O'Riley is waiting by the fireplace?" Ginny asked poking her head though the kitchen door.

"We're coming," Harry said with a forced smile.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, "we'll talk about this later?"

He nodded.

Harry hadn't developed a liking of flooing over the holidays as the small dizzy sensation pulled him back into the Gryffindor common room. It was already fairly crowded with returned students.

"Hey Harry, have a good Christmas?" Neville asked as a greeting.

"Good, and your?" Harry returned.

"Not to shabby, I got a new plant!" Neville said as a smile creped on his chubby face. 

"Hey Ron, Hermione, " Neville said cheerful as the next two appeared.

"Glad to be back?" Hermione asked.

"Did you hear, Herbology, they've reinstated classes," Neville informed them.

Ron looked a Harry slightly worried, he was thinking about the dragon egg Hagrid wanted to hatch.

"Still no Quidditch though, say it's too dangerous," Dennis Creevy added from across the room.

"Harry got a strategic planning board," Ron yelled back over toward Dennis.

"Really, what's that?" Dennis asked in his normal naïve muggle sense.

Ron was about to explain, when someone beat him to the punch.

"It's a board that in enchanted to play out Quidditch scenarios magically. They're very expensive and usually only professional teams have them," Pavarti interrupted.

Harry didn't let his eyes lift to meet hers, suddenly feeling slightly guilty.

"Who got you that?" Dennis finally asked.

"Cho Chang," Ron said with a smile. 

Harry reared on Ron with a cold look and an expression that said "big mouth."

Ron shrugged, "what?"

"Cho Chang got you a strategic planning board?" Pavarti asked oddly.

"I don't know why?" Harry said innocently.

"Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall called from the portrait opening, "your presence is requested, follow me please."

It was the first time that a Professor had requested him and he was truly grateful. He glanced at Pavarti right before he disappeared out of the common room, slightly surprised to see a glaze over her eyes.

"There is a secret meeting of the Quidditch team captain, there is no sense in getting the rest of the student body all worked up since nothing is determined yet, you are to keep this to yourself," Professor McGonagall instructed leading him down the corridors.

"What is the meeting about Professor?" Harry asked attempting to keep up.

She opened a door and motioned for him to enter. Professor Dumbledore and Madame Hooch were sitting at a table chatting excitedly.

" Welcome Harry, your fellow captains should be arriving shortly," Professor Dumbledore said with a familiar sparkle in his eyes.

"What's going on Professor?" Harry questioned.

"Patients, all will be revealed shortly," the old Professor responded.

It didn't take long for all the captains to gather and the meeting took shape.

"What are we doing here?" said Zacharias Smith, "I thought Quidditch was cancelled for the year." 

"Indeed it is to late to start the typically Quidditch season," Madame Hooch confessed.

"So what is this meeting about, I'm a Seventh year so plans for next year are pointless," Slytherin team captain Rosy Rodchester complained.

"I agree," Cho spoke up.

"Madame Hooch and I believe that the Quidditch matches are a much needed distraction, and since it is too late in the year to continue our normal schedule we are thinking about altering it. Maybe a tournament of sorts, over a weekend. I know it is not traditional to play games so close together but we haven't had a game last over a day in 35 years," Dumbledore started "But what if we do?" Rosy questioned.

Dumbledore let out a slight chuckle; "I do believe we'll deal with that situation if it arises."

"What about practices, we can't freely go onto the grounds," Cho argued.

"Professor Flitwick and myself have charmed the grounds, so they are slightly more protected, but it is still unsafe for student to wander un-chaperoned," Dumbledore continued. "Meaning the teams will work on an extremely strict practice schedule, and your head of house will monitor all practices."

"So, we'll be allowed outdoors?" Harry inquired.

Dumbledore smiled, "yes Harry, one hour of practice once per week."

Cho looked over towards Harry with a blush, and Harry tried not to notice her eyes.

"You're dismissed, please keep this quiet among your teams, we don't need everyone in the school aware of these plans," Madame Hooch reminded.

The captains muttered happily to themselves, "I can't believe it, we're going to get to play Quidditch," Rosy muttered.

"It's going to be a tough weekend, three games?" Ernie added.

"I don't care as long as I get outside," Rosy continued.

Harry nodded his head in agreement, the only time he'd ever agree with a Slytherin. 

"Did you have a Happy Christmas," Cho asked shyly. Harry suddenly felt something obvious go off in his head, she had given him a Christmas presents, and he hadn't gotten her anything, infact he hadn't even written her a letter.

"Thanks for the strategic board," Harry offered, avoiding her eyes still.

Cho lowered her head, "don't mention it, I owed you one."

"No you didn't. You're the one that saved me from the Dementors," Harry said, guilt creeping into his voice.

"If you walk me back to the Ravenclaw common room, we'll call it even," she bartered.

As they left the meeting together, Harry suddenly realized he didn't even have the slightest inkling where the Ravenclaw common room might be.

"Which way," Harry asked dumbfounded when they reached the end of the corridor.

Cho laughed lightly, "follow me."

"Did you have a good holiday?" Harry asked desperate to find an excuse for not getting her a gift.

"My mother made me stay in bed most of the time, but I'm feeling a lot better now," Cho confessed. She did look stronger, the swelling in her face was greatly reduced and her eyes didn't seem a puffy.

"You look better," Harry said stupidly. "Not that you didn't look good before."

Cho giggled turning slightly pink.

"That didn't come right," he said feeling awkward.

"I know what you meant," she offered, "I don't know how you do it. One encounter and I was bed ridden for months."

"I've never charged a Dementor before," Harry corrected her.

Cho stopped and bit her lip, "no but you've face him. Almost anyone else who faces him dies."

"I sometimes wish I was like everyone else, just to get it over with," Harry muttered mostly to himself.

"How can you say that? Your bravery is inspiring, the way you turned to face that Dementor, you aren't afraid of anything," Cho continued.

Harry shook his head violently, "I'm afraid of everything. I'm afraid of losing everybody. I'm afraid I'm not going to be strong enough to do what I'm destined to do."

"I don't understand," she said eyeing him.

In that moment Harry wanted to tell her everything, the secret that he had kept to himself since that fated day when Sirius had died. His back found the cold stonewall and followed in down to the floor.

"What is it, you can tell me," Cho pleaded kneeling next to him.

"No, I can't," Harry said mindlessly.

She found a seat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm not going to pretend I understand what you're going though. All I can do is be there if you need me to be."

"If I let you into my world, he'll kill you," Harry said turning towards her. 

Cho looked at him speechless, her body quivering slightly at his words. She tried to pull his arm closer to her body, when he doubled over in pain, grabbing his forehead.

"Ah," Harry cringed.

"Harry, are you okay," Cho asked desperately.

His face twisted in agony as his scar burned furiously, "not again."

"You have to stay away from me," he warned Cho.

"Harry I don't understand," she begin to cry.

He rose to his feet, "don't you see, my scar is burning again. Something terrible is about to happen."

Cho rose to her feet followed Harry's lead, "I won't run. You've got to talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

"I have to kill him!" Harry finally screamed.

"Kill who?" Cho begged.

"VOLDEMORT!" 

As the sound of his name Harry's scar surged with an unbearable pain that brought him to his knees. Cho rushed to his side and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I've got to see Dumbledore," Harry finally choked out.

Cho nodded helping him rise to his feet, "I'll go find him." She took off down the corridor towards the room the Quidditch captain's meeting was being held. Harry

clinched his forehead trying to block out his mind. He wasn't going to be tricked again, he wasn't going to let Voldemort into his mind.

"Harry, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked approaching quickly, followed by Cho.

"It's happening again Professor, my scar," Harry said in one breath.

Dumbledore nodded, "I was afraid of this, take Miss Chang back to her common room and then come to my office." He turned quickly disappearing down the dark passageways of the castle.

"What's going on?" Cho pleaded again.

Harry lowered his head, "when Voldemort is up doing something particular bad, my scar hurts, like a warning."

"Oh Harry," she whispered letting her fingers drift across his forehead.

"It hasn't happened since last year," Harry started, but his strength failed him before he could finish. He walked with her in silence thinking about the last time his scar has erupted in pain. He rubbed his fingers across his scar trying to wipe it away, but he learned along time ago that it didn't work like that.

"This is the Ravenclaw common room entrance," Cho said stopping suddenly.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," Harry said sounding unconfident.

"I want to go to Dumbledore's office with you," Cho blurted out.

Harry shook his head, "I don't want you getting involved in this, and you've been though enough."

"I WANT TO HELP!" Cho yelled. 

Harry grabbed her hand, "you don't know what you're asking."

Cho hiccupped as the tears streamed down her face, "I owe it to Cedric, and to you."

Harry leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly, "I'll tell you everything tomorrow, I promise."

He released her hand and began to walk off knowing he had just lied. He couldn't tell her everything, he'd be putting her in great danger. When he reached the statue that guarded Dumbledore's he said the password, "Gawp."

His feet carried him up the spiraling stairwell into the Headmaster's office. 

"Professor?" 

"Ah, Harry, I didn't expect you so quickly," Dumbledore confessed.

Harry didn't pay attention, "what's Voldemort up to?"

"Alas, we do not know. The reason I wanted you come to my office is I wanted to discuss the subject of Occlemency with you."

"He must be up to something, my scar hasn't hurt since last year," Harry argued.

The old professor nodded his head, "indeed, but I fear it is to dangerous to leave your mind vulnerable. I'm aware Professor O'Riley had already offered to continue your lessons, but if you would prefer I also would like to offer the option of teaching you myself."

"I'm not sure I want to continue with Occlemency sir," Harry confessed.

"I was afraid you might say that. It is even more imperative to continue now. He has found a weakness in your mind, and I fear he will exploit it if you don't learn to defend yourself."

"Professor O'Riley, is she as skilled in the subject as Snape?" Harry asked nervously.

"Indeed, it was due to Professor Snape that Professor O'Riley learned to master the 

subject. She is one of the strongest Occlemenist I know," Dumbledore confessed.

"Won't Occlemency weaken my mind again?" Harry asked slightly concerned.

Dumbledore nodded, "indeed, I went against my better judgment not restarting your lessons when you returned to Hogwarts, but I wanted to give you time to grieve. I just pray I did not wait to long."


	21. Excuses

Hope everyone had a wonderful weekend. Sorry about my delay in updating, I had a very busy weekend myself. I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers..I can't believe this story had passed 200 reviews. amazing!  
  
(On another note) I received a review that really crawled under my skin. Then as I began to read reviews from some of my favorite stories, I became more irritated. This is more of a pep talk to myself and other authors who sometimes get slapped in the face by grammatical Nazis. (newspaper term) Writing is an art, just like playing music or painting a picture. If you just go though the motions you're no better than anyone else. Anybody can learn to play an instrument and read music, it takes a special person to be able to make those notes life off the pages and move you.  
  
I AM NOT AN EDITOR!!! I will NEVER! Be an editor, and if you ask J.K. Rowlings, I'm willing to bet she'd say the same thing. Before I submit a story to my grammatical Nazis, I usually proofread it about, I don't know, 30 or 40 times. I don't do that with my fanfictions, mainly because I don't have the time, nor the patience. I'm going to make tons of mistakes, I know, because I catch more of them every time I re-read my story. No matter how many times I proof a story, or an article, I'll never catch everything.  
  
I enjoy constructive criticism, if I'm constantly misspelling a word or something along those lines, tell me, I honestly want you to because it makes me grow as a writer. BUT don't tell you can't continue to read my story due to my massive amount of errors, because I really don't care. I'd prefer you to keep that bit of knowledge to yourself out of respect for my blundering mess of a story.  
  
Back to the pep talk, to all you inspiring writers who may not be grammatically savvy don't listen to the critics. Telling the story is the difficult part, editing is the easy part.  
  
Anyways.thanks again, let me know your feedback!  
  
Read and Review Nothing is my Own  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Excuses  
  
Harry and Ron dashed down the boy's dormitory stairs in the Gryffindor house.  
  
"If we're late, O'Riley will kill us!" Ron exclaimed just before the reached the portrait.  
  
Harry shook his head, "how could we oversleep like that."  
  
"HOOT"  
  
The two boys spun around to find themselves face to face with the scrawniest owl imaginable. It sat there hooting unhappily, staring Harry Potter straight in the eyes.  
  
"Harry, I think it's for you," Ron said carefully.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and walked cautiously over to the hooting bird, the bird snapped at his hand when he stretched it out, and dropped the letter on the couch.  
  
"Blood bird is a pest," Ron said shocked by the owls behavior.  
  
The scrawny owl flew around the room and made a dive towards Ron's head before sailing out the window.  
  
Ron composed himself, "who's it from?"  
  
Harry didn't answer he just stared silently at the tarnished colored letter in his hands. He made a dash for the fireplace ripping the letter into small shreds during his pace.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked slightly puzzled.  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing," Harry snapped.  
  
"But you don't even know who it's from," Ron stared.  
  
"Wormtail," Harry replied as if he'd been asked a question.  
  
Ron eyed him for a moment, "the same Wormtail that was Scabbers?"  
  
"He wrote me earlier this year."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Only Hermione knew, I made her swear not to tell anyone," Harry said avoiding Ron's eyes.  
  
"What did he want last time?" Ron continued.  
  
Harry let his eyes carry towards the clock, "we're late."  
  
"O'Rileys gonna kill us," Ron whined before the two boys ran out the portrait entrance and down the corridor.  
  
It wasn't the first time they had been late this year, if it had they might have got off with a lecture, but Professor O'Riley eyed them disappointedly as they busted though the class room doors.  
  
"You're late gentleman," she stated the obvious.  
  
"Sorry Professor," the two boys said in unison.  
  
She turned her attention back to her lecture, "defense against a Vampire isn't an easy task, can anyone tell me what your first line of defense."  
  
"A cross and a clove if garlic," Seamus said aloud.  
  
"Rubbish," she continued, "anyone else have a guess?"  
  
Hermione shot up her hand, "play dead, Vampires can't feed off the blood of the dead."  
  
"Good Miss Granger, at least somebody is doing the assigned reading."  
  
Dead, that was becoming of Harry's least favorite word, he raised his hand thinking about a question off topic, "Professor, have you ever heard of a Death Journal?"  
  
"A little off the assigned topic Mr. Potter," Professor O'Riley questioned.  
  
Harry nodded, "I know, this subject just reminded me of it."  
  
"What's a Death Journal?" Ron questioned for a eager classroom full of ears.  
  
Professor O'Riley let out a small grin, "you've successfully gotten the class off subject Harry, why don't you explain to your classmates what a Death Journal is."  
  
"I'm not really positive myself, I think it is supposedly a way for the dead to communicate," Harry started.  
  
"Exactly, a supposed way," she emphasized. "Many scholars have disproved their legitimacy."  
  
"If there are no further questions we'll continue with our topic," she bartered before turning her attention back towards vampires.  
  
Finally class came to an end, which was shortly considering how late Ron and Harry had been.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, please come see me before leaving," Professor O'Riley announced before dismissing class.  
  
Ron sighed, "another detention I bet."  
  
"Well, if you two weren't always getting into trouble," Hermione started.  
  
Harry fought back the urge to yell at her again for lecturing, "I got another letter."  
  
"From him?" Hermione asked deducing the sender immediately.  
  
Ron stared at her amazed, "how do you do that?"  
  
Hermione eyed him waiting for an answer from Harry.  
  
"Yes," Harry finally acknowledged.  
  
"What did he want this time?" Hermione pushed.  
  
Ron smiled, "he doesn't know, burnt it up before reading it."  
  
"Harry, you didn't," Hermione frowned.  
  
"Gentleman, are you planning of being tardy for your next class also?" Professor O'Riley called out.  
  
Hermione bit her lip before breaking her promise, "Harry has been getting letters from a Death Eater."  
  
"Hermione you promised," Harry started.  
  
Hermione looked at him desperately, "I know what I promised, but I would never forgive myself if something happened."  
  
"What is she talking about Harry?" Professor O'Riley pushed.  
  
Harry sighed, "Wormtail, or otherwise known as Peter Pettigrew has been writing me, I've gotten two letters from him so far."  
  
December O'Riley's face went pale at the mere mention of Pettigrew's name, "you haven't told Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"The three of you, stay here," she motioned before leaving the classroom.  
  
Harry wanted to be mad at Hermione, but he couldn't be, she was just worried about him.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I know you didn't want to tell Dumbledore," Hermione whispered reading his face.  
  
Harry nodded, "I know, you don't have to apologize."  
  
Professor O'Riley returned a few moments later, "Ron and Hermione can go to class, explain to your professors that I held you late. Harry, we need have a talk."  
  
Hermione and Ron gathered their things and shot Harry a reproached look before disappearing.  
  
"What do we need to have a talk about Professor?" Harry finally asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Pettigrew, he's a dangerous man. Very manipulative. Professor Dumbledore seems to believe if he's contacting you it's in sincerity, but I disagree. Stay away from him, and don't' trust anything he sends you."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me once that Wormtail is in debt to me for having Sirius and Remus spare his life," Harry explained.  
  
"I'm aware of Professor's Dumbledore's reason. Honestly, as noble as your intentions might have been, you should have let them kill him," she said coldly.  
  
"Professor?" Harry started taken back by her bluntness.  
  
The angry clouds building behind her eyes started to lighten, "I'm sorry. Have you considered your Occlemency lessons?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I have, though I must confess I'm a bit nervous."  
  
"Understandably so, would you prefer Professor Dumbledore teach you himself?"  
  
"He told me you were one of the best Occlemenist he knew. He said you learnt it for personal reason?" Harry questioned.  
  
She sighed, "I did, my secrets were ripped from my mind, and I've never forgiven myself for the outcome they caused. Afterwards, I swore to myself it would never happen again."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand," Harry said lightly.  
  
She smiled, "you will in time, I promise everything will be revealed."  
  
"Can we start tomorrow, with Occlemency and all," Harry finally said after a few more seconds of silence.  
  
"Of course," she replied with an expression of relief across her face.  
  
"Don't forget about DA tonight, I thought maybe we'd practice that cloning spell again," he continued rising to his feet.  
  
She shook her head, "I forgot to tell you, I won't be at the meeting tonight, I have, Order business to attend to."  
  
Harry eyed her carefully, "I'll see you tomorrow night after dinner than."  
  
It was way to late to go to Divination, not that Harry minded missing that particular subject. He had been pairing up with Susan Bones for the past month or so, and without Ron, the sanity keeping ritual of class bashing had faded.  
  
He walked at a painfully slow pace towards the Divination classroom, he'd at least have to explain to Professor Trelawney where he had been, not that she'd care.  
  
"Ten more minuets to kill," Harry muttered to himself.  
  
It seemed to take an eternity but class finally dismissed, and Harry pushed his way past his exiting classmates, "Professor?"  
  
"Ah Harry, I was beginning to worry. Something terrible is destined to happen to you soon," Professor Trelawney said turning to her missing student.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I was Professor O'Riley during class, and I'll get the assignment from Lavender Brown tonight," Harry stated flatly.  
  
She smiled, "Pavarti Patil has your assignment, you'll have to get it from her since she did volunteer."  
  
"She did?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I sense something beautiful yet to evolve between the two of you," Trelawney turned with a smile.  
  
Harry hated Professor Trelawney's constant torture, why couldn't she just not sense something for a change. He had a full ten minuets before Potions, plenty of time. Plenty of time until he passed that broom closet and felt a forceful pair of hand pull him in. He tried to make a reach for his wand, but a firm pair of lips pressing against his told him it wasn't the kind of danger that required a wand.  
  
Harry pulled back and tried to get his eyes to adjust but is was too dark to make out who was standing opposite of him.  
  
"I'm really getting tired of these games."  
  
He knew that giggling voice, "Pavarti? What are you doing?"  
  
"What you want me to, did you get my wishing potion?" she asked quietly.  
  
"You sent that to me?" Harry continued.  
  
She giggled, "of course I did silly." Leaning closer to his ear, "I bet I know what you wished for."  
  
"What?" he replied stupidly before she flung herself onto him for another kiss.  
  
"Pavarti," he chocked out as he pulled back from her embrace.  
  
"Harry, stop playing hard to get. We've got the perfect cover with me dating Terry and you dating Cho. Nobody has to know about this," she whispered into his ear so softly that goose bumps rose on his body.  
  
He tried to shake himself, "I'm not dating Cho."  
  
"My sister says you are," Pavarti smirked. "You did visit her while she was in the hospital wing."  
  
"We're just friends," Harry said flatly.  
  
"Do you kiss all your friends?" she continued to interrogate.  
  
Harry sighed, "Pavarti, I really like you, but I can't do this. It would be fair to Terry or to you."  
  
"What more do I have to do Potter, I'm throwing myself at you! I'll dump Terry if that's what you want!" Pavarti pleaded.  
  
Harry felt terrible, she had to really like him if she was willing to pull a stunt like this, "it isn't you, I've already told you. I can't handle a relationship right now."  
  
"What are you so afraid of?" she questioned skeptically.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said instantly.  
  
She made a reach for his hand in the dark, and after stumbling clumsily a few times found it, "we could try, I know you like me. I can tell by the way you look at me."  
  
"I do like you, but," he started.  
  
"No buts, if you like me and I like you then why can't we work something out. Unless there is something go on between you and Cho."  
  
"Nothing is going on between me and Cho Chang. I just don't think it would be a good idea for us to date," Harry tried again.  
  
He could feel her frustration though the dark without even seeing her face, " that isn't good enough, give me a real reason."  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt. I'm not the safest person to socialize with incase you haven't noticed," Harry tried to joke.  
  
She giggled, "I like my men dangerous."  
  
"Please Pavarti, can't we just be friends."  
  
"Fine," she finally conceded before placing another kiss smack on his lips, "with privileges."  
  
Pavarti opened the closet door and a splash of light burned Harry's eyes as she disappeared. His stomach did a few back flips as he watched her walk away. She was persistent, he had to give her that.  
  
His spell binding moment finally ended and with a quick glance around the empty corridors he let out a few choice words, third class in a row he was going to be late to now. Snape would surely give him detention, and he had DA tonight.  
  
"Why Mr. Potter, finally decided to grace us with your appearance I see," Snape cooed as Harry made his way into class.  
  
Harry lowered his eyes, "sorry professor, I was talking to Professor Trelawney."  
  
"May I inquire for what reason?" Snape continued dangerously.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "I was explaining to her why I missed class today."  
  
"Continue," Snape instructed.  
  
"That's it," Harry tried to finish.  
  
"Well, your excuse is as pathetic as usual," Snape said hatefully before turning away. "Ten points from Gryffindor and detention tonight."  
  
"But," Harry started to argue.  
  
"You don't approve," Snape said suddenly.  
  
"I have a meeting tonight I need to attend," Harry said knowing it was pointless.  
  
Snape let a evil grin creep across his face, "tonight, I believe someone needs to clean out the owlery."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that Harry wasn't going to argue back.  
  
"Looks like you'll have to take over the DA tonight," Harry said as they gathered their things at the end of class.  
  
"Why were you late anyways?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've said already, I was telling Trelawney why I missed class," Harry stated.  
  
"Did Professor O'Riley say anything?" Hermione pushed.  
  
"Not really, we're going to start Occlemency."  
  
Hermione smiled, "that's wonderful, I so glad you've decided to restart your lessons."  
  
"Harry, wait up!" called a sweet voice from across the hall.  
  
Harry took a deep breath recognizing her voice instantly.  
  
"Hello Cho," Harry greeted noticing her eyes lingering on Hermione for a second longer than he would have preferred.  
  
"I was wondering if we could talk," Cho said carefully.  
  
"Hermione, I'll catch up with you later," Harry said taking Cho's arm and leading her in the opposite direction.  
  
"Don't forget we have Magical Creatures after lunch," Hermione reminded him.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"What happened last night, what did Dumbledore say?" Cho said as soon as they got out of earshot.  
  
"Nothing really, he wants me to start defense lessons with Professor O'Riley," Harry said vaguely.  
  
"Defense lesson, on top of class and DA, how much more Defense do you need?" Cho questioned.  
  
Harry smiled, "are you going to lunch right now?"  
  
"No, I have Herbology in the green house now," Cho said sadly.  
  
"Can you meet me tonight?" Harry suddenly said feeling slightly mischievous.  
  
"After DA?" Cho asked skeptically.  
  
"No, Hermione taking over tonight, I have detention," Harry said bitterly.  
  
Cho narrowed her eyes, "when then?"  
  
"Meet me right outside the Ravenclaw entrance at midnight," he said with a grin.  
  
"Harry, we'll be caught," she protested.  
  
"Trust me, will you be there?" Harry pushed.  
  
She nodded nervously with an eager expression as if she was thinking, "what in the world is he up to?" 


	22. Hermione's Business

Sorry about my rant yesterday, I honestly didn't' t mean to offend anyone. Honestly it was just one reviewer, the rest of you guys have been amazing!!!! I honestly don't get offended very easily, so flame me all you want (not too much though L )

I don't mind constructive critics, it was just telling me you can't read my story, I hope you guys understand. Anyway, I'll let this dead horse lie, without further ado. 

Read and Review

Nothing is my Own

*****************************************************

Chapter Twenty-two: Hermione's Business 

The Owlery stunk, there was no other word to describe the area Harry Potter was scrubbing without the use of magic. Not that he was complaining, in all his years at the Dursleys he had done far worse, an example being Dudley's personal bathroom. Although he loathed cleaning up the bird's messes, he worked quickly, hoping he'd have enough time to shower before his midnight engagement.

In all honesty he wasn't positive he remembered how to the Ravenclaw common room, he hadn't really been paying much attention the night he had walked Cho back. Thank goodness for the Marauder Map, a prized possession that had once belonged to his father and was later stolen by the Weasley twins, who gave it to him. 

"There, finished," Harry said with a tone of satisfaction, throwing his sponge back into his soapy bucket. The owls cooed loudly, and like all bird began to mess his clean floor immediately. 

He didn't waste time dabbling around, he gather the remainder of his cleaning supplies and head towards Mr. Filch's broom closet. 

"Potter, where do you think you're going?" asked the skeptical caretaker before Harry could make his getaway.

"I'm done," Harry said flatly, hoping he wouldn't push the subject.

The old caretaker couldn't make it that simple, "oh no you don't,

you've still got an hour of detention left to serve, back to work."

"But I've finished, what am I going to do sit around the Owlery and talk to the birds?" Harry said feeling slightly annoyed.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded down the corridor followed by the familiar cackles of Peeves laughter.

"PEEVES!" Filch yelled before tearing down the hall in the direction of the noise.

Harry smiled, remember the trouble Peeves almost got him into before Christmas, he took advantage of the situation. He had barely enough time to get back to the common room, clean up and sneak back out again. He needed the escape, and he did need to talk to Cho also. Might as well kill two birds with one stone. 

The Gryffindor common room was pack as usual, many students doing the only privilege that hadn't been forbade, reading. If he was quick, he would be able to sneak right though undetected, and from the looks of the missing sixth years, DA hadn't gotten back yet.

Forty-five minuets later Harry rummaged through his trunk for his invisibility cloak and his magical map. He tapped it gently with his wand, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The blank piece of paper magical turned into the infamous Marauder map. He scanned it carefully, paying careful attention to several of the moving dots.

Hermione and Ron were in the left side second floor corridor, apparently walking back from DA. Ginny and Dean were in the astronomy tower, Harry had to shake his head thinking about what Ron would say if he ever found out. Snape, good, he was in his office in the dungeon. If he timed it just right, he'd get away without anyone seeing him. He cleared the map with his wand and tucked it into his robe. With a single movement he flung the invisibility cloak around his shoulders and creped down the boys dormitory stairs. 

He walked quietly dodging a few students along the way and finally made it to the Gryffindor common room entrance. Now all he had to do was wait until somebody came though, then he'd sneak out.

"Whomping Willow," he heard from the opposite side of the portrait.

"I don't know what do to, I mean I've done everything I can possible think of," Pavarti Patil muttered to Lavender Brown as they entered. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, wondering if he should wait a while and eavesdrop on his fellow Gryffindors or just make his getaway while it was safe. 

"I can't believe you cornered him in a broom closet," Lavender chuckled.

Pavarti smiled proudly, "sometimes I wonder why I even bother with that silly boy."

Lavender grinned, "because you love him," she teased.

"No I don't," Pavarti said instantly turning light red and throwing her head into her hands.

"Then why are you giggling?" 

Harry turned his attention back to the portrait entrance seeing it shut close, he scolded himself for being foolish enough to miss a perfect opportunity to sneak out. He backed away from Pavarti and Lavender in their giggling conversation, he was almost out of earshot.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Lavender suddenly said.

Harry stopped dead, and his full attention went back towards the giggling girls.

"No, what?" Pavarti pushed.

Lavender lowered her voice, "Weasley has got a crush on her."

Pavarti laughed loudly, "you're kidding, how do you know?"

"I overheard Hermione and Ginny talking," Lavender smiled boastfully, "that isn't all, she's dating Krum, I mean she's writing letters to him on a routine basis."

"The Quidditch player Krum?" Pavarti said surprised, "I never understood how a girl like Hermione could get a guy like Victor Krum."

Lavender giggled again, "Victor asked Hermione to be his girlfriend, at least according to Ginny Weasley."

"What did she say?" 

Harry leaned in close straining to hear more of the conversation, leaning in too close he knocked over a lamp that crashed into the stone floor. The two girls let out a shrill before noticing the knocked over lamp.

"Damn it," Harry muttered too loudly at his failed attempt to catch the lamp.

"Who's there?" Pavarti snapped hearing Harry's voice. 

Realizing it wasn't safe in his current situation he made his way back to the portrait, and luckily it opened a moment later and allowed him to escape. Under his cloak he pulled back out the Marauder Map and casted the spell back onto it. Cho was waiting near the Ravenclaw common room with his least favorite friend of hers, Marietta the snitch. 

It was eleven thirty, about half an hour past the sixth year's curfew. Harry walked quickly towards the passage the Cho Chang dot was floating near. He wasn't sure why he was holding his breath as he stood in front of the Ravenclaw entrance. Part of him wanted to run back to his common room, but he stayed. 

The figured of a girl with a long curtain of dark hair finally emerged from the statue hiding the Ravenclaw house entrance. Harry watched her awhile, noticing how she bit her lip and fidgeted her thumbs as she waited. 

"Cho," Harry whispered.

She looked around searching for the source of the voice, "Harry, where are you?" she asked in a whisper.

Harry smiled, as he watched her confused face, he started to lift the cloak off his head then changed his mind. He approached her and quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under the cloak with him.

Cho let out a quick shrill before finally realizing who her had seized her.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" she said grabbing her chest.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Harry laughed still holding her around her waist.

"What is this, some type of invisibility cloak?" Cho asked impatiently feeling the cloth around them.

Harry nodded finally releasing her.

Cho moved her finger away from the cloak and eyed Harry, "so what why did you want me to meet you so late?"

"I thought you might like a little adventure," Harry grinned.

She looked kind of taken back, at what it sounded like he was insinuating, "what did you have in mind?"

Harry spun her around holding the cloak over them and nudged her to walk forward. He wasn't sure what had given him the urge to try what he was about to try, but the more he thought about it the better the idea sounded.

"Where are we going?" Cho demanded.

"The Quidditch Pitch," Harry replied. 

She stopped abruptly, "Harry, we're not allowed outside."

"Oh come on, we could both use some fresh air. Anyways, the grounds are charmed," Harry said lightly, wondering if that was possibly something his father would have once said.

Cho shook her head, "I'd rather not, I just don't have a good feeling about that place right now."

Harry conceited and changed direction, "can you think of any other place we could go and talk?"

Cho was blushing so brightly, Harry could see her flush under the cloak, "so you want to go some place to talk?"

Now he was blushing.

"We could go to the Room of Requirements," Cho finally suggested. Noticing that Harry was already heading in that direction.

The Room of Requirements was warm and perfect as usual, it didn't look like the DA meeting room, but a small study with a warm fire.

"This room absolutely amazes me," Cho muttered as they entered.

The two walked over to the couch placed in front of the fire and took a seat.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened the other night or not?" Cho asked eagerly.

Harry filched at the question, "it really is a long story, it would probably just bore you."

"Why do you have to kill you know who?" Cho pushed.

Harry forced a smile, "you don't forget much do you?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw, did you expect any less?" she boasted leaning back.

Harry thought hard about what he could tell her to satisfy her hunger for knowledge without telling her too much.

"You know that my parents were killed by Voldemort, and he tried to kill me to."

She nodded listening anxiously.

"He is still trying to kill me, that's why the Dementors attacked Hogmeade. He knew I'd be there, and he also knew about the passage though the Shrieking Shack."

"How did he know? I mean, it was posted on such short notice," Cho started muttered with a look like she putting together a puzzle.

"I'm not following you," Harry finally confessed.

"Harry, logical the only way you know who could have known that our Hogmeade trip date had been changed was for someone inside the school to tell him," Cho said impatiently.

"You mean like a Professor," Harry automatically suspecting Snape.

"Or a student," Cho offered.

The two sat there both thinking for the next few minuets before Harry finally spat, "it would have to be Slytherin."

"I know you hate the Slytherins, but I wouldn't over look the other houses. Maybe the leak is in Gryffindor," Cho said suddenly.

Harry almost laughed, "that's impossible, who in Gryffindor would be a spy?"

"Don't laugh, it was only a suggestion," Cho said feeling slightly offended.

Harry leaned back feeling slightly awkward talking about this particular subject with Cho Chang, "so tell me something about you."

"What do you want to know?" she asked looking slightly flushed.

Harry bit his lip, "what do you parents do?"

"Harry, you don' know? My fathers the Chinese ambassador to the English Ministry of Magic."

"Really? So what do they do for the Order?" Harry suddenly asked.

Cho laughed, "keeping good relations in China. The Chinese ministry of magic thinks you know who is an English problem, and they shouldn't get involved, my father disagrees. He's been trying to convince the other ambassador to solicited their home states for support."

"Oh," Harry muttered feeling slightly overwhelmed by her explanation. 

Cho narrowed her eyed, "you're looking at me like I'm an alien."

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know your parents were such important figures I guess."

"I'm still the same person, it doesn't matter who my father is," Cho stated, "Cedric had a problem with my fathers position too."

"I don't have a problem with your father's position. I just don't know if he'd approve of you socializing with me," Harry said flatly. 

Cho smiled taking Harry's hand into her, "do I strike you as the type that cares who approves of what I do?"

"Honestly, yes you do," he said knowing the repercussions could be dangerous.

"That hurts, but I guess I do come off that way," she said shifting on the couch and releasing his hand.

"You really cared about Cedric didn't you?" Harry suddenly asked.

Cho looked at him skeptically, and Harry couldn't tell if she was fighting back tears and trying to contemplate an answer.

"Yes, I did. But I thought you didn't like to talk about Cedric," she replied softly.

"You really needed someone to talk to last year, didn't you," Harry said finally understanding how much of prat he was. 

Cho face was suddenly engraved with tears, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have understood more," Harry offered not sure how to offer her the best condolence anymore. His arm lay awkwardly across his own leg, and he just couldn't summon the nerve to place it around her shoulder.

"Luna and me were in here not to long ago," Harry blurted out noticing the same bookshelf in the corner.

"What?" Cho said sharply, "Luna Lovegood, you were in here with Luna Lovegood?"

"Not like that," Harry defended quickly, "she was telling me about Death Journals."

"Death Journals? Is there one in here?" Cho asked quickly, seeming slightly less anxious.

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure, there was one, but the room is always changing. It doesn't matter, I asked Professor O'Riley about them, and she said they were a hoax."

Cho didn't look convinced, "you're probably right, it's getting late. We should be getting back."

Harry rose to his feet and offered her a hand. The Cho stood close to Harry as he flung the invisibility cloak back around their shoulder and left the comfortable room. It didn't take long to get back to the Ravenclaw common room, and Harry found himself wishing he didn't have to say goodbye to Cho.

"I'm glad we talked tonight," she said turning under the cloak to face him.

Harry smiled, "me too."

Cho lowered her head, "so what's going on between us?"

He felt a lump develop in his throat, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say.

"You know I like you a lot Harry," she said shyly.

Harry could feel her warmth close to him and it gave him a small peace of mind, "I like you too."

Cho lifted her head and Harry could see a small smile across her face. She kissed him softly, "goodnight Harry."

She quickly disappeared inside the behind the statue not looking back in Harry direction.

He pulled the Marauder map back out of his pocket and double-checked to make sure he wasn't going to run into anyone on his way back to the Gryffindor common room. The common room looked empty, except for one dot sitting in front of the fire labeled Hermione Granger. He tucked the map back into he robe and started his journey back.

"Whomping Willow," Harry whispered to a stunned looked fat lady.

"Who's there?" she asked not opening. Hermione must have heard her because he heard her say the password from the opposite side, which finally made her, open the entrance and Harry snuck in.

"Harry Potter, I know you're in here," Hermione said flatly as she searched around the room.

Harry let his cloak fall to the ground, "are you waiting up for me?"

"Where were you?" she asked concerned.

Harry took a seat on the couch, "I was with Cho."

"It's three in the morning," Hermione said suddenly, "I was starting to get worried."

"I didn't know you were waiting up for me."

Hermione took a seat next to Harry on the couch, "remember when I told you me and Ron were doing research on the veil?"

He nodded watching her carefully, "Hermione is everything okay?"

Hermione looked at Harry, "I don't know. Me and Ron were in the library tonight and…"

"And?" Harry pushed.

"I just have this weird feeling," Hermione said lightly, it was obvious something was on her mind.

"Harry, I know with everything going on right now, this is the last thing on your mind, but has he ever said anything about me?"

"Hermione, he talks about you all the time, you're one of his best friend."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "you know what I mean."

"Did something happen tonight?" he finally inquired.

Hermione suddenly looked pale, "Ron found a letter Krum wrote me asking me to be his girlfriend. He went crazy, telling me I was a bloody moron for going out with a guy like Krum, then he stormed off. It isn't any of his business who writes me, or what they write me about." 

"Are you going out with Krum?" Harry asked.

"No, I haven't even responded to his letter," Hermione started to cry. 

"Hermione, do you like Ron, you know as more than a friend ?" 

Hermione sniffled and tried to suppress her tears, "do you like Cho as more than a friend?"

Harry let his head fall back onto the couch allowing him to stare at the ceiling, he didn't have to answer Hermione's question and she didn't have to answer his. The silence between them explained enough.


	23. Rainy Days

Thanks again everyone.

Read and Review.

Nothing is my Own

I've got ten seconds to publish this chapter before my boss gets back so, warning, I haven't edited it yet. I will later, but if I don't publish now, I won't get to today.

*******************************************************

Chapter Twenty-Three: Rainy Days

"RON! What are you doing?" Harry screamed across the Quidditch pitch as Ron nearly feel off his broom.

"Trying to guard the bloody goals!" Ron screamed back wiping the rain out of his eyes.

"Not doing a very good job mate!" Jake replied refraining from laughing.

"Come on guys, we've got a tough weekend coming up and we're nowhere near ready!" Harry flared.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "well instead of yelling at us let us practice, you can yell when we're in the locker room!" 

Pavarti slammed a bludger with all her might towards the right side of the stadium and tried to position herself so she'd be able to receive it if it came back. Coincidently, Harry was also on the right side of the pitch. Harry narrowly missed the flying ball, "watch it!"

"Sorry Harry, didn't see you there. Heard ya, but didn't see ya," Pavarti jeered zooming out of earshot before Harry could respond.

"CONCENTRATE! ALL OF YOU!" Harry finally shrilled before going back to his snitch searching.

"Look to your right," Ginny said in frustration as Harry desperately tried to locate the snitch in the pouring rain.

"You're a chaser not a seeker, pay attention to your own position," Harry snapped at her.

"Times up!" Madame Hooch yelled suddenly appeared with the Ravenclaw team close behind her.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team descended and uncounted their brooms.

"You guys looked good up there," Cho Chang offered as Harry walked by.

He tried to smile at her, but only managed a weak attempted. Without Cho even saying a word the Ravenclaw team was up in the air, organized and prepared to use every second of their practice time wisely.

Ron shook his head, "maybe you should try to get her practice plan, we could sure use it."

"Shut-up Ron," Harry snapped feeling jealous race though him as he looked at Cho.

The locker room looked dreary as the soaking Gryffindor put up their gear.

"We've got to get it together out there," Harry stated, wondering if a pep talk would work at all.

"Oh Harry, it was pouring rain, what were we suppose to do?" Ginny asked hanging her Quidditch robe over the half wall.

"It could very well be pouring rain the days of the tournament, we can't use that as an excuse," Harry said flatly, sounding a bit too much like Oliver Woods.

"Woods what have you done with Harry?" Ginny joked, apparently thinking the same thing Harry was thinking.

"Very funny Ginny, but I'm serious. If Ravenclaw is ready, I guarantee Slytherin is too," Harry said slightly annoyed with her Weasley sense of humor.

"Is McGonagall on your case about the Quidditch trophy again?" Ron asked.

"I've been on this team since my first year, you guys might not have any pride, but I do!" Harry finally snapped. "We're meeting in McGonagall's classroom tomorrow at nine to go over some practice strategies."

Ginny let out a sigh, "maybe you should ask Professor McGonagall before volunteering her room."

"If she wants to win the trophy again, she won't object," Ron offered.

Pavarti sneered, "tomorrow, is that going to give you enough time to get the strategy from Chang?"

Harry didn't answer, he just looked at her in disbelief. "What in the world is her problem today?" Harry asked himself silently.

The boys and girls dispersed into their separate changing facilities, and the clean showered Gryffindors left their frustrated practice to grab a bit to eat. The thunder outside echoed loudly.

"I hate storms, they always make me so edgy. Hey I bet Slytherin is practicing right now, maybe one of them will get struck by lighting," Ron said making conversation with Dennis Creevy and Harry as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Ron, that is so heartless," Ginny stated coming up from behind him, "hopefully all of them will get struck so they can still remain a team."

Harry and Dennis let out a soft chuckle at Ginny addition. 

"Are you talking to me?" Ron asked sarcastically, since Ginny hadn't said a word to him since they had been back at Hogwarts.

"You are a self centered pig," Ginny cooed before pushing past him.

Harry shook his head, "are you ever going to make peace with her?"

"Not until she apologizes for being mad at me," Ron said casually. 

Pavarti's statement kept ringing in Harry's ear as she watched the doors of the Great Hall for the Ravenclaw team. Why was he waiting for Cho? Because Pavarti was right, he needed help in planning the practice strategy. Being Quidditch captain was no where near as easy as it looked, and he was starting to understand why Angelina and Oliver had been so uptight all the time. 

"I'm going to head to the library, I'll catch up with you two later," Hermione said as she rose from the table. 

Ron narrowed his eyes as he watched her leave, "did you hear who asked her out?"

Harry knew but shrugged, "who?"

"Victor Krum, not like they haven't had some type of fling since fourth year. I don't know what she see in that stupid bloke."

"Is she going out with him?" Harry asked sounding sincere.

"Hell, she's been writing to him forever now, like seven scrolls a letter. Of course she's dating him now!" Ron said like it was common knowledge. 

Harry shook his head, "did she tell you she was going out with him?"

"She doesn't have to tell me mate, it's too obvious. She's been in love with him forever. Probably going to run off and get married as soon as we're out of Hogwarts."

"Ron, you really are thick sometimes," Harry said turning his attention back to the Great Hall doors.

The Ravenclaw team finally made their entrance looking very satisfied.

"I'll be back," Harry motioned to a protesting Ron.

"Hey Cho!" Harry called as she turned towards him with a huge grin spread across her face.

"Hello," Cho said sweetly, smiling at Harry innocently.

"How did practice go?" Harry asked.

A boy Harry vaguely recognized from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team spoke up, "oh no you don't Potter, you're not going to charm our secrets out of our captain."

"It's okay Paul, I'm not telling him anything," Cho said sternly, winking at Harry out of the corner of her eye.

Harry grabbed Cho arms and lead her away from her team.

"Save me a seat," she yelled over to them.

"So what's up Harry?" Cho asked slightly puzzled by his forwardness.

"Nothing, why do you looked so shocked?" Harry asked noticing the look of surprise etched on her face.

"Harry, in the four years I've known you, I can count on my fingers the number of times you've actually come up to talk to me," Cho stated.

"I talk to you?" Harry defended.

"What's up?" she continued.

Harry sighed, "I need your help, how did you get your team so prepared for practice?"

"I can't tell you how to organize your practices. You've been playing Quidditch longer than I have, surely you know how a practice is run."

Harry shook his head, "it was a mess out there tonight. We didn't accomplish anything."

"Evil glare coming from the Gryffindor table," Cho joked looking over Harry's shoulder.

Harry glanced back seeing a definite look of disgust on Pavarti Patil's face.

"Padma told me she has a crush on you," Cho smiled leaning closer to Harry's ear, "I don't think Terry knows that though."

He lost complete knowledge of his tongue, afraid anything he said would come out wrong. 

"I just keep thinking I'm the worst Quidditch Captain ever," Harry said looking at Cho pathetically.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Cho accused.

Harry smiled, "maybe, would you help me if you did?"

Cho shook her head, "NO! you'll do fine, trust yourself." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "want to meet for lunch tomorrow? My herbology class is cancelled."

"Sure," Harry said awkwardly, feeling he was accepting another date with Cho. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, I'll meet you outside the doors," she turned and joined her Quidditch team for a bite to eat. 

When Harry turned to go back to the Gryffindor table he noticed Pavarti had left, and he felt a sense of dread from her missing appearance. 

"I'm off to Chess club, Hermione wanted me to remind you of your lesson with Professor O'Riley," Ron said as he approached, interrupting Harry's train of though.

Harry nodded turning his eyes away from the Gryffindor table and walking with Ron towards the Great Hall doors.

"So what's going on with you two anyways?" Ron inquired eyeing the Ravenclaw table.

Harry stumbled, "I'm not really sure anymore."

"I thought you we're over her, being she cries all the time," Ron tried to joke.

Harry frowned, "she doesn't cry all the time, you really are insensitive. Do you have any idea what she's been though?"

"Sorry mate, don't have to get defensive," Ron said holding up his hands, "I'll catch up with you later." 

Harry finally understood what Hermione had meant when she had said Ron was the most insensitive toad she had ever met. If he had ever been as ignorant as Ron, than he couldn't believe Cho would even acknowledge him anymore.

Dread filled his half-empty stomach with ever step closer to the Defense classroom. Another rumbled of thunder rattled the castle walls, and he felt himself shiver. The class room felt damp as he entered, as the walls leaked with moisture.

"Professor?" Harry called, but there was no response.

He slowly walked up to her office door and knocked, "Professor?"

Her office was empty and just as bear as the previous visit he had made there. Small trinket littered her desk with a couple of open books. Her walls where empty, not a single picture. He picked up one of the book, "Werewolves: Recent Breakthoughs in Magic."

Harry slowly flipped though the pages when a picture fell onto the floor, he slowly bent down to pick it up and stopped suddenly realizing what it was.

Smiling and waving at him were faces of eight happy Gryffindors. Most he recognized, there was Sirius, Remus, Peter and his father, James. Sitting with them where four young girls. He recognized two of them, one of them was his mother, the other was a much happier looking December O'Riley. The other two he didn't know, though one did look vaguely familiar. 

He searched the picture, recognizing the back ground instantly as the Gryffindor common room, but something else about the picture caught his eye. It was the way his late Godfather was holding Professor O'Riley. He looked so happy, and so did she. The young dark haired witch leaned over and planted a kiss on Sirius cheek, and the two waved ignorantly back at Harry.

He sat placed the picture back into the book at sat it back on the desk. His eyes scanned the room and found a similar looking pensive sitting on the corner of a shelf, inviting him to come take a look. At first he thought it might be Professor Dumbledore's pensive, but it was smaller and the engravings were different. 

He looked at the silver fluid swirling around, tempting him. Maybe this was the answer to his wish, he could finally know what Professor O'Riley and Remus were talking about at Grimwald place. 

"No Harry," he scolded himself backing away from it, "that isn't your business."

Just as he had made up his mind not to pry something caught his eye. The engravings were so elaborate, so beautiful. He let his fingers run across them and worship their ancient secrets. The large "P" in the middle of the pensive boarder caused him to squint his eyes. One little peak couldn't hurt, could it?

"I was warned you have a habit of dipping into pensives," Professor O'Riley suddenly said, cause Harry to jump.

"I wasn't going to pry, I swear," Harry said defensively, remembering Snape's reaction.

She smiled, "I apologize for being late, but apparently Professor Snape has voice some concerns about my treatment of students, and requested a conference between me and Dumbledore."

"Your treatment of student?" Harry asked confused.

She grinned, "you know old Snape, he's always trying to pick fights he can't win."

"So, are you ready to start, I know Snape has taught you some Occlemency?" O'Riley started.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't do very well."

"You have to trust you mind. If you trust you have something worth hiding in your head, then you can defend it."

Harry fumbled around in his robes for his wand.

"We won't be needing wands tonight Harry, I think it best if we start with the basics," she said suddenly.

"Now, close your eyes and try to drudge up your most reclusive memory. Think of something you don't want anyone else to know."

Her voice rang like a melody inside his head, as he felt his mind beginning to relax. An image of a warm summer day played. Dudley was smashing a toy dump trunk into the wooden boarder of a sand box. Harry wasn't allowed to play in the sand, so he sat over in the grass watching Dudley in jealous. Suddenly Dudley started coughing and crying.

"You choked your cousin with sand?" O'Riley said interrupting his thoughts.

Harry looked at her amazed, "you can see it?"

She nodded, "when you relax, you're allowing your mind to be completely vulnerable. Knowing what a relax mind feels like is the first step in understanding the art of Occlemency."

"Now, clear your mind again, but this time try to keep concentrate on keeping the thoughts your thinking to yourself," she instructed.

"How come Professor Snape used a spell to break into my mind?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Sick pleasure, I can't really speak for Professor Snape," she said shortly.

Harry shook his head, and he thought Sirius hated Snape. He closed his eyes trying to summon a new memory, but the one that appeared wasn't one Harry cared to drudge up. 

Sirius was too close to his mind. He, Ron and Hermione was in the shrieking shack. Ron with his broken leg was clenching on to Scabber trying to keep him away from a mad looking Sirius.

"No!" Harry said suddenly trying to push the memory out of his head.

December O'Riley bit her bottom lip, "you really miss him a lot, don't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry spat.

"I think we've done enough tonight. Practice relaxing your mind, but concentrate on keeping your thought to yourself. We'll meet again next week," Professor O'Riley said abruptly. 

Harry started to head for the door, feeling angry and not completely sure why.

"Harry, if you ever need to talk, I'm here. You're not the only feeling loss right now," December O'Riley said with tears misting over her eyes.


	24. Hagrid Lessons

Sorry for the delay in my updates, I've been super busy with election day and all, gotta make sure my GOPs win! Well, anyways, hope everyone is still reading and enjoying. My updates might start to space out a bit because I only have about four chapters left pre-written, I'm going to try to finish another chapter tonight, so I'll update tomorrow and Wed. (oh, on a side note, I'm absolutely hideous at writing Hagrid! Terrible I tell you! So please no flames, I know that part it bad.)  
  
Read and Review Nothing is My Own  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Hagrid's Lesson  
  
There she was standing in front of the Great Hall's doors, chatting happily with one of her fellow seventh year. She hadn't noticed him yet, which suited him fine, it gave him a few extra minuets to collect his thoughts.  
  
"Are you meeting Cho for lunch?" Hermione suddenly asked noticing Harry's eyes.  
  
He turned away quickly, "well, she asked me to yesterday."  
  
Hermione grinned and walked away without another word, her ability to leave well enough alone was one of his favorite qualities about her. He found his feet and walked over to the smiling dark haired girl.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to stand me up?" Cho said looking slightly flustered.  
  
"Uh, so do you want me to sit with you at the Ravenclaw table?" Harry asked awkwardly.  
  
She almost laughed, "I promise, we won't bit."  
  
Harry nervously followed her past his comfortable Gryffindor table to the Ravenclaw table. The suspicious looks coming from her fellow house mates made him want to run.  
  
"Hey Harry!" said a happy voice as he sat, "joining a winning house today?"  
  
"You guys haven't won yet," Harry replied.  
  
Terry Boots laughed, "yet being the key word."  
  
The Marietta suddenly rose from her seat flashing Cho as cold look as she left.  
  
"She's just mad at me, ignore her," Cho whispered over to Harry.  
  
Cho smiled as she fixed herself a small plate, "I would introduce you to the rest of the seventh year Ravenclaws but most of them have Muggle Studies right now, I never did very well in that class."  
  
Harry began to fix his own plate glancing over at his fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"Would it make it easier if I promised next time we'd eat with the Gryffindors?" Cho questioned.  
  
Harry looked surprised, "I'm fine, just not that hungry that's all." His barren plate contained once scoop of macaroni. Cho shook her head and began to fix his plate for him, "no wonder you're so skinny."  
  
"I'm not skinny!" Harry rebutted suddenly feeling subconscious.  
  
Cho smiled at him and set his food down in front of him, "I know you have a healthy appetite, I've seen you eat before."  
  
"Have you been watching me?" he inquired, causing her to blush feverishly.  
  
"Hey Cho! Are you fraternizing with the enemy?" called over the same boy who had warned Harry about getting information from Cho the previous night.  
  
"Paul, get a life," Cho bellowed back as he approached.  
  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Paul Keebler the new Ravenclaw Keeper," he said extending his hand with a smile.  
  
Harry took his hand, "pleasure."  
  
He took a seat on the opposite side of Cho, and she shook her head annoyed, "Don't you have someone else to bug?"  
  
"Nah, I'm curious what you and Potter over here are discussing?" he said peevishly.  
  
Cho gave him a cold look, "I invited him to have lunch with me, do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Fine," Paul said holding his hands up in surrender, "watch yourself Potter."  
  
Cho gritted her teeth, "he's my second cousin, my prying, annoying second cousin."  
  
"Over protective?" Harry asked admiring her anger, since it wasn't being directed at him.  
  
"Only protective of Quidditch, he thinks I'm telling your our team secrets," Cho confessed.  
  
Harry grinned, "so, are you going to tell me your team secrets?"  
  
"NO!" she replied shoving him playfully.  
  
She placed another bit of food into her mouth and glanced at her watch, "I'm sorry, but I need to get going. I have to get to Potions, or Professor Snape will be furious."  
  
"I'll walk you," Harry offered.  
  
"I thought you had Care for Magical Creatures, isn't the dungeon a bit out of your way?" Cho questioned skeptically.  
  
Harry thought about his response for a second before he responded, "it really isn't any bother."  
  
Cho nodded and rose to her feet, quickly followed by Harry.  
  
"If you keep paying so much attention to me, people are going to start to talk," Cho teased.  
  
Harry's smile faded, "we're just friends, am I not allowed to talk to my friends?"  
  
She suddenly stopped, "I was just making small talk. You don't have to get so offensive. Listen, maybe it's better you don't walk with me to class."  
  
He looked at her slightly taken back, "what do you want me to do? Ask you to be my girlfriend, try to pretend things are simple between us?"  
  
"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do," Cho spat, "I'll see you around."  
  
"Cho!" Harry yelled after her.  
  
"What?" she asked turning around on the verge of tears.  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip, "I don't want to fight with you."  
  
Cho forced a smile, "I don't want to fight with you either."  
  
While Harry was searching for his next words she left, walking at a brisk pace towards the Potions Master's dungeon.  
  
There was no point in trying to chase her down right now, he'd just have to talk to her later. He turned and walked in the opposite direction, heading towards the courtyard. The cool winter air stung Harry's exposed skin, and he wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck to keep warm. Hagrid was already chatting with the students outside his hut.  
  
Harry and Ron waved from the other side of the gathered students.  
  
"He's going to bring out the Dragon egg today, I just know it," Ron said with worry.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Dumbledore would never give Hagrid permission to hatch another Dragon. Plus, Hagrid learned his lesson with Norbert."  
  
"Well, I guess its about time for us to start," Hagrid said happily.  
  
He disappeared into his hut with a huge grin spread across his face. The students watched nervously as their burly game keeper finally reappeared with a big brown bag flung over his shoulder.  
  
"Gots a special treat for ya'll today. Beautiful creatures, me favorites," Hagrid started.  
  
"It's dragons, I knew it," Ron muttered again.  
  
Hargrid carefully removed the sack from his shoulder and gently lowered it to the ground. Hermione let out a gasp as he pulled out three pristine dragon eggs.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" Hagrid asked his class.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "I thought dragons weren't safe? Aren't they going to be difficult to control?"  
  
"Indeed, Dumbledore agrees with ya Harry. That's why we ain't going to be hatchen them."  
  
Hermione raised her hand, "then what are we going to do with them?"  
  
Hagrid looked like he was about to cry, "poor little guys ain't gonna make it no ways. They should have hatched months ago. We're gonna crack these eggs open and study these here dragons hands on and such."  
  
"But I thought Dragon eggs were protected by magic. How will we get into them?" Hermione continued.  
  
Hagrid nodded, "indeed you're right Hermione. It ain't gonna easy, buts that's part of the fun. Now divide into groups, all of ya."  
  
He held up the first egg, "this one is a egg from a Chinese Fireball, here Pavarti you take this one for your group."  
  
The next egg had a beautiful red shell, "ah, this one from a Norwegian Ridgeback."  
  
After handing it to another group he finally lifted the last one, "ye here possibly the most dangerous dragon alive, the Hungarian Horntail." He passed it over to Harry.  
  
"Now, not gonna tell ya how to get into them. Gotta figure that out by yourself."  
  
Hermione sighed loudly, "this is ridiculous, we haven't been assigned to read about dragon eggs yet."  
  
Ron have a faked expression of shocked, "there's a subject Hermione hasn't read yet?"  
  
Hermione looked at him coldly tapping the egg lightly with her wand.  
  
"Maybe we should try to crack it like a chicken egg," Justin from Hufflepuff offered.  
  
Ernie looked at him confused, "how do you crack a chicken egg?"  
  
Hermione interrupted, "it doesn't matter, that won't work. These eggs have tremendously thick shells, and their protected by an ancient magic. It takes a great force, like a Dragon stomping on them to break though their shell."  
  
"I thought you hadn't read about Dragon eggs yet?" Ernie questioned.  
  
"I said we haven't been assigned to read about Dragon eggs yet, that doesn't mean I haven't read about them myself," she stated.  
  
Harry shook his head, "so how do we get it open?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, "rictus crakulous."  
  
The egg didn't budge.  
  
"Still looks the same to me," Ron joked.  
  
Hermione glared at him coldly, "think you can do better?"  
  
Ron smiled ignorantly, "naturally."  
  
He pushed himself past Hermione and took the egg into his hand and smashed it to the floor. It rolled away unmarked.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "maybe if we use some type of pressure spell, you know the kind of pressure a dragon might have if it stepped on one."  
  
"That's brilliant!" Justin exclaimed.  
  
"Brilliant, but does anyone know of a spell like that?" Hermione inquired.  
  
Ernie sneered, "you mean you don't know one?"  
  
Hermione again cut another one of her cold glare, this time in Ernie's direction.  
  
"Well, looks like nobody else has figured it out yet either," Ron said observing the other two groups, "not even the Ravenclaw group."  
  
"What is the point of this anyways, why can't Hagrid just tell us how to open the bloody thing?" Ernie complained.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "ever thought maybe we might learn something from this?"  
  
"Yea, how to crack a chicken egg," Ron laughed.  
  
Justin lowered his head, "I didn't think that was all that funny."  
  
Hermione sighed loudly, "we're just going to have to meet tonight in the library and figure out a spell that will work."  
  
"Can't do, me and Harry had Quidditch practice," Ron said thankfully.  
  
"Ernie and I have a study group already planned with our Charms group," Justin spoke up.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said annoyed, "I'll do it myself."  
  
"Ron and I can meet you after our Quidditch practice in the common room, just bring some books from the library," Harry said, with Ron objecting.  
  
She smiled, tucking her wand back into her robes, "fine, try to hurry. I really don't want to stay up all night."  
  
Time seemed to disappear and the dreaded strategic Quidditch planning meeting was set to begin. Harry looked around McGonagall's class room at his team, his mouth feeling sticky and dry.  
  
"So what are we meeting about, I'm missing Fantasy Quidditch for this," Andrew complained.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "we need some type of plan so we don't waste actual practice time. We were too disorganized yesterday."  
  
"I agree, that's why I drew up a sketch," Ginny offered handing Harry a copy.  
  
Harry smiled feeling a relief pass over him, "excellent."  
  
"Are you captain or is Ginny?" Jake suddenly asked with a confused expression.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes, "we're a team, we can't just expect Harry do to everything, I'm surprised all of you didn't come up with some type of idea."  
  
"Oh Ginny, get a life," Pavarti snapped, "just because you don't have anything better than with your time."  
  
"Pavarti, when you joined this team you made a commitment, and from the look of it, Ginny is the only one who cares whether we win or lose. I think we should all come up with a strategic game plan and meet Sunday to discuss it before our Tuesday practice," Harry suddenly argued.  
  
Dennis Creevy raised his hand, "I've got a lot of homework with OWLs and everything coming up."  
  
"Find time, Quidditch was almost cancelled this year, and now we've been given a second chance to play. We need to get our stuff together."  
  
"Can we go yet?" Andrew asked checking his enchanted watch for a third time.  
  
Harry sighed, "fine, go. Remember Sunday, same time this classroom."  
  
"I'll go ask Professor McGonagall if it is alright to use her room again," Ginny offered rising from her seat.  
  
Ron approached Harry and gave him a slap on the back, "I don't think we accomplished anything this practice either, why don't you bring out the board Cho gave you?"  
  
"Because, she gave it to me thinking Quidditch was cancelled, it wouldn't be right to use it against her," Harry argued.  
  
Ginny smiled and winked at Ron, "he's got it bad."  
  
"Got what bad?" Harry said offended.  
  
Ginny and Ron just laughed.  
  
"Harry, can we talk?" Pavarti said suddenly before she left the room.  
  
"Sure, I'll catch up with you guys later," Harry had to smile realizing that Ginny and Ron were starting to communicate again, although neither probably realized it yet.  
  
Pavarti looked in-between mad and hurt, "I broke up with Terry."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said instantly.  
  
Her eyes suddenly became wide, "so, are you going to be honest with me?"  
  
Harry continued walking next to her, looking somewhat guilty, "honest about what?"  
  
"Cho"  
  
Harry felt a lump developing in this throat, "we're just friends."  
  
"Bull shit, I'm not stupid. How long have you guys been, you know, dating?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "we're not dating. I swear."  
  
"Guess it's silly me getting so upset like this, it wasn't like there was every anything between us," Pavarti said lightly.  
  
"Why did you break-up with Terry?" Harry inquired feeling a heavy burden pushing down on his shoulders.  
  
She shrugged, "I never really liked him all that much. I just thought maybe if I had a boyfriend I wouldn't be so intimidating to you. You seem so nervous about relationships and all."  
  
"That's silly," Harry blurted out.  
  
Pavarti's eyes grew wide with anger, "stupid, silly Pavarti. How could I think the famous Harry Potter ever liked me!?"  
  
"I do like you!" Harry yelled back.  
  
She stopped and face him, "than prove it!"  
  
"HOW!"  
  
"Kiss me!" she shrilled.  
  
Harry felt a wave of anger take complete control of him, and in a split second he wanted to kiss Pavarti, he wanted to prove he could be just like everybody else. He wanted to prove he wasn't scared of relationships.  
  
She lowered her head, "you can't do it, can you?"  
  
"It isn't that simple," he started to argue.  
  
"You're in love with Cho," she said almost in a whisper.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, feeling the heart in the chest pound, "I'm not in love with Cho."  
  
"Why do I even care? I've just been trying to get your attention for over a two years now."  
  
Harry shook his head in frustration, "you've ignored me for two years, I don't really think not talking to me was the best way to let me know you had feelings."  
  
"So what was I suppose to do? Come on to you, confess? Would you have returned those feeling then?" she asked viciously.  
  
He felt backed into a corner, "me and Cho, things are complicated."  
  
"If you didn't like me, why did you keep meeting me, keep leading me on?"  
  
"Pavarti, I've told you. I do like you, I just can't be with you."  
  
"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" she screamed.  
  
He tried to extend a hand onto her shoulder but she pulled away.  
  
"Just tell me one thing, do you like Cho Chang, do you want to be with her?" Pavarti asked, tears on the surface of her eyes.  
  
Harry lowered his head, "I don't know right now. I not positive I don't want to be with you."  
  
"There you go again, just when I try to get over you, you say something like that."  
  
He reached down and grabbed her small hand, it looked so perfect in his. He let his thumb rub over the top of her smooth skin, "my life isn't easy. You don't want to be with me."  
  
"Shouldn't I be allowed to decided that?" she suddenly started to shake slightly.  
  
"HARRY!" Ginny screamed followed by Luna.  
  
Both Pavarti and Harry jumped and spun around in complete surprise.  
  
"Harry, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Ginny said not paying attention to Pavarti.  
  
"Did you tell Cho about the Death Journal in the Room of Requirements?" Luna asked calmly.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "yes, but I told her Professor O'Riley told me they were a hoax and not to believe them."  
  
Pavarti eyed Harry suspiciously, at the mention of Cho's name.  
  
"Harry how could you!" Ginny shrilled.  
  
Pavarti suddenly got defensive, "we didn't do anything."  
  
"Cho's somehow managed to lock herself in the Ravenclaw's Seventh Years Girls dormitory with that book, and nobody know what curse she used, to counter curse it with," Ginny continued.  
  
"She's done what?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Luna looked around the corridor, "Professor Flitwick is afraid that she's going to have a relapse if someone doesn't get to her."  
  
Harry felt a his stomach bottom out at the thought of Cho laying in a hospital bed at St. Mungo again, calling blindly into the night.  
  
"Surely Dumbledore can get to her," Harry offered.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "they haven't been able to yet, they don't even know she's got the Death Journal. Luna just asked me if you told her about it."  
  
"I figured that the book she's crying out about, since she talking to something by the name of Cedric in that room right now," Luna explained.  
  
Harry threw his fist into the wall, "how could she be so stupid. She should know better than to trust a bloody book!"  
  
"Calm down, she'll be fine," Pavarti tried.  
  
He shook her off, "maybe I should try to talk to her?"  
  
"Harry, you're not allowed in the Ravenclaw house, you know that," Luna said softly. 


	25. Cho's Secret

Again I apologize for my lack of editing on this chapter. I don't have much time, and it is either publish now, or wait till Monday. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry about the Dennis Creevy thing, pretend he's an over achiever and studying early (really early) just a literary slip-up.  
  
Read and Review Nothing is My Own ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Cho's Secret  
  
"Harry, what in the world do you think you're doing!?" Hermione yelled as he ran past her with his invisibility cloak tucked firmly under his arm.  
  
Harry didn't have a reason nor the patients to answer her question, he had to get back to the Ravenclaw common room, he had to get to Cho.  
  
He didn't have time to look behind him as Ginny and Hermione followed him voicing objections.  
  
"Harry, even if you do get into the Ravenclaw common room, how are you going to talk to her?" Hermione tried.  
  
"Dumbledore's in there, and so are like six other professors, don't you think they'll find it odd that you're talking to Cho through the cloak?" Ginny argued.  
  
Harry still didn't respond, his heart was pounding as he thought of Cho laid out on the floor in tears, near the verge of death. Madame Pomfrey's words repeating themselves over and over in his mind like a broken record, "poor dear probably wouldn't be able to survive another encounter."  
  
"HARRY, listen to reason! What you're planning on doing is insane!" Hermione continued.  
  
She suddenly let out one of her infamous Hermione sighs, "Ginny, where is your brother?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "Luna isn't going to help you sneak in, she has more house pride than that."  
  
He was almost there now, if Ginny and Hermione didn't leave soon, they'd blow his cover. Suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor and spun around, "listen, I know what I'm doing, you guys are just going to have to trust me."  
  
"What are you doing, you're not thinking clearly," Ginny continued.  
  
"I'm going to try to talk to her, maybe I can get her to unlock the door," Harry said stupidly.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "how are you going to get past the Professors? Use a dung bomb?" Hermione badgered.  
  
"If I have to," Harry confessed, foolishly.  
  
Ginny let out a snicker, "use your head, don't you think that might be slightly obvious, it isn't like Dumbledore doesn't know about the cloak."  
  
Harry felt anger rising in his stomach and he had to use ever ounce of patients to hold it down, "I can't just wait around for something to happen, I have to do something."  
  
Hermione paused, "then do something logical, not foolish. There are better ways of handling this situation."  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"Like flying through the Ravenclaw girls dormitory window on your Firebolt," Ginny joked.  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide, "that's brilliant!"  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a desperate look, "she wasn't being serious!"  
  
"No, I wasn't!" Ginny agreed.  
  
"I bet the Professor's haven't even thought of that yet," Harry continued, "do you have any idea which dorm window is hers?"  
  
"NO!" the two girls said in unison.  
  
"I know what tower the Ravenclaws are in, I could look in every window," Harry started saying to himself.  
  
"That's going to look good, 'Oh look Potter is flying outside our window'," Ginny mocked.  
  
Harry held up his cloak impatiently.  
  
"Don't you think it will look suspicious a flying broom without a passenger?" Hermione questioned.  
  
They were now following him down the corridor that lead to the Quidditch Locker rooms, where Harry's Firebolt was.  
  
"Harry, please think about what you're doing!" Hermione begged.  
  
Harry pushed his way through the locker room doors, "you guys can either help me, or stay out of my way."  
  
"I'm not going to help you get yourself expelled," Hermione said flatly.  
  
Ginny sighed, "we're not going to be able to talk you out of his, are we?"  
  
"NO!" Harry said loudly.  
  
Ginny shook her head and went over to her own locker room to retrieve her broom.  
  
Hermione looked at her amazed, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Providing a distraction," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "this is ridiculous."  
  
"If you're not going to help than leave," Harry urged.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as if she was debating with herself the course of action she was going to take, "which locker is Ron's?"  
  
Ginny smiled, "that's the spirit."  
  
Hermione looked feverous, "I'm not very good on a broom."  
  
"Okay, Hermione, you watch the professors though the common room window, stay out of sight, don't let them see you. Warn us if you see the professors get though the door. Ginny you take the right side tower, I'll take the left side," Harry instructed.  
  
"What if we're caught?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"If they spot us, fly straight to the Gryffindor tower, and though the nearest window. Hopefully they won't recognize us if they do see us," Harry replied before kicking off the ground.  
  
Hermione looked slightly ill as her feet dangled uncomfortable from the ground, Ginny and Harry looked so natural. The three flew out the locker room entrance and into the cold crisp night. The Ravenclaw tower was completely on the opposite side of the grounds, so they flew in-between the window level just to be safe. It was easy to spot the tower due to the large amount of commotion coming from it.  
  
"Okay, remember, if you're seen whistle really loudly," Harry said starting to feeling slightly anxious.  
  
"I can't whistle," Hermione said suddenly.  
  
Ginny had to suppress a chuckle, Hermione looked like a ghost sitting on Ron's broom, "use a whistling spell."  
  
Ginny and Harry both took off with slightly more speed towards the tower windows, while Hermione stayed close to the outside walls, peaking in though the corner of one of the main windows.  
  
The plan was working brilliantly. Ginny had only had to look into one set of windows to discover the right side of the tower was the boy's dormitory. She joined Harry to speed up their search on the left side. They were careful, peeking quickly into each window, luckily all the rooms were empty, since everyone was in the common room watching the professors.  
  
"I found her!" Ginny yelled in a whisper down to Harry.  
  
Harry rose up to the window Ginny was peering into, and braced himself for the worst. There she was, sitting on her bed with tears falling down her face. She looked so scared, and puzzled.  
  
He tapped lightly on her window, "Cho?"  
  
"I'm going to help Hermione keep a look out, if you hear us whistle it means the professors are coming in."  
  
Harry nodded before tapping on the window again, this time a little louder. Cho's head shot up as she searched the room for the source of the tapping. Harry tapped again. Cho's eyes widened as she saw Harry, she ran over the window.  
  
"Harry! Help me!" she cried nervously.  
  
"Cho, what's wrong?"  
  
Cho shook her head as she desperately tried to open the window, failing.  
  
"I can't get out! I'm sorry," she continued to sob.  
  
Harry forced a weak smile, "it's okay, just open the window.'  
  
"I can't! I can't get it to budge," she tried to open it again.  
  
Harry placed his face near the glass and looked around the room, "what's going on in there?"  
  
"I went to the Room of Requirements to get the Death Journal, I was just going to play with it. I started talking to it and suddenly the door slammed shut, I haven't been able to get it open. Oh the book, it's saying horrible things Harry, it won't leave me alone!"  
  
Harry swallowed hard, "it's okay, I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" Cho pleaded as Harry disappeared.  
  
Harry flew down to the lookout point where Ginny and Hermione were waiting, "Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked up to Harry motioning to her and flew up to him, "what's wrong?"  
  
"How can I break a chamed window?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Hermione looked at him skeptically, "she won't let you in?"  
  
"She can't, the windows charmed and she can't open it," Harry answered.  
  
Hermione followed Harry back up to Cho's window, where she was smashing her fist against the glass in vain.  
  
"Harry! Hermione!" Cho cried.  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand, "smitherous bloatious croakous."  
  
The window glass shattered spraying Harry and Hermione. Harry shielded his eyes with one hand and was able to keep his balance on his broom, but Hermione who wasn't as nimble on a broom fell.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled barely catching her arm in time.  
  
She let out a scream, "Don't Let Go!" Her body dangling dangerous in the air.  
  
Cho's face went white as she reached out the window and pulled Hermione's escaped broomstick into the room with her. Hermione was slipping out of Harry's grasp as he tried to pull her onto his Firebolt.  
  
"HOLD ON!" Cho yelled wiping her eyes on the back of her robe. She quickly mounted the escaped broom and positioned herself below Hermione, "let go, I've got her."  
  
Harry reluctantly released his loose grip on Hermione's arm and she feel on the broom stick with Cho. A loud whistle busted though the night, and Harry jerked his eyes up just in time to see Professor McGonagall come though the once locked Ravenclaw dormitory door.  
  
An hour later Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat in Professor McGonagall's office, "irresponsible, foolish! You could have been killed. I expected better of you, especially you Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. Mister Potter, how many more of these stunts are you going to pull?"  
  
"It was my idea Professor," Harry admitted, "Ginny and Hermione tried to talk me out of it."  
  
"Indeed, apparently they failed," she spat.  
  
"One weeks worth of detention and twenty points each from Gryffindor. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley are suspended from their prefect duties until further notices, for serious lack of judgment," McGonagall handed down.  
  
"But Professor," Hermione started to object.  
  
"Being named a Prefect is a honor, it's something you have to earn with hard work, and right now you've lost that trust," McGonagall snapped. "I haven't stripped your badges from you yet."  
  
"We save Cho though professor, no telling what would have happened if we hadn't shown up," Harry started to argue.  
  
She nodded, "we opened the door only moments after your little stunt. It's a miracle Miss Granger here isn't in the hospital wing or worse."  
  
"The door wouldn't have opened if we hadn't busted the window," Hermione continued.  
  
"That maybe be true, but you had no business taking the situation into your own hands. The three of you are students and it's time you realize that."  
  
The three beaten Gryffindor walked down the corridor back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Suspended, I can't believe it," Hermione whined.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "what about Quidditch Practice, we're going to miss a week, and we can't afford to miss a week!"  
  
Harry lowered his head, "at least Cho is okay, who knows what would have happened if we hadn't shown up."  
  
"HARRY! The teacher got though the door moments after we did! She would have been fine!" Hermione snapped.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "you said yourself that the only reason the door opened was because we smashed the window."  
  
"I just said that hoping to ease our sentence. We can't prove our busting the window had anything to do with the door opening. We should've left it to the teachers!"  
  
"I didn't ask you guys to help!" Harry retaliated.  
  
Ginny stepped in-between them, "don't fight over this, its done."  
  
Harry backed away and started walking the opposite direction down the corridor.  
  
"Harry! Where are you going?" Ginny called after him.  
  
He almost didn't answer, but finally yelled back, "to find Cho."  
  
The images from the night played in his mind, and McGonagall's words accompanied each action. He wasn't sure if he was mad at Hermione, mad at Cho, mad at McGonagall, or mad at himself.  
  
The passageway seemed to continue on for what seemed like an eternity. It was quiet now, all the Ravenclaws had apparently turned in for the evening. He hadn't a clue how he was going to get into the house, his invisibility cloak was down in the Gryffindor's locker room. He just had to talk to Cho.  
  
"Harry?" said her voice as she approached from the opposite side of the corridor.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked somewhat desperately.  
  
"I was with Professor Flitwick, he wanted to talk to me about tonight," she said softly.  
  
He lowered his head, willing his temper not to surface, "what the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"Don't use that tone with me," she warned. "You said yourself Death Journals were a hoax, I just wanted to try for myself."  
  
Harry lifted his eyes to meet hers, "so you could talk to Cedric?"  
  
"It isn't what you're thinking. I haven't lost my mind, " Cho spat.  
  
"Than what is it. Cedric is dead! Just like my Godfather, they're dead! You can't talk to them!" Harry almost screamed at her.  
  
Cho fists balled at her sides, "I KNOW THEY'RE DEAD! You don't have to remind me."  
  
"Than why did you use the Death Journals?" Harry said suddenly.  
  
Cho lowered her now sobbing head, "because I need some kind of closure. You don't understand."  
  
"What don't I understand?" Harry pushed.  
  
Cho suddenly lifted her head, "when you and Cedric disappeared everyone said it was part of the tournament, that you guys were fine, but I saw Dumbledore's eyes. He was worried, and I knew something wasn't right. It seemed like you guys were gone forever." She suddenly broke down, and started crying uncontrollable.  
  
Harry tried his best to comfort her by pulling her into a hug.  
  
"I was glad it was him instead of you," she whispered.  
  
Harry wanted to speak, to say something, but her words had caught him completely off guard.  
  
"Damn it Potter, why couldn't you have just asked me to the Yule Ball sooner," she shouted pulling back from him trying to dry her eyes.  
  
Harry searched for something to say, but couldn't find the words.  
  
"It would have been so much easier if I'd never known Cedric Diggory," she almost whispered.  
  
"What did the Death Journal say tonight?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
Cho took a deep breath, "what difference does it make, they aren't true."  
  
Harry eyed her suspiciously, "you sound like you're trying to convince yourself."  
  
"It's just a stupid book, it doesn't mean anything," Cho protested.  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
Cho face curled up and she blurted out, "it said you we're going to die. It said you were going to meet your end soon."  
  
Cho's face feel into her hands as she once again began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Harry placed his arm around her trembling shoulders, "nothing is going to happen to me."  
  
"Oh cut it out Harry," she said quickly throwing her hands down, "you know you can't promise me that."  
  
"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I can promise you that," he said quietly tilting her chin up with his fingers.  
  
Cho looked deep into his eyes and nodded, "Harry, who's Wormtail?" 


	26. The Dark Mark and the Breakup

I didn't write nearly as much as I was hoping to this weekend, so I have so bad news, well, I think it is bad news. I won't be able to update daily anymore . Good news is I will still update every other day as long as possible.  
  
Thanks for all the support guys, you are wonderful!  
  
Read and Review Nothing is my Own.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: The Dark Mark and the Break-up  
  
The wind swirled around like small torrents of anger. Other than the occasional howl of the wind the night was silent.  
  
"Bring them forth to me," hissed a snakelike voice.  
  
Harry looked around desperately for the source of the voice, suddenly realizing he wasn't seeing though his eyes.  
  
"Master," muttered a young man cloaked in a dark hood as he knelt down before Harry.  
  
"You wish you join my followers?" the voice hissed again.  
  
The young man bowed his head, "yes master."  
  
Harry knew that voice, he had heard it hundreds of times, jeering at him, mocking him. Now it was humble, calling him master.  
  
"I hope you turn out to be a better servant than your pathetic father was. He was punished, along with other less worthy servants."  
  
The young man's body shivered in the pale moon light, "I will master."  
  
"Hold out your arm, and prepared to join my ranks."  
  
The young man slowly held out his arm, Harry felt his eyes burning into the young man before him. He couldn't control what his body was doing. He took out his wand and placed in on the young man's skin, muttered words of a forgotten language.  
  
The young man shrilled in pain, his cried begging for mercy in the emotionless night.  
  
"You will come when you are summoned," the voice hissed again.  
  
"Yes master," the cloaked figure said fighting back the pain searing though his veins.  
  
The laugh, that evil laugh, "enjoying the view Potter?"  
  
Harry felt his heart stop in his chest, although he wasn't quite sure where his chest was at the present moment. He tried to shut his eyes, to block that horrible laugh from his mind, but he couldn't, with all his strength he screamed.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry Potter sprang up from his sleep, from his dream.  
  
"Malfoy, he took the Dark Mark!"  
  
Ron back away fearfully, "you're have dreams again, aren't you?"  
  
Harry tried to control his erratic breathing, "he knew I was there Ron, he knows I know."  
  
Ron lowered his eyes, "he might be trying to trick you again. Remember what happened last time."  
  
"I DON'T NEED TO BE REMINDED!" Harry shrilled, losing control of his temper.  
  
"Will you two pipe down," Seamus muttered from behind his bed curtain.  
  
Harry ignored Seamus, rubbing his scar subconsciously.  
  
Ron continued to eye Harry, "is it your scar again mate?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I think Wormtail is dead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cho asked me who Wormtail was the other night, she said he was trying to talk to her though the Death Journal. He told her he was a friend of mine," Harry said suddenly.  
  
"So what happened in your dream?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Voldemort was angry at Draco's father about something, he said he was punished."  
  
"You saw Malfoy take the Dark Mark?" Ron continued.  
  
"Yes," Harry said without thinking, "well, I think it was Malfoy, it sounded like him."  
  
"We should go to Dumbledore right now," Ron insisted.  
  
Harry shook his head again, "and say what, 'I had a dream where somebody I think was Malfoy take the Dark Mark.' He'll just lecture me not to trust my dreams and to practice my Occlemency."  
  
Ron lowered his head, "maybe you should ignore your dreams."  
  
"How can I ignore them? He knew I was there."  
  
The next day Harry did something he never though he'd do in a million years. He spent the entire day searching for Draco Malfoy. He hoped by catching a glimpse of him, he'd get some proof that his dream was real. If Draco was up last night taking the Dark Mark, he'd look tired, weak. The one time he was trying to find his arch enemy he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" asked a soft voice that made his stomach feel slightly funny.  
  
"Hello," Harry said shyly, hoping he wouldn't have to answer her question.  
  
Cho smiled faintly, and bit her lip, which Harry had learnt she did when she was nervous, "so who are you looking for."  
  
"Actually, I was looking for you," Harry lied, feeling guilty for saying it immediately.  
  
Her face turned a light shade of pink as she lowered her head, "well, I guess you found me."  
  
Cho suddenly giggled, "have you heard the horrible rumors going around yet?"  
  
Harry shook his head no.  
  
"Well, they're saying the other night I locked myself in my room to have a private rendezvous with you, and Hermione caught us," Cho continued to smile.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny about that," Harry confessed.  
  
"Oh, well, I found it amusing. You know what people come up with," Cho rambled nervously.  
  
"I guess I'm just fed up with rumors," he stated flatly.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you," Cho said softly.  
  
Harry forced a smile, "you didn't."  
  
She glanced nervously down at the floor, "I'm going to study in the library later tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me there?"  
  
"I'd love to, but I have detention," Harry confessed.  
  
Cho closed her eyes, "I really like you Harry," she blurted out.  
  
"It wasn't an excuse, McGonagall gave us a weeks worth of detention."  
  
Cho took a deep breath, "that isn't what I'm talking about."  
  
Harry looked at her slightly puzzled, "you know how I feel about you."  
  
"No I don't," she stated almost instantly.  
  
"I like you too," Harry said softly.  
  
Cho gave a nervous chuckle, "I don't know how to act around you anymore. Everyone keeps asking me what's going on between us, and I don't know what to tell them."  
  
"Tell them we're friends," he said calmly.  
  
Cho lifted her eyes to meet his, "are we just friends?"  
  
Harry sat there looking at her for what seemed like an eternity, he knew what the answer to her question was, but he didn't know if he was strong enough to say it.  
  
"Listen, I've got to go talk to Professor Sprout about my Herbology project, we'll talk about this later I guess," Cho said breaking the silence.  
  
Harry felt his heart beat growing faster and faster, as the moment to act slipped though his fingers.  
  
"Cho, do you.?" Harry trailed off before she started to walk away.  
  
She smiled, "more than anything."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "will you meet me for dinner, before I have to go to detention?"  
  
"At the Gryffindor table?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"We won't bite," Harry joked.  
  
Cho nodded nervously, "alright, I'll see tonight then."  
  
He had done it, he had finally chosen, and amazingly it felt good. She was the one person he wanted to let in right now, he some how felt he needed her. Just as the thoughts of being with Cho filtered though his mind, the image of Pavarti made it's intrusion.  
  
How was he going to tell her? What would she say when he confessed that he and Cho were now together?  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione yelled waving her arms madly in the air.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes as she approached, "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
She was breathless, "where is Ron, we've got to find Ron!"  
  
"I haven't seen him since Transfiguration, why? What's going on?" Harry demanded.  
  
Hermione didn't answer him, she grabbed his hand and tugged him though the halls. Harry feeling slightly puzzled, thought about voicing objections to being dragged along like a knot on a log, but held his tongue.  
  
"NEVILLE!" Hermione yelled spotting another Gryffindor, "have you seen Ron?"  
  
Neville shook his head, "not since breakfast, if I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him."  
  
"NO!" Hermione said sternly, "don't tell him."  
  
She started to pull Harry along again.  
  
"Hermione stop! What in the bloody hell is going on?" Harry said annoyingly.  
  
Hermione took a breath, "Ron's going to kill him if we don't find him and calm him down, or bind him, or something."  
  
"Kill who?" Harry said still frustrated.  
  
"Dean!" Hermione said quickly, "he just broke-up with Ginny for another girl, and she's really upset."  
  
"Dean Thomas? Who is he dumping Ginny for?" Harry said slightly amazed.  
  
"Some seventh year Hufflepuff girl, I don't know her name," Hermione said eagerly tugging on Harry's hand.  
  
"Is Ginny okay?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "she's just a little heartbroken, but if Ron sees her crying over Dean, he's going to lose his temper, I just know it."  
  
"Who's going to lose their temper?" Ron asked as he approached.  
  
"RON! Thank Merlin," Hermione said suddenly pulling her wand out of her robes, "Petrificus Totalus."  
  
"What in the world did you do that for?" Harry asked desperately falling to Ron's side, to make sure he was okay.  
  
"Ron, you've got to listen to me, you can't over react," Hermione said slowly, as if talking to a dangerous animal. "Ginny and Dean broke-up."  
  
Ron's eyes darted suspiciously as Hermione spoke, but it was the only part of him that was able to move.  
  
"Dean broke-up with her for another girl, and she's a little upset, she's afraid you're going to do something rash."  
  
The more Hermione spoke the colder Ron's eyes grew, Harry recognized that Weasley rage anywhere.  
  
"I need you to promise me that you won't do anything to Dean if I take this curse off you. If you promise blink twice," she finished.  
  
Ron's face was growing deep red, but he blinked twice.  
  
"Hermione wait, maybe we should let him calm down a few more minutes," Harry said suddenly as she lifted her wand.  
  
"I don't think keeping him in a full body bind is going to calm him down," Hermione stated matter of factly before saying the counter curse.  
  
Ron flung himself on the floor, "DID YOU HAVE TO BLOODY PUT ME IN A FULL BODY BIND!"  
  
"Ron! Calm down!" Harry warned.  
  
"WHERE IS GINNY!" Ron shrilled, "I'LL KILL THAT BLOODY BASTARD IF HE HURT MY SISTER! IF SHE SHEADS ONE TEAR!"  
  
"I think you just made him madder," Harry said with shock as Ron pushed past them and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"The Weasley's sure are frightening when they're mad," Hermione said as her and Harry turned to chase after Ron.  
  
Ron reached the Fat Lady and screamed the password into her face, and she looked at him coldly, muttering something about rudeness before allowing him to enter.  
  
"Where is he Seamus!" Ron demanded as he found his fellow sixth year sitting on the couch.  
  
Dean answered from the bottom the boy's dormitory stairs, "I didn't mean to hurt her, it just happened."  
  
"JUST HAPPENED!" Ron screamed at him.  
  
Dean lowered his head, but didn't waiver, "we're still friends, we ended on a good note."  
  
"Stay the hell away from her," Ron warned, eyeing him dangerously. "Where is she?"  
  
"Upstairs in her dormitory, she wants to be alone," Dean said sincerely.  
  
Ron was now breathing deeply, and Harry had to hold Hermione back from him. Ron walked slowly towards Dean to where his face was almost touching his.  
  
"If I ever see you talking to my sister again, I'll hex you so badly your parents won't even be able to recognize you."  
  
Dean didn't move, "Ron, what happened between me and Ginny isn't any of your business."  
  
Ron's face crinkled, and in a split second Dean was down of the floor and Ron was standing over him with his fist still clenched. The angry Weasley pushed pasted his fallen dorm mate and ran upstairs, cursing under his breath.  
  
Harry ran over to Dean and helped him off the floor, "are you okay mate?"  
  
Dean gripped his bleeding face, "I think he broke my nose."  
  
"We need to get him to the hospital wing," Hermione said rushing over to help Harry.  
  
"I'll take him," Seamus volunteered, "I think you need to go talk to Ron,"  
  
Harry glanced at the clock, he only had thirty minuets before dinner, "I'm suppose to meet Cho for dinner tonight."  
  
Hermione smiled, "so are you two, official?"  
  
Harry just returned her smile without an answer.  
  
"We need to let him cool off anyways, you go on to dinner, I'll wait for him to come down," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"What's was all that yelling down here," Ginny said appearing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry dangerously, "it was nothing, Harry was just fixing to head down to the Great Hall for dinner."  
  
Harry caught Hermione's hint, "yea, you want to walk with me down to the Great Hall?"  
  
"That was Ron yelling, what happened?" Ginny demanded.  
  
Hermione lowered her head, "Ron lost his temper."  
  
Ginny glanced over towards Harry, "is Dean okay?"  
  
Harry nodded he's fine, "Seamus just took him to see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"What did Ron do?"  
  
Hermione tried not to smile, "broke his nose."  
  
Ginny clinched her fist at her side before looking up the boy's dormitory stairs, "RONALD WEASLEY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STICK YOUR RUDDY NOSE IN MY PRIVATE AFFAIRS!"  
  
"Come on Ginny, I promised Cho I'd meet her," Harry pushed.  
  
She glared at him, "I'm not hungry," she stormed back upstairs and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Hermione, I think it's best if we let these two fireball calm down a bit before we try to talk reason into them," Harry said flatly. He and Hermione left the Gryffindor common room and headed down toward the Great Hall, listening closely because they expected to hear more yelling at any time.  
  
"I'm glad you quit being a prat and finally asked Cho to be official with you," Hermione said as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
Harry held his smile back, "who said we're?"  
  
"Oh Harry, it's written all over your face," she said.  
  
The two took a seat next to the Creevy brothers, and Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Have you guys seen Seamus?" Lavender asked from down the table.  
  
"He's taking Dean to Madame Pomfrey, he should be down soon," Harry called back.  
  
Pavarti looked questionable at Harry, "why is he taking Dean to Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
Harry tried not to laugh, "because Ron broke his nose."  
  
Lavender and Pavarti ducked down into their normal gossip mode. Looking up occasionally, then ducking back down again.  
  
"Did you save me a seat?" Cho asked as she walked over from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Harry smiled and slid down to allow her room to sit.  
  
"Hello," she said politely to the group Harry was sitting with, recognizing them from DA.  
  
"So where is your other friend, Ron?" Cho asked softly.  
  
"Insensitive prat lost his temper and punch Dean Thomas in the nose, now he's locked up in our dormitory," Harry whispered back.  
  
Cho's eyes grew wide and she nodded with a smile. Looking around awkwardly at the inquisitive Gryffindors.  
  
"So Chang, what bring you to the Gryffindor table tonight?" Dennis Creevy asked while shoving a fork full of mash potatoes into his mouth.  
  
Cho blushed slightly, "Harry invited me."  
  
Colin smiled over at Harry, "so are you two dating now?"  
  
Harry felt a rush of blood surge into his head, why did Colin have to ask that question?  
  
"Yes they are," Hermione stated for him.  
  
Pavarti's head shot up from the end of the table and Harry caught a glimpse of her glare.  
  
Dennis sat his glass of pumpkin juice back down on the table, "I thought you and Pavarti had a thing going."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Cho asked Dennis.  
  
Dennis looked at Harry nervously, "no reason."  
  
Harry let out a soft sigh, before looking back in Pavarti's direction, she was gathering her things in a bit of rush, and didn't even look at him as she hastily left.  
  
Neville took a big bite of his roll, "I hope Dean is okay. I bet Ron can hit pretty hard."  
  
"He was bleeding pretty badly," Hermione offered, "but I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will be able to fix him right up."  
  
Cho looked so out of place as she sat there, nervously eyeing her food.  
  
"You don't look like you're having a very good time," Harry whispered over to her.  
  
"Oh no, I'm having a wonderful time. I just don't think I fit in very well," she whispered back. Harry couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she wasn't in her comfort zone.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said suddenly nodding over in the direction of the Great Hall doors, apparently Ron had told her about his dream.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked passed Harry suspiciously, rubbing his arm subconsciously.  
  
Cho leaned over into Harry's ear, "he's evil."  
  
Harry nodded, "indeed he is."  
  
"What are you looking at Potter!" Malfoy snarled. "You and the filthy mud blood."  
  
Harry took a breath, "what are you hiding there Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy quickly turned away and walked towards the Slytherin table without another word.  
  
Hermione turned her eyes back to Harry, "we've got to tell Dumbledore."  
  
"No," Harry said quickly, "if Malfoy is a Death Eater, I want proof before we turn him in. I'm not going to give him an opportunity to get out of it."  
  
"Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater?" Cho said as she eavesdropped on the conversation.  
  
Hermione eyed her nervously, "we don't know yet, not for sure at least."  
  
Harry watched him the rest of the meal, but Malfoy never looked back over towards him, or touch his arm.  
  
"Harry, we have Detention. If we don't get there soon McGonagall will probably extend our punishment," Hermione suddenly said while finishing her meal.  
  
He looked over at Cho, "I'm glad you met me."  
  
Cho smiled softly, "me too." She swiftly gave him a kiss on the lips and turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"GO POTTER!" catcalled his fellow Gryffindors as they applauded, making Harry turn the same color as Cho.  
  
"Breakfast, meet me outside the Great Hall doors before class," Cho whispered before leaving the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione had a huge grin stenciled across her face, "you two are so adorable together."  
  
"Oh shut-up Hermione," Harry said before rising from his own seat.  
  
Hermione's grin didn't fade, "we better stop by the Gryffindor common room to get Ginny, it's on the way anyways."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked brisk fully down the corridors, trying to make up for any time they might lose persuading Ginny to come to detention.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!!! YOU ARE A MEDDLESOME PIG!"  
  
The two Gryffindors stopped dead in their tracks, the entrance to the common room was still a few hundred yards away, but that scream could have been heard by the dead. Without a second thought, the two broke into a sprint.  
  
"Don't go in there mate!" Seamus warned as he tried to block the Gryffindor entrance.  
  
"YOU'RE A FOOLISH LITTLE GIRL! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP!"  
  
"They've been at it for over thirty minutes. Early they were throwing spells at each other," said a frightened looking second year girl.  
  
"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER IMAGINABLE, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE!"  
  
"GINNY IF YOU TRY TO THROW ONE MORE SPELL AT ME, I SWEAR!"  
  
"Harry, we've got to do something," Hermione urged.  
  
"Like what, use another full body bind on them?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, nervously eyeing the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A HEADACH!" Ron shrilled from the common room.  
  
"IT ISN'T MY FAULT YOU CAN'T ACT ON YOUR FEELINGS, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO SCARE TO HAVE ASK HERMIONE OUT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE!"  
  
Hermione suddenly turned blood red and angrily looked at Harry, "do something!"  
  
"I AM NOT AFRAID TO ASK HER OUT, I JUST DON'T WANT TO!"  
  
"LIER, THAT'S THE BIGGEST LOAD OF CRAP I'VE EVER HEARD, RONALD! NO WONDER SHE PICKED KRUM!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME RONALD!"  
  
"I got an idea, let's burst though the door, I'll tackle Ginny, you tackle Ron," Seamus motioned to Harry.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"GINNY, I TOLD YOU TO STOP THOWING SPELLS!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Harry eyed Seamus like he was insane, "fine, I'll follow your lead."  
  
"Oh, move over you two," Hermione finally conceded pushing past her fellow house mates, "Whomping Willow." 


	27. The Veil

This is by far my favorite chapter in this story. I actually took some time researching what the Veil might be, and this is my idea. Thanks to all who have reviewed and read, you guys are amazing as always.  
  
My story is going to start moving quickly now, with a few pauses to breath. I also checked on Ernie in the second book, he is a pureblood because he tells Harry he can't attack him because he can trace his family back, yada yada yada. It is Justin that is a Muggle born and he is petrified. Anyways.All you guys are great!  
  
Read and Review Nothing is my Own.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Veil  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione and her bandages, "does it hurt?"  
  
"Oh shut-up Harry!" Hermione snapped, glaring back.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"It wasn't like you and Seamus were much help," she continued, rubbing her bandaged arm.  
  
"We didn't tell you to walk into the common room either," Harry defended.  
  
If Ron and Ginny were on unfriendly terms before, there was no description of their current situation. It appeared it wasn't going to be safe in the same room as the two of them, in fear you'd get hit by an unfriendly hex.  
  
Harry grin faded slightly, "so how is Dean's nose?" "Broken," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"I heard that McGonagall didn't go very easy on Ron and Ginny," she added.  
  
Harry shook his head as he envisioned the destroyed common room and McGonagall's face when she entered it, "you might say that. Last time I saw them she was dragging them out with an ear twisting curse."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "I can't believe Ron is such an insensitive wart."  
  
It wasn't until the next morning that Hermione and Harry caught a glimpe of Ron and Ginny. Both resembled Hermione, with bandages and bruises. Ron was a bit more banged up than Ginny. Dean also looked like the outcome of a bar brawl with a butterfly bandage across his nose and two puffed up eyes.  
  
Harry had almost completely forgotten he was suppose to meet Cho by the Great Hall door. Due to the tension in the Gryffindor common room before he left.  
  
"Holy Merlin! What happened to everyone?" Cho asked impatiently as she saw the passing Gryffindors.  
  
Harry smirked, "we had a bit of a situation in our house last night."  
  
"Obviously. Listen, I can't eat breakfast this morning I have to go meet with Professor Sprout about my Herbology project, I'm sorry," she pleaded quickly.  
  
Harry was surprised at how disappointed he felt, "I guess I just can't compete with Professor Sprout."  
  
"I'm sorry, really I am," Cho continued.  
  
Harry wanted to reach out and push a strand of hair away from her cheek, "are you feeling like getting into some mischief?"  
  
Cho's eyes perked up, "are you asking for another midnight rendezvous?"  
  
"Are you interested?" Harry teased, feeling slightly red from this silly game of words between them.  
  
"Possibly," Cho said sweetly before taking off down the hall.  
  
Harry pushed his way though the Great Hall doors, noticing the angry rays coming off his friends.  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with that hex. I thought you were Ginny," Ron pleaded as Hermione kept her head facing the other direction.  
  
Ginny was stabbing her eggs with her fork, flashing Ron looks of death as he pleaded with Hermione.  
  
"Mind if I sit down here with you guys?" Harry asked "I'm think it's still a bit dangerous down there."  
  
"Some of us do mind," Pavarti snapped as Harry took his seat.  
  
Dean and Seamus ignored Pavarti snap and welcomed Harry to his seat.  
  
"Remind me not to upset Ron anymore," Dean tried to joke as he squinted his healing nose.  
  
Seamus shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth, "you should have seen Hermione after she charged in on the two. Dating a Weasley is hazardous to your health."  
  
Lavender poked Seamus in the side warningly causing him to jump.  
  
Harry suddenly didn't feel like eating as he felt Pavarti's eyes burning a hole though his head, "I'm really not hungry. I'm going to head on to class, catch you guys later."  
  
"I'll walk with you," Pavarti said suddenly rising from her chair, her demeanor suddenly changing.  
  
"Your heading to Charms right?" Pavarti asked suddenly.  
  
Harry looked at her surprisingly, "yea, where are you heading?"  
  
"Muggle Studies," Pavarti said, sounding slightly disappointed.  
  
They continued to walk, quietly, than she broke the silence.  
  
"Congratulations, Cho is a sweet girl."  
  
Harry suddenly felt sick, "thanks, I'm sorry didn't get to talk to you about it, it just kind of happened."  
  
Pavarti lowered her head, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't upset."  
  
"I never meant to hurt you," Harry said stopping and taking her hand in his.  
  
She lifted her head and let her eyes find his, "let me know if you ever need a good snog."  
  
"I'll remember that," Harry laughed. Pavarti laughed nervously before looking down the corridor that split from Harry's past, "do you really like her?"  
  
Harry stared at Pavarti slightly taken back by her question, "I."  
  
She nodded at his loss of words, "I thought so. I'll see you Harry."  
  
He couldn't get that question out of his mind the entire morning. When Professor Flitwick had asked, "what the proper incantation was for a sleeping charm?" Harry had replied, "I do like her."  
  
"I do like her?" Hermione asked as class ended.  
  
Harry avoided her prying eyes, "it doesn't matter."  
  
"Harry, what's going on?"  
  
He let out a deep sigh, "Pavarti. She asked me if I like Cho this morning."  
  
"Aren't you and Cho going out now?" Hermione asked in her normal tone.  
  
"Yes, but it isn't that simple," Harry started to defend.  
  
"Please tell me you're not dating her out of pity?" Hermione continued.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, "no, it isn't that either. We understand each other right now, that's all."  
  
"Hermione, for Merlin sake, leave him alone about it," Ron intervened.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in Ron's direction, "well, we need to talk to him about you know what anyway."  
  
"What is you know what?" Harry asked eyeing his two closest friends.  
  
Ron bit his lip and whispered, "the veil."  
  
Harry felt as if a Dementor had just sucked all the life out of him at Ron's words. He had honestly hoped that Ron and Hermione had given up their quest to unlock its mysteries.  
  
"What about it?" Harry finally managed to choke out. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and drug him into a quite corner in the corridor.  
  
"Torto was an evil wizard around early B.C. Muggle mythology named him to be a Basque spirit who killed young people and ate their flesh. In truth he was a wizard who used young flesh in his potions of immortality," Hermione glanced around the corridor to make sure no one was listening, "In an attempt by the early wizarding allied to rid their world of him they lured him into a trap. It was an enchanted piece of cloth that when hung horizontally allowed the living to pass unto the realm of the death without dying. Only problem is there isn't a known way to return for that journey."  
  
"Hermione, get to your point," Harry urged.  
  
"The Execution Veil," Hermione said annoyed at Harry's interruption, "The early wizards lured Torto into a cave and offered him an opportunity to conquer the world of the dead. Feeling he had already conquered the world of the living, he accepted this opportunity and passed though the veil. "  
  
Harry started to speak but Hermione's eyes warned him she wasn't finished yet.  
  
"Torto screamed though the veil as he passed from the world of the living to the world of the dead that he would return. Some of his followers, believing he would keep to his vow, created the Torto Scriptures. The Books supposedly allowed those who have not yet died, but are in the realm of the death to make contact with the world of the living. A cult formed around these books, and in early A.D. the magical world condemned them as hoaxes."  
  
"Is there more?" Harry said feeling slightly frustrated.  
  
"Yes, in the 1600's the Torto Execution veil was rediscovered in a cave, and brought back into use. This time it was an execution method for followers of Horrace the Evil, the Dark Wizard of that time. Around the same time, the Torto Scriptures started to rise in popularity once again. Many good Witches and Wizards were driven mad by their words, claiming that Torto was seeking his revenge though Horrace."  
  
Ron stared at Hermione amazed, "how in the hell did you remember all that?"  
  
"Ron, we've been reading up on this stuff since the start of term," Hermione said not looking at him.  
  
"What's the point?" Harry finally asked.  
  
"I didn't piece it all together at first. I couldn't make sense of it, not that I though there was a possibility of bring Sirius back to life or anything. Magical Law forbids any such attempts. Then that night when Cho locked herself in her dormitory with that book. You didn't call it a Torto Scriptures, which is what the text says, you called it a Death Journal. I continued reading information on these books and found a late entry by a fallen wizard by the name a Thoth. He referred to the Torto Scriptures as Death Journals."  
  
Harry suddenly froze as her words began to register, "are you saying I can talk to Sirius?"  
  
"If the ancient text is true, but we have no way of knowing who we're talking to. Ancient lore says you can't die in the realm of the dead, meaning we could end up talking to Torto himself," Hermione stated.  
  
Harry shook his head, "when I met Luna and she showed me the Death Journal, a message appeared telling me not to trust Wormtail's letter and to tell Dumbledore. It claimed to be from Sirius."  
  
"Harry the Torto Scriptures are surround in dark magic. They aren't something we should be dabbling in. The only reason I bring it up." Hermione stopped at looked at Ron.  
  
"We want you to see if Cho will tell you everything the books said to her," Ron finished.  
  
"I already told you guys, she said the book said I would die, soon," Harry spat.  
  
"She was locked in a room with it nearly two hours, it had to say more that than," Hermione continued.  
  
Harry shook his head, "if there was anything else, she would have already told me."  
  
"The Torto Scriptures are evil Harry, they manipulate wizards and witches with weak minds," Hermione suddenly stopped to think about her words, "I don't think that night was the first time Cho had talked to the book."  
  
"I can't believe you guys," Harry said suddenly feeling angry, and not understanding completely why.  
  
"I'm not accusing her of anything, I just want you to talk to her about it. That's all," Hermione finished.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, "I'll try, I'm meeting her tonight, but I don't think she knows anything else."  
  
Midnight seemed to sneak up on Harry Potter before he even realized it. His mind preoccupied with thoughts of the Death Journals, the Execution Veil, and Cho. How was he going to confront his girlfriend about her experience. Girlfriend, it still felt odd saying that. Glancing at the clock, he let his eyes meet Ron's, without another word Harry opened his trunk and pulled out his magical map and cloak.  
  
"Good luck mate," Ron said quickly as Harry left the dormitory.  
  
Just like before Harry watched his map as the little dot marked Cho Chang dawdled around the Ravenclaw common room. This time, the excitement of seeing her seemed less, and felt more like anxiety.  
  
As the clock struck midnight, Cho whispered the password and creped into the dark corridor, "Harry, are you out here?"  
  
Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off his head, revealing his location to her. She smiled as she spotted him and approached.  
  
"Decided not to scare me this time?" Cho said playfully.  
  
Harry swallowed hard, "I guess I've had enough scares for awhile."  
  
Slowly moving towards him Cho positioned herself so Harry could hide them both with his cloak. This time she didn't ask where they were going, and Harry automatically let his feet carry them to the Room of Requirements. It was warm and quaint, same as the last time they had visited it alone.  
  
"Feels awkward, doesn't it?" Cho asked noticing the somber look etched on Harry's face.  
  
"Slightly," Harry confessed taking a seat on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
Cho reluctantly took a seat next to him, "so why did we come here tonight?"  
  
"I thought we could talk," he said still feeling the anxiety building.  
  
Cho huffed lightly, "if there is something on your mind, just spit it out."  
  
Harry couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes, "I don't know how to say this."  
  
Her eyes started to glaze over slightly, but the stern look on her face hide them, "you want to break-up with me."  
  
"No," Harry said so instantly it surprised him. "I need to talk to you about the Death Journal."  
  
"Why?" Cho asked suspiciously.  
  
Harry suddenly felt his anxiety burst, "I just need to know. Hermione thinks there might be a connection."  
  
"Hermione thinks?" Cho said almost bitterly.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Harry retorted.  
  
Cho narrowed her eyes, "forget about my feeling, if precious Hermione thinks it's important I tell you about the Death Journal."  
  
"When are you going to realize there is nothing going on between me and Hermione. We're just friends!" he said raising his voice slightly.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THE BLOODY BOOK!" Cho yelled back.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?" Harry yelled back.  
  
Cho head feel into her hands as she began to sob softly, "why can't I just forget about it."  
  
"Forget about what?" Harry urged suddenly regaining his composure.  
  
"Cedric, that stupid book," Cho choked out between sobs.  
  
Harry hesitated for a moment then placed his arm around her shoulders, "you can tell me, I promise I won't get mad."  
  
"It was horrible," Cho continued to cry, "it told me it was Cedric, then it described how much pain he was in when he died."  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry started.  
  
Suddenly she quit crying and just started talking, "he started to mock me, calling me 'cyring Chang' and told me it was all my fault he was dead. The worst part was he called me a tramp, and told me you were going to die just like he did, by the wand of he who must not be named."  
  
He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she spoke, her voice trembling on the verge of tears.  
  
"I screamed at the book to shut-up, to leave me alone. Then, another person who called himself Wormtail told me there was a prophecy. He warned me there was still two memories of the prophecy in you know who's reach. Wormtail asked me to warn December," Cho finally finished.  
  
Harry pulled her closer to him, feeling absolutely sick at himself for making her relive the incident. He hated the name, the word, Wormtail. He hated it so much that everything said after that name, he didn't really hear.  
  
His eyes again lingered on the crying Ravenclaw curling into his chest. Her frail figure shaking slightly as she lightly sobbed.  
  
"I don't want to be alone tonight," Cho almost whispered.  
  
Harry felt his neck hairs stand on end as she spoke, he didn't know why her words were affecting him in such a way.  
  
After a momentary delay he finally replied, "we can stay here tonight."  
  
She lifted her head and dried her tears with the back of her hand. Her gaze was soft and feathered as she examined Harry's face letting her fingers pause on his scar.  
  
"And the Dark Lord will Mark him his equal," she almost whispered.  
  
Harry froze, doing a double take in his mind, did she say what he thought she said.  
  
She closed her eyes and buried her head back into his chest and softly said, "I love you Harry Potter."  
  
He swallowed hard, as he watched her form breathing so delicately. She felt so warm, and so foreign to his abused esteem. Nobody had ever said those words to him before. He knew that people loved him, Sirius had love him, but he had never been told he was loved. It felt like a fire rushing though his veins, nothing else mattered at that moment. He wasn't sure if he loved the Ravenclaw beauty resting on him, but he'd protect her with his life if it ever came down to it. 


	28. Purebloods United

This is a short chapter, but I didn't want to continue it yet. I want the next chapter to stand out on its own. thanks for all the reviews, hope you guys are ready for the ride.  
  
I've written three new chapters this week so far, so I can update more frequently for awhile.  
  
As for Harry and Cho right now. Harry has some complex issues he's having to deal with, and he's not exactly in tune with his emotions, or he doesn't know how to read them. I think it's obvious he does like Cho, but he can't identify or admit it to himself, yet. I promise it will all come together, just give me some time to write it out. I hate when I get involved a story like this, it preoccupies every thought in my head.AHHHHH!!!!  
  
Read and Review  
  
Nothing is My Own  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Purebloods United  
  
"And the Dark Lord will mark him his equal."  
  
Harry gazed at the ghostly silhouette as it rose from the small bronze bowl in front of him. It must have been the hundredth time he had relived that memory of a week ago, and it still mystified him.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter."  
  
He felt angry and confused as her tender lips trembled against his chest. He remembered what Dumbledore said about love, how it was his greatest strength, if he didn't have such high morals he would much rather believe what Voldemort had told him.  
  
"There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those to weak to seek it."  
  
Then there was the nagging voice of Hermione plaguing his thoughts, "I don't think that night was the first time Cho had talked to the book."  
  
Hermione was always right, and though he had defended Cho the next day, swearing she didn't know anything, he knew she did.  
  
"And the Dark Lord will mark him his equal."  
  
Cho had been talking to the Death Journal since their first rendezvous when had told her about it. In his heart, he believed she still was. That was the only explanation for her knowing about the prophecy, only he and Dumbledore knew those words.  
  
Then there was her supposed Herbology project. Harry had felt guilty doing so, but had secretly asked Professor Sprout what kind of project the Seventh years were working on.  
  
"Oh don't be silly dear, the Seventh years have enough to worry about with NEWTs approaching."  
  
He still hadn't confronted her about it yet, and managed to keep a straight face when she would run off claiming to be going to see Professor Sprout. Maybe it was denial.  
  
There was that nagging Hermione's voice again, "Many good Witches and Wizards were driven mad by their words."  
  
Cho had said the Journal had said terrible things, things that could drive you mad. Harry could think of things that could drive you mad. The lingering thought of Sirius never being able to die, and having to wander the world of the dead for all eternity made him suddenly shutter. He often wondered if the living in the realm of the dead, enjoyed the same privileges as the dead themselves, like maybe not feeling loss and pain.  
  
Harry ruffled his fingers though his naturally messy hair and sighed, why couldn't he have just one year where thing didn't go to bloody hell? He had found himself ruffling his hair quite a bit lately, ever since he had seen his father do it in the pensive.  
  
Finally he pulled out his wand and recessed the memories floating from his small pensive. The silence of his empty dormitory room had been his only company for long enough, it was still an hour to curfew, and maybe the library would help him stop dwelling for awhile.  
  
As he descended down the dormitory stairs, he could hear the chipper voices of his fellow housemates, all oblivious to the evil growing in the world around them. All completely ignorant to the fate that Harry Potter alone had to face.  
  
"Whomping Willow," Harry bellowed out somewhere between a sob and a spat.  
  
He somehow found peace in the dark corridor, alone without the distraction of people.  
  
In the silence Cho's sweet voice played again in his head, "I love you Harry Potter."  
  
She had seemed so sincere. He could still feel her sleeping against his chest that night, he had watched her sleep, he had watched her dream.  
  
How could she love him? He was cursed, he would either be a murder or a victim. He involuntarily shook himself trying to forget his sirens song. He couldn't allow her to love him, she'd just end up hurt and alone again.  
  
Yet, when she was around, he never wanted her to leave. Somehow her smile seemed to make his dark days a little brighter. The more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to be there for her, to protect her. She was so frail, and so strong at the same time.  
  
She was supposedly meeting with Professor Sprout about her Herbology project tonight. Rather than question her, he had simply smiled and said he understood. He had convinced himself it was just Hermione's paranoid rants that had made him even suspect Cho was talking to the Death Journal, and so what if she was, how much harm could a book do?  
  
Harry shook his head at himself, he knew better than to think something so ignorant, just ask Ginny Weasley how much harm a book can do.  
  
It sometime amazed him how much he had seen in the past five years at Hogwarts, never would he have ever dreamed something like this could happen to him. Poor worthless Harry Potter, who lived in the cupboard under the stairs with the spiders.  
  
The dark corridors of Hogwarts hides many thing: secrets that have long been forgotten.  
  
He glanced around the foreign hallway realizing instantly he had forgotten to take a left after the second set of stairs. It wasn't unusual to wander into an area of the castle that he hadn't seen before. This passageway definitely wasn't going to go on his list of favorite passages to visit again.  
  
He was about to turn around when a sound of strange chats danced into his ears.  
  
"Des Crues El Willtouth louthatious."  
  
It wasn't the sound of nervous students studying, or chatting school mates, no it was darker.  
  
The voices were chanting in a strange language. A dialect he had never heard before. "Here I go again, always wanting to play the part of the hero," he thought bitterly to himself.  
  
The corridor dead-ended at a statue of a screaming woman, maybe a Banshee, but the voices didn't stop there, he could still here their chant, behind the statue.  
  
"Des Crues El Willtouth louthatious."  
  
It didn't take a super sleuth to deduct that the statue was a passage way entrance of some sort, but he wouldn't even know where to begin to guess at a password. The eerie chant continued, and he stood powerless to uncover its source.  
  
"Des Crues El Willtouth louthatious."  
  
"I wish Hermione and Ron where here," he said to himself. Then it hit him, "Ron is at his Chess Club meeting."  
  
Harry trailed off and focused on the statue, "Purebloods United."  
  
The statue rattled and slowly began to reveal an opening that extended the corridor another two hundred feet or so. Without even thinking twice he walked though the entrance and down the dark passage. As the end of the corridor neared he realized it was a dead-end. There weren't any turns or doors, and he could still here the chanting. He stood staring at the wall in front of him, searching it up and down for some clue.  
  
"Des Crues El Willtouth louthatious."  
  
"It must be charmed," he concluded reaching his hand forward and swiping the wall. He smiled as he saw his hand disappear behind the brick like it did at platform nine and three quarters. He took a deep breath and pulled out his want, if he was right, Malfoy and his followers were on the other side, practicing their dark magic.  
  
He entered slowly, rethinking his element of surprise strategy. He'd rather see what he was diving into before emerging himself into it feet first. Harry's eyes widened as he entered the ancient chamber. The room was enormous, with bright green flames burning around an oval shaped amphitheater. He had entered on an upper level, and from the ground level, he would have been undetectable. The language being chanted was almost parsletongue without the hisses.  
  
"Des Crues El Willtouth louthatious."  
  
The sky was enchanted and the lightning flashed while the thunder grumbled. The cloaked figured where facing forward chanting to a statue of their master, a statue of Voldemort. He suddenly realized, it hadn't been a forest he had seen in his dreams, it had been this room.  
  
"Hey you!" her heard a cloaked guard say loudly.  
  
"Stumpy!" Harry threw, running back though the enchanted wall, hoping he hadn't been seen by the other cloaked figures yet.  
  
He hadn't ever run so fast in all his life. The corridor flew by in a blur as he desperately wished for his destination to appear.  
  
"GAWP!" Harry yelled, remembering the password to the Head Master's office from earlier in the year.  
  
"POTTER! Where in the world do you think you're going?" hissed the voice of Professor Snape from down the hall.  
  
"I have to see Professor Dumbledore immediately," Harry pleaded taking a few more steps up the spiraling stairwell.  
  
"You'll have to wait till he returns, he's on Order business," Snape spat, with a grin of satisfaction on his face.  
  
Harry shook his head, "it will be too late by then, they'll have changed the password!"  
  
"What are you ranting about boy?" Snape continued looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"There is a room past the statue of the woman screaming," Harry started, knowing he was wasting his time, "I figured out the password and found an enchanted amphitheater of some sort, and I saw a group of students kneeling in front of a statue of Voldemort."  
  
"Preposterous," Snape interjected, "no such room exist."  
  
"YES IT DOES!"  
  
"Believe me when I tell you I would have known about it if it did," the Potions Master snarled, "go back to your dormitory Potter, I haven't the time for your vicious lies."  
  
Harry knew it was pointless trying to argue with Professor Snape, he'd just have to wait until tomorrow when Dumbledore was back. Surely, a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore could break a password barricade.  
  
He started heading back in the general direction of the Gryffindor common room when his eye caught the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room.  
  
Professor O'Riley would believe him, even if it was just to spite Snape.  
  
"Professor?" Harry called ducking his head into her class room. The light of a candle flickered in her office and he approached, "Professor O'Riley?"  
  
Her office as barren and empty as usual, Harry feeling a twinge of disappointment, started to turn away when that pensive caught his eye again. The engraved 'P' glimmering in the candle light.  
  
"He warned me there was still two memories of the prophecy in you know who's reach. Wormtail asked me to warn December," Cho voice repeated in his head.  
  
Harry found himself staring into the silvery liquid as it pulled him in. 


	29. Forgotten Memories

This is the chapter I started writing this story for. Amazing how my original plot has gotten so lost and twisted during the writing process. Still, this pensive is going to play a very important part in this story, just wait.  
  
Okay, these are the thoughts of the authors, because I'm afraid I'm losing my reader base. I've quite reading a story because it has lost my interest, hopefully you guys are still interested, but I thought I'd try to explain my logic a bit.  
  
December O'Riley: she is a very complex character, almost too complex and since she has been reclusive since the death of James and Lily she's lost a lot of her social abilities. This gives her a little mystery and hard edge.  
  
Harry: He's angry and confused. I wrote in a previous chapter that he didn't know if he loved Cho or not but he'd give his life for her. Harry does have a overwhelming desire to play the hero, and right now he's lost his reason to fight. For those of you who have passed the precious age of 16, you know what I mean by this statement, "he doesn't really know what love is yet." I love the old adage, "you have to lose before you can love."  
  
Cho: She's been though so much, and her confidence has been shattered. Hermione gave a hint not long ago saying, the weak minded can easily become victims of the Torto Scriptures, (Hint: remember that, it will play a big role later.)  
  
Pavarti: I needed an antagonist, simply put. She's your typically sixteen year old girl. It isn't really Harry she loves, it is the chase to get him.  
  
Cho/Harry ship: Here is my problem, there is no way a relationship between these two is going to be easy. I really got tired of reading these stories where Harry sees Cho and magically the two are drawn towards each other again. At the end of OotP, Harry had lost that back-flip feeling about Cho, but she still blushed. I'll let you reach your own conclusions.  
  
Purebloods United: I know, the password was a little obvious, you guys will find out in about why later.  
  
Everything is set, and the plot is unraveling. I'm glad I've got some of you guys frustrated, that was my goal. I'm working on a chapter that is going to make you guys stare at the computer screen in shock, I'm amazed by it myself.  
  
Oh my apologies for the misspelling of GRAWP, just pretend it's spelled correctly. (Laziness on my part, I normally don't have access to the HP book when I'm writing and I don't have time to look up every single word, so I have to rely on my memory which isn't always accurate.)  
  
Without further ado: Read and Review Nothing is my Own  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Forgotten Memories  
  
It was becoming a familiar feeling, the haze that surrounded the pensive memories. He couldn't be sure of the date, but he was at an earlier Hogwarts, a dormitory room. His eyes searched around for a young December O'Riley.  
  
"He didn't even kiss me goodnight," he heard a young blond girl say, causing him to quickly turn his attention. There sat a young red haired girl, with Harry's almond shaped green eyes. The blond continued her discussion, "he shook my hand."  
  
Harry's mother gave the young blond a worried look, "it's okay, he's a prat anyway."  
  
The blond suddenly busted into a fit of giggles, "I'm only kidding! It was great,  
  
romantic, I think I'm in love!"  
  
Lily slightly frowned, similar to the expression Harry made when he heard news he didn't really approve of, "that's wonderful. I'm glad you and Rodney had a good time,"  
  
The young girl went into a fit of giggles, and started telling all the details of her evening. How Rodney had confessed his love for her and kissed her with so much passion. How they were going for a walk tomorrow afternoon, and how he wanted to go to Hogmeade with her next weekend. Obviously she didn't get the hint that Lily didn't approve.  
  
Harry halfway listened to the girl's story, she reminded him of Lavender Brown. Another figured entered the dormitory room, and she caught his attention. She was the spiting image of an older Luna Lovegood  
  
"Where is the world is December, it's almost one!" the young blond suddenly said off  
  
subject.  
  
"Just wondering that myself," Lily replied.  
  
Harry followed them as they disappeared down the dormitory stairs into the common, still chatting and giggling. The fire was still burning. It didn't take them long to find out what happened to December. She was cuddled on the couch snogging with Sirius Black.  
  
Harry froze at the sight of his fallen God father, he looked so confident in his youth. It was amazing the toll Azkaban had taken on him. Next to him, in an uncomfortable looking position was a young Professor O'Riley.  
  
"DECEMBER NOEL O'RILEY!" Lily yelled.  
  
December looked up innocently, and Sirius just shot them a pleasant wave.  
  
"I was just seeing if he was as good of a kisser as he was claiming to be,"  
  
December defended.  
  
"I'm Head Girl, this is unacceptable! Detention for both of you!" Lily shirked.  
  
Sirius let out a slight snicker, "that's going to damage my reputation,  
  
detention for snogging."  
  
December gave Sirius a sly look, and then said to Lily, "Lils, why do you always  
  
have to bust up the party?"  
  
"There are rules in this school, and it's time you learn how to follow them,  
  
both of you," she said coldly, "I'll be reporting this incident to Professor  
  
McGonagall in the morning."  
  
Harry grinned at his mother, who somehow reminded him of Hermione. Remus had been correct, December definitely was the sarcastic one of the bunch.  
  
The scene swirled a bit as the memory changed. He was outside on the grounds of Hogwarts, on what looked to be a beautiful autumn day. His mother was storming out of the main doors, with a look of fury in her eyes. He couldn't make out what she was muttered under her breath. Now he knew where he got his temper from.  
  
He watched closely as several Slytherins approached her from behind. A tall boy which Harry didn't recognize lifted his wand, "Stumpy." Lily fell to the ground stunted, as she lifted her head a trickle of blood appeared under her chin.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Harry swore, knowing it wouldn't do any good.  
  
"I warned you that you'd get yours," said the boy. "ARIIAS!"  
  
Lily was suddenly 10 feet in the air, she looked as if an unknown force was ripping  
  
her insides out. The group of Slytherins laughed.  
  
"I hate a mudblood," said a young greasy Severus Snape, " they always seem so dirty."  
  
"You stupid prat! She took up for you!" Harry yelled at him.  
  
She tried to scream but he shot a muting spell at her. Suddenly the tall Slytherin boy muttered the counter curse, and Lily smacked the ground.  
  
Harry recognized the young Bellatrix LeStrange, or Black back then, suddenly sending a stunting spell and Lily felt her body give out, as she tried to pick herself up. Snape walked over to Lily, and grabbed her hair, dropped a few drops of a liquid into her mouth,. She tried to spit it out, but he held her mouth shut.  
  
"Slow poison, we're going to eradicate you mudbloods one at a time," he said  
  
coldly.  
  
The mute spell had begun to wear off and she looked at Snape coldly, " just wait  
  
until I tell..." she passed out.  
  
"LILY!" Harry turned his head to see a furious James Potter charging at the group. His wand was out and his eyes were stern, "POINTS, What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Stay out of this Potter, it doesn't concern you!" the tall boy warned.  
  
"Like hell it doesn't!"  
  
Snape tried to throw a spell at James, but his reflexes were to fast, and James stunted him. Harry tried to keep up with the flying spells and who was throwing, which on where. In the end, the tall Slytherin boy and Severus Snape were lying unconscious and stunned by the lake, and Bellatrix was vomiting profusely. James bent down next to Lily and scoped her up in his arms urging her to wake up, "Lily wake up,  
  
come on girl, stop playing, wake up!"  
  
Lily opened her eyes and let out a soft cry. She threw her arms around and began to cry.  
  
"Lily, it's okay, your safe now," he said comforting.  
  
Harry watched proudly, realizing at long last that Sirius and Remus were right, his father hadn't been the prat he had seen in Snape memories.  
  
As he blinked his eyes the scene changed again.  
  
The room was magnificent, as a group of somewhat older friends chatted happily around the fire. Lily was talking with the short blond girl from the Hogwarts dormitory, who was cuddled up with none other than Peter Pettigrew on the couch; he immediately developed a dry taste in his mouth.  
  
"HEY O'RILEY!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen. Remus was attempting to hold Sirius back. "ME AND LUPIN HERE HAVE A BET GOING!" Sirius continued. "Drink a cup of coffee and sober up you're drunk," December snapped back.  
  
"NO, I SAY YOU THINK I'M THE BETTER." Remus grabbed Sirius and spun him around.  
  
"Your making a bloody fool out of yourself mate," Remus swore.  
  
December was seeing red, "I'm really getting tired of this."  
  
"So Black, what is it again," she said sweetly.  
  
"Well," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "remember when you said that Remus was a better kisser than me, I bet Remus here that you've changed your mind."  
  
"Is that a fact?" December continued.  
  
She gave Sirius a cold look and pushed passed him, she seized Remus head in her hands and delivered a very long and passionate kiss.  
  
Sirius looked speechless, and instantly became sober. James watched Sirius cautiously, unsure of what his response would be.  
  
When December finally pulled away from her kiss with Remus she gave Sirius a twisted smile, "no, Remus is still a better kisser."  
  
The girl sitting with Peter gave a quick chuckle, and Lily placed her hands over her open shocked mouth. Sirius was speechless as she stared in disbelief at December. She smirked and gave Remus a pleased grin. Sirius stormed back into the kitchen without saying a word, and James was quick to follow him.  
  
"That ought to shut him up," December muttered coldly. Remus was blood red, and he lowered his head, "you shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Way to go Moony," Peter clapped.  
  
Harry followed his father and Sirius back into the kitchen.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"Mate, it's okay," James tried calming his drunk friend.  
  
"And Remus, kissing her back," Sirius continued, "he has no loyalty."  
  
"Sirius, she was just messing with your mind," James begged.  
  
"Breaking my heart more like it," he grumbled in reply. "Come on Padfoot, your not going to let this get to you.."  
  
Sirius stared at the door with anger; "I can't believe he'd do something like this behind my back."  
  
James shook his head, "what are you talking about?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious. Remus and December are dating behind my back. Why else would he move in with her?"  
  
"You know that's not true. Remus would never do that to you," James insisted.  
  
"I should have known better than to trust a werewolf," Sirius said to himself.  
  
Harry stood with his mouth wide open in shock; he couldn't believe Sirius would ever say anything like about Remus condition. Before he could regroup his emotions the room began to dissolve and Harry found himself in another room. His mother was collapsed on the floor in front of the fireplace. He felt panic surging though his veins as he prepared himself for the worst, then she moved.  
  
"Damn," she swore. It took her several minuets to finally collect herself. She lifted her head, "HELLO?" She walked into the kitchen as Harry followed her, "DECEMBER?" She opened the back door, "REMUS?" She took a few steps away from the house and began to scan the landscape. Harry noticed the view of Hogmeade in the distance. When he glanced back at his mother's face she was in a look of pure terror, he followed her eyes to the dark mark hovering above the house.  
  
"DECEMBER!!! BETH!!!" she screamed, dashing back into the house.  
  
She flung December's bedroom door open, "DECEMBER!! REMUS!!!" Harry ran to keep up with her, catching up with her as she tore out of one room and flung the door open on the next., "REMUS!!" She flung open the spare bedroom door, "HELLO???"  
  
Suddenly she stopped; she could her a muffled sob. She looked like what little blood she had left had drained out of her. She quietly opened the last bedroom door and closed her eyes. Harry gasped as he saw what this memory had revealed.  
  
December O'Riley looked insane. Her eyes were wide and she was rocking a lifeless body. "December," Lily said quietly. She finally caught saw of who December was holding and she fell to her knees. "Beth," Lily cried, "she's not dead!" Lily tried to pry Beth's lifeless body out of December hold, "December give her to me, we can save her." December shook her head, tears making her face unfamiliar. "DECEMBER!" Lily smacked her across the face. "SHE'S DEAD!!" December shrilled. She lowered her voice, "don't you think I've tried." Lily was unaware of the tears now streaming down her face.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, he didn't understand the logic of this memory pattern, it didn't seem to have any logic. Again the scene vanished only to replaced with another.  
  
"I can't be your secret keeper," Sirius said unconfidently, "I'll put you guys in too much danger."  
  
"Sirius," Lily started.  
  
"No, Lils, let me finish," Sirius stopped her, "it was Snape that made me think of it, half of those slimy Slytherins we went to school with would bet anything James would make me his secret keeper, if the need arises. I would never tell, not even if I had to die keeping the secret, but what if I don't have a choice, they could use one of the unforgivable curses on me, and force me against my will. I've heard the Order say that the Dark Lord can read minds. I think you should make Peter your secret keeper."  
  
"That is insane," James spat.  
  
"No, it isn't," Peter interjected.  
  
He looked nervously at Sirius, "they'd never suspect me, I was the weak one remember. Sirius could be the decoy, we could even leave clues that would lead the Death Eaters into thinking he was your secret keeper."  
  
Sirius nodded in agreement, "it's the safest course of action."  
  
"I don't like it, I don't want you to be a decoy," James directed towards Sirius.  
  
"I'm going to be in no more danger than if I was your secret keeper," Sirius argued.  
  
"Peter, it isn't that I don't trust you," James tried to explain.  
  
"No, I know you had your mind set on Sirius being your choice, I can't blame you. But you've been like a second family to me, both of you, and I swear that I won't let you down."  
  
James nodded in a thankful notion toward Peter.  
  
"It's your choice Prongs, but I think you know we're right about this," Sirius continued.  
  
"What about Remus?" Lily said suddenly.  
  
Sirius eyes went scarlet with anger, "Remus?"  
  
Lily didn't let her eyes waver, "I think if we change like this than Remus should have a say in this to, he is a Marauder isn't he?"  
  
"We don't even know where Remus is?" James interjected.  
  
"Than find him," Lily spat.  
  
"We don't know if we can even trust Remus," Peter said softly.  
  
Lily lowered her head, "I can't believe you guys, I thought I could trust all of you," Lily said under her breath.  
  
"Lily love," James begged.  
  
"Fine, whatever you think," she warned.  
  
James sat motionless for a moment then finally shook his head in agreement.  
  
Harry watched Wormtail twitching nervously, "I bet this was the best day of your life," Harry hissed.  
  
As he blinked the scene changed again. It was obviously his parents' kitchen and on the table sat a big fat owl with a letter secure in it's beak. Lily was bent over trying to talk to it.  
  
"Is that for me?" she asked the owl as she reached out her hand, he turned his head and moved the letter out of her reach.  
  
"Is it for James Potter?" she asked the owl.  
  
The bird didn't respond and Lily gave a frustrated huff. She looked around the kitchen counter and found a raw piece of bacon, which she tossed over to the owl. He immediately dropped the letter and seized his treat, and Lily was quick to snatch it off the table. The owl chocked down his meal and hooted an unhappily as he flew out the window.  
  
She glanced down at her fingers starting at the peculiar gray paper. It had no name on the front of then envelope. She carefully tore the top of the envelope and pulled out the letter that was written on the same type of bluish gray paper. Harry peered over her shoulder as she read the words, but the words didn't matter.  
  
Leave your house tonight, it is not safe. This letter is all I can do, my hands are tied. You have been warned.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Anonymous  
  
"Snape," Harry said under his breath, he'd know that slimy handwriting anywhere. His anger lifted him up and soon he found himself standing over the edge with a feeling of rage coursing though his veins.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd find the courage to take a peek," said Professor O'Riley, who was now sitting at her desk.  
  
Harry spun around, "Snape knew, he knew!"  
  
O'Riley shook her head, "yes he did, but his hate for James and Sirius blinded him from doing what's right."  
  
"I thought this was your pensive," Harry said still feeling slightly confused.  
  
She almost chuckled, "oh no, that was your parents' pensive. Dumbledore gave it to me to guard after their death. When it's safe, I'll pass it to you."  
  
"How much did you see?" she almost whispered after a few moments of silence.  
  
"It was confusing, it kept jumping from memory to memory," Harry confessed.  
  
She nodded, "you must have several questions in your mind. The pensive helps you answer question, meaning if you're thinking about Pettigrew or Snape, memories surrounding them would emerge."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "you read my thoughts?"  
  
"You need to become aware of what you let your mind expose, be cautions and never allow you mind to be open," she said softly.  
  
He reflected back of the memories had examined, "why couldn't you trust Remus?"  
  
"Remus, that is a part from my past that I sometime wish I could redo. I'm afraid his mistrust is my fault," O'Riley confessed. "Your God Father and I had a difficult relationship, and our difficultly affected all those close to us. Remus Lupin was one of my closest friend, and our closeness caused tensions between him and Sirius."  
  
Harry watched her face twitch closely, "who was the young girl who was killed?"  
  
December O'Riley closed her eyes, "Beth, you would have liked her, she could make the saddest person smile."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
Professor O'Riley lifted her head determinately, "she was killed by the Dark Lord's supporters, many have fallen. Ironic that I alone remain, December the last month to fall in this year of darkness."  
  
"Do you know about the prophecy?" he finally asked.  
  
She smiled at him, "I wish I could say I didn't, but I do."  
  
"Than it's in the pensive?" Harry said quickly.  
  
Professor O'Riley nodded, "but only three people even know this pensive still exist. Four now."  
  
He wanted to tell her about the Death Journal, but something stopped him. He couldn't betray Cho, "I came to your office tonight because Professor Snape wouldn't listen to me."  
  
"About what Harry?" she asked.  
  
Harry suddenly stopped, "what if Snape was a spy, what if he already knew about the Pureblood United meeting, about Malfoy's Dark Mark?"  
  
"Were you in love with Sirius?" Harry asked thinking off the top of his head to change the subject.  
  
She nodded, "so tell me about this Ravenclaw girl, I hear you two are becoming quite close."  
  
Harry eyes widened, "how did you know about that?"  
  
She pointed a finger to her head, "learn to close off your thoughts Potter, some of them you hide so well, others you wear right on your sleeve."  
  
Harry didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about Cho to Professor O'Riley.  
  
"I understand if you don't want to talk about it," the young professor said with a sly wink. "Well, if you haven't anything else to tell me, then you best get back to your common room, it is past your curfew."  
  
Harry nodded, "thanks professor. Is there anyway I can come back to look into the pensive again?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Dumbledore doesn't think it a wise idea for you to submerge your thought in the memories of your parents. At least not until you've mastered Occlemency, it is just to much of a risk," she said solemnly.  
  
His gut instant told him to rage and argue, after all it was his parent's pensive, and he had a right to know the truth. Yet, his heart knew O'Riley was right, he needed to master Occlemency before learning the truth about his parents, in case there was some weakness that Voldemort might try to use to his advantage. He already had some answers to dwell on for a time, it wasn't like he couldn't find a way to pry if he really wanted to after all.  
  
When he arrived at the Gryffindor common room he was glad to see Hermione and Ron studying.  
  
"Ron, Hermione," he called as he approached.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book, "Harry, where have you been?"  
  
He thought about if he wanted to tell them about the pensive, but doing so might mean he'd have to reveal his secret about his prophecy. Harry decided to keep that to himself, for now.  
  
"I stumbled across the Pureblood United meeting tonight."  
  
"Stupid gits, they try to attack you or anything?" Ron asked nonchalantly.  
  
Harry shook his head, "no, it isn't just a harmless club, their recruiting Death Eaters."  
  
"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione lectured.  
  
"Have you guys ever been in the North extended hall?" Harry asked them.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows, "it's a dead-end mate, only a statue of a screaming woman."  
  
"Haven't you learned Ron, things are never what they seem at Hogwarts," Hermione replied rolling her eyes, "when are you going to learn to use your eyes?"  
  
Harry had to smile, "it's a entrance to a passageway, which leads to a chamber. I saw them talking to a statue of Voldemort, chanting is a language similar to parsletongue."  
  
"Did you tell Dumbledore?" Hermione asked quickly.  
  
Harry shook his head, "no, I ran into Snape, he told me Dumbledore was out on Order business, and when I tried to tell him about the chamber he told me I was lying."  
  
"He's in on it," Ron deducted.  
  
Hermione huffed, "we've already been though this, Snape isn't the enemy."  
  
Harry wanted to tell them everything; the pensive, the prophecy, but he held back his words. 


	30. Death Stalks Me

Well, hope everyone has a wonderful weekend. This will be my last update until Sunday. I hope you liked my Authors notes, maybe it explained my ideas. Well read and review, nothing is my own  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Thirty: Death Talks to Me  
  
Cho Chang entered the Great Hall looking frail and weak, her eyes swollen almost completely shut.  
  
"My God, she looks terrible," Hermione almost whispered, "did you two have a fight?"  
  
Harry shook his head and felt the bottom of his stomach fall out, if he had been waiting for a signal to tell him Cho was still talking to Death Journal, this was a big one.  
  
Hermione eyed Harry suspiciously, "she still has the journal, doesn't she?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry said honestly.  
  
Cho tried to force a smile and waved weakly over at Harry, she took her seat at the Ravenclaw table, on the verge of a breakdown.  
  
"I better go talk to her," Harry conceded rising from his own seat.  
  
Ron bit his lip and glanced nervously at Hermione, "if she does still have the Journal, you have to convince her to quit talking to it. It could literally drive her mad."  
  
"I know," Harry spat impatiently. Ginny's head popped up from down the table and her eyes meet Harry's. If anyone knew about the power a book could have over you, it was Ginny. He swallowed hard as he approached the weak looking Ravenclaw.  
  
"Rough night?" Harry questioned innocently.  
  
She forced yet another smile, "oh yes, this project is going to be the death of me."  
  
Harry took another deep breath, "I was wondering if we could go for a walk, I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
She nodded and rose from her seat, her body trembling from her weight as she started to walk.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked helping her catch her balance.  
  
"I'm fine," she defended trying to regain her composure.  
  
Harry waited till they were out in the corridor before he started interrogating, knowing it would probably end up in a yelling match he wouldn't want to share with the rest of the student body.  
  
"Cho, do you still have the Death Journal?"  
  
"No," she said almost instantly.  
  
Harry could tell she was lying, "than who does?"  
  
She looked around nervously fumbling over her words, "I, I don't know."  
  
"Cho, it's really important, I need that book," he said calmly.  
  
Her eyes glazed over, "please Harry, stay away from it. You don't know what it can do."  
  
"Please, you have to be honest with me," he pleaded.  
  
She shook her head, now fighting back her tears, "I'm not using it, I promise. I'm not crazy."  
  
"I don't think you're crazy, I'm worried about you. It looks like you were up all night crying."  
  
"I was, I'm so afraid you're going to die," she confessed.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I know that you don't have a Herbology project." "You've been checking up on me?" she suddenly became defensive.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't have a choice. You won't tell me anything. You tell me you." "I do love you!" she almost screamed, "that's why I can't tell you."  
  
"Tell me what!" he yelled back.  
  
She shook her head and looked away, "please, you're going to have to trust me I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Do you have any idea what that book is? It's an evil book created by a Dark Lord. It's deceitful. If this is about Cedric," Harry started to fuss.  
  
"It isn't about Cedric!" Cho interrupted, "it's about you. It knows things, and."  
  
"And what?" he pushed.  
  
"I think it is the only why I can save you," she said softly.  
  
Harry shook his head and grabbed her hands, "Cho, I don't need saving. I don't want you talking to that book, please."  
  
"Death talks to me," she almost whispered, "I don't need the book anymore, don't you understand."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry said feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise.  
  
She lowered her head, "I'm not going crazy. I swear! But those voices, their haunting me."  
  
"Telling you I'm going to die," Harry finished for her as she nodded.  
  
"Cho." he started but didn't get to finish. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"I can't lose you too," she sobbed as she pulled away.  
  
Students starting filing out of the Great Hall and Harry sighed in frustration, "listen, meet me like we always do at midnight tonight."  
  
She turned away as if she was thinking it over before finally agreeing.  
  
"I promise, you're not going to lose me," Harry assured her, "you've just got to trust me." The day went normally until Divination. It was the look in Pavarti Patil's eyes that gave Harry and cold feeling.  
  
"You'd like to figure her out, wouldn't you?" Susan Bones asked noticing Harry's distraction.  
  
"I'm almost scared to try," Harry confessed looking away from Lavender and Pavarti.  
  
"Did you hear who her new target is?" Susan continued.  
  
"Target?" Harry asked confused.  
  
Susan smiled, "she asked Ron Weasley out, well on a study date that is."  
  
"WHAT!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Potter, is something the matter?" Professor Trelawney asked suddenly taken back.  
  
Harry looked at her apprehensively, "just didn't like the vision I was seeing professor."  
  
"I understand, it does look like a painful end," she said sadly before turning away.  
  
Susan smirked, "she's just doing it to make you jealous."  
  
Harry sighed, "Ron isn't interested in Pavarti, he fancies someone else."  
  
"You mean Hermione Granger?" Susan added.  
  
Harry looked at her, "I didn't say that."  
  
"It doesn't matter, he agreed to meet her in the library tonight," Susan continued.  
  
Pavarti looked up and smiled slyly at Harry before turning her attention back to Lavender Brown.  
  
"Girls," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
News travels fast at Hogwarts, as Harry discovered when Ginny stopped him in the halls.  
  
"Can you believe my oaf of a brother?" she vented.  
  
Harry tried to hold back his smile, "what did he do this time?"  
  
"Harry, didn't you hear? Ron agreed to go out with Pavarti Patil."  
  
"It's only a study date," Harry tried to defend.  
  
"Only! That isn't what I heard. I heard they were getting rather friendly with each other after the Quidditch practice yesterday," Ginny argued.  
  
"That's ridiculous, we both know who Ron fancies," Harry continued.  
  
"Serves him right that Hermione decided to spend this coming summer with Victor," she stated angrily.  
  
"What? When did she decide that?"  
  
"Yesterday, after Ron decided he wanted to go out with Pavarti," Ginny sneered.  
  
"Listen I know you and Ron aren't on the best of terms right now, but.." Harry started.  
  
"And his best mates girl, it's unspeakable," she interrupted.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Pavarti isn't my girl, there isn't anything go on between us."  
  
"Well, not now, but there was?" Ginny retorted. "Speaking of your love life, what's up with Cho? Luna told me she was hysterical last night."  
  
Harry lowered his head, "I think she's still using the Death Journal."  
  
"You mean the Torto Scriptures?" Ginny added, obviously she had been talking with Hermione.  
  
Harry nodded, "I don't think she understands the danger she's putting herself in, she thinks it is just a harmless book."  
  
"Harmless book? I remember when I had a naïve perception like that," Ginny said lightly.  
  
A bulb went off in Harry's head, "you know better than anyone what a book can do, Ginny can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Depends?" she said cautiously.  
  
Harry cracked a grin, "I think I recall you saying you wanted to sneak out using my cloak, didn't you?"  
  
"Maybe once or twice," Ginny said slowly.  
  
"Well, tonight I'm meeting Cho and we're going to talk in the Room of Requirements. Will you come with me to meet her, maybe you can talk some sense into her."  
  
"I don't know Harry, you know how jealous Cho can get," Ginny warned.  
  
"Please, I don't think I can do it without you," Harry begged.  
  
She bit her lip considering, "alright, but no snogging!"  
  
"Excellent, meet me in the common room around 11:30," Harry instructed.  
  
Suddenly Ginny smirked, "wait, I have a better idea. Meet me in the Great Hall after your next class and bring your invisibility cloak."  
  
Harry looked at her skeptically, "trust me. After all I am directly related to Fred and George."  
  
"That's what scares me," he confessed.  
  
After potions he said a quick goodbye to Hermione and headed for the Gryffindor house. Tearing up the stairs he grabbed his cloak and shoved it into his bag. He was extremely anxious to see what Ginny had up her sleeves. He saw he waiting patiently by the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Did you bring it?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, but I don't understand what you're planning on doing with it," Harry said.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything with it. Now, do you know what class Cho has right now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Herbology," Harry stated.  
  
"Excellent, meaning her lunch break is next. Feeling like ditching class Potter?" she smirked.  
  
"I have Magical Creatures, I think Hagrid will notice if I'm missing," Harry said flatly.  
  
"Make an excuse. I have Magical History and I pretty sure I won't be missed," Ginny explained. "Now, you hide under the cloak and I'll approach Cho. I'll try to talk some sense into her, and if that doesn't work, we'll move to plan B."  
  
"What's plan B?" Harry questioned.  
  
"We scare the bloody hell out of her," Ginny continued.  
  
"Ginny, I don't want to scare her."  
  
"We won't hurt her, just ruffle her feathers a bit," she assured.  
  
Harry reluctantly followed her down to the Hogwart's Greenhouses, feeling like a stringed puppet.  
  
Ginny motioned for him to hide under his cloak as the students started filtering out.  
  
"Cho!" Ginny called waving her over.  
  
Cho smiled and said something to her friend Marietta before coming to meet Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wondered if I could have a word with you about something, girl to girl," Ginny said softly.  
  
"Oh, well, I have potions right now, it isn't easy taking a load as full as mine," Cho confessed.  
  
Ginny frowned, "I understand, it's just really important."  
  
Cho sighed, "well, what is it about?"  
  
Ginny drew up so acting tears and lightly sobbed, "Michael."  
  
Harry mouth dropped open, what is the world was Ginny playing at? He watched her in disbelief under the cloak.  
  
"What about him?" Cho asked sympathetically.  
  
"Well, you know me and Dean Thomas broke up, who am I kidding, he dumped for another girl, just like Michael did. Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"No, of course not. You know how stupid boys are," Cho tried to comfort.  
  
"It's just that almost every guy I've ever liked has chosen you over me," Ginny continued.  
  
"That isn't true," Cho said sweetly, making Harry smile.  
  
"Yes it is, there was Harry then Michael."  
  
Cho glanced at the disappearing students, "I guess I can be a few minuets late to Professor Snape's class."  
  
Ginny smile innocently as the two girls walked towards a bench right outside the main doors, "I just thought maybe talking to you would help, since we have such similar taste in boys."  
  
Cho blushed, "I never really thought of it that way."  
  
Ginny lifted her head, "you know, Harry is crazy about you."  
  
Harry felt his stomach bottom out, as he poked Ginny in the arm. She didn't flinch.  
  
"I wish I could believe that," Cho said softly.  
  
"What are you talking about? I've never seen him so smitten over a girl, after all he has fancied you for years."  
  
Cho blushed deeper, "did he tell you that?"  
  
"My brother is his best mate, it wasn't that difficult to figure out. Since I did have a crush on him a couple years ago," Ginny continued.  
  
"I'm really sorry about what happened with Dean, you really deserve better," Cho offered.  
  
Ginny suddenly broke down into a stream of tears, "I just don't know what went wrong."  
  
Cho patted her back, "it's going to be okay, if you ever need someone to talk to."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't bother you like that," Ginny sobbed.  
  
Cho looked around nervously, "would you like to meet and talk some more tonight?"  
  
"Really, you wouldn't mind?" Ginny said drying her tears.  
  
"Of course not, we can meet after DA tonight," Cho said.  
  
Ginny smiled like a it was the best news of her life, "thank-you so much, I really just need someone to talk to."  
  
"It's settled, we'll talk tonight. I need to get going, and don't worry about Dean. He doesn't know what he has given up," Cho praised before walking away.  
  
"GINNY, what the hell what all that?" Harry snapped jerking the cloak off his head.  
  
Ginny smiled slyly and giggled, "just pumping her ego a bit."  
  
"Huh?" Harry questioned.  
  
"If I'm going to convince her to trust me I have to inflate her ego a bit. You know with her winning you from me and all," Ginny stated matter of factly.  
  
Harry blushed, "do you have to use me, can't you use Corner or something?"  
  
"Oh Harry, don't be so modest."  
  
"So are you going to talk to her tonight?" Harry urged.  
  
Ginny nodded, "Patience Potter, just make sure you bring your cloak with you tonight."  
  
"Ginny, I can't spy on you and Cho."  
  
"Just bring it, you need to know what I've told her so you can play along," she continued.  
  
He hated the idea, it just seemed deceitful and sneaky. The day passed slowly and as he walked with Hermione and Ron to the Room of Requirements, both of them silent.  
  
"What are you two so quite about tonight?" Harry finally broke the silence.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said instantly, her eyes darting nervously away from Ron.  
  
Ron swallowed hard and took a breath, in what seemed a subconscious.  
  
"What are we going over tonight?" Hermione said trying to break the tension.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I thought maybe we'd practice some new disarming and shielding spells."  
  
"I was wondering maybe if we could touch Occlemency tonight, just the basics you know," Hermione continued.  
  
Harry shook his head, "it's too advanced, we aren't ready for that kind of magic yet."  
  
The room was empty as the three arrived and started to prepare, Professor O'Riley would not be joining them due to Order Business. So Harry would be instructing again.  
  
The first members to arrive were Hannah, Ernie, Susan and Justin from Hufflepuff, Followed closely the Patil sisters. Then came the Ravenclaws followed by the majority of the Gryffindors.  
  
Harry welcomed each of them as he instructed them to partner up. Cho partnered up with Padma Patil as she had done since Marietta had quit the previous year. Harry partnered up with Neville, as he typically did.  
  
"Okay, we're going to practice the disarming and shielding spell we worked on last week," Harry started.  
  
"Oh, can't we something a little more exciting tonight Potter?" Zacharias Smith.  
  
"Can't you keep your fat trap shut Smith?" Ron snapped.  
  
Zacharias sneered and turned his attention back to Harry for an answer.  
  
"If you can't defend yourself than dueling is pointless, and not all shielding spells work for all spells. If I sent a Expelliant spell at you and Silver Shield defense wouldn't work. You need to know a variety of shielding spells," Harry lectured.  
  
The pointy nose Hufflepuff rolled his eyes and turned up his nose, but didn't raise any further objections.  
  
The members divided and started practicing as usual. Harry practiced with Neville for several minuets for breaking away from his partner and watching the group. Most of them had mastered this particular spell, but Harry just wasn't in the mood to start anything new.  
  
Cho blushed as Harry walked by and offered her a few words of praise, "you're doing wonderful."  
  
After about forty-five minuets of practice Harry called a halt, "I think you guys have mastered these particular spells, we'll dismiss early this week and start something new next week."  
  
The group started chatting happily as they left the room in pairs, which had become a tradition.  
  
Ginny pulled Harry off to the side, "leave, then sneak back in when the door opens."  
  
Harry nodded and attempted to leave.  
  
"Harry!" Cho called out spotting him.  
  
"Cho, I uh.," Harry started awkwardly.  
  
She smiled at him awkwardly, "do you still want to meet tonight?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "oh course."  
  
Cho nodded turning away from his and walking towards Ginny, occasionally glancing back at him suspiciously.  
  
Harry dashed out the door with Dennis and Colin and waited until the Creevy's were out of sight before throwing the cloak over his shoulders.  
  
He waited patiently for the door to reopen and he slowly snuck back into the room.  
  
Hermione was biting her lip in a frustrated pout as she headed for the door, and Ron was talking in a friendly manner to Pavarti in the opposite corner. Harry wasn't sure why he felt the rise of angry heat rise in his face as he watched Ron and Pavarti chatting and laughing.  
  
It took a moment to turn his attention to Cho and Ginny who were chatting nearby. The room finally cleared out leaving it empty except for Ginny, Cho and a invisible Harry.  
  
"It is so good to talk to a girl who understands what I'm going though," Ginny started.  
  
Cho smiled, "you really shouldn't worry about Dean, he'll realize what he's lost soon enough."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said sincerely. "So, you and Harry are getting pretty close."  
  
Cho looked like she was on the verge of tears, "you really liked him didn't you."  
  
This time Ginny looked like she was taken off guard, "Harry and I have a bit of a history."  
  
Cho narrowed her eyes dangerously, "a history?"  
  
"Oh no, nothing romantic, more like a brother/sister type history." Ginny said quickly.  
  
"He's amazing, I've never known anyone like him," Cho replied.  
  
Ginny smiled, "he is amazing, I will agree with you on that."  
  
Harry blushed feverishly, he honestly didn't need to be hearing this.  
  
"He's so brave, I mean everything he's been though," Cho continued.  
  
Ginny nodded, "he saved my life."  
  
Cho eye's lit up, "he did?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Dumbledore kept it quite so people wouldn't treat me like a freak. Remember in your third year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened?"  
  
"How could I not remember?" Cho said slightly sarcastically.  
  
Ginny nodded, "well, I opened the Chamber. I was possessed by a memory named Tom Riddle, or the younger version of Lord Vol. Voldemort."  
  
Cho looked at her amazed in shock, "how did he possess you?"  
  
Ginny lowered her head, "through a journal."  
  
Cho's dark hair hide her face as she dropped her head, "and Harry saved you?"  
  
"I owe my life to him," Ginny confirmed.  
  
"I told him I loved him," Cho suddenly confessed, "he didn't really have much of a reaction."  
  
"Oh, he's grieving right now," Ginny offered as the tables turned.  
  
Cho tears were now flowing freely, "I've always loved him you know. I just didn't realize it until he disappeared in that maze with Cedric. I grieved for Cedric, but I was so happy Harry was still alive. I thought about him that entire summer."  
  
Ginny rubbed her back as Cho continued to cry, "you have no idea how many letter I've tried to write, how many things I've wanted to tell him. I don't want to listen to that book."  
  
"What book?" Ginny urged.  
  
"The Death Journal, I thought that if I learned as much from it as possible I could find a way to save him, but it won't leave me alone now," Cho sobbed.  
  
"Please listen to me, you have to separate yourself from that book. Tonight when you meet Harry bring it to him, let him take it far away from you," Ginny begged, suddenly feeling this was a very personal issue.  
  
"If I don't talk to it, Harry will die," Cho argued.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "don't trust that book, believe me."  
  
Cho shook her head, "I don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Give the book to Harry, if you don't, you've already sealed your fate," Ginny urged.  
  
Cho nodded, "I know your right, I mean look at me. I look a fright."  
  
"You've seen your better days," Ginny tried to joke.  
  
Cho suddenly lifted her eyes, "you don't understand, Death talks to me." 


	31. Don't Be Jealous

This story is fixing to take a turn for the dark side, I wanted to put it a little fun before it turned completely dark. This was such a fun chapter to write, I hope you guys are ready to really hate a character.  
  
Read and Review Nothing is My Own  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Thirty-One: Don't Be Jealous  
  
The darkness of the night was unnerving as Harry Potter looked around the vacant room. He wasn't sure where he was at, or even how he got there. Again the sound of wind rattled in his exposed ear  
  
"Harry, help me," cried a voice, a familiar voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Harry bellowed back into the emptiness.  
  
"Help me," the voice cried again.  
  
He wasn't sure which direction he should attempt to run, but it didn't matter, ever direction looked exactly the same. That's is when he saw it, two dark eyes and a figure griping his robes close to the neck.  
  
"Death," it hissed, as Harry Potter rattled awake. The Room of Requirements slowly came into focus as the sleeping Ravenclaw shifted on his chest. His dreams were getting weirder, not like the ones from last year. It was as if the darkest parts of his mind were trying to awake.  
  
Cho muttered something understandable and clinched tighter to Harry's robe. She looked so helpless, so innocent sleeping. He carefully caressed her hair in soft stokes, trying to ease her dream. A small grin creped across her face as she nuzzled her face closer to him.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself thinking about McGonagall's face if she ever caught them, two students of the opposite gender spending a night together unsupervised. He yawned then gently shook her awake, "Cho, wake up."  
  
"Huh? Do I have to?" she muttered groggily.  
  
"We need to get back before someone discovers we're missing," Harry said softly.  
  
Cho grumbled, "I don't care."  
  
She snuggled back up to Harry in a rebellion. Harry couldn't help but laugh, she definitely wasn't an easy riser. He lifted himself off the couch, causing Cho to fumble forward.  
  
"Come on Harry, just a few more minuets," she pleaded.  
  
"No, we need to get back," he repeated.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm up," she threw her hands up in defeat and started trying to compose herself.  
  
"Imagine how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught?" Harry presented to her.  
  
Cho batted her eyes, "it would be worth it."  
  
The walk back to the Ravenclaw common room was uneventful, and Cho gave Harry a quick kiss goodnight before disappearing into the safety of her house. He was about to turn to leave when she reappeared.  
  
"Harry," she called quietly.  
  
He exposed his eyes, curious to what she was doing.  
  
She approached him staring down at her feet, "take this, please don't ask me about it."  
  
Cho handed him the Death Journal nervously, and then disappeared back into her common room. He breath a sigh of relief, he owed Ginny one. Deciding not to do anything with the book at that moment, he carried it back with him to the Gryffindor house, then secured it in his truck.  
  
"At least she can't get to it in there," he thought to himself.  
  
"Harry, you back mate?" he heard Ron whispering.  
  
"Yea, bit tired though," Harry tried, noticing the I want to talk voice from Ron.  
  
Ron's bed curtain shifted and a wide-awake red head emerged, "I just wanted to talk to you about Pavarti."  
  
"What about her?" Harry asked, trying desperately to keep the bitterness out of his tone.  
  
"Do you have a problem with her seeing other people?" Ron continued.  
  
Harry felt like telling Ron not to waste his time but decided against it, "I don't have a problem with you dating Pavarti."  
  
Ron smug expression made it obvious Harry had answered the question he was curious about, "we aren't really dating you know."  
  
"Not according to Ginny," Harry spat, regretting it instantly.  
  
"Let me guess, she's trying to start trouble between me and you?" Ron accused.  
  
"Oh course not, listen can we." Harry tried, but was interrupted.  
  
"I mean, you're my best mate, if you have a problem with me dating Pavarti then I won't see her anymore, simple as that."  
  
"I don't have a problem with you dating Pavarti, if you want to," Harry repeated desperately searching for an end to this conversation.  
  
"Hermione sure seemed jealous tonight when she saw me and Pavarti snuggling on the couch together," Ron boasted, mainly to himself.  
  
Harry sighed, "Hermione not the type of girl you can win over with jealousy."  
  
"I'm not trying to make her jealous, this hasn't anything to do with her," Ron spat.  
  
Harry yawned again, "good because she's going to visit Victor this summer."  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?" Ron exclaimed a little too loudly.  
  
"Will you two shut-up for the love of Merlin!" Seamus bellowed as a pillow flew from Neville's bed.  
  
Harry sighed again, "I thought you liked Pavarti?"  
  
"I do," Ron said unconvincingly.  
  
"Ron, I'm going to bed," Harry finally got out.  
  
Ron slightly frowned, "that's fine, we'll talk tomorrow."  
  
"Sure," Harry attempted, desperate to get to bed.  
  
The morning arrived to quickly, and thankfully Harry felt he was getting better at Occlemency, because he didn't dream. He was the last one in his dormitory out of bed that morning, but it didn't matter to him. He would have preferred to skip class and sleep the entire day. It seemed it had been such a long time since he had really slept.  
  
"Harry, get up!" Ron badgered, looking like he wanted to continue the conversation from the previous evening.  
  
"Tell Professor Flitwick I have a stomach bug or something," Harry begged throwing the covers back over his head.  
  
"It's a beautiful morning, you can't be serious?" Ron retorted.  
  
With some effort Ron finally got Harry out of bed, and ready for class. After all, Harry couldn't afford to get detention with Quidditch practice upcoming that evening. Harry yawned as he followed Ron down the dormitory stairs.  
  
"Hello Ronald," called a sweet voice, Harry would recognize anywhere.  
  
"Pavarti, I didn't know you'd be waiting for me," Ron replied awkwardly.  
  
"Aren't you going to offer to walk me to class?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Ron bit his lip and laughed nervously, "of course, you don't mind do you Harry?"  
  
"Not a bit," Harry said almost bitterly, and Pavarti flashed him one of her seductive smiles.  
  
It wasn't bad walking to Charms alone, he'd catch up with Ron sooner or later. Just before he rounded the corner to his class Hermione appeared, with a fuming face.  
  
"Can you believe him?" she said hatefully.  
  
"Who?" Harry said dumbfounded.  
  
"Ron, he's being so silly," Hermione continued.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I really don't care if he's dating Pavarti or not."  
  
"Oh Harry, don't be such a pushover. Whether you and Pavarti dated or not isn't the point. The point is she's only dating him to make you jealous," she said sternly.  
  
Harry shrugged again, "I'm not interested in Pavarti, and she's not doing it to make me jealous."  
  
"Than explain why she's going after your best mate? So you have to pay attention to her. Plus, Ron's only dating her to make me jealous, how naïve does he think I am?" Hermione ranted.  
  
"Hermione, calm down. You look like Ginny," Harry tried to joke.  
  
"Oh, you weren't in the common room with them last night. They were calling each other by pet names and snogging right in front of everyone."  
  
"He kissed her?" Harry suddenly said, surprised by how much it struck him.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "that's in a understatement. They were all over each other, and when I told them that their behavior was inappropriate, he accused me of being jealous."  
  
"I bet Pavarti ate that up," Harry remarked curtly, envisioning Ron and Pavarti in a lip lock.  
  
"He's such a pig, a stupid conceded worm who deserves what's coming to him," she finished flatly, taking the books out of her satchel.  
  
Harry tried to keep the thoughts of Ron and Pavarti out of his mind. He had Cho now, he didn't need Pavarti. He could have had her all year, he chose someone else. He wasn't sure why he was now trying to convince himself that he had made the right decision.  
  
Lunch just brought along more woes. He should have been worried about more important things like Quidditch or staying alive, instead his attention was turned towards his best mate and the girl who was hanging all over him.  
  
"Sickening isn't it?" Ginny asked annoyed as she watched the same scene Harry was.  
  
Ron and Pavarti were now feeding each other and giggling happily about it. Harry swallowed hard, knowing he didn't want to answer Ginny question, not that he needed to.  
  
"Oh Ronnie, why do you have to be so cute," Pavarti giggled pinching his cheek lightly.  
  
"Oh Ronnie," Hermione mocked under her breath while rolling her eyes.  
  
Harry willed his eyes shut, knowing what was probably going to happen next, but they wouldn't shut. Then it happened, Pavarti grabbed Ron's face and planted a huge smooch right on his lips.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry muttered, causing Ginny to smirk.  
  
After the two new lovebird broke apart, Pavarti glanced towards Harry and winked, causing him to look away quickly. Hermione was right, she was only dating Ron to make him jealous. Her logic sometimes seemed completely pointless.  
  
"Ronnie, aren't you going to carry my books to my next class?" Pavarti asked with an innocent expression on her face.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes, "what an idiot."  
  
"Hermione, did you say something?" Ron suddenly asked.  
  
Hermione eyes flared, "I said you we're an idiot."  
  
Ron smirked and grabbed Pavarti's bag as he walked her towards the Great Hall doors. Pavarti flashed Hermione a cold glare before the two disappeared.  
  
"I am so glad you never went out with her," Hermione confessed rearing on Harry.  
  
The anger now building in his stomach was leaving a sour taste in his mouth. He had felt this nasty feeling before, when he had seen Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, hands interlocked, walking through the corridors. The only problem he couldn't figure out why he was feeling so jealous. He had the girl he had fancied for nearly four years confessing her love to him, and he was angry because his best mate finally had a girl.  
  
Maybe it was the logic that Pavarti Patil was only showing an interest in Ron because she was desperately trying to make him jealous. That wink at lunch was the only proof he needed.  
  
Lunch came and went as well as the rest of the classed. Before he realized it, he found himself out on the Quidditch pitch, instructing his team.  
  
"Ron, pay attention. Watching Pavarti isn't one of your positions duties," Harry spat hatefully at his best friend, causing Ginny to laugh loudly.  
  
Ron started to protest but Harry wasn't paying attention anymore. It was making him sick to watch the goggling eyes between the two of them during this practice. It had become the worst practice Harry could ever remember.  
  
"What in the hell is your problem?" Ron yelled finally catching Harry's attention.  
  
Harry suddenly lost control of his temper, "YOU!"  
  
Ron looked completely taken back, "what the bloody hell did I do?"  
  
Pavarti looked at Harry dangerous and he turned his eyes to avoid her glare.  
  
"Grow-up Potter," she hissed as she flew dangerously close to him.  
  
Ron eyed Harry closely as Pavarti passed, "are you pissed because I'm with Pavarti and you're not."  
  
"RON!" Ginny shrilled, but it was to late, Harry had finally lost control his anger and was barreling towards Ron.  
  
The two impacted hard causing both boys to fall from their broom a good fifteen feet before hitting the ground.  
  
"HOLY MERLIN!" Dennis Creevy exclaimed as he and the rest of the team watched in shock.  
  
Ron pulled himself off the ground and charged towards Harry, "what in the world are you thinking!"  
  
"You know damn well what I'm thinking," Harry snapped back, pulling himself off the ground as well.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" Pavarti ordered landing on the ground between them.  
  
"It isn't right Pavarti, and you know it!" Harry snapped at her.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes, "don't snap at her!"  
  
"What isn't right Harry?" Pavarti asked sternly, not taking her eyes off him.  
  
Harry nostrils flared in anger, "dating Ron to make me jealous!"  
  
Pavarti almost smiled, but didn't, "so, is that what you think?"  
  
"Like it isn't obvious, you've been throwing yourself at him all year," Ginny added as she landed with the rest of the team.  
  
Pavarti rounded on Ginny, "like everyone on this team doesn't know why you kiss up to Potter's ass."  
  
"Pathetic," Ginny snarled not breaking her glare with Pavarti.  
  
"I can't believe you're being like this," Ron snapped at Harry, "I can't believe you're this jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous," Harry said instantly.  
  
"I told you if you have a problem with me dating Pavarti, than I wouldn't," Ron defended.  
  
"You have no right telling someone not to date me Harry," Pavarti interjected, "after everything that happened between us."  
  
"Pavarti this is getting ridiculous," Harry protested.  
  
"What exactly is getting ridiculous? That you can't admit you even like your girlfriend, or that fact we use to snog every night while she was a St. Mungo," Pavarti said loudly and bitterly.  
  
Harry stared at her dumbfounded, not believing what he just heard.  
  
"Times up Gryffindor, hit the shower," Madame Hooch called as the Ravenclaw team followed her.  
  
Harry felt the lump of all lumps developing in his throat. He turned around to see a pale Cho Chang staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"Cho, wait," he tried but she turned her head, ignoring him.  
  
"Back off Potter," Paul Keebler spat, rising in the air with the rest of the Ravenclaw team.  
  
Harry contemplated jumping on his broom and going after her, but the look in Madame Hooche's eyes told him that wasn't a good idea.  
  
"CHO!" Harry called again.  
  
"Save the dramatics for off the field," Madame Hooch lectured, motioning them to go.  
  
Pavarti grabbed Ron's hand as the two disappeared towards the locker room.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry," Ginny said with sincerity as she disappeared into the locker room.  
  
Harry sat there watching the Ravenclaw team practicing in the distant, he wasn't going in the locker room until he had talk to her. He had to fix things before they really got out of hand, it was just a misunderstanding after all, depending on how much she had heard.  
  
The practice carried on for an eternity, and the sweet words of Madame Hooch announcing the Slytherins had the field seemed like sweet music to Harry. The Ravenclaw team looked exhausted. Cho was walking with Michael Corner describing a play strategy with her hands.  
  
"Cho can we talk?" Harry asked desperately as she passed, but she didn't even acknowledge him.  
  
She disappeared into the locker room with the rest of her team, leaving Harry Potter outside feeling very much alone. 


	32. Differences Aside

I can't believe how much response I've gotten from the story, amazing. The story is going to move extremely quick from this point forward, and the PG- 13 rating is going to kick in due to violence. Keep reading.  
  
Read and Review Nothing is My Own  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thirty-Two: Differences Aside  
  
Cho Chang ate her dinner determinately not looking at the dark haired boy across the room staring at her.  
  
"Still not talking to you, huh?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"She won't even listen, I mean you think she'd want me to explain," Harry said annoyed, turning his head.  
  
"I noticed she didn't come to DA last night," Ginny commented.  
  
Harry shrugged, "apparently she's avoiding any place she might run into me."  
  
Ginny patted Harry on the back, "she'll come around."  
  
The youngest Weasley rose from her seat and left Harry at the Gryffindor table. It has definitely been a long week, considering how many people were mad at him. There was Ron who thought he was being a jealous prat, but ironically they were being civil on speaking terms. Probably because Ron didn't have a long list of friends to hang out with. Dean Thomas wouldn't even mutter a hello in Ron's direction and Seamus was to stuck on Lavender to socialize with.  
  
Pavarti and Ron's relationship seemed to have taken a dive for the end after the now famous Quidditch practice. Harry suspected the only reason she hadn't broken it off with Ron completely was to prove Harry's wasn't right.  
  
Obviously, Cho wasn't speaking to him right now, and the Ravenclaw Quidditch team seemed to have taken a personal vendetta against Harry. When he had tripped in the corridor after Potions he could have swore he saw Michael Corner smirking.  
  
Then there was Hermione, who in her words said, "I can't believe you did something so stupid, you're as pig headed as Ron."  
  
"Scarhead! Daydreaming about actually having friends," Malfoy jeered from across the hall, preying on Harry's dazed expression.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "at least I don't pay for my friends, Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy sneered, rubbing his forehead in a mock pain, then laughed.  
  
Harry didn't have the stomach for Malfoy's badgering tonight, so without another word he gathered his things and left.  
  
The memory of the chamber was again haunting his thoughts. Not that it surprised him that Malfoy had joined Voldemort. Dumbledore was almost impossible to find, every time he had tried to talk to the Headmaster about what he had seen that night, he was out on Order Business. Same with McGonagall and O'Riley, leading Harry to believe that things were getting darker outside the walls of Hogwarts. Not that the teachers would ever give him any information. He had written Lupin once, but his former professor hadn't responded, yet. He might have been worried but if anything happened to Remus Lupin, he had a feeling he'd one of the first to know.  
  
"Harry, wait up!"  
  
Harry spun around slightly surprised at the student desperately trying to catch up with him.  
  
"Padma?" Harry asked questionably, since she did look almost identical to Pavarti.  
  
She smiled, "I wanted to talk to you about, my sister."  
  
"I don't want to talk about anything that has to do with Pavarti Patil," Harry said hatefully.  
  
"I don't blame you for hating her, she can be a bit overbearing," Padma confessed, to look so much like Pavarti, her facial expression were completely different.  
  
"I think it is awful what she did to you, and I wanted to you know I understand."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said skeptically.  
  
Padma fidgeted with her thumbs, "Pavarti has always gotten her way on everything. So when you picked Cho over her she decided if she couldn't have you, neither could Cho."  
  
"So are you trying to tell me I shouldn't be mad at her?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Definitely not, she needs a swift kick in the ass if you ask me," Padma said blushing as she swore.  
  
"There is something strange going on," she glanced back towards the Great Hall to make sure nobody was coming, "I think Pureblood United is up to something."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "what have you heard?"  
  
Padma looked nervous, "I'm not saying anything bad about my house members, but some Ravenclaws have joined, Purebloods United, and I over heard them talking in the common room the other night."  
  
"What were they saying?" Harry urged.  
  
Padma closed her eyes, "that they were going to take the Dark Mark. What if he who must not be named is recruiting students through that organization?"  
  
"Why are you coming to me with this, why haven't you told Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
Padma shook her head, "I was going to tell the Headmaster, but I only heard rumors. I don't want to be a snitch like some of my other house members that will remain unnamed. I think this is something we should handle."  
  
"We?" Harry inquired.  
  
"DA, isn't that what we're there for, Defense against the Dark Arts, Dumbledore's Army. If you know who is recruiting students from Hogwarts, than there is no darker art," Padma said as if it had been on her mind for some time.  
  
"We're a club that practices, we don't go looking for trouble," Harry lectured.  
  
"That wasn't your philosophy last year, anyways, if we don't do something soon, Hogwarts is in deep trouble," Padma countered.  
  
Harry sighed, "the DA is broken right now, half the members are fighting with one another, we couldn't pull something like that off."  
  
"They'll just have to put their differences aside, this is bigger than who said what, or who's dating who," Padma stated firmly.  
  
Padma sighed, "listen, let me talk to the Ravenclaws, and I'll talk to Susan Bones about rallying the Hufflepuffs. Do you think you can handle the Gryffindors?"  
  
Harry considered for a moment, it didn't sound too risky. After all, how much could Malfoy and his organization honestly do? He nodded, realizing he had the toughest house to mend.  
  
"I'll deal with Pavarti, leave her to me," Padma said sternly.  
  
"Goodluck," Harry said bitterly, causing Padma to smirk.  
  
"I'll talk to Cho," she continued, "she has been so upset since you know what happened."  
  
Harry brought his eyebrows together, "she won't even look at me."  
  
Padma shook her head, "I'll see you at DA tonight."  
  
Harry glanced at his watch noticing that he only had about an hour till DA started anyways, so he decided he might as well head to the Room of Requirements and get everything in order.  
  
The room was not the cozy romantic setting that he been in with Cho, instead it was quite larger. He pulled the pillows off the shelves and arranged them around the room for stunting spells.  
  
"Harry, I thought you might be here early," said a dreamy voice as she wandered into the room.  
  
"Hello Luna," Harry greeted uncomfortably.  
  
She took a seat staring in a daze around the room, "it looks different tonight, must be the moving trolls."  
  
"The what?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Moving trolls, tiny little beast that hide the things you're looking for," Luna replied nonchalantly.  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head, "Luna, sometimes I don't know where you get some of this stuff."  
  
"You're just to narrow minded, there are so many things out there that can never be explained, but it doesn't mean they don't exists."  
  
Harry cracked a forced smile, "Hermione did some research on the Death Journal, it was pretty interesting."  
  
"Let me guess, the whole nonsense with the Torto Scriptures?" Luna questioned.  
  
Wide-eyed he stared at her, he had never heard her say something was nonsense.  
  
Luna lowered her head, "my mother did a lot of research on death, it was what she did as an Unspeakable. She use to tell me stories about the Death Journals. They're real. I know you heard the voices behind the veil Harry, sometimes they need to tell us something and they'll do anything."  
  
The dreaminess of Luna's voice seemed to disappear as she spoke, and Harry appreciated for the first time why she was a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Have you ever talked to a Torto, I mean Death Journal?" Harry inquired.  
  
Luna smiled, her dazed expression once again returning, "oh yes, many times. Mostly just about the weather, I hear it is quite frigid in the Realm of the Dead."  
  
Luckily Harry was saved from the conversation as DA members started filing in. It wasn't their typical Monday night meeting, which everyone usually attended. Only about half the group typically came on Thursday, when it was called.  
  
Hermione arrived with Ginny who was followed at a distance by Ron and Pavarti. Their was Dean and Seamus, Lavender Brown and Susan Bones. Only Hannah Abbott was missing from Hufflepuff, but only Terry Boot and Padma Patil showed up from Ravenclaw.  
  
Padma gave Harry an anxious look and he shook the thoughts of reconsideration from his head.  
  
"We have a mission, being a group, I think we should take a vote on it," Harry started. "Pureblood United is up to something, and if we want we can try to figure out what their up to."  
  
"Do you think it's wise to go starting trouble with other school organizations?" Zachrias Smith questioned.  
  
Ron started to say something but Pavarti poked him in the side, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.  
  
"Well, we have evidence they might be recruiting Death Eaters for Voldemort," Harry answered.  
  
Most of the group shuttered or flinched as Harry mentioned the Dark Lord's name.  
  
"I think we should go to Dumbledore before doing anything," Ernie stated.  
  
Padma finally lifted her voice, "we can't until we get proof. If we go to the professors then they'll have the advantage and can do a cover up. We need rock solid evidence before we go to Dumbledore."  
  
"I agree," Hermione voiced causing everyone to look at her.  
  
"We have a better chance at uncovering a recruiting operations than the teachers would," she continued.  
  
"We'd be breaking no telling how many school rules, I don't want to lose my Captain's badge," Zachrias said quickly.  
  
"Then don't participate, nobody is twisting your arm," Ron snapped.  
  
Harry ignored the comment, "we'll put it to a vote, if we do this, we do it as a group."  
  
A few murmurs filtered throughout the group. Harry was just about to call for the vote when the door to the Room of Requirements opened. In walked Michael Corner, Paul Keebler and Cho Chang.  
  
"He's not a member, he's not allowed," Neville shouted pointing at Keebler.  
  
Harry held up his hand, "hello guys."  
  
"I know we don't normally take new members, but Paul was interested and we offered to bring him along," Michael answered.  
  
"He'll have to sign," Harry remarked, eyeing Keebler.  
  
Michael nodded leading Paul over to Hermione who was pulling the enchanted script from her bag.  
  
"So is this the magical paper that scarred Marietta's head?" Keebler asked.  
  
"No, that one was confiscated last year. This one makes you break out in foul words all over your body," Hermione said bluntly.  
  
Cho didn't let her eyes wander in Harry direction, and she seemed nervous about being at the meeting.  
  
Harry sighed, "we were just fixing to vote on whether or not we should do something about Purebloods United."  
  
Cho's head popped up suddenly.  
  
"What kind of vote?" Michael asked.  
  
"We think their operating a Death Eaters recruiting operation, we need to get some solid evidence before going to the professors," Hermione explained.  
  
Harry nodded, "we're fixing to take a vote, do you guys understand?"  
  
He took their silence as they understood, "okay, all in favor of doing something."  
  
The all but one member of the group raised their hands.  
  
"All opposed," Harry continued.  
  
"I just don't see the logic in this. It isn't our place to defend Hogwarts," Zach argued.  
  
"Than who's place is it? We can't just sit around and do nothing," Ginny retorted.  
  
"If we don't do something, what have we been doing all this training for?" Cho raised.  
  
Smith finally nodded in defeat.  
  
Harry looked around the group, "okay, we need some type of plan. Any ideas?"  
  
"What about sending in a spy?" Michael offered.  
  
Harry shook his head, "the Slytherins aren't to friendly with outsiders."  
  
"Maybe we could use polyjuice?" Ron voiced.  
  
Hermione gave him a look, "it takes a month to brew, and we'd have to break into Snape's personal stash."  
  
"We could use Potter's invisibility cloak," Cho suddenly said.  
  
The group whispered amongst themselves, staring at Harry in awe.  
  
"You have an invisibility cloak?" Justin asked amazed.  
  
Harry swallowed, "yes."  
  
"And what, follow one of the Purebloods into their meeting?" Ernie asked skeptically.  
  
"I've already seen one of their meetings, it looked dark to me," Harry confessed.  
  
"We have to lure them out into a trap, and then confront them. It's the only way we're going to get some rock solid evidence," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Why don't you just save your memory to the pensive and then show Dumbledore?" Ron suggested.  
  
"I didn't seen anybody's face, I have no proof it was Malfoy's group," Harry argued with a certain bitterness in his voice.  
  
"We all need to pull together, and put our differences aside," Cho interjected.  
  
Harry flashed her a smile, but she turned away without returning it.  
  
"All our differences," Cho muttered.  
  
"It isn't going to be easy. We need to tag the members of Purebloods United," Hermione voiced.  
  
"We don't even know who exactly is a member of Purebloods United," Justin complained.  
  
"We know Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle are members, we start with them. Anyone they talk to, in a civil manner is a suspect," Harry answered.  
  
"I'll need everyone's schedule, and I'll tell you who you should trail and when," Hermione added.  
  
Everyone shifted around searching for spare parchment to write their schedule down.  
  
"We won't do anything tonight, everyone just take the night off and brainstorm, anything that might be an idea save it. Whatever we do it has to be calculated, we can't afford to make any mistakes," Harry lectured. 


	33. The Mission

Okay, things are going to start twisting round and round. It is getting dark, and I'm speaking figuratively.

Read and Review

Nothing is My Own

************************************************************************

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Mission

Potions, if there was one subject that made absolutely no sense to Harry, it was potions.

He turned his potions text upside down, but the word looked pretty much the same, foreign.

SLAM

Ron Weasley stormed over to his bed crashing down with a look of pure fury on his face. Harry would have asked what was bothering his once best friend under normal circumstances, but something caught his tongue.

"I suppose Ginny will go bragging to you if I don't tell you," Ron spat over in Harry's direction.

Harry lifted his eyes as he nervously bit his lip, he didn't like Ron's tone one bit.

Ron frowned, "you were right, Pavarti just dumped me."

"I'm sorry," Harry barely whispered.

"Stupid girl, couldn't figure her out to save my life. One minuet she was all over me, then you get dumped by Chang and she doesn't even know I exist," Ron rambled.

Harry held himself back from saying, "I told you so."

"Are you still sore at me?" Ron suddenly asked.

Harry was so tempted to ask Ron how he could be so thick, but after knowing him for almost six year and knew this was an apology. 

"No," he lied.

Ron smirked, "why didn't you warn me she was mad?"

"Who Pavarti?" Harry questioned.

"No, Hermione," Ron replied sarcastically.

Harry chuckled, "you wouldn't have listened to me anyway."

"You're probably right," Ron admitted, "Hermione is still pretty steamed, she won't even talk to me, civically anyways."

"Call me crazy, but I don't think she's a big Pavarti Patil fan," Harry commented.

Ron shrugged, "what do you think about Padma?" 

Harry flung a pillow at him as dodged it trying to look innocent.

Leave it to the girls to put a plan together, within two days Ginny and Hermione had a perfect idea. They had taken everyone's schedule and partnered everyone into twos.

The plan was to use Harry's invisibility cloak and follow Malfoy. The girls had argued that Crabb and Goyle were two stupid to know anything important, and if something was going to slip, it would be Malfoy who reveal it.

Hermione had told Harry to set his coin for a meeting that night, and she was going to hand out the trailing schedule. It is odd how a common cause seemed to bring all the DA members together, even the Ravenclaws seemed to be willing to put their grievances aside.

Hermione's diagram explained to everyone where they should meet, and how long their duties would last. The greatest sacrifice was Harry had to give up his invisibility cloak. 

"Don't worry, it's for a good cause," Ginny offered as Harry handed her one of his prized possessions.

"What about the map?" Ginny said suddenly.

Harry shook his head and gave her a look, and she decided not to push any further,yet.

"What map?" Ernie asked.

"Map of Hogwarts, I've lost it though," Harry lied.

Cho flinched suddenly as she looked over her schedule and then shoved it into her bag.

Harry tried to tear his eyes of her, but somehow they always found her.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered over at him.   
He looked at her puzzled not sure why she was apologizing exactly, then he looked down at the chart.

****

Daily Routine

Cho/ Michael 8-9

Ginny/ Justin 9-10

Zach/Hannah 10-11

Hermione/Ron/ Harry 11-12

Padma/Pavarti 12-1

Justin/Susan 1-2

Colin/Neville 2-3

Ernie/Luna 3-4

Dennis/Terry 4-5

Seamus/Dean 5-6

Paul/Lavender 6-7

****

Rotation 

Cho/Harry/Hermione/Ginny/Zach/Padma/ Luna 7-8

Lavender/Ron/Terry/Ernie/Justin/Hannah/Susan 8-9

Michael/Pavarti/Paul/Colin/Dennis/Seamus/Dean 9-10 

"During the day I assigned people who have class closest to Malfoy, meet your partner and make sure one of you can keep an eye on him when he's going into class, and when he's leaving," Hermione instructed.

"At night is going to be the tricky part, that's why we need the Marauder Map," Ginny continued.

"Alright," Harry conceded bitterly, "but if anything happens to it."

"Nothing will, Hermione is going to place a password charm on the room," Ginny assured pulling out her wand.

"Now, make sure you clear the map every time you use it," Ginny instructed, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The group gasped at the map suddenly appeared.

"Fifteen minuets before your watch come in here, meet up with your partner and find the pair you're replacing. That is when we'll switch out the invisibility cloak, make sure you're not seen," Hermione lectured. "If you have the 7-8 schedule you'll pick up the invisibility cloak here, and if you have 9-10 schedule you'll bring the cloak back."

"What is the password?" Neville asked nervously.

"House Cup," Hermione said plainly, "we need it to be completely unobvious, and it is simple to remember."

Neville smiled appreciatively. 

"We should start tonight the first rotation will be Harry and Cho. It looks like Malfoy is in the Slytherin common room, you better get going before he decides to leave," Ginny voiced.

Harry gulped as he picked up his father's precious cloak. Cho looked at him pitifully as the two walked out of the Room of Requirements in silence. As the room of DA members watched them and whispered.

"Lets get one thing straight Potter, the only reason I'm doing this is because of Cedric," Cho spat as soon as they were out in the corridor.

"I'm glad you have your priorities straight," Harry retaliated.

She rolled her eyes walking quickly, as if she was hoping he wouldn't keep up.

"You could at least let me explain," Harry argued, almost running to keep up with her.

She sighed in anger, "why bother, since you can't even admit you like me. I'm so sorry I came between you and Pavarti Patil."

"Cho, this is ridiculous," Harry said slightly annoyed.

Suddenly she stopped, "so, did you and Pavarti snog while I was at St. Mungo?"

Harry swallowed hard, "it doesn't matter if we did, we weren't together yet."

From the hard frown that appeared on Cho's face told Harry he had again said the wrong thing.

"Cho, you can't possibly blame me for something I did before we were even together," Harry continued to argue as she started walking again.

"Oh yes I can," she spat back, "I guess our date to Hogmeade was just for shits and giggles."

"No," Harry said feeling defeated.

"And I guess you being jealous of her and Ron being together isn't something I can blame you for either?" Cho retorted.

"Can I at least try to make it right? I don't want thing between us to end over this," Harry pleaded.

Cho's eyes widened, "you can't make this right, you have no idea how much you've hurt me."

Harry made a reach for Cho's hand, "please, give me a chance."

Cho re-opened her eyes, now glazed over in tears, "why did you pick me?"

"Because I wanted to be with you," Harry confessed.

Cho bit her lip as her small frame trembled. Harry unraveled his scarf from around his neck and placed it around her.

"Thank-you," she almost whispered.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Harry questioned.

Cho smiled weakly, "possibly."

Harry's ears suddenly perked up as a sound from the down the corridor caught his attention, "Malfoy."

Cho spun around nervously as Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them.

"Stupid Potter, he's going to ruin everything," Malfoy said hatefully to his goons.

Cho pushed closer to Harry as Malfoy walked dangerously close to them. She suddenly looked up at him with a glimpse of something in her eyes.

"I have an idea," she whispered.

"What?" Harry inquired?

She again bit her lip, "trust me, please."

She suddenly unraveled Harry's scarf from around her neck and ducked out from under the cloak. Harry followed her skeptically, wondering what in the world she was plotting.

"Draco," Cho called out.

"What do you want Chang?" he said hatefully turning around to greet her.

"My, my, such a temper," she said sweetly, batting her eyes flirtatiously. 

He curled his lips in annoyances, "where is your precious Potter?"

Cho smirked, "oh please, do you honestly think I really liked a mud blood like Potter?"

Draco seemed to relax, but only slightly.

Harry had subconsciously grabbed his wand and was watching nervously, as Cho's words pierced his heart.

She curled her dark hair around her finger, "do you have any idea who my father is? I can see his expression if I started dating a half breed."

Malfoy sneered, "what the hell do you think you're playing at Chang?"

"Nothing," she said innocently."

Malfoy looked at her skeptically, "do I look like an idiot? What are you after?"

She forced a blush, "you, I always thought you were cute."

Harry felt like he was going to be sick, how could she say something like that?

Malfoy seemed taken back as well, he eyed her suspiciously before slamming her into the cold castle wall. Harry started to make an advance by Cho let her eyes meet his through the cloak, warning him to hold back a second.

"I don't know what you're plotting, but I'm going to figure it out. Mark my word," Mafoy threaten.

Cho wet her lips seductively, "I like my men strong."

Malfoy released her and back up quickly.

"What, never had a girl be blunt with you?" Cho teased.

"I'm not interested in Potter's sloppy seconds," Malfoy hissed.

Harry was going to lose it any minuet now. With every word that escaped Malfoy he felt his anger rise a bit more.

Cho batted her eyes yet again, "afraid you can't handle me?"

"No," Malfoy spat back.

Cho bit her lip, "I dumped Potter, he bored me. I dumped him because you caught my eye."

She slowly approached him letting her fingers slip across his face, "Potter is nothing compared to you."

Malfoy grinned foolishly, "I'm not that easy Chang."

Cho smiled evilly, "I know, that's why I like you."

She closed her eyes as if she was having second thoughts then tipped up on her toes and placed a kiss dangerously close to his lips. As she lowered herself he gripped her arm tightly, letting his eyes pierce her like sharp daggers. 

Harry held his breath, he didn't care if it ruined the entire mission. If Malfoy tired to kiss her, he'd curse his until his own mother wouldn't recognize him. Harry gripped his wand so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Malfoy finally released Cho upper arm and took off down the corridor without another word. 

Cho shoulders fell as he walked away and she shuttered. Harry threw the cloak off , staring at her in disbelief. Cho looked at him with a broken expression.

"That was your plan?" Harry asked with a tone of jealously.

Cho bit her lip and took a deep breath, "everyone at Hogwarts thinks we've broken up. I swear I didn't mean a thing I said to him."  
Harry shuttered, "so hitting on Malfoy is going to help our mission?"

"If I can get into his head maybe he'll tell me something," Cho pleaded approaching Harry apprehensively.

"I don't like it," Harry said sharply.

Cho let her head fall into his shoulder, "neither do I."

Her dark hair fell elegantly down her back as she fondled his hand, intertwining her fingers into his.

"I'm not going to let you do this?" Harry continued.

Cho lifted her head and stared deeply into Harry's emerald eyes. 

"I've already given you my heart," she almost whispered.

"You don't have to do this?" Harry pleaded.

She smiled, "if he must not be named is recruiting Death Eaters at Hogwarts, than I can't stand back and do nothing."

"If you do this, we can't be together?" he said, his voice now trembling.

"We'll always be together, we just can't let anyone know we are," Cho reassured.

Her word made his chest ache as if someone had stabbed his heart with a knife and twisted it.

"Cho…" he started, "I…"

She lifted her fingers and pressed against his lips, "I know." Her lips met his gingerly, as if to reassure him everything was going to be okay.

"Harry, we've been looking everywhere for you guys. Where is Malfoy?" Ron asked with Lavender by his side.

Cho back up quickly, "he went down the south passage."

Harry quickly handed the invisibility cloak over to Ron and Lavender who quickly ran down the passage after Malfoy.

"I best be getting back to the Ravenclaw common room," Cho immediately said as the other two DA members disappeared from view.

"I'll walk you back," Harry offered.

"No," she said almost instantly, "we can't be seen together."

"Cho," he started to protest, but she had already turn to leave.

Harry felt like kicking something hard, his chest continued to ache as he fought to control his emotions. Just the thought of Malfoy looking at her touching her. Halfway to the Gryffindor house he slammed his fist into the castle wall and screamed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked a worried Luna Lovegood who just happened to walking past.

Harry flinched and rubbed his now sore knuckles, "nothing."

Luna's dreamy expression suddenly returned, "well, I was going to the library to do some research on eavesdropping newts. I thought they might come in handy with our mission."

"Oh, good idea," Harry said awkwardly.

"What to come?" Luna offered.

Harry shook his head, "no thanks, I have some homework I need to catch up on," he lied.

She shrugged her shoulder, "or you might just be planning on having a chat with an old fallen friend."

"What?" Harry questioned, taken back my Luna's vagueness.

"Good night Harry," Luna said without answering him.

During their brief encounter, he had forgotten about his anger. He stared at the now empty hallway, wishing for once in his life everything would make sense. The Gryffindor common room was packed with anxious students studying or chatting. 

Some of the DA members were talking animatedly by the fire, with Hermione using some hand gestures. Ginny was nodding in a agreement with everything she was saying. 

"Harry, how was the…" Neville trailed off and looked around, "you know."

"Fine," he thought about telling them about Cho's new plan, but he honestly didn't feel like talking about it yet. Part of him was hoping she'd have a change of heart.

"Well, come over here and give us all the details," Colin pleaded.

Harry sighed, "let me go grab my book from upstairs, I need to get some studying done tonight."

He raced up the stairs before any of the gathered friends could raise an objection. Luckily the sixth years boy's dormitory was vacant. He took his time gathering his things out of his chest. As he reached for his Potions book, the Death Journal caught his eye.

"Stupid book," he muttered reaching past it. 

Then is started, a burning sensation of his scar which he had never felt the likes of before. It seemed to be searing down to his very brain.

He quickly let out a yelp of pain and fell to his knees.

"No, block it out," he urged himself, but the burning didn't subside. Instead it intensified even more. He felt like he was going to black out if the pain didn't stop. 

"Read the book," a strange voice inside his head hissed.

"NO!" Harry yelled as loud as he could muster.

"Read the book, or she dies," it hissed again.

A dark vision of a lifeless corpse laying in a puddle of blood pierced into Harry's mind, and not matter how hard he tried to block it out, he couldn't.

"You want to save her, don't you Potter?" 

"I will not give into you!" Harry mentally screamed.

"All you have to do is read the book," the voice hissed hatefully.

"NO!" Harry's face was now against the cold floor as he clawed at his burning scar.

"Open the book, and the pain will end," the voice bargained.

It was too much, and Harry pulled himself towards his open trunk reached in a pulled out the Death Journal, with a single motion he flung it open across the floor. The scar's burning stop almost as suddenly as it had started. 

The pages of the Torto Scriptures started flipping madly and suddenly stopped.

__

The famous Harry Potter, we meet again, the words appeared in a bright blood red, instead of a black bold as they had done before.

"Who are you," Harry asked viciously, watching the words fade away.

__

What difference does it make, you wouldn't believe me.

"Try me," Harry spat back.

__

Maybe I'm Sirius Black, or possibly the infamous Wormtail. I could even be Torto himself. You've heard of him haven't you?

Harry eyed the book nervously, "what do you want?"

__

YOU.

"Why me?" Harry asked.

The book didn't respond for a moment, _you have the power to get me out of here._

"The realm of the dead? What make you think I'd get you out if I could?" Harry sneered.

__

You wouldn't even do it for your precious Godfather? He's going mad, screaming in the darkness that is death. He'll never die, he'll just keep living in dimension of madness forever!

"You Liar!" Harry screamed.

"Harry are you in there?" he heard Seamus ask from the door.

"I'm fine," Harry shot back.

"Unlock the door mate," Seamus called.

Harry did a double take, "it is unlocked."

"Like bloody hell it is, stop playing Harry," Seamus continued.

Harry threw his head back to the book, "unlock the door."

__

I don't feel like unlocking the door. Anyway, don't you want to talk about your dear Sirius?

"No, I want you to leave me alone," Harry hissed at the book.

__

What about that sweet Ravenclaw girl, you really do mean the world to her.

"Leave her alone," he spat suddenly overcome with the urge to rip the book apart page by page.

__

I must apologize, I told her about your little secret. Since you are the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord and all. Tell me Harry, how did the prophecy end again.

"Who are you?" Harry asked feeling claustrophobia taking hold of him.

"Harry open the bloody door!" Seamus yelled.

__

She's going to give her life for you, oh, it will be painful. And poor December O'Riley, she's going to die too. Her fate will be similar to your wonderful Godfather, banished from the world of the living to wander around forever in the realm of the dead.

Harry took a deep breath, "I know better than to believe a book."

__

Are you asking for proof? Who have you told Cho's little plan to? Do you honestly think Draco Malfoy is going to tell her about his little recruiting operation? Don't, he'll just use her and leave her like a piece of garbage on the side of a Muggle road.

"Open the door, I'll rip you apart page by page," Harry threatened.

__

No, you won't. I'm here to offer help. I scratch your back you scratch mine, I apologize sometime I do get carried away.

"I'm not interested in making any deals," he spat at the book.

__

If you want to know how to destroy the Dark Lord, look into the pensive. GO! I'll be expecting your return.

Seamus who had been wiggling the door handle madly feel into the room with a loud thud.

"Harry, what the hell were you doing in here?" he asked from the floor.

Harry grabbed the Death Journal off the floor and tossed it back into his trunk, "nothing."


	34. The Calm Before the Storm

No time for words, here is the next chapter. Thanks again for all the support. Without further ado. I won't be able to update until Saturday. Happy reading.

Read and Review

Nothing is My Own

********************************************************

Chapter Thirty-four: The Calm Before the Storm

"Two weeks, that is all we have left. Two practices!" Ron was ranting as they walked to the Quidditch Practice field.

Again it was raining and bitterly cold. 

"The Ravenclaws have a bit of an advantage," Ginny remarked flashing Harry a smile.

"I'm not going to let Cho catch the snitch if that is what you're saying," Harry defended.

"Hufflepuff, hit the showers," Madame Hooch yelled as the Gryffindor's mounted their brooms.

"Okay team, let's get something accomplished tonight!" Harry yelled. 

Ginny, Andrew and Dennis all started their passing warm-up, as Ron did a few blocking spins. Jake and Pavarti had created a new practice technique where they batten the blunder back and forth to one another. Harry of course released the snitch and practiced catching it over and over. The rain pelted the Gyrffindor team as they tried their best not to slip off their broom.

The rain didn't seem to bother Harry as he thought about the Death Journal. He couldn't get it out of his head. He could only think about one thing, getting to the Pensive in Professor O'Riley's office. 

"GINNY! LOOK OUT!" Jake yelled as a blunder crashed straight into the side of the lead Gryffindor chaser.

She took the impact full blast and dropped from her broom.

"GINNY!" Ron screamed diving down to the ground after her.

Harry had to shake himself, "what the hell happened?" he spat at Jack.

"I didn't mean to, she flew right into it!" he pleaded.

Ginny lay in an unconscious crumpled head in the middle of the Quidditch field.

"Move out of the way Mr. Weasley," Madame Hooch pushed as she tended to Ginny.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ron asked nervously standing over Madame Hooch's shoulder.

"Well, she's alive. I don't know how much Quidditch she's going to be playing though," the flying instructor said bluntly.

"WHAT! She's our lead Chaser," Harry protested joining Ron's side.

Madame Hooch huffed lifting Ginny with a hovering spell, "I'm taking her to Madame Pomfrey, your practice is now suspended since I won't be able to supervise."

The Gryffindor Quidditch team raced back to their locker rooms to change.

"Mum will throw a fit if she's hurt, probably make her quit the team," Ron whined.

"Oh Ron, you're over reacting," Pavarti snapped rolling her eyes.

"You guys go ahead and go the hospital wing, I need to go tell the Ravenclaws that their practice is delayed," Harry said flatly as his team shrugged a left, still fussing with one another. 

He followed the Locker room path towards the Ravenclaws' station and gentle rapped on the door.

"Who's there?" asked Michael Corner.

"Is Cho in there?" Harry replied.

Her heard some fumbling around then Cho appeared at the door.

"Harry, everything alright?"

He forced a smile, she looked so beautiful with her blue robes accenting her dark features, and he felt a long forgotten feeling of missing step re-enter his stomach, "yea, we had a bit of an accident during practice and Madame Hooch had to take Ginny Weasley to Madame Pomfrey."

"Goodness, is she okay?" Cho asked.

"I hope so. I just wanted to let you guys know that your practice might start a little late."

Cho glanced over her shoulder towards her team, "I'll be right back, captains' business."

Cho pushed Harry out of the doorframe and entered the corridor with him, "I missed you."

Harry felt his heart constrict, "have you talked to Malfoy today?"

Cho lowered her head, "I think I'm making progress, though I don't know if he fully trust me yet. I'm having dinner with him tonight."

Harry gulped, "at the Slytherin table?"

She nodded slowly, "he makes me feel so cold. When I look into his eyes they seem vacant." 

"Well, let me know if he tells you anything," Harry forced out, trying his best to avoid her eyes.

Cho sighed, "everyone in DA thinks what I'm doing is a good idea. There isn't really anything go on between me and Malfoy."

"I know," Harry said suddenly and bitterly.

She lowered her head, "I need to prepare my team."

"Yea, well good luck and all with your practice," he muttered now staring at his feet. 

She glanced at him for a moment as they parted ways with an uncompleted goodbye.

Halfway to the hospital wing to make sure Ginny was okay, Harry met up with his fellow Gryffindors. They were chatting happily, giving him the signal that everything was fine.

"Madame Pomfrey wants her to stay in the hospital wing overnight, but says it's only a broken rib," Ron informed him as they approached.

"So she'll be able to play?" Harry pushed.

Ron shook his head, "can't see any reason why she wouldn't be able to as long as Jake doesn't pelt anymore Bludgers at her."

"I didn't mean to," Jake protested.

The team headed for the Great Hall, anxious to forget about the scare of the evening. Hermione waved to them as they entered, and they told her about Ginny's little accident.

"Goodness, you guys need to learn to be more careful. It seems like somebody breaks something every year," Hermione lectured between the bites of her soup.

"Slytherins are already here, I guess Madame Hooch postponed the remaining practices this week," Ron motioned staring hatefully at Malfoy.

"I guess," Harry said flatly, determined not to look over at that table.

Cho was sitting confidently next to Malfoy, flirting with him profusely. Malfoy was grinning from ear to ear as he slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"She's only doing it for the DA. Cho doesn't really like Malfoy," Hermione voiced noticing Harry's wrenched expression. 

"I know, but if I see them I'm liable to send a hex straight at Malfoy's fat head," Harry spat looking down at his plate, suddenly losing his appetite.

"She must really like you Harry. I swear if Malfoy touched me I'd probably break his arm off and beat him with it," Ron stated.

"Ron, " Hermione said with a sigh rolling her eyes.

Harry allowed a grin to appear on his face, but it quickly faded, "I just hate the idea. What if Malfoy does something to her?"

"Cho is a big girl, I'm sure she can handle a creep like Malfoy," Hermione assured him.

"Lets hope so," Ron voiced as the dark haired Ravenclaw walked by arm in arm with Malfoy.

She grimaced as she passed Harry muttering something about being a pathetic loser.

"Convincing isn't she?" Ron asked.

Harry slammed his fork into his plate, "I've suddenly lost my appetite."

"She has got the entire school talking. Pretending to date Malfoy isn't doing anything to boost her popularity. I heard a group of Hufflepuff girls cornered her in the girl lavatory and threaten her," Hermione told them.

Harry sighed, "I just hope Malfoy slips up soon."

"We'd be better get going, we have the seven o'clock watch," Hermione motioned rising from her seat.

Harry reluctantly followed watching Paul Keebler and Lavender Brown disappear though the Great Hall doors to follow Malfoy. 

"At least Keeblers tailing them tonight. He's probably more likely to hex Malfoy than I am," Harry muttered as he and Hermione started towards the Room of Requirements.

It only took them about five minuets or so to reach the room. "House Cup," Hermione stated clearly, causing the door to appear.

Harry walked over to the Marauder map hanging tacked on the far wall, "I'm solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Where are they at?" Hermione asked quickly pulling out the invisibility cloak.

Harry felt his stomach turn over about three time before answering, "the Astronomy tower."

Hermione nodded, "we better get going, tonight might be the night."

She quickly threw the cloak over her and Harry as he wiped the map clean. The two proceeded quickly to the Astronomy tower which was clear on the opposite side of the castle. 

"I wonder why Malfoy would take her there?" Hermione questioned, mostly to herself.

A loud sound of a struggle seemed like the answer to Hermione's question.

"Holy Merlin," Hermione muttered as the two stopped dead in their tracks. Harry threw the cloak off his head and left Hermione as he took off into a sprint.

Keebler was facing off with Malfoy and Lavender was kneeling by an unconscious body.

"CHO!" Harry yelled as he made his entrance.

"Potter," Malfoy voiced viciously as he caught sight of his enemy.

"What the hell did you do to her Malfoy?" he spat, making a charge as he drew his wand.

"HE CURSED HER!" Keebler screamed holding his wand higher.

"Stupid tramp, she had it coming!" Malfoy hissed, "so, been trailing me Potter, hoping I'll reveal something to your stupid little girlfriend."

Suddenly Malfoy was knocked off his feet and went crashing into the ground. 

"Who used a body bind?" Keebler asked confused, but Harry knew that it had Hermione written all over it.

Harry placed is wand back into his robes and rushed over to Lavender, "is she okay?"

Lavender nodded, "just stunted I think."

Malfoy's eyes darted nervously around the room, since it was the only part of his body he could move.

Hermione appeared letting the cloak fall to the ground, "we need to go to Dumbledore."

"And say what, we're spying on Malfoy with my cloak?" Harry spat looking desperately at her.

" I say we leave him here," Keebler suggested kicking Malfoy in the side.

"We can't, if he tells we'll be in so much trouble," Lavender whined.

"He's in a body bind, he can hear every word we're saying," Hermione warned.

"Lets leave him here for now, we'll come un-curse him later," Harry instructed pulling out his coin to summon the rest of the DA.

"Stupid git," Keeber hissed at Malfoy giving yet another swift kick.

Harry put his coin back into his pocket and knelt down to pick Cho off the floor, "Hermione throw the invisibility cloak over me. It might look unusual if I just walk out with my unconscious X-girlfriend in my arms."

Hermione looked down on the ground where she had let the cloak fall, "it's gone."

"WHAT?" Keebler said loudly.

Paul, Lavender and Hermione searched the ground for the cloak, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"It has to be here!" Harry spat, placing Cho back on the ground.

"It isn't. I dropped it right here," Hermione said slightly hysterical.

"WHERE IS IT PRAT?" Keebler said seizing Malfoy off the ground.

"He couldn't have it, he's been in that bind," Lavender reminded.

Harry's hand flew up to his scar as it erupted in a rush of fire, "something is happening."

Hermione eyed him excitedly, "I think we should get back to you know where."

"Where?" Keebler spat.

Harry nodded scooping Cho back into his arms, "the room, something isn't right."

The five made their way quickly back to the Room of Requirements, Cho still not stirring in Harry's arms.

"That must have been one hell of a stunting spell," Keebler mumbled watching Cho's head bobbing up and down.

By the time they arrived, the majority of the DA was already there.

"Good Lord, what happened?" Terry Boot asked taking Cho from Harry's exhausted arm.

"We've been uncovered. Malfoy is in the Astronomy tower under one of Hermione's full body binds. He seems to know exactly what we've been doing, and the invisibility cloak is missing," Harry said quickly collapsing into a nearby chair.

"So is the map?" Ron asked suddenly pointing to the empty spot on the wall, where it once hung.

"Hermione, did you bring it with us?" Harry questioned.

"No, remember you wiped it clean right before we left," Hermione said anxiously.

"Then who took it?" Zach Smith spat.

Harry swallowed hard, feeling the room spin around him.

"The answer is simple, one of us is a traitor," Luna concluded in her normal dreamy expression.

"Well, it has to be one of you five," Zach spat pointing at the group who had came from the Astronomy tower.

"Don't be so sure Smith, how do we know you aren't the spy?" Paul Keebler retorted.

"I know it was Miss Peacock, in the kitchen, with the candlestick," Colin Creevy tried to joke, but nobody laughed.

"Hermione, where is the list we all signed, surely it will tell us who snitched," Dean Thomas suggested.

"No it won't, it only works if someone blabs to a teacher. Plus that was last years list. I didn't really curse this years, I didn't see a point since we're a legal organization," Hermione admitted.

"What? You didn't jinxes the list?" Michael Corner reared.

Hermione shook her head, "I figured everyone knew what they were signing, after what happened to Marietta last year."

Cho let out a moan and cracked her eyes trying desperately to speak, "Malfoy knows."

"We know he does, are you okay?" Harry tried to comfort.

"This doesn't solve the problem. The cloak is missing and so is the map," Zach argued.

"Well, bickering among ourselves isn't helping either," Ron snapped back.

Pavarti bit her lip looking nervously around the room, "well, someone in here isn't trustworthy, we know that for a fact."

"What are we going to do, spy on each other now?" Luna argued, causing everyone to fall silent.


	35. Order's Business

I am so sorry it has been two days since I've updated. I didn't have access to my computer. Please don't throw too many rotten tomatoes my way. I really am enjoying the feedback I'm getting from this story, and you might see some of your suggestions snitched in here and there.  
  
Read and Review Nothing is My Own ************************************************************************ Chapter Thirty-Four: Order's Business  
  
"It's her, I know it is," Ron accused.  
  
Harry sighed to himself trying to keep his opinion of Ron to himself. He had just walked Cho to her class, and Ron had come with them to 'keep an eye on things.' Ron was completely convinced that nobody was that good on an actress, and her plan against Malfoy was just a decoy to throw the DA off track.  
  
It seemed everyone in the DA had a theory of who did it. The Ravenclaws were blaming the Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuffs were blaming the Gryffindors, and the Gyrffindors were blaming the Ravenclaws.  
  
Justin and Ernie thought that the Creevy brothers were behind the attacks, and one afternoon they had pulled Harry into a empty classroom and presented an abundance of circumstantial evidence towards their case.  
  
Michael Corner and Terry Boot were blaming Zach Smith, their reasoning was that he had never been truly loyal to the group since the beginning.  
  
Ron, Seamus, Pavarti and Lavender had gotten together and concluded it could be no one other than Cho Chang, who (according to them) was in love with Draco Malfoy. Everyone had a theory, but nobody had any proof.  
  
"Harry, don't you agree it could be your girlfriend?" Ron pushing, noticing Harry was ignoring him.  
  
"No, I don't think it's Cho," Harry replied flatly, "I just wished I had some idea of who it is. If Purebloods United has the cloak and the map, than we've completely lost the upper hand."  
  
"Not to mention two of your most prized possessions," Ron added, as if Harry needed to be reminded of it.  
  
"Come on mate, you saw the way she was carrying on with Malfoy in the Great Hall that night. What if she really fell for him and they orchestrated this whole shenanigans to sabotage the mission," Ron continued.  
  
"Ron, don't use word too large for you to know the meanings of," Hermione interrupted joining them as they passed by.  
  
Ron looked like he was fixing to protest but didn't.  
  
"All I know is there are only six of my friends I can trust right now, and Cho is one of those people," Harry spat.  
  
"Am I one?" Ron asked concerned.  
  
"Idiot," Hermione muttered, before turning to Harry, "so you trust Neville, Ginny and Luna too?"  
  
"I think last year in the Ministry proved I can trust them," Harry confirmed.  
  
"So we have a secret meeting, just the five of us," Hermione suggested.  
  
"You mean six?" Harry questioned.  
  
She sighed looking at Ron apprehensively, "I hate saying it, but Ron has a point. It is a bit odd how well Cho acted with Malfoy. I'm not saying I suspect her, I'm just saying it's suspicious."  
  
"You're the one who told me not to worry, that Cho was only acting to like Malfoy for the DA. Doesn't that prove loyalty?" Harry snapped back.  
  
"Things change Harry, right now nobody is above suspicion. You said it yourself, we can't afford to make any mistakes. Especially right now that we don't have the upper hand," Hermione argued back.  
  
Harry clinched his fist, "it isn't your cloak and map that were stolen!"  
  
"Harry, quit being such a selfish prat. This is bigger than your invisibility cloak or your Marauder map!" Hermione continued, raising her voice slightly.  
  
"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Harry screamed, with a mad look gleaming from behind his green eyes.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS, BUT YOU BETTER FIGURE IT OUT SOON!" Hermione warned before storming away.  
  
Ron gave a shrug and jogged after the fuming Hermione.  
  
Harry was on his way to the Great Hall when the idea of lunch didn't seems so wonderful anymore, instead the extra weight hidden in his satchel lured him away from his fellow students, into the shadows of the Room of Requirements.  
  
He snuck in quietly, betting on the assumption, nobody used this room during the day. After what happened last time in the Gyrffindor tower, he decided he couldn't take that chance. Slowly he took a seat at a desk and pulled the ancient looking book from his bag.  
  
"Go on, do something," he taunted at it.  
  
The book did nothing. Frustrated he opened the pages, "I want to talk." Still, the book did nothing.  
  
"Are you refusing to talk to me until I look into the pensive?" Harry questioned, starting to feel a surge of pinned up anger rising.  
  
He flung the motionless book off the table while choking out a few choice words. The one time he actually wanted to talk to the stupid book and it wasn't responding.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing in here?" he asked himself before letting his head fall into the wood of the desk. He let the entire hour and fifteen minuets pass before gathering his things and heading down to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Hermione had added a little extra boost to the glass shattering charm she had used on Cho's window to break the Dragon egg, and Harry's group was hard a work learning all the different parts.  
  
"Now, any of ye know how comes a dragon spits fire?" Hagrid asked.  
  
Hermione's hand shot up as it always did, "their diet of fur sticks and cattolopious weeds react violently when mixed together, and over time the dragon had evolved to harness his reaction and use it as a self defense weapon."  
  
"Very good Hermione, fifteen points for Gyrffindor," Hagrid awarded, causing Hermione to grin.  
  
"Hagrid," called Professor McGonagall coming up the courtyard with Professor O'Riley and Professor Snape close behind her. All of them had a look of worry on their face.  
  
"Hagrid, you need to dismiss your class at once, it's happened," McGonagall said suddenly, causing Hagrids face to drop as well.  
  
"What's happened?" Harry voiced suddenly.  
  
"None of your concern Mr. Potter, you students need to return to the castle this instance," McGonagall said sternly, indicating she didn't want to be asked questions at that moment.  
  
The professors ushered the students back into the castle quickly then disappeared down the opposite corridor.  
  
"It makes no sense, I haven't felt the anything from my scar to indicated Voldemort is up to something," Harry argued.  
  
Hermione sighed, "maybe your getting better at your Occlemency, maybe you're learning to block Voldemort out of your mind."  
  
"Or maybe he's blocking me out," Harry countered.  
  
The students were all suspicious of the teachers since only Professor Sprout and Professor Trelawney were at dinner, and Trelawney never came to dinner.  
  
"Where are all the teachers?" Harry asked the obvious.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione replied worried, "but something isn't right, they wouldn't all just disappear like this."  
  
Harry sighed, "I'm suppose to have Occlemency with Professor O'Riley tonight."  
  
"Did she tell you not to come?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to go to see if she's there, maybe I can get an idea of what's going on," Harry answered rising from his seat.  
  
He knew good and well that the defense Professor wouldn't be in her office, but another reason also lured him. If his Professor was gone, then he could look into the Pensive again.  
  
The classroom door was unlocked, by chance, but Harry didn't even bother calling out. He walked up the small stairs towards the office and wiggled the handle, locked.  
  
"Alohamora," he whispered pointing his wand at the handle.  
  
The room was empty, as he knew it would be. In the corner sat his prize, his parents pensive, which he was forbidden from looking into. He inched closer and closer to it, clearing his mind of everything but one thought, "how to destroy Voldemort."  
  
Suddenly the fireplace erupted into a swirl of green flames, causing Harry to jump in suddenly. Out of the fire stepped Remus Lupin, who looked nearly as shocked as Harry did.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, Professor, I mean Remus," Harry fumbled, "I had Occlemency with Professor O'Riley tonight."  
  
"Did she not lock her office door?" Remus continued, examining the handle.  
  
"No, I figured she had just stepped out for a minuet," Harry lied.  
  
Remus nodded, "well, I'm guessing your lesson is cancelled, she's out on Order business tonight."  
  
Remus walked over to Professor O'Riley desk and turned up a vial of purple liquid.  
  
"What are you doing here tonight?" Harry asked finally.  
  
"I guess you don't keep up with the cycles of the moon. It's a full moon tonight Harry. Dumbledore feels that this is the safest place for my transformation," Remus confessed.  
  
"Is that the Wolf Bane potion you just drank?" Harry continued.  
  
Remus smiled, "unless Snape is trying to poison me, yes."  
  
The fire place again erupted taking Harry, but not Remus off guard.  
  
"Stupid I tell you, we shouldn't be using the Floo network, it's too dangerous," Mad-eye Moody croaked as he stepped out of the fire.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing in here. You should be in your house dormitory where it is safe tonight," he spat after looking around the room with his magical eye, "no telling what is watching you though these walls."  
  
"Yes sir, I had an appointment with Professor O'Riley tonight," Harry repeated.  
  
"I've already questioned him Moody," Remus offered.  
  
"Yes, but how do you know it's really Harry? That Crouch pretended to be me for an entire school year. Hogwarts isn't as safe as Dumbledore would like to believe," Moody croaked again.  
  
Madeye approached Harry examining him with his wild eye, "ah Potter, where is the headquarter to the Order?"  
  
Harry started to answer, but Moody lifted his hand to silence him.  
  
"Potter have you learned nothing! You never tell anyone that!" Moody barked, "constant vigilance, always be on your guard."  
  
Harry sighed in frustration and gave Remus a reproached look.  
  
"You best be getting back to your house," Remus told him, "I'll tell Professor O'Riley you were here."  
  
"Yea, I think one of your friends might need you tonight, with everything that happened today," Moody revealed.  
  
"What happened," Harry pushed hoping something might slip.  
  
Moody nodded, "you'll be finding out soon enough, now go Potter. Even watching a tame werewolf transform can be disturbing."  
  
Little did Moody know that Harry had seen a werewolf transform, but it wasn't tame, at that time. He kept trying to guess what Mad-eye's riddle was talking about. Who would need him tonight? He had already concluded that if Remus was attacked it would be during the full moon, when he was at his weakest. So, it gave him some peace of mind to know that Remus Lupin was going to be in Hogwarts with Mad-eye Moody, where it was safe.  
  
"Whomping Willow," Harry muttered as he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Mr. Potter, bad news has traveled to our home this dark evening," she informed him before opening.  
  
Hermione, Pavarti and Lavender were on the couch with Ginny who was crying hysterically. Her swollen red face was the same shade as her Weasley hair.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked walking over to them.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "it's Percy."  
  
Pavarti rose from her place and drug Harry to a corner of the room by his arm.  
  
"There was an attack at the Ministry of Magic, that is where the Professor were. Apparently several ministry members were killed, and some joined he must not be named," she whispered.  
  
"What happened with Percy Weasley?" Harry pushed.  
  
Pavarti bit her lip, "nothing is for sure yet, but he is one of the ones who turned. The ministry official are saying he killed five ministry workers."  
  
"What?" Harry was in shock.  
  
"He didn't turn, he wouldn't do that," Ginny cried, "it has to be the Imperio curse."  
  
"Where is Ron?"  
  
Pavarti nodded towards the stairs leading to the boys dormitory. He nodded and started walking to the stairs before Pavarti grabbed his arm again.  
  
"Listen I know things aren't really good between me and you right now, but I know the Weasleys are like family to you," she lowered her head, "I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said softly, appreciative of her gesture.  
  
She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before heading back over to the couch where the girls were trying to comfort Ginny.  
  
Seamus, Dean and Neville were sitting outside the door chatting to themselves when Harry walked up.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there mate, he's in a rage!" Seamus warned.  
  
Harry grinned before going though the door, "Ron, are you okay?"  
  
"GO AWAY! Stupid git, he deserves what happened," Ron spat, swiping the back of his hand across his face to conceal his tears.  
  
"If he's under the Imperio curse than it isn't his fault," Harry offered.  
  
"WHAT! He killed five people today! I don't care if it was the Imperio curse or not, it unforgivable," Ron argued.  
  
"Exactly, unforgivable. Percy may be a the biggest prat on the face of the planet, but he's no Death Eater. Whatever made him do what he did today has to be powerful," Harry continued.  
  
"I hope Voldemort kills him and makes him suffer," Ron spat as tears began streaming down his face.  
  
Harry grabbed him and pulled him into a brotherly hug, "remember, you still have five brothers."  
  
Ron tried to restrain his sobs, "he's going to kill him isn't he? I'm never going to see Percy again."  
  
"You can't give up. Percy is a Weasley, and I've never known a Weasley to go down without a fight," Harry said proudly, meaning every word. 


	36. Trust the Obvious

I forced this chapter out, so I'm not sure it is very good. BE GENTLE.

Without further ado, here is the darker side of Harry Potter.

Read and review,

Nothing is my Own

************************************************************************

Chapter Thirty-Five: Trust the Obvious

The days seemed longer and longer. It was like being a caged rat, not knowing anything about the world outside the bars. Their one source of information (The Daily Prophet) was vague. The article on the Ministry raid didn't even mention the deaths, and Harry had a feeling Minister Fudge was behind the lack of reporting.

"I don't understand why they aren't reporting anything," Hermione said with frustration as she slammed her paper into the Gryffidor's table in the Great Hall.

"Oh come on Hermione, you didn't think Fudge was going to make it that obvious," Harry replied.

She rolled her eyes and again began combing though her paper, just incase she over looked something. 

Harry shoved the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth and prepared to leave.

"Mate, where are you going?" Ron asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I have to go meet Cho after her class," Harry said flatly.

"She's got you wrapped around her bloody finger," Ron jeered.

Hermione huffed, "you never use your head do you? Harry's keeping a watch on in case Malfoy tries something. Surely he's going to be trying to get revenge."

"Oh, what a bunch of rubbish," Ron spat.

"I'll see you guys later," Harry sighed, hoping to duck out of his discussion before it turned ugly.

In all honestly, Hermione's reasoning had never crossed his mind. It sounded better than his reason. He dedicating so much time to Cho because Ron, Seamus, Pavarti and Lavender had got into his head. As long as he had her close to him, he didn't have to worry about their theory. 

"Hello," Cho said shyly as Marietta pushed between them, mumbling a rude "excuse me."

"She really hates me doesn't she?" Harry joked.

"Honestly, just a little," Cho offered back.

"Hey Potter! Still trying to press our captain for information," Paul Keebler laughed as he walked by the two.

It hit Harry like a ton of bricks, there was less than a week till the Quidditch tournament. If they beat Ravenclaw, everyone was going to say Cho threw the game. It they lost, well, Harry didn't want to think what people would say if they lost.

"Oh don't worry about Quidditch. On the field we're competitors, no matter what people say," Cho replied swiftly, as if reading his mind.

Harry looked at her in awe, how did girls do that? 

Cho blushed slightly, noticing Harry stare, "you know you don't have to walk me to every single class."

Harry shrugged, "I wanted to see you."

Cho blushed, "or wanting to keep tabs on me."

Now it was Harry's turn to blush, "I wouldn't do something like that."

Cho smile faded, "I know what everyone is saying about me, but I didn't do it. I'd never turn to the side that killed…"

Harry grabbed her hand, and finished her statement, "Cedric."

"Cho, are you coming?" Marietta snapped suddenly, looking at the two impatiently.

"Yes," Cho responded suddenly.

"Maybe I should walk with you. Marietta might try to hex me," Harry said, desperate to lighten the tension.

"Oh, I'd like to see her try it," Cho said viciously, giving Marietta an glare of impatience. "So, what are you doing later tonight?"

Harry smiled, glad the tense moment had passed, "I need to try to talk to Professor O'Riley, but maybe we can meet later."

"I'd like that," Cho replied, squeezing his hand which was still holding hers.

"I'll come to library after I speak with her, I'll try not to be to late," Harry assured her.

She tipped up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing off to meet Marietta. 

"Ah," Harry cried grabbing his scar suddenly.

"Open the book, open it now!" a voice hissed in his mind.

The Room of Requirements was too close, it was too tempting not to go. Harry found himself running at a dead sprint, past a few timid looking third years, "House Cup!"

He was barely into the room before slinging the book out of his bag onto the floor.

__

Anxious aren't we?

"Why wouldn't you talk to me the other day?" Harry spat.

__

Don't make me laugh. I choose the times we talk, that is my privilege.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you!" Harry argued.

__

If that were true, you wouldn't be in this room. Would you?

Harry feel silent, he wanted nothing more than to leave the room, without the book. But something held him back.

__

Go ahead, amuse me. Ask the question you have been so desperately asking in your mind.

"Who took my cloak and my map?" Harry said bluntly.

__

You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Have you done what I asked you to?

"You seem to know everything, why do you need my conformation."

__

Clever Mr. Potter. The answer to your question is obvious, right in front of your nose.

Harry sighed, "I don't have time for riddles, just answer the damn question."

__

Temper, temper. Now, why would I answer your question, when you haven't answered mine?

"You never asked a question!"

__

Yes, I did. How did the prophecy end!

"None of your bloody business!" Harry yelled, realizing at last this wasn't a smart idea.

__

Do you even know? You are the one born to destroy the Dark Lord. Again, Look into the Pensive and you will know how to defeat the Dark Lord.

" I don't care about defeating the Dark Lord right now. I want to know who betrayed the DA!"

__

I've already told you, look under your nose. It is the person you least suspect.

"WHO!"

The book fell silent one again, as the final word faded from it's yellow paper. 

"Damn it!" Harry swore feeling extremely angry.

He had to get to that Pensive, he had to know!

That night after dinner, Harry made a quick escape. As always, Professor O'Riley's classroom was unlocked. He didn't call out, hoping that she wouldn't be in her office. Praying she would once again be out on Order Business.

He turned the door handle slowly.

"Harry, I figured you'd be stopping by this evening," Professor O'Riley greeted without looking up from her paper stack.

"Professor, I didn't know if you were in tonight or not," Harry replied.

She grinned finally looking up, "you were hoping to get another look into that Pensive."

"No," Harry replied instantly, confirming her suspicions.

"Well, it is in Dumbledore's office now. We felt it would be safer there," Professor O'Riley revealed, motioning him to take a seat.

"Oh, what is going on that would make it require a safer location?" Harry questioned nonchalantly.

"Darkness is spreading. We don't really know what Voldemort up to yet, we have our suspicious though," O'Riley revealed.

"What are they?" Harry pushed.

She dipped her pen into her ink well and starting back at the work on her desk, "confidential information. When the time is right, you'll know."

"Dumbledore told me last year that he made a mistake not telling me what was going on," Harry protested forcefully.

"All right, you want to know what is going on. Voldemort is recruiting, just like he did before. We've already lost several good witches and wizards to his ranks, probably from the Imperio Curse. He's attacking muggle villages and trying to scare muggle born magic folks into hiding. We've already had seventy of them turn in their wands. Right now we're trying to forecast his next move, but the raid on the ministry took many of our numbers," December said sharply.

"Something isn't right, why would he just go back to his old tricks?" Harry questioned.

"What do you mean?" O'Riley questioned.

Harry shook his head, "I maybe getting better at Occlemency, but when he's feeling a particular strong emotion, I should be able to sense it. He hasn't accomplished anything lately, well, nothing that matters anyways."

"Harry as you get stronger in Occlemency the less you'll be connect with Voldemort mind," she offered as an explanation. 

"I think he's blocking me out of his mind. He doesn't want me prying into his plans because he going to take us off guard," Harry said quickly. "I also think he's recruiting students at Hogwarts."

December O'Riley nodded, "yes, we've had that suspicion too, but we can't afford to act on that right yet."

"So, are you just going to keep letting him recruit students?" Harry asked amazed.

"Of course not, but a Death Eater can't take the Dark Mark until their eighteenth birthday. According to magical creed, a witch or wizard cannot make such a choice until that age," she explained.

Harry took in a deep breath, "when did Voldemort ever care about age? He tried to kill me when I was still a baby. Do you honestly think he cares if he ruins the life of few minors?"

"Let's hope there is still some human left in him. Hopefully we've instilled the right values in our students, and if their faced with that choice, they make the right decision." she lowered her head, "some of them we've already lost, some of them we never had to begin with."

"Are you saying some families are a hopeless cause?" Harry questioned.

"No Harry, some of the greatest men come from the worst families," Professor O'Riley said determinately, "I think it's time we teach you to be aggressive with your Occlemency."

"Professor?" he questioned, watching her draw her wand.

"Get ready to defend your mind Harry, _Legilimens_!"

Harry felt himself slip into a swirling vortex of thoughts, as he tried to push everything out of his mind, "NO!"

Professor O'Riley nodded as he feel to his knees from exhaustion from throwing off the curse.

"Again, _Legilimens!"_

Harry cleared his mind only moments before the curse hit him and he again threw if off.

"AGAIN! _Legilimens!"_

He didn't know how much more he could take, he mustered what little will he had left to throw off the curse. Panting from exhaustion he gave Professor O'Riley a pleading look.

"Don't think Voldemort is going to take pity on you Harry, _IMPERIO!" _

Harry felt his mind go numb, like he wasn't in control of his own thoughts anymore. 

"Flick yourself on the end of your nose with your wand," said a mystery voice in his head. He started to lift his wand to do what the voice had commanded him to do, but suddenly stopped.

"I don't want to flick myself on the end of my nose," he thought to himself. 

Suddenly he found himself face down on the floor, feeling incredibly weak and dizzy.

"Very good Harry," Professor O'Riley remarked before placing her wand back into her robes.

"You used an unforgivable curse on me." Harry said as he desperately tried to regain his composure.

"It is better you learn how to defend yourself against it now, than when Voldemort tries to use it against you," she said flatly, acting as if nothing had happened. "That is all the lesson for tonight. I believe someone is waiting for you in the library."

"How do you do that?" Harry finally asked, "Professor Dumbledore does it to, how do you read my mind?"

"Some things we can hide, but some things are written on our faces. I just know how to read what is written," she replied with a grin.

She tossed a vial of green liquid over at Harry, "if some of that Veritaserum gets into a certain students drink, I wouldn't know anything about it."

Harry pondered over her words as he made his way to the library, her interest in his love life bothered him, and he couldn't place why it did. He stared at the vial in his hand, sometimes he wondered who caused more trouble in their day the Marauders or December O'Riley.

The library was crowed as usual, due to the students rushing to get ahead start on their OWLS and NEWTS. He scanned the room searching for Cho, and clinched his fist as he spotted her.

Next to her was Malfoy and his two goones Crabb and Goyle. Cho had her arms across her chest and she looked bitter at her company.  
"Leave her alone Malfoy," Harry warned, drawing his wand as he approached.

"Harry," Cho replied in a voice of relief.

"What are you going to do scar head, put me in a body bind again? If I really wanted to do something to your precious girlfriend I'd use your invisibility cloak," he spat.

"Give it back," Harry replied letting the tip of his wand touch Malfoy's head.

"No," Malfoy replied rising from his seat, to meet Harry eye to eye.

Cho went to reach for her wand but Crabb grabbed her arm and drew his wand on her.

"I know what you sold your soul too," Harry said viciously, not wavering from his position.

"You don't know a damn thing about me Potter," Malfoy replied.

"Getting into a dual without your point man?" Ron asked appearing behind Harry, wand drawn.

The two didn't flinch, or break their eye contact. Hermione, Ginny and Neville had joined Ron, daring Malfoy had his followers to make their move.

Malfoy finally broke the staring contest, and nodded to Crabb and Goyle to put up their wand, "you'll get yours Potter, mark my word."

"Why don't you give it to me then," Harry hissed not moving his wand from the surrendering Malfoy.

"It that a taunt Potter?" Malfoy snapped back.

"I could make your sorry you were ever born, have you ever felt the effect of the Crucio curse?" Harry said dangerously.

Hermione nudged Harry, "what are you doing?"

"So, you want to use one of the Unforgivable curses on me?" Malfoy smirked, "than go ahead, make my day."

Harry's face twitched with anger.

"Harry don't," Cho begged, as the group watched in anticipation.

"One day Malfoy, it will be you and me, with no walls or teachers to protect you," Harry said, finally lowering his wand.

"I can't wait," Malfoy hissed before leaving with his two goons behind him.

Everyone as speechless, Harry had a look of pure hate boiling behind his emerald eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked Cho, not noticing the expressions of shock on his friends' faces.

She nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off of him.

"_Right under your nose," _Harry heard in his head as he looked at her with new eyes. 


	37. The Art of Eavesdropping

I am evil, I know. The end to this story is drawing dangerously near. The plot is set, and the mystery is going to being to unfold. All the missing pieces will be drawn together in this puzzle, and at long last, my Potter hang-over will be no more.  
  
I do know who the traitor is, and I promise that I'll who it is when the time is right. Ask yourself one question, what is the one thing Voldemort probably wants right now? If you can answer that question the next few chapters will be no surprise. I'm doing a rough count in my head, but I think there is about five or six chapters left.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, I am honestly amazed and how many people are reading and reviewing this story. So without further ado.  
  
Read and Review Nothing is my Own  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six: The Art of Eavesdropping  
  
Everyone was at Hogwarts was tiptoeing around Harry Potter theses days. The incident in the library had been stretched into a myth so large Seamus couldn't have even dreamt it up. Students were saying Harry used the Crucio curse on Malfoy, and only stopped because he was forced down by six students.  
  
"Honestly, do they not have better things to do with their time," Harry hissed as a few fifth year Ravenclaw girls walked by and whispered.  
  
"You threatened a student with an Unforgivable curse, you can't blame them for being a bit off struck by your behavior," Hermione said frankly.  
  
Harry grunted, "I threatened Malfoy, and it isn't like I really used it."  
  
"Still mate, I mean you have a pretty scary reputation to begin with, when you go off and do things like that, it makes people who don't really know you wonder," Ron offered.  
  
"Well, I'm sick of people wondering," Harry spat.  
  
Harry didn't know why he was so angry lately. Everything was bugged him, everything. He didn't like being around anyone, not even his best mates. Luckily, due to the upcoming Quidditch tournament, he hadn't seen enough of Cho to cause her to notice the change in him.  
  
The thought of getting to the Pensive plagued every thought in his day. It was one thing breaking into Professor O'Riley's office, it was a completely different circumstance breaking into the Headmaster's. Often he wondered what stopped him, he knew the password, and everyone knew Dumbledore was seldom at Hogwarts anymore. In fact, he hadn't even spoken to the Headmaster since right after Christmas holiday.  
  
The Death Journal was ignoring him again, which caused him even more anxiety. What scared him the most was the thought of what everyone in school was saying about him. Nobody, not even Dumbledore knew he had used the Crucio cruse before. He had chosen to keep his incident with Bellatrix Lestrange to himself. He wanted to use it again, he wanted to use it on Malfoy that night. The words of Voldemort screamed though his head, "there is no good or evil, there is only power, and those to weak to seek it."  
  
"Harry, are you okay? You have that look again?" Hermione asked worried.  
  
He shook himself, "I'm fine."  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes, as if preparing to take a blow, "maybe you should talk to Dumbledore, because you obviously can't talk to us."  
  
Instead of reacting in his now typically 'biting her head off" manner, he smiled, "an excellent idea. I think I'll go talk to him right now."  
  
It was an excellent idea, Dumbledore was probably gone, and no teacher would be carousing around his office to keep unwanted visitors out at this time of day. Hermione and Ron looked at each other puzzled, as Harry dashed off, like a kid rushing to a candy store, down the hall.  
  
"GRAWP," Harry spat, a little more excited than he aimed too. He wanted to look into that silvery liquid so badly, what if the Death Journal was right, the answers to all his problems could be within his grasp.  
  
"I'm worried about Harry."  
  
He froze hearing the voice coming from Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I agree, something isn't right with the boy. He looked like he was hiding something the other night," Madeye Moody croaked.  
  
Harry snuck very quietly to where he could hear the voices clearly and stopped to listen.  
  
"He hasn't turned, he wouldn't do something like that," Remus argued back.  
  
"I'm not saying he's turned, I'm saying he's hiding something," Moody snapped.  
  
"The other night while practicing Occlemency, I saw something in his mind that didn't make sense. I saw a Torto Scripture, and the other day in class Harry asked me about them," December O'Riley chimed in.  
  
"Surely to goodness he hasn't gotten himself mixed with the likes of a Death Journal. He learned in his second year not to trust a book that thinks for itself," Professor McGongall said.  
  
"I do not know what may be bothering Harry, but I agree with Alastor, he is acting secretive this year," Dumbledore stated, in such a way that made Harry wonder if he knew he was listening.  
  
"He's lost his Godfather and his parents, the poor boys grieving," Mrs. Weasley argued.  
  
Moody grunted, "there isn't time to grieve, we've all faced losses. It's part of the battle."  
  
"What bothers me is what the Death Eaters took from the Ministry during the raid the other night," Mr. Weasley suddenly said.  
  
"That is the only reason I bring up the Torto Scriptures, the connection is so coincidental," Professor O'Riley added.  
  
"Is it true Harry threaten Draco Malfoy with one of the Unforgiveable curses the other night?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"It is true, and if it had been any other student he would have been expelled," Snape voiced in.  
  
Harry snarled his nose, thinking about what he had seen in the Pensive. Snape would love him to get expelled, then nobody would stand in his way of recruiting students for Voldemort.  
  
"Never liked that Malfoy boy, I wish Potter would have used it to show him what's in his future," Moody said with a gruff.  
  
"Now Alastor, we do not know Mr. Malfoy fate just yet," Dumbledore lectured.  
  
"Harry also told me he thinks students are taking the Dark Mark," December O'Riley continued.  
  
He heard Dumbledore sigh, "I'm afraid he may be right."  
  
"But sir, a wizard or witch cannot make such a decision until their of age. It is magical creed," O'Riley argued.  
  
"Don't you remember, Sirius's brother was found with the dark mark when he was only fifteen," Remus reminded her.  
  
The room fell quiet.  
  
"I took the Dark Mark myself when I was only sixteen," Snape admitted, "the Dark Lord has no respect for magical creed."  
  
"How has your operation been going?" Moody asked with a tone of suspicion in his voice.  
  
"Why do you ask Alastor?" Snape retorted.  
  
"Professor Snape's mission has brought us very valuable information, I think he's earned our faith," Dumbledore stated.  
  
Harry could almost hear Snape smirk, "my mission, is going according to plan. He is unaware that Barty Crouch was given a Dementor's kiss, and welcomed him back to his side."  
  
"Aren't you afraid the Dementors will tell him?" a voice Harry didn't recognized asked.  
  
"Exactly my question?" Moody said as if was accusing Snape of lying.  
  
"Arry, what in the world do you think ye doing?" a burly voice sounded from behind him.  
  
"Hagrid, I..I.." Harry fumbled looking up to his giant friend.  
  
"I'd better take ye into Dumbledore's office, no tell'in what ye heard," Hagrid said shaking his massive head.  
  
The Order members had been tipped off to their spy. Harry entered the room, with a mixed feeling of anger and fear.  
  
"How much did you hear Potter?" Madeye Moody said immediately.  
  
"Not that much, I wanted to talk to the Headmaster," Harry confessed.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "what about Harry?"  
  
Harry looked around at all the disappointed faces staring at him before speaking, "about Purebloods United."  
  
"That club is not recruiting Death Eaters Potter, I'm heading it up myself," Snape hissed.  
  
Madeye grinned, "getting a little defensive aren't we Snape."  
  
"Dear, you look terrible. Have you been having trouble sleeping again," Mrs. Weasley fussed, straightening the collar of his robe.  
  
"I have been. I had a dream that Malfoy took the Dark Mark, and then when I stumbled across the Purebloods meeting room, I recognized it from my dream," Harry said, staring at Snape.  
  
"Preposterous," Snape said under his breath, "what were you doing snooping around a secret meeting room anyway. It is password protected."  
  
"Why does a school group need a password to their meeting room?" Moody continued.  
  
"What about the Death Journal, have you been using one to try to talk to Sirius?" Professor O'Riley questioned.  
  
"No," Harry said forcefully, in truth he hadn't been using one to contact Sirius.  
  
"What did the Death Eaters take from the Ministry?" Harry pushed.  
  
Remus Lupin looked at Dumbledore who gave him a nodd, "the Execution Veil."  
  
Harry froze as he looked at December O'Riley, thinking to what the Death Journal had told him. She was going to die the same way Sirius did. "Why?" Harry asked weakly.  
  
"We don't know," the voice Harry didn't recognize was Tonks.  
  
"What about Percy Weasley?" Harry continued, since they seemed so willing to answer his questions.  
  
"Oh dear, don't worry about Percy," Mrs. Weasley forced out, but Harry could see the pain behind her eyes.  
  
Mr. Weasley lowered his head, "I know my boy hasn't always made the wisest choices, but I still have faith in him. He wouldn't deflect unless by force."  
  
"I think that is enough answers for one night Harry," Dumbledore said suddenly, "if you want to talk with me, I will try arrange a time in the next day or two. I'll have Professor McGonagall bring you to my office."  
  
"Ah Potter, watch yourself. Don't let your heart grow dark," Moody warned as Hagrid started to escort Harry to the door.  
  
Harry felt a lump develop in his throat as he searched the room for his parent's pensive.  
  
"Ye shouldn't be eavesdropping like that Arry, it's Order business," Hagrid lectured as he walked him down the stairs.  
  
"Lots of people are worried about ye. Some of 'em saying ye're going dark," Hagrid continued.  
  
"I'm not going dark Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid motioned to lower his voice with his hands, "I know ye're not, but just watch yer self, don't want ya get'in into trouble and such."  
  
Harry mindlessly walked though the halls, trying to digest everything he had just heard. Oh, what Hermione and Ron would have given to eavesdrop on an Order meeting. Had he really been acting like he was hiding something? In truth he had been hiding something, he had been hiding something since the day Sirius died.  
  
"Harry, what are you going?" asked Pavarti Patil, who he hadn't even noticed.  
  
He looked up at the door he was fixing to walk though a blushed, "I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Obviously, that's the girl's bathroom," Pavarti stated.  
  
"I have a lot on my mind," Harry confessed.  
  
Pavarti nodded, "yea, I guess it must be hard on you and all. With Cho being the spy."  
  
Harry was taken back by the bluntness of her comment, "I don't think Cho is the spy, she didn't really like Malfoy."  
  
"Denial, I wish it wasn't true Harry, but look at the way she looks at him," Pavarti frowned, "she's in love."  
  
Harry closed his eyes, "Cho isn't in love with Malfoy."  
  
"Oh dear," Pavarti said with pity, "you really care for her don't you?"  
  
"Yes," he snapped with frustration.  
  
Pavarti sighed, "she's a clever girl, but she isn't a Gryffindor. Do you honestly think she's brave enough to come on to Malfoy like she did, and feel nothing? Padma said she found a paper in the Ravenclaw common room trash with DM scribbled in the corner."  
  
Harry's heart sank, as his eyes fell to the floor, "you think she's lying to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, truly I am. If you ever need anybody to talk to," she offered letting her hand rest on his cheek.  
  
"I still won't believe it, not until I see proof," Harry stammered out.  
  
Pavarti grinned, "did you really threaten Malfoy with the an Unforgivable curse?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he looked at her in disbelief, "I wasn't really going to use it, I just wanted to rattle him a bit."  
  
Pavarti forced a smile back on her face, "I don't believe what everyone is saying about you. You'd never join he who mush not be named."  
  
"And neither would Cho," he added.  
  
She finally conceded, "when are you going to call another DA meeting? I honestly think we all need to get together and work this out. Maybe if we all put our heads together we can piece together what happened."  
  
Harry let out a light chuckle, "that sounds like something Padma would say."  
  
"Padma is the one who suggested it to me. She's the brains, I'm the nerves."  
  
Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his summoning coin and set the time, "I'm not even positive anyone will show up." 


	38. The Last Meeting

I'm heading out of town to visit the relatives, so I won't be updating for about three days. I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as I return. Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday.  
  
About the previous chapter. (Evil Grin) I'm thinking like an adult, and it was obvious that they knew Harry was listening. It really isn't Dumbledore who's keeping things from Harry, it's Harry who isn't telling Dumbledore what is going on.  
  
Adults can be manipulative.  
  
Read and Review Nothing is My Own ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Last Meeting  
  
Harry's fears were confirmed as only half of the DA showed up for his summoned meeting. All of them eyeing each other suspiciously in silence.  
  
"Alright, we're all here to get everything out in the open. Everybody is innocent until proven other wise. We're going to go over every single scenario and possibility to figure out what happened, and who deflected."  
  
Everyone starting in at once, yelling that he did it or she did it. It was complete chaos.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Ron finally screamed silencing everyone again.  
  
"Let's start with me, who thinks I did it?" Ron questioned staring around the room.  
  
"The thought has crossed my mind," Luna admitted, "but it left."  
  
"Okay, Ron where were you when the cloak went missing?" Harry said with a strictness.  
  
"Well, I was in the Great Hall for about fifteen more minutes after you and Hermione left. Then I asked Neville if he wanted to play a game of chess, so we went back to the common room until the coin summoned us to the Room of Requirements," Ron stated.  
  
"Neville, is that true?" Harry asked.  
  
Neville shook his head, "yes Harry, at least fifteen Gryffindors can verify what we were doing before we left."  
  
"This is pointless," Zach Smith snapped rolling his eyes.  
  
A few more DA members made their way into the room, eyeing everyone nervously.  
  
"Okay, Smith where were you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He was with me. We were going over our DA material in the library," Hannah Abbott voiced in.  
  
"What about the Creevy brother?" Michael Corner asked, staring at the two.  
  
"We were eating in the Great Hall when Harry summoned us," Dennis argued.  
  
"I'm can verify that for them. I was at the table with them, and so was Dean, Lavender and Seamus. We were there when Ron and Neville left, and they left with us after we were summoned," Pavarti confirmed.  
  
"Where were you Corner?" Ron reared.  
  
"I was with Terry Boots and Kevin Sherry playing exploding snaps in the fourth floor south corridor, clear on the opposite side of the castle," Michael said proudly.  
  
Harry nodded, realizing that they couldn't confirm or deny his alibi since Boots was missing from this particular meeting.  
  
"Ginny Weasley was in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey, so she's rule out," Hermione offered.  
  
Harry looked over at Lavender Brown, "so tell me everything that happened when you and Keebler followed Cho and Malfoy."  
  
Lavender looked around the room before speaking, "well, we followed them out of the Great Hall. Since we didn't have the invisibility cloak, we had to keep our distance, but we saw them going into the Astronomy tower. It took us a few minuets to catch up with them because if we didn't put some space between us, Malfoy would hear out footsteps. When we got to the top of the stairs we didn't hear anything, so Paul ran off without me. When I finally caught up with him, Cho was on the ground unconscious and Paul had his wand drawn on Malfoy."  
  
"So Chang and Keebler were in it together," Seamus shouted, pointing his finger.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Paul Keebler defended, "yes, I did run ahead of Lavender because it was too quite, I had a bad feeling. When I got to the top of the tower Malfoy was searching through Cho's robes."  
  
Cho lowered her head, "I don't even know what happened, one minuet I was telling Malfoy I wanted to join Purebloods United, hoping he'd tell me something. Next minute I was hit by a curse, I'm not even positive Malfoy cursed me."  
  
"Than somebody else could have been in the room before Paul and Lavender arrived," Hermione deduced.  
  
Zach Smith shook his head, "that doesn't explain how the map turned up missing."  
  
"It's possible that if Purebloods United were on to us, they could have been spying on us to. If they were following us then we showed them how to get into the Room of Requirements, even with a password charm on it. Not even a password charm is full proof," Harry said, letting things piece together in his mind.  
  
"So are you saying, nobody is a spy?" Neville asked.  
  
"That is exactly what he's saying," Hermione answered. "Harry has a good point. What better way to get us to turn against each other than to place mistrust in each other's minds?"  
  
"But what is Purebloods United up too?" Ron demanded.  
  
Harry looked around the room nervously, "if they know how to get into this room, someone might be in here with us right now. Some one with my invisibility cloak."  
  
"Pulockulous," Hermione shouted at the door with her wand raised, placing a locking charm upon it.  
  
Everyone glanced around the large room, "how do we find them?" Cho whispered.  
  
Harry bit his lip, before pulling out his wand, "accio cloak."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"That proves it, nobody is in the room," Ron said with a shrug.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "it doesn't prove anything, maybe they've placed a disobedient charm on the cloak and map to make sure they can't be summoned."  
  
"Why would someone do that?" Neville questioned.  
  
"Because, everyone knows Harry can do a summoning charm," Hermione answered.  
  
"So what do we do, wander around the room until we bump into somebody?" Zach questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Darkness Extensa," Hermione shouted again, as the room when pitch black.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Ron blurted out.  
  
"Now we're all on the same playing field," Hermione responded.  
  
Harry tried to wave his hand in front of his face, but couldn't see a thing, "Hermione, we can't do anything in this darkness."  
  
"Who just grabbed me?" Neville shouted nervously.  
  
"Sorry," Pavarti whispered back.  
  
"This is ridiculous, what are we suppose to do?" Michael Corner demanded.  
  
"Just be quite," Hermione instructed.  
  
She bumped into Harry, "who are you?"  
  
"Hermione, it's me!" Harry said back.  
  
"Okay, now I know who you are, walk until you bump into someone. Nobody else move," Hermione continued.  
  
Harry shook his head but started walking, "okay, bumped somebody."  
  
"It's me," Ginny answered, Harry grabbed hold of her robe and she started forward, dragging Hermione along.  
  
"Got someone," Ginny announced.  
  
"It's me," Padma said softly. "I've got someone too!"  
  
"It's is Luna Lovegood," revealed a dreamy voice.  
  
"Ouch, we're bumping not slaming," Zach protested as Luna grabbed on to his robe.  
  
If the lights had been on, no telling how ridiculous they all looked playing a game of train in the pitch dark.  
  
Zach grabbed onto Lavender, who grabbed onto Pavarti, who grabbed on to Cho.  
  
"Okay, who do I have?" Cho asked, as everyone before her had done.  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Are you sure you've got someone?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Positive," Cho started to say before a loud crack sounded sending a blinding light though the room, throwing everyone off their feet. When everyone's eyes readjusted the door to the Room of Requirements was wide open.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Paul Keebler asked rising to his feet.  
  
"Someone was in the room with us," Cho answered holding up the missing invisibility cloak in her hands.  
  
Everyone let out a few mumbles.  
  
"How do we know you didn't have it all along, and just pretended to grab onto someone?" Pavarti accused.  
  
"A very good point, Patil," Ron added.  
  
Cho looked around the room, hoping for some sign of support, "I didn't do it, I swear. I grabbed onto someone."  
  
"She didn't do it, there is no way she could have done it." Harry backed her up, "is there Hermione?"  
  
"That was a very dark spell, but I don't think it is impossible for her to have casted it," Hermione said, looking nervous.  
  
"I didn't do it," Cho argued.  
  
"So what really happened in the Astronomy tower with Malfoy?" Ron continued to interrogate.  
  
Cho was on the verge of tears, "I told you! I was trying to get him to tell me about Purebloods United when I was hit with some type of stunting spell."  
  
"So you have no feeling for Draco Malfoy?" Pavarti asked viciously.  
  
Harry gave Pavarti a cold glare, sympathizing with Cho for what she was going though.  
  
"NO!" Cho said instantly.  
  
"What about the paper you were scribbling on that had DM written in the corner?" Padma asked, with a guilty expression.  
  
Cho looked at her with shock, "I didn't write that. Harry, you believe me, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said firmly.  
  
"How can you believe her, she's obviously lying?" Lavender asked, amazed.  
  
"She didn't do it," Paul Keebler jumped in.  
  
"How do we know, you weren't in on it too?" Ron snapped.  
  
Michael Corner made a motion forward towards Ron, but Ginny place a hand on his chest to hold him back.  
  
"This is ridiculous, we all agreed a few minuets ago that nobody did it," Ginny said.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes, watching Corner dangerously, "that was before we had proof one of us was a traitor."  
  
"She's not a traitor!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"I don't know, I saw her writing at her desk right before Padma found the paper with the initials. It was at her desk," Luna said lightly.  
  
"Her desk?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"All Ravenclaws have their own desk in the common room to help them study," Michael explained.  
  
"I didn't write that!" Cho exclaimed, now starting to cry lightly.  
  
Harry felt into his pocket, feeling the small vial of Veritaserum Professor O'Riley had given him, "the meetings over, if we're going keep fighting amongst ourselves than we've wasted our time tonight."  
  
"Harry, how can you be so blind? I know she's pretty girl, but come on mate!" Ron argued.  
  
"Meetings over!" Harry spat back.  
  
Cho was sobbing lightly as the room slowly began to clear out, angry words being said under everyones breaths.  
  
"Come on," Harry said as he approached Cho and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Harry, I swear. I didn't do it. I'd never turn over to that side," Cho pleaded.  
  
Harry forced a smile, and lied, " I believe you."  
  
He stopped by the door and glanced at Hermione before handing her his invisibility cloak. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look before he brushed out the door.  
  
"I don't understand why everyone hates me?" Cho sobbed.  
  
Harry's opposite hand kept rotating the vial in his pocket. He only had enough for one person. Surely O'Riley hadn't given it to him so he could question his girlfriend, but he had to know. He walked quickly as Cho remained silent behind him.  
  
When they arrived in the kitchen, Harry left her sitting at a table, telling her he'd be back in the just a second. The house elves of Hogwarts greeting him excitely, offering him some pastries and a pitcher of pumpkin juice, which he willing excepted. Before he went back to Cho, he pulled the vial out of his pocket and dumped it into the pitcher, swirling it so it mixed well.  
  
"I thought a bite to eat might make you feel better," Harry said, trying to look innocent.  
  
She lowered her head and mumbled, "thank-you, but I'm not hungry."  
  
"At least drink something, it will make you feel better," Harry replied, sounding so desperate it reminded him of Umbridge.  
  
Cho nodded as she lifted the glass to her lips and took a drink, "I'm sorry to get so upset."  
  
"So, tell me everything that happened between you and Malfoy," Harry pushed, holding his breath as she took another sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"I've told you everything. I just tried to flirt with him, hoping he'd tell me something. I didn't even kiss him," Cho began, "I swear Harry, I never had any feelings for Malfoy. I think he's cold."  
  
"So you don't know what happened in the Astronomy tower?" he continued.  
  
"No, I was talking to Malfoy one second, and down on the ground unconscious the next," she explained again.  
  
Harry felt a surge of relief pass through him, finally confirming that Cho had told him the truth.  
  
"The only other person I've ever cared about is Cedric, and I betrayed him before he even died," Cho continued.  
  
"How?" Harry asked, not positive he wanted her to continue.  
  
"I thought it was so romantic, him saving me from the merpeople and all. Then I found out how brave you had been down there and how cowardly Cedric had been,. You refused to let any of us get left behind. Cedric just took me without even thinking about everyone else. From that point on I couldn't get you out of my mind," Cho confessed, "Cedric loved the thought of who my father was. He loved to daydream about what our future would be. I guess part of me didn't want a future with a man who only thought about himself. The day before the third task, I told him he didn't deserve to win."  
  
"You did what?" Harry asked.  
  
Cho bit her lip, "it was a silly fight actually, but I was so mad at him. I told him you deserved to win because you were brave enough to care about someone besides yourself."  
  
Harry gulped, "you really said that to him?"  
  
"Last year when I told you I wonder if he knew all the stuff we were learning, maybe he'd still be alive," Cho began to sob.  
  
Harry lifted her chin, "and I told you he did know it, but if Voldemort want to kill you there isn't much you can do to stop him."  
  
"Voldemort wants to kill you, doesn't he?" Cho asked, trying to look brave as she said it.  
  
It was the first time Harry had ever heard her say Voldemort's name, and looking at her fear, he didn't have the heart to answer her.  
  
"I want to be there when you fight him Harry," she said as firmly as her quivering voice would allow, "I can't let you go it alone."  
  
"I can destroy him Cho, but I've got to do it alone. If something happened to you or anybody else. I'd never be able to live with myself," he told her.  
  
"And if something happened to you and I wasn't there, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Cho replied back.  
  
"Mr. Potter, a word please," Professor McGonagall said, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Professor, we were just getting a bite to eat," Harry started to fumbled.  
  
"I don't care what you and Miss Chang are doing in this restricted area of the school at this time. She needs to report back to her dormitory, and you need to come with me," she said firmly.  
  
"Harry," Cho whispered.  
  
Harry squeezed her hand, "it's okay, go back to your common room."  
  
Harry followed his head of house as she lead him to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
"Professor, what's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
As he walked into the room, he saw Professor Snape and Professor O'Riley looking at him with disappointment.  
  
"So you used the potion tonight. What a waste, I told you it would never work," Snape started.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
December O'Riley gave Snape a dangerous look, "I owe you an apology Harry. I thought you'd use the potion on Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Why would you want me to use a Veritaserum on Malfoy?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Because it wasn't a Veritaserum, it was a mind searching poition," Snape hissed.  
  
Harry looked around curiously, "I don't understand."  
  
"We think you may be right, and the Dark Lord is recruiting students at Hogwarts. Professor Snape made the potion a few months ago. When taken, I can use Legimens to see straight into the mind of the taker," she confessed.  
  
"So you were going to look into Malfoy's mind to see if my suspicious were true," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Yes, but tonight, when I started getting vision, I realized that the wrong person took the potion," O'Riley confessed.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, "I only made three vials, one for Professor Dumbledore, one for Professor O'Riley and one for myself. Each potion will only work for the person it was created for. This is my vial, and although I think it is a waste, Dumbledore thinks it is a good idea to let you slip it into one of the Purebloods United members' drink."  
  
"Why don't you do it yourself?" Harry asked hatefully.  
  
"Because, none of us Professors can afford to take that kind of risk. If the students are taking the dark mark, and we're caught sneaking something into his drink, it could be disastrous," Professor McGonagall said suddenly.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on, I thought you trusted Malfoy!" Harry snapped.  
  
Snape eyes twitched, "I do, and the only reason I've agreed to the preposterous idea is to prove the young wizard's innocence. Not that you'd ever understand, judging people is in your blood."  
  
Harry held his breath for a moment before looking back over to Professor O'Riley, "you tried to use me."  
  
"Yes, I was hoping if you did it on your own free will, you'd look less guilty, and the less you know, the safer you are," she said softly.  
  
"I'm not safe, and keeping things from me doesn't make me any safer," Harry spat.  
  
"Mr. Potter, we're asking you to do us a favor. Will you help us?" Professor McGonagall asked, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. 


	39. The Quidditch Tournament

Thanks again for all the support. I just wanted to update before I left for the evening. I'm off for a night at the Bowling Alley.  
  
Happy Reading  
  
Nothing is My Own. Read and Review  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Quidditch Tournament  
  
The day had finally arrived, and it couldn't have been better weather. It was the first time since last spring the entire school would be gathered outside to play the most popular magical sport of Quidditch. Harry's Firebolt sat at the end of his bed, fresh polished and groomed. This was his first game as the captain of the Gryffindor team.  
  
Ron and his robes sat freshly pressed on the chairs next to their beds. It had the potential to be a perfect day, except Harry Potter couldn't get the feeling of dread out of his head.  
  
It seemed too perfect, too innocent. If he had learned anything since he had become part of the magical world is was nothing was as simple as it appeared.  
  
"Morning Harry, are you ready for the big day?" Ron asked as he started to dress in the Quidditch robes.  
  
"Honestly, not really," Harry admitted adjusting his glasses over his eyes.  
  
Ron nodded as he pulled his shirt over his head, "worried how Cho is going to react when we beat her team? She'll probably put some evil curse on you, since she's in leagues with you know who."  
  
Harry was tired of fighting with Ron. Every single time Ron could get a comment about Cho's guilt in, he did, and Harry had decided just to ignore his ignorance. Harry started putting his Quidditch robes on as well.  
  
"Hurry up Harry. Ginny is probably already waiting for us down in the common room," Ron rushed as he adjusted his elbow pads.  
  
The two boys rushed quickly down the stairs into the common room, where they met up with the rest of the Gryffindor team. All of them had looks of nervousness etched on their faces.  
  
Breakfast in the Great Hall was quiet, unusually quiet. The four teams ate very little as they eyed each other. All the worries and fears that had existed in Harry's mind before he had went to sleep were gone, only to be replaced with new worries. Nobody in the history of Hogwarts had played four Quidditch games in two days.  
  
The rules were simple, each team played each other one time, the top two teams would play in a final match and decided the Quidditch cup champions.  
  
The first match of the day was between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The Gyrffindors and Hufflepuffs would be able to watch the game. This gave the advantage of knowing your opponent. Afterwards the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors would match up against each other. After lunch, the Hufflepuffs would face the Slytherins.  
  
The next day of the tournament would be the Gryffindors would face Slytherin first that morning followed by the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. The match after lunch was the the match Harry most dreaded, the Gryffindors versus the Ravenclaws. The top two teams would then play one final game.  
  
Depending how long each match took, would determine if the schedule need altering.  
  
The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams took their seats in the rafters and almost seemed to hold their breath as the two Quidditch teams approached. Cho's eyes met Harry's. He had a mixed feeling of wanting her to win, but at the same time wanting to see the Ravenclaws lose against the Slytherins.  
  
Draco sneered at Cho mouthing what Harry made out as "scar-head lover."  
  
"Now, I want a good clean game," Madame Hooch announced.  
  
"And their off," shouted Seamus Finnigan from the announcers booth, he had taken over Lee Jordan's position, since he had graduated.  
  
The Ravenclaws took the early lead as the Ravenclaw chasers handle the Quaffle.  
  
"Wow, that was a narrow miss. Crabb nearly took off Corner's head with that bludger!" Seamus shrieked.  
  
Malfoy was eyeing Cho dangerously as the two seekers circling the pitch.  
  
"I swear if Malfoy tried anything," Harry hissed, causing Ginny to smirk.  
  
"Corner scores another goal, Ravenclaws lead Slythering 30 to 10," Seamus announced.  
  
"GO MICHAEL!" Ginny yelled as she received a look from Ron.  
  
Goyle nodded at Malfoy and then slammed a bludger straight at Cho.  
  
"That's a cheap shot if I've ever seen one, BOO!" Seamus cried over the loud speaker followed by the famous McGonagall warning.  
  
Cho dodged easily out of the way, since Goyle wasn't a very good shot.  
  
"There's the snitch," Ginny cried, pointing it out to Harry.  
  
She wasn't the only one to spot it, because moments later Seamus cried out again.  
  
"The two seekers have spotted the snitch. Another wonderful block by Keebler, he really knows his blocks."  
  
Harry was on his feet as Cho and Draco rounded the corner. Malfoy a foot or so in front of her with his Nimbus 2001.  
  
"Malfoy will choke he always does," Ron cried rising next to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"I thought you weren't routing for Cho?" Ginny accused, but Ron didn't answer.  
  
"The two seekers are neck and neck, it looks like Malfoy has a better position to catch the snitch."  
  
"CHO! GET AHEAD OF HIM!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Another goal for Slytherin," Seamus announced.  
  
Cho inched closer and closer trying her best to reach the golden ball before Malfoy did.  
  
"DIRTY BASTARD!" Seamus swore, as McGonagall wrestled the mic away from him.  
  
"But professor!."  
  
Malfoy had slammed his handle into the lower part of Cho's broom causing her to go into a tail spin.  
  
"Malfoy has caught the snitch, Slytherins win," Seamus said flatly.  
  
Cho landed on the ground looking like she was ready to kill someone.  
  
"It was a legal move Harry," Ginny conceded.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched Malfoy parade around the pitch with his golden ball, "just wait until you face me ferret face."  
  
The Gryffindor team quickly made their way to their locker rooms to grab their brooms. They entered the crowed stadium.  
  
"Remember, a good clean game," Madame Hooch lectured again before tossing the quaffle into the air.  
  
"And their off, the Gryffindors seem to be taking the early advantage," Seamus began.  
  
The Hufflepuff seeker was tagging Harry as they circled the stadium. The strategy in this game was simple. Gain as many points as possible to help them in their standing in the tournment. Using this logic, Harry decided to stale the other seeker, letting Gryffindor build-up a good lead. It didn't take long before Gyrffindor had built up a solid lead of seventy points to twenty. He immediately began scanning the pitch for the shiny golden ball. The young Hufflepuff seeker didn't even have time to respond when Harry broke into a quick dive towards the middle of the pitch.  
  
"Holy Merlin! Harry Potter has caught the snitch, this has to be some kind of record!" Seamus cried as the Gryffindors erupted into applause.  
  
"Harry! That was amazing!" Pavarti bellowed rushing up to him to engulf him in a hug.  
  
Ron joined in, "zero to sixty in four seconds flat!"  
  
"It isn't going to be that easy the rest of the tournament, I just got lucky," Harry said quickly as he saw Malfoy give him a hatefully look.  
  
Lunch definitely wasn't quite, as the house tables were chatting about the morning matches.  
  
"Did you see Harry, I didn't even know he was going after the snitch until he caught it!" Seamus exclaimed.  
  
"We have the best seeker, there is no way we're going to lose," Pavarti said boastfully.  
  
Hermione didn't look so confident as she ate silently.  
  
"Hermione, is something wrong?" Harry asked noticing her expression.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I just have a feeling."  
  
"Oh Hermione, don't worry. We aren't going to lose the Quidditch cup," Ron said happily rubbing his chin, "I think I need to shave."  
  
"Shave what?" Hermione retorted.  
  
Ron looked at her, "well excuse me, sorry I don't have as much facial hair as your precious Krum. Damn boy has a caterpillar growing above his eyes."  
  
"Why do you have such a problem with Vitor?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"I don't have a problem with him, I just think he's a prat," Ron confessed.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she rose from her seat, "it's obvious what your problem is. If you don't want me visiting Victor this summer, quite being an idiot and give me a reason not to."  
  
She stormed out of the Great Hall with a face to match Ron's hair.  
  
"Well, I guess she told you," Ginny laughed.  
  
"Oh shut-up Ginny," Ron hissed, staring at the doors Hermione had just walked though, "what do you think she meant by give her a reason?"  
  
Harry almost had to chuckle, at how clueless Ron truly was sometimes.  
  
The Great Hall started to clear out, and Cho ran by Harry with the rest of the Ravenclaw team.  
  
"Good game this morning, but you won't have it that easy tomorrow," she teased.  
  
Harry smiled, "I'm counting on it, don't worry. I'll get Malfoy back for that cheap shot."  
  
"You better," Cho warned, give him a quick kiss on the cheek. She ran off with the rest of her team, probably to get a good seat for the afternoon match.  
  
Michael slipped at note to Ginny, and she took it discretely.  
  
"What is he giving you a letter for?" Ron said catching the exchange.  
  
Ginny turned up her nose, "none of your business."  
  
"Please tell me your not dating him again," Ron pleaded.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes, "so what if I am."  
  
Harry turned around to finish the rest of his lunch, there was no point in rushing. He already knew the results of the afternoon match, and Hufflepuffs didn't have a chance.  
  
Harry was right, the Slytherins had pulverized the Hufflepuffs with a staggering 210 to 40 victory. The news caused Harry stomach to ach, because that meant the Slytherins had defeated two of their three opponents.  
  
Had it not been for Hermione, Harry would have spent the entire night thinking about Quidditch and nothing else. Lucky for him, Hermione always had her ears up and her attention ready.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you," she said urgently as soon as he entered the common room.  
  
"I think someone is planning something?" Hermione revealed.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "who?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "I don't know. I'm not even sure something is going to happen. I just have a bad feeling."  
  
"Hermione, it isn't like you to get upset over a feeling," Harry said looking at her worriedly.  
  
She shook her head, "I know. It just doesn't make any sense. The teachers barely let us outside all term, now the entire school is out around the grounds. Doesn't it seem odd?"  
  
"Not really, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick charmed the grounds. It's perfectly safe," he assured her.  
  
"And Dementors never show up in muggle neighborhoods," Hermione reminded him. "All I'm saying is watch yourself out there. Don't go out on the pitch without your wand."  
  
"You think Voldemort is going to attack during the tournaments?" Harry insisted.  
  
"Would it be all that surprising? What is the one place he could attack to bring him back to the level of power he had before his fall," Hermione said with a look on her face.  
  
"Hermione, don't worry. Voldemort would never attack Hogwarts with Dumbledore here," Harry said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "he has before or have you already forgotten about the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"No, I haven't forgotten. I'll keep my eyes open, but I think your worrying over nothing," Harry continued.  
  
She nodded, but looked unconvinced.  
  
The Gryffindors had already begun the victory celebration, bragging foolishly that the Quidditch cup was in the bag.  
  
"THREE CHEERS FOR THE GREATEST SEEKER IN GRYFFINDOR HISTORY!" Seamus yelled, spotting Harry.  
  
"YEA!" the crowd agreed.  
  
Harry forced a smile, but realized that the celebration was very premature. They had only won one game, and the two toughest challengers were still to come.  
  
"Not in the mood to celebrate Potter?" Pavarti asked coming up behind Harry.  
  
"I just think it's a bit early to celebrate," he confessed, taking a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
Pavarti took a seat next him and sighed, "I'm worried about the Ravenclaw game."  
  
"They do look pretty tough this year," Harry mumbled.  
  
"That wasn't exactly what I was worried about," Pavarti said softly.  
  
Harry knew what was coming next.  
  
"I'm worried about how your relationship with Cho is going to affect your seeking abilities," she said bluntly.  
  
"Me and Cho have already talk about it. You don't have anything to worry about," Harry assured her.  
  
She forced a smile, "I'd feel a lot better about the game if you had decided to date me instead of her."  
  
"Just promise me you won't kill her with a blundger out of spite. You're a much better shot that Goyle," Harry said lightly.  
  
Pavarti leaned her head back, "I can make no promises."  
  
"Should I warn her?" Harry asked.  
  
Pavarti shrugged, "I would be lying if I said the thought of Cho falling off her broom and smacking a ground wasn't appeasing."  
  
Harry chuckled, "you sure like to say what's on your mind."  
  
"Of course, don't see any reason not to. You already know I'm obsessed with you," she continued, in a tone that could have been taken either seriously or joking.  
  
Harry thought about what he wanted to say, "Cho is a sweet girl if you got to know her."  
  
"I'm sure she is, but she better have you pretty smitten," Pavarti said causally.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused.  
  
Pavarti smiled, "well, she won't be here next year. No competition."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. 


	40. The Missing Professors

(holding hands over my mouth) I don't want to reveal anything...  
  
Read and Review  
  
Nothing is My Own  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Missing Professors  
  
Harry Potter could only think of one thing at this moment, beating Draco Malfoy. This game wasn't even against the Slytherins. It was Harry Potter versus Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Scared scar-head?" Malfoy hissed as the players took their position on the pitch  
  
Madame Hooch eyed the two teams and said in a very militant voice, "any un- sportsman's like playing and both teams will be disqualified. I want a clean game."  
  
"And their off, this has the makings of a spectacular game. The Slytherins chasers are bullying their way through, they really know who to control the field. Slytherins score, they lead Gryffidor 10-0."  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled giving him a look for missing such a easy block.  
  
Ginny now had control of the Quaffle as she maneuvered towards the goals.  
  
"Look at G. Weasley, she really can fly. Oh, a block by Howard," Seamus announced.  
  
"What are you looking at Malfoy?" Harry hissed noticing Malfoy staring at him with a smirk.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes before diving towards the ground. Harry would have followed him, assuming he had spotted the snitch, if the golden flicker hadn't caught his eyes across the pitch.  
  
"Malfoy has just broken into a dive, he must have spotted the snitch. Wait, Potter isn't following him, he's taking his own path across the field. G. Weasley scores for Gryffindor!"  
  
Pavarti smashed a bludger at the Slytherin Keeper, catching him straight in the stomach.  
  
Seamus jumped to his feet, "did you see that hit by Patil, it looks like Howard is out for the count. Gryffindor scores again."  
  
Harry glanced behind him noticing Malfoy hadn't notice Harry wasn't following him. With the Slytherin Keeper out of the game, the Gryffindors could gain a good lead. He pulled his broom to a stop. Noticing Cho Chang rising to her feet in the bleachers, being a Seeker herself, she has obviously spotted the snitch as well.  
  
Harry snapped his head up to Pavarti, who was flying a few feet above him, "take out the beaters if you can."  
  
She nodded and went searching for a bludger to beat.  
  
"The Gryffindors are really flying well, Creevy just scores for Gryffindor, they now lead Slytherin 30-10," Seamus announced.  
  
Malfoy was now flying near Harry once again, "think you're clever don't you Potter."  
  
"My team isn't the one losing," Harry hissed.  
  
"Creevy scores again, the Gryffindors now lead 40-10," Seamus cried again.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "shame I didn't send your scarlet girlfriend to the ground."  
  
Harry made a swift movement towards the right side of the pitch, with Malfoy quick to follow him.  
  
"Idiot, can't even tell when I'm bluffing you," Harry jeered back at him.  
  
"Slytherins score," Seamus announced flatly.  
  
As Harry lifted his head to look at Seamus, he caught sight of the shiny golden ball for the second time. He turned his head hoping Malfoy hadn't spotted it as well, but he had.  
  
Malfoy zipped past Harry, and he quickly followed.  
  
"The two seekers have spotted the snitch, but can Malfoy really match up to Potter's natural talents. He has beaten him the.." Seamus started.  
  
"That is quite enough," Professor McGonagall lectured.  
  
The two seekers were neck and neck as they sped towards the tiny golden ball. Malfoy slammed his broom hard into the side of Harry's, who returned it.  
  
"These two are really going at it, this seems to be a personal issue," Seamus continued.  
  
The two both flew as hard as they could, hands outstretched. The crowds were on their feet, and time seemed to be standing still. Harry pushed ahead of Malfoy, inches away from the snitch, when the bludger hit him straight in the shoulder. Causing his broom to spin into Malfoy's. The two boys came crashing to the ground.  
  
"Damn, that was a hard hit," Seamus swore.  
  
Harry lifted his head and held up his hand which had enclosed the tiny golden snitch.  
  
"POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!" Seamus screamed!  
  
The rest of the Gryffindor teams landed their brooms and came charging towards Harry.  
  
"Harry you did it!" Ginny shrilled throwing her arms around Harry's neck, causing him to flinch in pain.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry cringed.  
  
"Damn you Potter!" Malfoy shrilled charging towards him with his wand outstretched.  
  
A sharp burst of light flashed from the Ravenclaw stands causing Malfoy to fly backwards. The stands fell silent as Malfoy hit the edge of the pitch with a hard thud.  
  
Madame Hooch ran onto the pitch looking angry, "who hexed Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't know Madame Hooch," Harry said as his eyes wandered through the Ravenclaw stands.  
  
She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "very well, I want you and Mr. Malfoy to report to the hospital wing. I want to see a clean bill of health if you plan on playing in your next game this afternoon."  
  
Harry was about to answer her when Cho threw herself around Harry's neck, "are you okay?"  
  
Harry cringed again.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," Cho apologized throwing her hands over her mouth.  
  
He forced a smile, "it's okay."  
  
The Slytherins were helping Malfoy to his feet as he wobbled around drunkenly.  
  
"Did you hex him?" Harry asked Cho, holding his shoulder which was dangling awkwardly.  
  
"No, I was already heading down to the field," Cho confessed, looked at Harry with a worried expression.  
  
"You better get going, we'll take Harry to the hospital wing," Ginny insisted as she offered herself as a crutch for Harry to lean on.  
  
"Cho come on, we need to get ready," Michael yelled.  
  
She bid her goodbyes to Harry, and took off to join the rest of her team.  
  
"I think you've dislocated it," Ginny said as Harry flinched with every step.  
  
"Mate, that looks painful," Ron added.  
  
Harry gave him a look, "it is painful."  
  
"Oh, what in the world was Dumbledore thinking. I knew this tournament was a bad idea. Mr. Potter, what in the name of Merlin am I going to do with you. Every year I fix you up, and you just end up right back in here," Madame Pomfrey rambled as she helped Harry to a nearby bed.  
  
"Will he be able to play in the next game?" Dennis Creevy asked.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked amazed, "I can fix him up, but if he plays I can't guarantee you won't re-injure it. Now, hold your breath Mr. Potter, this might hurt a little."  
  
Harry let out a yelp that caused everyone to cringe as Madame Pomfrey used a setting spell to relocate Harry's limp shoulder. She then game him a pain potion and told him to rest.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said you need to recuperate a couple hours, we'll see you this afternoon," Ginny told Harry as Madame Pomfrey pushed them out of the room.  
  
Harry sighed, he was pretty confident that the Raveclaws would beat the Hufflepuffs, which would mean that they would probably have to beat the Ravenclaws to be in the finals.  
  
The pain potion finally started to kick in as Harry leaned his head back against the pillow, and decided to take a quick nap. He forced his eyes closed, but the tension that was building in his stomach wouldn't let him drift off into the world of dreams. Instead he laid away, wondering how badly he truly wanted to win.  
  
The dreaded hour finally came and Harry slowly made his way back down to the Quidditch pitch. He pushed open the Gryffindor locker room, where his team looked like they were about to vomit.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked staring at everyone.  
  
Pavarti looked up, "the Ravenclaws wons. If we don't win this next game, we don't make it to the finals. We don't have enough points."  
  
"Harry, we need your word you won't throw the game," Dennis said bluntly.  
  
Harry huffed, "I'm not going to throw the game."  
  
The Gryffindor team nodded, and moments later found themselves taking their positions on the pitch.  
  
"Now remember, a good clean game," Madame Hooch said before throwing the Quaffle into the air.  
  
Harry tried not to look at Cho as they circled high above the pitch. She hovered close to him, "remember my challenge Harry."  
  
"I remember," he responded.  
  
She gave him a smile as she started tagging him, since he did have the better eye out of the two. Harry examined the pitch, scanning each and every inch of it. As he glanced at the Professor's stands his heart sank. Only Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall were in the stands. Hermione's word repeated themselves in Harry's head over and over, when suddenly his scar erupted into pain.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Cho asked flying next to him.  
  
He looked up at her, "something isn't right."  
  
Her eyes widened as she stared over towards the dark forest, "it's getting dark."  
  
Harry swallowed as he let his eyes wander towards the forest.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" she pleaded.  
  
Everyone in the stadium was watching and cheering, oblivious to what was unfolding.  
  
Then they appeared, tall dark figures that were the very definition of pain and misery.  
  
He didn't have to tell Cho what was wrong. She saw them for herself and began shaking uncontrollably. Harry grabbed her and pulled her onto his Firebolt. He motioned to Seamus and pointed to the forest.  
  
"Professor," Seamus said nudging Professor McGonagall as they looked in the direction Harry was pointing. She gasped before yanking the mic out of Seamus hand.  
  
"All students report to the castle at once!" she demanded, "everyone go quickly."  
  
Since only about a fourth of the student body could actually see what was approaching, the students sat motionless, puzzled to what was going on.  
  
"IT'S DEMENTORS! RUN!" Harry screamed as he struggled to keep Cho from falling out of his grip.  
  
The Dementors were closing in and Harry scar was burning more with every step they took.  
  
"We've got to get back to the castle!" Harry screamed at Ron and Ginny who were approaching him.  
  
They all took off towards the castle, but it looked like a swarm of bees trying to enter a bee hive at the same time.  
  
"They're never going to make it!" Ginny shrilled.  
  
Cho had gone completely pale as Harry shot towards an open window.  
  
"Go to the Room of Requirements," Harry instructed her  
  
He took off back towards the crowd of pushing screaming students where he spotted Neville and Hermione trying to fight their way through.  
  
"Hermione, give me your hand!" Harry screamed at her holding his hand out.  
  
"Harry, get back to the castle. You know you have trouble fighting Dementors!" she yelled back.  
  
"Give me your bloody hand!" Harry fussed back.  
  
She finally conceded, holding her hand out towards him. He jerked her up onto this Firebolt then dashed off to the same open window he had just dropped Cho off at.  
  
"I told Cho to go to the Room of Requirements, go!" Harry fussed before dashing back down towards the crowd.  
  
"Neville!" Harry called throwing his hand out towards him.  
  
He was about to grab Neville's hand when a group of hysterical students tried to pull him down off his broom. He narrowly made his way out of their clutches.  
  
"Shit!" Harry cursed. "NEVILLE, GO TO THE ROOM!"  
  
Neville nodded and some of the other DA members also heard him and were nodding as well.  
  
Harry flew into an above window, and was followed by Ron, Ginny, Pavarti and Dennis.  
  
"Where are we going?" Dennis asked nervously.  
  
"The Room of Requirements," Harry stated.  
  
After they turned the second corridor they ran into some of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team who was obviously heading to the same place.  
  
"Where is Cho?" Michael Corner asked suddenly.  
  
"She's fine, I sent her to the Room of Requirements," Harry replied, not slowing his pace.  
  
"House Cup," Harry spat as the door appeared and opened.  
  
"Harry," Hermione wailed throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Why in the world are the Dementors attacking Hogwarts, and how did they get past Dumbledores's charm?" Ginny wailed.  
  
The door busted open a moment later and a few of the Hufflepuff member pushed in.  
  
Hannah was sobbing hysterically as Zach was trying to comfort her.  
  
"Shit Harry, it's horrible. McGonagall and Hagrid were trying to fend off like a thousand Dementors, I doubt they are going to be very successful. We barely made it inside ourselves," Ernie spat throwing his head into his hands.  
  
The door opened again and Luna, Neville and Padma rushed in.  
  
"They were attacking students, we could hear them screaming," Padma cried.  
  
Cho was still shaking as Michael was rubbing the sides of her arms, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Where are the rest of the Professor?" Harry asked slightly impatiently.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, "we've got to get help."  
  
"It isn't like we can just floo over to the Order, we don't have any floo powder," Ron fussed.  
  
"Isn't this the Room of Requirements, if we want floo powder it should just appear," Ginny argued.  
  
The door to the room opened again and Terry Boot and Susan Bones made their appearance.  
  
"Okay, we're not flooing to the Order, not everyone in this room knows about the Order, and the secret keeper has to tell you it's location before you can get there. We're going to floo to the ministry," Harry instructed, "right into Minister Fudge's office."  
  
"We can't leave everyone here undefended, we have to do something," Ginny fussed.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "we can't do it ourself. We need Aurors, we aren't ready to take on an army of Dementors."  
  
"I'm not going," Harry suddenly said.  
  
Hermione and Ron both reared on Harry at the same time, "what?"  
  
"I'm staying. Ginny is right, we can't just leave," Harry repeated.  
  
Cho stood up, still shaking, "I'm staying with you."  
  
"No," Harry said instantly, "I'm doing it alone."  
  
"Like hell you are," Michael Corner argued.  
  
"I'm staying too," Neville said firmly.  
  
Zach Smith pulled Hannah into his chest, "you guys are crazy. We're students, we can't take on thousands of Dementors."  
  
"Harry, I hate to say it, but Smith is right," Ron agreed.  
  
"It's our choice if we stay, if you want to go, than go," Ginny argued.  
  
"I want to go, I don't want to stay," Hannah cried.  
  
A loud piercing scream made everyone jerk their heads up towards the door.  
  
"Whatever we do, we need to do it fast," Dennis said nervously.  
  
"I'm staying," Ginny said firmly.  
  
Ron looked at her, "absolutely not, mum would kill me!"  
  
"I'm staying too, my brother is still out there," Dennis seconded.  
  
"I also refuse to go, what if he who must not be named as a Horned Tooth Parsnel," Luna said seriously.  
  
Hermione looked worried, "Harry, I'll stay if you do, but I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron snapped.  
  
"I'm not leaving," Michael voiced suddenly.  
  
"Who wants to go?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm going," Zach spat.  
  
Hannah nodded as she continued to sob.  
  
"I'm going to, it just doesn't make sense to stay," Padma said, as she lowered her head in disappointment.  
  
"I hate to say it, but I agree with Padma," Paul Keebler.  
  
"I'm going to, we need to get help," Susan Bones argued, "it's suicide fighting like this."  
  
"Anyone else?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I agree with Susan, you guys can't stay and fight."  
  
"Harry, we're not leaving you!" Cho screamed, as she slowly started to control her shaking.  
  
"We divide into groups," Ginny started.  
  
"NO," Harry said instantly, "if we go, we go as a group."  
  
He looked over at Susan, "tell Dumbledore that we're going after the Purebloods United." 


	41. A Traitor in Our Midst

Okay, the adventure is starting, let me know how I'm doing. I'm not very good at adventure. This isn't repeat chapter, I accidentally got ahead of myself, the previous chapter should have been named Missing Professor. "My bad."  
  
The reason I didn't have the students fighting back, is because the spell to fend off the Dementors is a complex spell, and none of the DA has really preformed it. It is different just casting the spell, and casting it when Dementors are around.(as Harry warned in book five)  
  
I don't want to give anything away.so without further ado!  
  
Read and Review  
  
Nothing is My Own.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chapter Forty: A Traitor in Our Midst  
  
Hannah was shaking fiercely as she stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"It's okay, everything is going to be fine," Zach tried.  
  
She nodded through her tears, "Minister Fudge's Office at the Ministry of Magic."  
  
The fireplace erupted into a swirl of green flames and Hannah was gone. Susan grabbed the next handful as she looked at Harry.  
  
"We'll send help, just don't go do anything stupid like get yourselves killed, "she said as she threw her floo into the fireplace, "Minister Fudge's Office at the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Paul Keebler stood up next, "Cho, please reconsider. Your father is going to kill me if I leave you here."  
  
"No," she said firmly, "my father wouldn't run, and neither will I."  
  
"Minister Fudge's Office at the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Harry suddenly collapsed to his knees as a surge of pain shot though his skull.  
  
"Oh my God, they're coming," Padma shrilled, noticing the light shining underneath the door, suddenly disappear.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense, my scar doesn't hurt when I'm near Dementors," Harry said gripping his forehead.  
  
"Sorry," Luna apologized as she dropped the floo pot causing it to shatter on the floor.  
  
"Bloody hell," Hermione swore, dropping to her knees, "we're trapped."  
  
"Someone is at the door," Dennis said not blinking.  
  
"House Cup," a voice called from the opposite side.  
  
The group of students stood paralyzed as they all began to reach for their wands, waiting for the door to reveal what was on the opposite side.  
  
Harry was breathing heavily, "remember, disarm first, then hex."  
  
The door slowly started to open.  
  
"Accio wands!'  
  
The DA was completely taken off guard as all their wands came flying out of their hands and straight into Luna Lovegood's.  
  
"Luna, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron spat at her.  
  
"Back-up Weasel boy, or I'll curse you," she snapped.  
  
A group of hooded figures appeared at the open door, "good job Lovegood."  
  
"Luna," Harry stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"I guess you want to know why, don't you Harry?" she jeered, the dreamy tone of her voice vanished. "It is so simple, I finally realized something. There is no good or evil, there is only power and those to weak to seek it."  
  
"Our Master will be here soon," one of the cloaked figures hissed.  
  
Luna nodded, "bring Chang too, let us see what the famous Harry Potter is truly made of."  
  
"NO, leave her alone," Harry cried making a charge at the cloaked figures.  
  
"Crucio," Luna threw at him.  
  
Harry collapsed to the floor as Cho let out a high shrill.  
  
"You see Harry, there is a difference between threatening to use an unforgivable curse, and actually using it," Luna laughed.  
  
Hermione made a move to grab Luna's arm, when she turned the curse on her, "Curcio!"  
  
Harry was still catching his breath on the ground, as he saw his fellow DA members. Some of them were cowering in fear, and some of them had looks of disgust on their face.  
  
Luna finally muttered the counter curse, releasing Harry and Hermione from the Curcio curse.  
  
"What should we do with the rest of them?" asked the cloak figure Luna had handed most of the wands to.  
  
A cruel grin spread across Luna's face, "we'll wait until our Master tells us what to do with them. I'm pretty sure he'll find them expendable."  
  
Some of the cloaked figures had pushed Cho over towards Harry, and Luna lead them out the door by wand point.  
  
"Why? I thought you were my friend," Harry asked her as they slowly made their way to that hidden corridor.  
  
Luna narrowed her eyes, "you of all people should know why. Everyone always looking at me like I was a freak! My own housemates hiding my things and whispering insults under the breaths as I passed. You know what they call me don't you Harry? Loony Luna Lovegood."  
  
"Luna, please," Cho sobbed.  
  
Luna hissed, "shut-up you pathetic crybaby."  
  
"I trusted you. Why did you help me at the ministry last year?" Harry asked trying to stale for time.  
  
"Stupid boy, you honestly think I helped you. You didn't find it ironic that I was the only one left un-injured besides you? I'm the one who made sure you were coming to the Ministry of Magic for the prophecy," Luna bragged, "at least that the way it looked to my master. He thought I was brilliant when I told him about your fascination with the Execution Veil. I'm the one who suggested bringing the Death Journal into your life, to try to get the prophecy out of you. You were almost too clever, but I knew I could count on perfect Cho Chang to deliver it straight into your hands."  
  
Cho continued to sob as they walked ever closer to the statue of the screaming woman.  
  
"Everyone over looked me, thinking I was crazy or mad. I saw how pathetic Ravenclaws like you," she hissed pointing at Cho, "thought I didn't deserve to be sorted into your house. Turns out I was the cleverest out of the lot you."  
  
"But you failed, I didn't tell you the prophecy, I don't even know it myself," Harry lied.  
  
Luna nodded, "true, you were wiser than your little girlfriend. You didn't trust me."  
  
"Trust you?" Harry said confused.  
  
Luna laughed, "did you honestly think it was Torto or Sirius Black talking to you through that silly book? It was me, I've been playing you from the beginning, and I learned about your weakness in the process."  
  
"My weakness?" Harry pushed.  
  
"My house sister, perfect Cho Chang. Somehow I managed to convince her that she loves you."  
  
Cho threw her face into her hands as she started to shake.  
  
"Her weak mind was so easy to prey upon, but the night you came to rescue her, I knew I had you," Luna continued.  
  
"Followers of the Dark Lord," Luna said softly as they stood before the statue of the screaming woman.  
  
"What are you going to do with us?" Harry asked.  
  
Luna motioned for them to enter ahead of her. The passageway ended as it had before and Harry squeezed Cho's hand as they stepped though.  
  
"They'll be here soon," Luna said in a voice that was dark.  
  
Cho buried her head into Harry shoulder, paralyzed by fear and unable to speak.  
  
"What about your father, what about the Order?" Harry asked trying to comfort Cho, but failing due to his rising anger.  
  
"My father is a joke. He's the reason people never took me seriously, him and that stupid magazine, The Quibber. The only reason I agreed to that article Skeeter wrote last year was because I was hoping it would have a reverse effect. Ironically, it was the first piece anybody actually took seriously," Luna ranted.  
  
"Harry, what prophesy?" Cho tried to whisper.  
  
"Oh dear Cho, you mean the love of your life hasn't told you about his fate? Go ahead tell her Harry," Luna jeered.  
  
The room spun in front of Harry's eyes as he thought about seizing Luna's wand and striking her down with the killing curse , "go to hell," he hissed.  
  
Luna laughed, "oh poor Harry, since he is the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. My father is a fool just like your parents were. There is no point in denying the Dark Lord, he can make everything you ever dreamt of come true."  
  
"How, when he's making you beg for mercy as he laughs at your pain?" Harry spat back .  
  
"You have no idea how powerful he is. My father wasn't the love of my mother's life. A true servant of the Dark Lord, and one of his most prized minions was, you know him Harry, he killed your parents." Luna said darkly.  
  
The torches in the room erupted awake as Harry clinched his scar in pain. Luna smirked as she fell her knees.  
  
"Master I have done as you have commanded," she said obediently.  
  
Cho gasped as Voldemort suddenly appeared out of the darkness followed by an small army of the Death Eaters behind him.  
  
"The famous Harry Potter, we meet again," Voldemort said, causing Harry to shutter.  
  
"And a new friend, perhaps the lady in young Potter's life?"  
  
"Leave her alone," Harry warned, "this is between you and me, she has nothing to do with it."  
  
Voldemort lifted his wand and sent a shock of what looked like electricity through Harry's body, "on the contrary, she is very much a part of my plan."  
  
Cho looked terrified as Luna forced her up to her wobbling feet.  
  
"She is very beautiful Harry. She has the same terrified look your mother had, before I killed her. Bravery is nothing more than the stupidity fools," Voldemort said in his snake like tone, his yellow eyes burning from beneath his cloak.  
  
"You can't kill me!" Harry yelled.  
  
Voldemort narrowed his yellow eyes, "and why would that be?"  
  
"You want to know the prophecy? You can't live without me! If I die, so do you," Harry lied, trying to keep on a poker face.  
  
"Legimens," Voldemort hissed sending Harry to his knees.  
  
Never has he ever been hit with such a powerful mind breaking curse, he fought hard to hold his thought, to keep his mind closed. He concentrated on every ouch of Occlemency he had in him.  
  
"So, we've been learning Occlemency," Voldemort smirked.  
  
"He's lying master," one of his Death Eaters accused.  
  
"Perhaps, but do I really want to take that chance?" the Dark Lord continued.  
  
Cho tried to make a lunge towards Harry on the floor but Luna grabbed her arm and threw her back.  
  
"Bring the Ambassador Chang's daughter to me," Voldemort commanded.  
  
Harry was down on his hands and knees panting heavily, trying to keep from blacking out when the movement of Cho towards Voldemort gave him an overwhelming sense of courage. He tried to lift himself to his feet but his body was too exhausted.  
  
"You killed him, you killed Cedric," Cho whimpered, shaking terribly before the Dark Lord's presence.  
  
Voldemort sneered, "full of spirit this one, she'll make a wonderful addition to my ranks."  
  
"Leave her alone," Harry wailed.  
  
"If I can't kill you, than you just won't die," the Dark Lord hissed and then began to laugh loudly.  
  
Harry finally started gaining his composure, "Dumbledore will be here any minuet."  
  
"Dumbledore, I've attacked him at his strongest point. He's nothing compared to the Great Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry saw the Death Eater moving something out of the corner of his eye, the voices calling to him from behind the tattered black cloth.  
  
Cho's hands flew up to her mouth as she watched mesmerized by what she was seeing.  
  
"I'm sure you precious Godfather is waiting for you just on the other side," Voldemort laughed as he nodded to his Death Eaters.  
  
Cho screamed as they started pulling him towards the tattered cloth, somehow he felt a sense of peace rushing through him as they inched him closer and closer. The laughs were growing from Voldemort's Death Eaters. This was the end. He couldn't see any way out of this.  
  
"Oh please no," Cho wailed, trying to pull out of his captors grips, "Harry, I love you."  
  
Harry felt his heart stop, what did she expect him to do. He had no doubt Voldemort would place her under the Imperio curse, that what he had meant by join his ranks. No he couldn't leave her, he couldn't let Voldemort corrupt her mind.  
  
"NO!" Harry shrilled, starting to struggle back with all his might, but it was useless, the Death Eaters kept laughing. 


	42. The Battle of Wits and Wands

Sorry for the delay, but I had to re-write this chapter a few times. It still isn't exactly how I pictured it, but...  
  
Without Further Ado...  
  
Read and Review  
  
Nothing is My Own  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter Forty-One: The Battle of Wits and Wands  
  
Cho was screaming loudly and trying to pull her way towards Harry. Pulling like an ox against a mountain. "Please no, this isn't happening!"  
  
Harry fought as his feet inched closer and closer towards the tattered cloth.  
  
"Don't fear death Harry, I hear it's quite peaceful," Luna jeered as she joined in the insane laughter of the Death Eaters around her.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled again.  
  
Voldemort's yellow eyes burned into Harry, "thought you were clever, but in the end remember who won. I never lose Harry Potter, never."  
  
Suddenly Harry felt fear taking complete control of him as his foot dangled dangerously close to the black cloth, this was it, in a second he would be dead, or as good as dead. All this time, he never realized it, but he wasn't ready to die. His eyes misted as he fought to keep what little dignity he had left, he wasn't going to let Voldemort see him cry for his life.  
  
"AH!" one the Dementors cried releasing Harry's arm, followed by a similar reaction from the second one holding on to him.  
  
"What are you doing you fools!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
One graveled towards his master holding up his scalded hands, "master, we can't touch him."  
  
"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort shot a green flash of light out of the end of his wand as the Death Eater fell dead.  
  
Cho eyes widened as she looked at Harry, she finally understood how Cedric had died.  
  
"Harry Potter, so think you've cheated me out of your death once again," Voldemort began, "go through the veil."  
  
"What would I do that?" Harry retorted back, staring his nemesis straight into the eye.  
  
Voldemort laughed loudly, "because, your weakness betrays you. Go through the veil or.." he slowly moved his wand towards Cho, "she dies."  
  
Harry felt his heart sank, as he stood there unsure of what do to.  
  
"NO HARRY!" Cho cried, still struggling against the Death Eaters holding her.  
  
"How do I know you won't kill her off once I'm gone?" Harry spat.  
  
Voldemort laughed and his Death Eaters joined him, "of course, you have my word as a wizard."  
  
"Harry, please!" Cho begged.  
  
Harry made a motion towards the tattered black veil, the voiced behind it calling to him, beckoning him to join them.  
  
"YOU CAN'T!" Cho shrilled.  
  
Harry was just inches away from the veil as it's cool breeze tickled his nose, all he had to do was let himself fall.  
  
"HARRY!" he heard someone who was not Cho scream and he looked up.  
  
Remus Lupin was leaning over the edge of the upper balcony in the large chamber. Behind him was a group of Auror from the ministry of magic.  
  
"KILL THEM!" Voldemort hissed as he pointed his wand at Cho.  
  
"NO!" Harry shrilled running towards her with all his might.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
Cho stood like a deer in headlight as the flash of green light jetted towards her. Suddenly Harry made contact with her throwing her to the floor in barely the nick of time.  
  
Cho was shaking but nodded to Harry as the two jumped up to find some cover. The room had erupted into a full battle against the Death Eaters and the Order and Ministry Aurors.  
  
"We need our wands!" Harry said suddenly.  
  
Cho nodded, "Luna still has them."  
  
Harry didn't waste any time, he made a dash through the jets of spells and hexes towards the area he last saw Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Looking for something Potter?" Luna teased dangling his wand in front of her face.  
  
Harry stood with his fist clinched at his sides, he could tackle her, but she'd probably curse him before he got to her.  
  
"Give me my wand Luna." Harry warned.  
  
"Or what? You aren't exactly in the best position to be demanding things," Luna snapped back.  
  
Suddenly Cho tackled Luna from the back side causing her to fall forwards with a thud, Harry wand flew from her hand landing a few feet in front of him.  
  
"Stupid whore! Cutvasious" Luna swore throwing Cho off of her, and dashed through the crowd of fighting wizards.  
  
"Brilliant," Harry yelled at Cho as she grabbed her face.  
  
Luna has slashed her face open from the tip of her earlobe to her chin. She was bleeding, but looked immensely satisfied with herself.  
  
"Are you okay," Harry asked concerned as he noticed the blood trickling down her face.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Cho screamed, causing Harry to duck, narrowing missing some purple hex.  
  
"Harry, get out of here!" Professor O'Riley screamed at him as she faced off wand to wand with a Death Eater.  
  
He made a dash towards Cho, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of harms way.  
  
Suddenly one of the Death Eaters came flying, through the air, landing in front of Cho and Harry. His dark hood revealed the face of someone from Harry's past.  
  
"Crouch!" Harry shrilled, "it can't be."  
  
"Quite you stupid boy!" the Death Eater hissed, "just get out of here!"  
  
Harry and Cho reached the bottom of the stair case leading to the upper level of the chamber when something he had seen play from his past catch his eye.  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed as he saw December O'Riley fall dangerously close to the veil.  
  
Her right arm had passed through the black cloth and the blew viciously in the wind.  
  
Harry ran as fast as he feet would carry him catching her by her opposite hand, as an unseen force on the opposite side, slowly started pulling her in.  
  
"Harry!" Cho screamed after him, when a jet of red light caught her in the chest and slammed her into the wall. She fell and crumpled to the floor.  
  
Harry made a dive towards his Defense Professor catching her hand.  
  
"Now, you die," he heard a voice that had once seemed so innocent and dreamy say in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and waited for the jet of green light to hit him, but it never impacted.  
  
"NO!" Luna hissed.  
  
When he opened his eyes he saw a limp body of a Death Eater laying before him.  
  
"Expelliarmus," Harry yelled thowing a disarming spell at Luna Lovegood.  
  
She shrilled in shock and again disappeared. December O'Riley's head was half-way into the veil as Harry braced his legs against the side wall pulling with all his might. He wasn't going to lose her.  
  
"Let me go Harry," she said to him, as her stern face seemed prepared to except death.  
  
"NO!" Remus Lupin yelled joining Harry in his tug-o-war against death.  
  
"They've got me, you can't fight them all," December said before her head disappeared behind the veil.  
  
"I'm not losing you!" Remus screamed as he seemed to be tugging for his own life.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his passion.  
  
"Lupin, what in Merlin's name do you think your doing, it's too late!" Moody fussed from across the room.  
  
"NO!" Remus said stern fully, "she isn't all the way through yet."  
  
Moody flung his arms and muttered something about foolishness before helping in the tugging effort.  
  
"You can't cheat death! Moody lectured, as he pulled as hard as he could (well considering how difficult it was to pull with a wooden leg.)  
  
It scene seemed so surreal as the battle continued before Harry's eyes. Wizards and witching laying wide-eye and motionless on the floor around him. So many lives lost in so little a period of time.  
  
"It's too late!" Moody growled again.  
  
Tonks was now helping them fight against the veil, but the harder they pulled the farther December O'Riley disappeared.  
  
"Let her go! It's going to suck us in too!" Moody continued.  
  
"NO," Remus spat as his arm barely escaped the veil.  
  
Suddenly the veil blew hard knocking the lot of them back ten feet. What remained of December O'Riley laid motionless, half engulf by the veil. The tatter piece of black cloth blew again and December O'Riley rose to her feet in tears.  
  
"December!" Remus cried embracing her into a hug.  
  
"He saved me," she cried, tears of joy and remorse streaming down her face.  
  
"Sirius," Harry whispered.  
  
"No time for tears, we have Death Eaters to capture!" Moody croaked before dashing back off into battle.  
  
A deep feeling a dread hit Harry as he remember Cho slamming into the wall, he started to sprint off towards her when he tripped over the figured that had come between him and the killing curse.  
  
"Rictus Orphill," Remus screamed hitting a Death Eater behind Harry square in the stomach.  
  
"Get out of here Harry!" he spat before joining the rest of the Auror in the battle.  
  
He continued on his original path towards Cho. She hadn't moved from the spot she had crumpled onto the floor. A puddle of blood surrounding her usually flawless face.  
  
"Cho," Harry said sliding to his knees beside her, "girl wake up."  
  
She let out a soft moan, he knew he couldn't leave her here in this battle. He scooped he up in his arms and dash madly up the stairs. The battle seemed to be everywhere, even in the corridor past the statue of the screaming lady. Harry pushed dangerously past several close calls, as the bleeding Ravenclaw dangling helpless in his arms.  
  
"Expecto patronum," he heard shouted from behind him, and when he saw an otter charging past him into the darkness he knew it was sent by Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted, "it's me."  
  
"Harry!" she yelled, "I thought you were a Dementor!"  
  
Only about half the group he had left in the Room of Requirements approached him.  
  
"It's Luna! I can't believe it's Luna. Oh my God!" Hermione muttered as she approached.  
  
"Is she alive?" Pavarti asked pointed at the bleeding Cho in Harry's arm.  
  
"Yea, she's just took a bad hit," Harry sighed as he looked at his group nervously, "where is everybody else?"  
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione started to cry, "it's horrible, the Dementors attacked us when we were trying to get our wands back from the Death Eaters."  
  
"Is everybody okay?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny continued for Hermione, " we don't know, we're trying to find everyone, we all scattered and ran."  
  
A cold chill shot up Harry's spine as he heard the familiar sounds of deep breathing approaching down the hallways, he looked at everyone who could clearly see what was approaching, "RUN!"  
  
They all took off down the corridor as fast as they could, "GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM! IT'S THE CLOSEST SAFE SPOT!" Harry yelled.  
  
"NO, HUFFLEPUFF IS CLOSER!" Ernie interjected making a sharp right turn, that everybody followed.  
  
"Clover Dasmels," Ernie screamed as they ran towards an suit of armor at the end of the corridor.  
  
The suit of armor obediently opened the passageway into the Hufflepuff common room and the group of students ran in. It look similar to the Gryffindor common room, only decorated in different colors, and there were no lions on the wall, instead the proud badger stood in its place.  
  
Harry sat Cho down the couch and propped her head up with a pillow.  
  
"She's bleeding an awful lot," Padma said with her hands covering her mouth.  
  
"Does anybody know any healing charms?" Harry asked holding his robe to her face to suppress the bleeding.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "healing charms can go terrible wrong if you don't know how to do them properly, remember what Professor Lockhart did to your arm when he tried to mend your broken bones? We could end up doing more harm than good."  
  
Michael Smith knelt beside Harry, "but she could bleed to death if we don't do something. If anyone can do a healing charm, you can Hermione."  
  
"The Dementors, I think their coming!" Ginny said pointing at the darkness now creeping under the door.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Harry said suddenly.  
  
"The window!" Ernie suggested rushing towards the main window in the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
"We're too far off the ground, we can's jump that far," Hermione insisted.  
  
"Harry can summon his Firebolt!" Pavarti suggested.  
  
"The door!" Ginny shrilled as it slowly started to creak open.  
  
Harry raised his wand and closed his eyes, he had done it before. He had created a corporeal patronus that was powerful enough to fend off at least a hundred Dementors.  
  
"Expecto patronum," Harry screamed as a beautiful white stag erupted from Harry wand and charged the door.  
  
The door busted open as Harry's corporeal patronus meshed with a cloud of silver that was approaching from the opposite direction. It was enough and the three Dementors back away. Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley stood on the opposite side of the corridor, Neville with his wand extended.  
  
"I did it," he muttered, "I created a patronum."  
  
"Get in here!" Ernie yelled as the two boys broke into a sprint towards the common room.  
  
"This is just awful, what are we going to do?" Padma said hysterical.  
  
Hermione was helping Harry hold his blood soaked robe to Cho's face, "we need to find Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"We don't have time, you can do it Hermione, I know you can," Harry urged her, noticing Cho getting paler by the second.  
  
Hermione looked nervous as she pulled out her wand.  
  
"Clotaliuulation Stillutiaous Emendo," Hermione muttered, tapping her wand softy to Cho's open wound.  
  
"YOU DID IT!" Michael Corner exclaimed embracing Hermione in a congratulation hug.  
  
Ron's face turned bright red, as he gave Michael a death look.  
  
"She's still unconscious," Harry stated the obvious.  
  
"Oh course she is, I probably didn't do it properly. It could take hours before she wakes up," Hermione said putting her wand back into her robes.  
  
Pavarti Patil let out a scream, "there coming, about seven of them!"  
  
The door to he Hufflepuff common room still laid wide-open, and plain as day the tall grim-reaper like figures were making their way back down the hallways.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand again, "Expecto patronum!"  
  
"We've got to get out here!" Harry instructed handing Cho over to Michael. "We need to get to Dumbledore's office. The password it GRAWP."  
  
The students took off in a run behind Harry as they tried to make their way to the corridor that housed the Head Master's office.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she noticed about twelve Dementors closing in on them.  
  
Harry held his breath, "don't look back!"  
  
"Expelliarmus Utomamaous."  
  
Harry felt his feet fly out from underneath him as he came crashing down face down into the stone floor.  
  
"Why if it isn't wee baby Potter, still morning my dear cousin's death?" a cackling voice teased as she stood above him cloaked in black, with her outstretched wand.  
  
Harry slowly lifted his head, glancing behind to see if anyone in his group hadn't been disarmed. They all laid on the floor next to him.  
  
"Harry Potter, I grow impatient with you," a snake like voice hissed, as two cold yellow eyes drew near.  
  
"Voldemort!" Hermione bellowed, being it was the first time she had actually seen the Dark Lord.  
  
"Cruico!" Voldemort pointed toward Hermione as she crumbled on the floor in pain.  
  
The Dark Lord laughed hysterically, and Harry took the distraction to reach for his wand.  
  
"Take it off her!" Harry warned rising to his feet.  
  
"I admire your courage, as foolish as it is. Therefore I will give you one last chance to save your friends," Voldemort spat, not faltering his curse on Hermione.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "I will not compromise with you."  
  
"I was once like you. Then I discovered the promise of power. I could give you things you've never dreamed possible. I see it in your face, the thirst for revenge. Nobody will every look down on you again. Wizards will cower at the mere mention of your name."  
  
The Death Eater on Voldemort right looked up at his master, then back down towards Harry, as if trying to decide something.  
  
"I'm not like you," Harry said dangerously.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" the Dark Lord said sharply, as Dennis Creevy smashed into the cold floor.  
  
Padma screamed loudly as he collapsed next her , his eyes staring blankly back up at her.  
  
"I'll do you a favor, you can choose who's next or," the Dark Lord teased.  
  
Harry pointed his wand forcefully, "Why not just use the Imperio Curse on me?"  
  
"Because, your mind isn't weak enough," Voldemort said, pointed his wand at Padma Patil. "Should she be next, young Potter?"  
  
"No!" Harry demanded, wishing he was more powerful, wishing he could duel with Voldemort like Dumbledore had. He knew if he threw a spell, they were all dead.  
  
"If I say I will join you, will you leave them alone?" Harry spat hatefully.  
  
Voldemort laughed, "of course, but it isn't that simple. You must sell me your soul, by taking my Dark Mark."  
  
"Harry, you can't!" Ron yelled.  
  
"And if I refuse?" Harry bellowed.  
  
"There are things so much worse than death Harry. You'll hear their screams for the rest of your life. I'll make them suffer, there are much more painful ways of killing a wizard than Avada Kedavra."  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange grabbed Pavarti Patil off the stone floor, holding her by wand point, as an insane cackle left her lips.  
  
Harry felt tears stinging his face as he struggled internally on the decision he had to make.  
  
He wanted to tear Voldemort apart, limb by limb with his bare hands. A look of twisted fury etched on his face.  
  
"You know as well as I do, even if I took your Mark, I'd never be loyal to you," Harry hissed raising his wand to a defensive position.  
  
"Harry," Michael muttered shielding Cho with his own body.  
  
"Rictus Corprus!" Harry screamed from the end of his wand causing Voldemort to fly backwards.  
  
"STUPID FOOL!" the Dark Lord hissed. "You've just sealed your friends fates!"  
  
Voldemort raised his wand and charged towards the group when the silent Death Eater on his right seized his right arm as Voldemort threw the killing curse in the direction of Pavarti Patil.  
  
"RUN!" the cloaked figured yelled as Voldemort smashed him to the ground.  
  
"Wormtail, you idiot!" Voldemort hissed placing the Curico curse on him.Pavarti Patil staring blankly at the scorched spot on the wall just above her head.  
  
Hemione was still twitching violently, as Harry threw the counter curse on her quickly during the distraction.  
  
Several of the fallen group tried to flee and were half way down the corridor when Voldemort raised his wand again. Harry dashing in front of him, dangerously.  
  
"Our wands are brothers. If you throw as curse, I'll return it and connect our wands again," Harry warned.  
  
"If the prophecy says that you and I can only co-exists together, than mark my word, you will join me," Voldemort swore before turning to Wormtail and laughing. He flicked his wand and shear wind blew Harry off his feet and sent him crashing into the castle wall, and like the wind. Voldemort was gone again. 


	43. The Perils of the Unknown

This chapter is short because I have the flu, and I figured you guys didn't want to wait three more days before an update.  
  
I'm honestly flattered by how many of you guys are enjoying my story. Well, without further ado.  
  
I promise I will explain everything in my final author's notes, I wanted everything to move fast at the end.  
  
It is Crouch Jr. which Harry sees during the battle, and no it's wasn't Crouch who jumped between Harry and Luna's killing curse. It was just unanimous Death Eater who moved into the wrong place at the wrong time. Another demonstration of how fate is on Harry's side.  
  
If you look at the chapter the Art of Eavesdropping, you'll understand where Crouch came from. Crouch is laying in a bed somewhere, soulless, but still alive. I believe Snape is using Polyjuice Potion, and disguising himself at Crouch Jr. to break into Voldemort's inner circle. (Just a theory)  
  
read and review  
  
nothing is my own  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter Forty-Two: Perils of the Unknown  
  
The sun light burned through the shallow eyelids of Harry's eyes as his head ached. He cracked his eyes awake looking around the crowded hospital wing.  
  
"Thank heavens Mr. Potter, I was beginning to wonder if you planning on joining us again," Madame Pomfrey fussed, rushing over to his side.  
  
Harry reached for his glasses, which as he predicted were on the night table beside his bed. As the scene slowly came into focus his heart constricted in his chest. So many beds were filled, with student with blank looks etched on their faces.  
  
"Oh my," Harry started but trailed off as he searched the room with his eyes.  
  
Madame Pomfrey's eyes were heavy and dark as she forced a smile upon him, "it was terrible Mr. Potter. I'm not sure we'll be able to save any of them."  
  
He had seen those blank looks before, the look of the victims of the Dementor's kiss.  
  
"How many," Harry barely managed to choke out.  
  
"Twenty-six," said a strong grandfatherly voice, who was suddenly sitting next to Harry.  
  
"I'm afraid we underestimated how desperate Voldemort was, and we didn't have enough warning of this attack. We knew it was likely to occur, but never at this magnitude," Dumbledore said solely with a sadness deep in his voice.  
  
"How many killed?" Harry asked, although he knew he didn't want to know.  
  
"Only five Aurors or Order members were actually killed, add that to the twenty-six Dementor victims. We captured several Death Eaters, including Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore answered honestly.  
  
Harry felt his stomach sink, "I lied to Voldemort about the prophecy."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head, "I know Harry, that is why I am here at your bedside. I insisted to myself that I be present when you awake, as we have many things to discuss."  
  
"Is everyone okay, I suppose I was knocked out," Harry said slowly, trying to piece together in the foggy memory in his head.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "I wish I was the bearer of better news. Mr. Dennis Creevy was killed by the killing curse, as you may remember. Miss Chang is still recovering, she was hit by a very powerful hex. I'm afraid the fate for you friend Luna is far worse."  
  
"Luna turned," Harry said hatefully, as his memories came rushing back.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "we mustn't give up on her yet. Sometimes it takes guidance and love to turn one back on the path of good."  
  
Harry bit his lip, "perhaps Voldemort is right, there is no good or evil."  
  
"Ah, but he isn't. Voldemort wishes to believe how he believes because he doesn't want the burden of the consequences of his actions on his conscience. His most prized quality will be his undoing."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "I can't do it sir. I can't beat him."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "you will though, when you're ready."  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew has requested a word with you. I think it is wise if you speak to him, and listen to what he has to say. Maybe in his words, you can find what you are so desperately searching for," Dumbledore continued.  
  
"I've been given an impossible task. Every time I turn around someone around me is being killed or worse!" Harry spat, feeling the anger rise in him at the mention of Pettigrew's name.  
  
"You are searching Harry. You are searching for a meaning to all of this, but there isn't an answer or an explanation. It just is. Prophecies are never wrong, but seldom tell us the whole truth. You have been given a choice, the same choice Tom Riddle made when he was your age. Your decision will shape your course. I believe Voldemort will tempt you to his side, and you Harry must be ready to make a choice. Are you willing to sacrifice everything dear to you for what you believe in your heart to be right, or are you willing to forget what your heart tells you," Dumbledore continued, "Tom is right about one thing. There is no good or evil, there is only power, but how we choose to use that power defines us."  
  
Harry sighed, "Dennis Creevy is dead because of me. Cedric Diggory is dead because of me, and Sirius is dead because of me. How am I suppose to carry on when I don't even know what my heart believes anymore."  
  
Dumbledore laughed lightly, "you know the answer to that already. You've always known. I remember your father asking me a similar question when he was in his sixth year. He had his heart set on a certain young lady, and one day he asked me why we carry on when the task before us seems impossible. You know what I told him?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"I told him we carry on, because we don't know any other course to follow. I can not tell you the outcome of this war we are now fighting. I can not predict who will live and who will die. All I know is that the course of history will complete itself, and things will go on. The great forces that guide our would will once again come to order, and our story will become legend. All we can do is live Harry, we have no other choice."  
  
"I feel so numb. I wish it was over," Harry muttered miserably as he stared at the cold stone wall before him, his emotions confused and torn. His green eyes clouded with tears.  
  
"We all wish for the same resolution. It is our choice that define us Harry, you mustn't give up, if you give up, than Voldemort has already won," Dumledore said sternly.  
  
Harry felt tears streaming down his face, "I don't understand my purpose. Why is my life so cursed! What did I do to deserve such a fate!"  
  
"What one man sees as a curse, another man sees as a gift. I do not know the answer to your questions, it is one of the perils of the unknown."  
  
"Why did you keep things from me this year!" Harry finally yelled losing control of his temper.  
  
Dumbledore's smile faded, "that is your point of view. I could ask you the same question. Why did you not come to me when Luna introduced you to the Torto Scripture? Why did you not come to me when Miss Chang started losing herself? Why did you not just ask for my advice."  
  
"I tired, you were never there!" Harry argued.  
  
"I told you once, not long ago. I will always be there, for those who need me. Voldemort caught me off guard, and I did not anticipate such a bold attack. If I had known where his desperation would lead him, I would have never lowered my defenses."  
  
"How did he get past the charms you and Professor Flitwick set?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, the greatest lesson a wizard can learn, is no charm is full proof. A lesson I forgot," the Head Master admitted lowering his head. "I just pray the fate of this school does not depend on my failure to protect it."  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat, "I believe a heirloom of yours resides in my office. I will make certain that the Office for the Underage Use of Magic is aware you will be using it this summer. Remember those who have fallen by what they have done, not by what they left undone."  
  
There were so many blank faces, if Hogwarts wasn't safe, was anywhere?  
  
He smashed his head back into his pillow, his face crunched with disgust. He knew what Madame Pomfrey had meant by she didn't know if they could save any of them. The Dementors had taken their souls, there wasn't any getting them back. Their fate, was one worse than death.  
  
"Harry!" he heard the ecstatic voice of Hermione call as he saw her and Ron rushing past the taken hospital beds.  
  
Harry swallowed hard to clear his throat, but he couldn't find his voice. He felt so much rage as his tears streamed down his face, he didn't even bother to wipe them off .  
  
"Madame Pomfrey just told us you were awake," Ron said softly, not allowing himself to focus on those vacant faces around them.  
  
"I should have died," Harry finally stammered out, "it's never going to stop."  
  
Even Hermione couldn't find the words to say as Harry's eyes pierced the ceiling.  
  
"We weren't the only ones who fought back," Hermione finally whispered, "I seriously doubt Voldemort is going to try an attack like that again."  
  
"Why, did too many of his precious Death Eaters get kissed by his Dementors?" Harry spat hatefully.  
  
"Harry, you've got to look on the bright side. We won, he didn't take the school," Ron tried to explain.  
  
"You guys don't get it do you? He didn't want to take the school, he wanted to prove he wasn't afraid of Dumbledore, that he could attack him where everyone thought Dumbledore was the strongest. He proved his point," Harry argued back.  
  
Hermione lowered her head, conceding that Harry was right, but never vocally admitting it.  
  
"You didn't see them duel, Voldemort and Dumbledore. They knew more magic than I even knew existed," Harry continued, "I lied to Voldemort, and Dennis Creevy is dead because of that lie."  
  
"Dennis Creevy is dead because Voldemort killed him, not you," Hermione replied forcefully.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled, "Dennis is dead because I told Voldemort that the prophecy said that he could not live if I died, but I lied! It says neither can live while the other survives!"  
  
Hermione gasped, as Ron sat motionless.  
  
"I'M THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO DESTORY HIM. I WAS MARKED HIS EQUAL! I HAVE THE SOME POWER HE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT! I EITHER HAVE TO KILL HIM OR HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Harry shrilled, finally letting everything he had held in for so long come out.  
  
"IT'S MY FAULT SIRIUS IS DEAD, BECAUSE YOU TWO WERE RIGHT. I ALWAYS HAVE TO PLAY THE HERO! IF I HADN'T TOLD EVERYONE TO MEET BACK IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS, IF I HADN'T LET YOU FORCE ME BACK INTO STARTING THE DA, IF I HADN'T PLAYED THE DAMN HERO AGAIN, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED. IF I HAD JUST TOLD DUMBLEDORE."  
  
"Mate, you are one of the bravest people I've ever known. I'd follow you even if you weren't leading me anywhere," Ron suddenly said, not letting his eyes blink as he spoke.  
  
"Me too," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't" Harry quivered as tears continued to stream down his face.  
  
Hermione smiled as she grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it, "do you realize if it wasn't for you, how many more of us would have died? Student rose against things they were terrified of. Neville, look what you've done for Neville? Do you think Cho would be as brave as she was, if it wasn't for you?"  
  
"What about Ginny? If it wasn't for you Harry, Ginny would be dead," Ron added.  
  
"And don't forget December O'Riley," chimed in a third voice causing the trio to jerk their heads up.  
  
"Feeling better?" Professor O'Riley inquired, her arm fastened tightly in a sling.  
  
"Alright," Harry mouth quietly observing her injuries.  
  
She smiled and looked over at Hermione and Ron, "would you two mind giving me and Harry a moment?"  
  
"No professor," Hermione replied, grabbing Ron by the arm as she drug him out behind her.  
  
"I owe you thank-you," she said sincerely taking a seat next to his bed.  
  
Harry watched her nervously, remembering vaguely what she had said as she had resurfaced from the veil.  
  
Her swollen eyes told a story of pain and loss as she visibly fought back tears, "I saw him you know. He wanted me to tell you to quit mopping, because you have a Dark Lord to defeat."  
  
"Sirius?" Harry choked out.  
  
She nodded confirming his guess, "Remus told me how close you two grew. It doesn't surprise me, you couldn't wedge a stick between him and James."  
  
"Have you seen Wormtail?" Harry continued, watching her reaction carefully.  
  
She sighed, "no, Remus has spoken with him, but I can't face him. You really can't blame him for what happened, he was always so nervous and afraid of being left out. I'm guessing when the Marauders starting growing apart, he needed someone else to hide behind," she wiped a few tears from her face, "I've blamed him for a long time. I blamed him for Beth's death, I blamed him James and Lily, for Sirius. The one I should be blaming is myself, because I could have saved them all, if I had only opened my eyes."  
  
"Wormtail is a traitor," Harry hissed, shocked by her defense of him.  
  
"I'm not saying what he did was right Harry, but it isn't all his fault. I wish I had just opened my eyes, it wasn't Peter that betrayed us first, it was Dreamy, Dreamy Johnston Lovegood. Luna's mother," she said softly.  
  
"I'm not following you professor," Harry confessed.  
  
December let out a chuckle, "Dreamy, was our tagalong. I was especially mean to her, trying to ditch her in the hallways, hiding her things, laughing at her. I should have known she'd be the first to turn. I couldn't figure out why she latched on to Peter, but I guess it makes perfect sense. He was the weakest one out of his friends, and the most vulnerable."  
  
Harry shook his head, "I'm still not following you, why are you telling me all this?"  
  
"Because there are something you need to understand before you look into your parents pensive. When you're are young, you do some foolish things. Me and your Godfather had a relationship, once," she stopped as if she was looking for the words to say, "I guess you could say I came between Sirius and Remus's friendship, and it gave Dreamy the opportunity to steal Peter's soul. She prey on his fears, and we were all to caught up in our own lives to even notice."  
  
"Did he tell Remus this?" Harry inquired.  
  
She nodded lightly, as if she was thinking about a forgotten memory.  
  
"HE'S LIEING!" Harry shouted, feeling an overwhelming sense of anger sweep through him.  
  
"Perhaps, but reflecting back on everything that's happened, I don't think he is. Dreamy was always obsessed with death, it took her life. She was obsessed with death because she wanted to bring Voldemort back, or maybe she was trying to bring back Peter. When she died both were thought to be dead," Professor O'Riley rambled. "I'm asking for your forgiveness ahead of time. There are some things in that small bowl, that I should have looked at before I did. The key to Sirius's innocence is in that bowl, and I waited fifteen years before looking into it."  
  
"That's why his names been cleared, you found proof?" Harry asked suddenly, as the pieced came crashing down.  
  
"Forgive me Harry, if I had known." she took a deep breath, "he was the obvious suspect, everyone knew he was James and Lily's secret keeper, I was even there the day he drank the potion. I never in a million years would have thought that they would pick Peter over me, if they had decided to change."  
  
"You sentenced him to Azkaban! You knew him and yet you still didn't believe him?" Harry said angrily.  
  
December bowed her head, "it was a darker time then Harry, I didn't know who to trust. Regardless what you believe, I love your God Father deeply, and I would never have wanted to see him suffer as he did in Azkaban. I honestly didn't know, and I was afraid to face the truth. I was afraid that the pensive would confirm my worst fears, that Sirius killed them."  
  
"But he didn't," Harry countered, wishing he could make her disappear.  
  
"I know, but I can't do anything to change the past," she took another deep breath.  
  
"I'm sure you've heard that classes have been cancelled the rest of term, and I'm going back to the Auror academy," Professor O'Riley stated in an announcement. "It's going to be a bloody war I'm Harry, and we're going to need Aurors to fight it."  
  
"So you're leaving?" Harry affirmed.  
  
She nodded again, "yes, I'm heading back to go though applications for the summer class. Professor McGonagall tells me you wish you be an Auror."  
  
"I did," Harry said, as if he might have changed his mind.  
  
"Well, I'll keep my eye out for your name in next years batch. Your mother would have been so proud of the person you've become," she forced a smile, before leaving his bedside.  
  
The position had to be cursed, he had never had a complete year of Defense Against the Dark Arts, the teachers just kept leaving. One dead, one who didn't even know who he was, one was a werewolf, one an imposter, one a incompetent idiot and one who was rushing off to fight a war he started. 


	44. Winning the Battle and Facing the War

Read and review  
  
nothing is my own.  
  
**************************************  
  
Forty-Three: Winning the Battle and Facing the War  
  
The next week was misery for the boy who lived, everything he had learned, everything he had been told stewing in his mind. He didn't know who to hate, he didn't know who to trust. It had been a week and a half since the attack, it had been a week and a half since had seen Cho, but she had urgently sent him an owl, asking him to meet her in this cursed room.  
  
The Room of Requirements, no longer was a room of hope, but a preservation of memories that would not fade.  
  
"You will hear them screams for the rest of your life."  
  
He felt his fist slam into the cold wall as he remembered Voldemort's threats, nobody who knew him was safe.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Cho asked softly as she opened the door, which no longer had a password charm placed upon it.  
  
"You're early," Harry said, a little more coldly than he aimed too.  
  
She forced a smile, "you're always early, I figured there was no point in delaying."  
  
"What?" Harry asked looking at her. He had figured this was coming, she saw how cursed his life was. She saw how cursed a life with him by her side would be, and she had changed her mind.  
  
She took a seat, not taking her eyes off him, "I need to tell you something important."  
  
He reluctantly took a seat close to her, but not directly next to her. Cho laughed nervously as she pulled a letter out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"You've been excepted?" Harry asked astonished as he read the words.  
  
Dear Miss Chang,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into Auror training due to start this approaching July. If you choose to accept this appointment, please send word by owl no latter than June 1st. Congratulations of this outstanding honor.  
  
December Noel O'Riley  
  
Head Instructor of the Academy of Aurors  
  
Cho bit her bottom lip, "I applied on the spur of the moment, since I was taking all the required classes already. I never really expected to get in."  
  
Harry felt his throat restrict, "have you accepted the appointment?"  
  
Cho nodded slowly, "I responded this morning. I haven't even told my father yet."  
  
Harry had a feeling of anger spread up from his stomach and through his brain, "are you insane, you won't last a week out there."  
  
She frowned, "I'm not asking for your permission, I was just hoping to get some support."  
  
"You're the Ambassador of China's daughter, you should get as far away from this as you possibly can," Harry argued, knowing in his heart that if she took the position, Voldemort would kill her himself.  
  
"I know very well who my father is, I don't need you reminding me. I'm not going to run off and hide like a coward just because I can," Cho spat snatching the letter back from Harry.  
  
"Do you realize how dangerous it is out there? He'll kill you," Harry warned feeling his anger turn to panic.  
  
"I know Harry, but even if I don't do anything, he'll kill me," Cho stated "I'm already in danger, I think last week proved that."  
  
"Than separate yourself from me. Don't even talk to me. We can get Rita Skeeter to write an article about our break-up," Harry rambled.  
  
She laughed nervously, "you're being silly now. I'm doing it because it is the right thing to do, and."  
  
"And what?" Harry pushed.  
  
"I've asked Dumbledore if I can join the Order of the Phoenix," she said confidently.  
  
Harry shook his head, "you're completely mad! Do you have an early death wish?"  
  
"I'm not afraid to die," Cho said instantly, "I'm not going to stand back while Vol.Voldemort takes over everything."  
  
Harry Potter felt sick, he knew it wasn't his place to tell her she was a nutter. Look at everything he had faced, and he knew she was right, there wasn't any hiding from Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "just promise me you won't do anything stupid and get yourself killed."  
  
Cho leapt off her seat and embraced him into a hug, "thank-you Harry!"  
  
Harry blushed feeling awkward, "I know how stubborn you are, like it's going to accomplish anything by me making you mad."  
  
She pulled away and stared at the floor, "I was wondering if you could do me another favor?"  
  
"It depends?" Harry said cautiously.  
  
"Be there with me when I face my father at King's Crossing," Cho almost whispered.  
  
Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again, "why me?"  
  
"Because my father respects you, and he might not throw a huge tantrum if you're there," Cho confessed, shamefully. "Please."  
  
"I don't think me being there is going make your father any less upset," he choked out apprehensively.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, just hold my hand when I tell him. I always feel so much braver when your around," she pleaded batting her dark eyes.  
  
Harry caught a glimps of the scar that was now haunting her perfect face. She would remember the day they had fought Lord Voldemort every time she looked in the mirror. Slowly he reached out and touched her face, rubbing his thumb down her chin bone.  
  
"Oh course I'll come with you, although I still don't see what good it will do. I'll probably end up agreeing with your father," Harry finally said.  
  
Cho blushed as she leaned over and gave Harry a soft kiss, "thank-you Harry, for everything."  
  
The weeks passed slowly, and the hallways became emptier and emptier as students left early due to their parents' concerns. The night of the End of the Term feast had finally arrived. Harry walked down to the Great Hall with his fellow Gryffindors (the ones who were left.) The Hall was decorated in a regal blue as the eagle of Ravenclaw hung proudly throughout the hall.  
  
"Another year is gone. We have face many trials, this year and each of you have proven your worth and earned my respect. Whatever news travels to you this summer, do not lose heart. Remember Lord Voldemort attacked your home, your school and you stood against him," Dumbledore's eyes met Harry's.  
  
"Now for the awarding of the house cup. In fourth place with 210 points Hufflepuff."  
  
There was an applause throughout the hall.  
  
"In third place with 215 points Gryffindor."  
  
Harry felt disgusted, if they had won the Quidditch Tournament they would have easily taken first place again. While the other house applauded Harry lowered his head in shame.  
  
"In fourth place with 240 points Slytherin house."  
  
The Slytherin table roared with excitement, if they couldn't win the house cup, at least they Gyrffindor.  
  
"And if first place with 260 points Ravenclaw, well done."  
  
The Great Hall applauded loudly, at least the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws did.  
  
"I can't believe Slytherin beat us," Ron said viciously eyeing the table of snakes, "none of them even got kicked out of school."  
  
"It wasn't like we could identify any of them as Death Eaters Ron, we didn't see any of their faces," Hermione argued.  
  
"I'm willing to bet my right eye that Malfoy was in on it," Ron hissed again, as Harry suddenly lifted his head up.  
  
Ginny noticed at gave him a questionable look as he pulled out the potion that Professor Snape and O'Riley had given him.  
  
"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore announced as the food suddenly appeared.  
  
It was now or never Harry rose from his seat and headed over towards the side of the room the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table were placed.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" Ginny asked, but he didn't answer.  
  
She quickly rose to her feet to follow him, "Harry, what are you playing?"  
  
"I'm going to prove Malfoy took the mark once and for all," Harry spat holding up the vial.  
  
Ginny bit her lip, "you're going to need a distraction."  
  
Before Harry could object Ginny was rushing over to the Slytherin table. Harry dashed over to Cho and motioned for her to follow him.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
Harry leaned over and whispered into her ear, "when the Slytherin's aren't looking, slip this into Draco Malfoy's drink.  
  
"What?" she mouth, but Harry was already walking towards the Slytherins.  
  
"Got away with murder this time ferret face," Ginny taunted as she slowly walked by Malfoy.  
  
"What did you say to me you piece of wizarding trash," Malfoy hissed responding to her.  
  
"You really know how to sweet talk a lady," Ginny continued reaching discretely into her robes for her wand.  
  
"You a lady, you're nothing but a pathetic loser. You aren't good enough to lick the mud off my shoes," Malfoy spat drawing his wand while watching the teachers cautiously.  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy," Harry jumped in, suddenly standing next to Ginny.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "what are you going to do, hex me in front of all the teachers?"  
  
Harry grinned before lifting his wand, "I think you need to wash your mouth, Scourgify!"  
  
Pink soap bubbled poured from Malfoy's mouth as the Slytherin's jumped back in disgust. Cho grabbed the goblet in front of Malfoy discreetly pouring in the potion.  
  
"Here, tell him to drink this!" Cho said frantically handing the goblet to Goyle.  
  
"Draco," Goyle said instantly handing the goblet over to his ring leader.  
  
"What in heavens name is going on over here?" Professor McGonagall demanded walking across the floor towards the scene.  
  
Snape was close behind her with a took of wrath burning behind his eyes.  
  
"He attacked him professor!" Pansy Parkinson shrilled pointing at Harry.  
  
Malfoy was still spitting out pink bubbles, as the rest of the Great Hall erupted into laughter. Finally he turned up the Goblet trying to choke down what remained of his soapy problem. Harry could help but snicker at Malfoy's face when he collected himself.  
  
"Mr. Potter this is unacceptable, why did you use a Scourgify hex on Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall demanded.  
  
"Because he exists," Harry continued to chuckle.  
  
Snape eyes grew red with anger as he started to say something then suddenly stopped. His eyes drew back as he looked at Draco Malfoy. He shook his head and looked over at Harry, "Malfoy, a word in my chambers."  
  
The potion master turned quickly as Draco reluctantly followed him out of the hall.  
  
"A weeks worth of detention when you return next year," McGonagall handed down, watching Snape disappear.  
  
Cho smiled and held up the vial so Harry could see it was empty and McGonagall caught a glimpse of it too.  
  
"Very well Mr. Potter, you and your friends return to your table at once," McGonagall snapped before walking back over to Dumbledore and whispering something into his ear.  
  
The old headmaster nodded and rose from his seat, elegantly making his exit from the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry, what was that?" Cho asked with slight concern.  
  
Ginny bit her lip and listened anxiously to Harry's answer.  
  
"Proof that Draco has a secret," Harry replied vaguely.  
  
It wasn't exactly the happiest day of Harry's life, but it was far from the worst. Heading back to Privet Drive wasn't as dry this year, he needed some time away to reflect on everything. He'd be back soon enough.  
  
"So, are you going to Bulgaria this summer to visit Krum?" Ron finally blurted out after starting across the compartment at Hermione for the first fifteen minuets of the train ride back to Kings Crossing.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, "no, he didn't invite me to go visit him Bulgaria, he asked me to come meet him in Athens."  
  
"Greece?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "of course Athens, Greece. He asked me to accompany him to some kind of Quidditch award ceremony."  
  
"The International Quidditch Awards?" Ron almost shouted.  
  
"Sounds right," Hermione said with a nod.  
  
Ron mouth was hung wide open as he suddenly lost his words.  
  
Ginny let out a small chuckle, as she nudged her brother to collect himself.  
  
"So, did Michael ask you?" Cho inquired with a blush.  
  
Hermione smile suddenly faded as Ron's attention turned towards Cho.  
  
"Ask her what?" Ron pestered.  
  
Hermione huffed, "none of your business Ronald."  
  
Ginny again giggled, find great humor in her brother's predicament.  
  
"I thought you were going out with Michael again, he was passing notes to you in the Great Hall?" Ron said rearing on Ginny now.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "of course not, he was giving me a note to give to Hermione."  
  
Hermione was crimson red and giving Ginny a grimacing look.  
  
"Corner? How can you do that to Krum?" Ron continued on his confusion.  
  
"I thought you didn't like Krum?" Hermione retorted.  
  
Ron eyes swelled with anger and her turned his head back to the game of chess him and Harry were engaging in.  
  
It was so odd hearing everyone laughing again, it almost seemed like nothing had happened, but as the train slowly pulled into the station the reality of the situation came flooding back.  
  
"Harry, are you still coming with me?" Cho whispered desperately squeezing his hand.  
  
"I just need to tell my uncle where I'm going," Harry said with a nod as he lead her towards the entrance to the train.  
  
Draco Malfoy was exiting as well, but there was something different in his eyes. He didn't even manage to throw a single insult in Harry's direction.  
  
To Harry's amazement Vernon Dursley wasn't waiting with his arms crossed as usual. Instead, in his place stood Petunia and Dudley, still looking rather impatient.  
  
"Wait here, you don't want to meet my family," Harry said quickly to Cho as she looked stunned he didn't want her to meet his family.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, I need to go talk to someone," Harry said as politely as possible.  
  
Petunia took one look at Cho and sneered, but she knew better than to make a scene in front of all Harry's wizarding freaks. Dudley stood there with his mouth half open looking at Cho in amazement.  
  
Harry saw an angry looking Chinese man in the distance staring at them with fury in his eyes. Cho squeezed Harry's hand and he took deep breath.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Final Notes from the Author:  
  
Well, I've finished the last chapter. The reason I didn't finish it the other day was because I wasn't sure if I was going to continue with it or not.  
  
Here is my dilemma, I've fallen in love with writing this story. I want to continue it, but I don't know where to take it. I could definitely use some direction.  
  
I also want to re-write my Lily and James story, because I've found a lot of facts when I re-read PoA that I overlooked in my original story. I just don't have the time to write both.  
  
If I do take on this venture I won't be able to update as frequently, because a lot of my time is going to be taken during Christmas.  
  
I'll decide tonight, and if I do decide to continue this story I'll have it published in the next couple days.  
  
About the story..  
  
Did you guys really like it??? I did some of it off the top of myself, I can't believe how long it ended up being.  
  
Okay, now It is time to address questions..  
  
I know many of you don't like Cho Chang, and some of you have even came out and asked why I even used her. I always been a skeptic, and if all the signs say she isn't going to play Harry's love interest anymore, than I think she is. If I do continue into the Seventh year, I have a plot you Cho haters might enjoy (not revealing anything yet.)  
  
I'm sorry I didn't let Ron and Hermione get together yet, I just don't think it ready to happen yet, be patient it will happen, it is inevitable.  
  
Pavarti Patil, I'm happy I accomplished my goal of creating a character we love to hate. Not because she's evil like Malfoy, but because she is who she is.  
  
Some of you have asked if December O'Riley and Remus Lupin are ever going to get together? Maybe, I haven't really decided what will happen between them. If you've read my L/J fic than you know the complex history between the two, but the final battle scene in this story proves Remus still loves her.  
  
Draco Malfoy, is he a Death Eater? I can't say yet? I have a twist concerning his character..  
  
I know you Luna Lovers are hating me a bit right now. I think she's evil. When I first read the OotP I didn't trust her character, and I still don't. The problem I have is she didn't fit in Ravenclaw, meaning there something about her that placed her Ravenclaw that hasn't been revealed yet. I think she's going to turn, but I guess we'll have to wait until the next two books come out to know for sure.  
  
I have some notes written down on how I think the seventh book might go, and I'll be able to tell if it is going to work out within the first two chapters.  
  
If you guys have any more questions feel free to e-mail @ pristinely@insightbb.com.. I'll be happy to answer any questions you have.  
  
**************************************  
  
I wanted to personally thank each and everyone who reviewed my story, but it would take up several pages! WOW.. I can't believe how many loyal reviewers I have.. Between HarryPotterfanfiction.com and fanfiction.net I have over 700 reviews!!  
  
You guys are inspiring..and know that although I may not show it, I sincerely appreciate all the support.  
  
Thanks from the bottom of my heart  
  
LogicalRaven 


End file.
